Andante, Andante
by Danilynn87
Summary: When Emma Swan finds herself at a crossroads in her life she makes a spontaneous decision about her summer that will rapidly change the outcome of her future. *Swanqueen AU *Mature Content *You do not have to watch Once Upon a Time to understand the story. *The first chapter is loosely based off of Mama Mia 2 but the rest of the story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

A high-pitched shrieking of some sort rattles obnoxiously against her eardrum and her body instinctively jumps off the warm mattress in search of the sound, ignoring her pounding temples and inability to actually open her eyes. That's when she realizes she's falling, and she's fucked.

"Oooooof," she groans involuntarily as her bare back smacks brutally against the ice-cold wooden floor.

Her eyes tightly squeeze together as the shooting pain disperses violently against her spine all while that damn shrieking still rings loudly through the room. She scrambles quickly to her knees and finally pries open her eyes, squinting terribly against the warm morning sun beating through the windows.

Her very naked breasts press into the mattress as her hands drag against the cool white linen in search for her phone that insists on screaming just to agitate her deadly hangover. She lifts the thin sheet and locates her phone lighting up against a smooth pale back. The long-exposed flesh is still rhythmically rising and falling at a slow and steady pace, informing her that her one-night stand is still very much asleep.

Her nose crinkles out of fear of being caught as she slowly reaches out and snatches her phone back. She quickly answers the call to ensure that the person won't call back immediately. She pulls away from the bed and abruptly jumps to her feet, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she rummages the hardwood floor for her discarded clothes from the previous night.

"Hello? Hold on one sec," she whispers into the phone as she gathers her sundress and flimsy flip flops, wincing at the hoarseness disrupting her voice.

She glances over her shoulder to find the messy blonde bun still firmly pressed into the pillow, drawing out a slow and deep exhale from her lips. The sheet is barely clinging to the woman's prominent hip bone, covering up her cute little bottom. Her spine is slowly making itself known with every breath she takes.

Thank god she's still asleep.

"Why are you whispering? What is going on over there? Are you behaving or am I going to have to drag you back home?" Her father's stern voice interrupts her trance that's so fixated on the cute blonde still miraculously asleep.

She smiles one last time in Tink's direction before she slips out of her bedroom and softly closes the door behind her. Now that she's completely sober, she's fairly certain that woman faked named her. Honestly, what the hell kind of name is Tink anyhow?

"I'm fine dad," she insists as she slips her legs back into her dress and wiggles her body hazardously until she's fully dressed. "Why are you calling so early?" She demands as she tosses her sandals onto the floor and slides her feet into position.

From the other side of the door, she hears a groan informing her that the blonde is beginning to wake up causing her eyes to double in size as her feet instinctively scurry toward the front door. She knows her father is on one of his rants in her ear, but all she can comprehend is the pounding of blood in her ears from the fear of being caught sneaking out at six o'clock in the morning.

Her hand slowly reaches out for the doorknob and at a snail like pace, she opens the door just far enough for her slim frame to slip out. She softly closes the front door, jumps off the deck and runs as fast as her lazy feet can carry her.

"Dammit Emma, answer me!"

"What?" She snaps back, fully annoyed from her nosy father and his insistent ways while she's practically dying from a hangover.

Her temples are beating harder than any drum in a rock band and her mouth tastes as though she inhaled a dumpster truck last night. Her heart is racing faster than her feet, in a marathon to her first heart attack. She can smell the alcohol seeping through her pours along with sweat and sex from her one-night stand and she can only assume what her hair looks like right now. Instantly, her hand reaches out to force her unruly waves back down, even though she knows there is no taming those locks after the wild sex she encountered last night.

"Emma, I don't feel comfortable with this trip, will you please come home now?" Her dad tenderly requests once again, persuading a heavy sigh to escape her lips as she slows down her pace.

She glances up through her thick eyelashes and stares out into the ocean. She kicks off her flip flops and bends down to pick them up with her free hand. She steps cautiously over the thick ropes and allows her feet to sink into the sand, still cool from the night.

"Dad, it's only been two weeks since I left. I told you this is something I need to do," she explains for what feels like the millionth time since she left home. "I mean it, I'm staying for the entire summer."

Her feet absorb the tiny sand particles as she drags them lazily across the beach, memorizing the comforting texture. The tranquil sounds of the waves crashing against the shore is enough to wash away all her stress. Her shoulders slump as she exhales slowly and finally relaxes for the first time since she was rudely awoken fifteen minutes ago.

Her father's frustrated sigh resonates loudly through the line and despite their many miles apart, she feels as though he's right there with her.

"Neal stopped by," he announces with a hint of hope perking up his depressing tone.

"Why?" She deadpans and furrows her eyebrows as she approaches the shoreline.

"He misses you, Emma. You two have been together since you were sixteen," her father softly speaks, and she knows it's to keep her from lashing out irrationally.

"Correction, we were together. Both of you should probably come to terms with this by now. We are no longer together," she scoffs as she drops to her bottom, molding her ass into the sand below.

She pulls her knees to her chest and buries her toes into the wet sand. She drops her sandals next to her and watches intently as the waves roll in. The white caps slowly riding the top of the lazy wave, the ocean still calm from the night. The warm sun is just hovering above the horizon, the rays kissing her face gently and sending a rush of heat to warm up her tired limbs.

"I don't see why you just didn't take him along on the trip," her dad replies with his annoyance lacing each word, further agitating her.

"I told you why. I needed time and space. I needed to see the world and explore my freedom before I settle down. I-I don't want to..." she pauses and swallows hard to clear the lump slowly building in the back of her throat. Her vision immediately blurs as thick tears fill her eyes, but she fights them back while she finds a stick nearby and distracts herself with drawing random patterns into the sand. "I'm done explaining myself, dad. Either you get it or you don't, but I'm done trying to convince you this is the right choice for me."

"I understand, Emma. I do...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be relying on you so much. You're twenty-four years old, you should experience life while you are young and free."

She smiles in response even though he can't see her face through the phone while her hand drags the stick against the wet sand as another wave creeps toward her feet. The water tickles her toes as it pulls back and sweeps away some of the sand beneath her feet.

"Just please tell me you are safe," her father pleads when the silence has finally stretched on too far.

Her hand releases the stick before her arms wrap around her knees and she drops her chin to her forearm and sharply inhales the salty morning air.

"I promise I'm safe. I'm in Greece right now, but I think I'm leaving later this morning to Sicily," she reiterates her schedule, yet again.

Even though she cannot see her father's face, she can hear the smile breaking across his lips. "How was Greece? Your mother and I always wanted to go."

Her chest tightens, but she ignores the unwanted pain and buries her face into her lap. "It's beautiful," she admits and allows her eyes to flutter closed.

"I'm proud of you, Emma," he whispers into the phone, sending a warm tingle to fill her broken heart, mending all those cracked pieces back together...for now.

"I love you dad, but I really need to get a move on if I'm going to make that ferry."

"Alright. Stay safe and have fun. I love you, Ems."

"I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Her dad mutters his goodbye as well before she hangs up the phone. A warm gentle breeze blows around her and she swears it wraps around her body like an old familiar hug. Her throat tightens and those damn tears are back again because she knows she can feel her. She's whispering into the wind that everything is going to be just fine, but more importantly, she's there, with her.

She closes her eyes once more and allows the presence to engulf her in a loving hug. When the wind finally dies down and her messy locks stop blowing, she pushes herself up and begins walking back to her hotel room.

XXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean?" She whines as she stands in front of the ticket booth, glancing at the rather small ferry rocking slowly against the dock. "There's absolutely no ferries from here to Sicily?"

"Like I said, if you want to go to Sicily, you have to take this ferry to Italy and then another one from Italy to Sicily."

"Ugh," she groans and stomps her foot against the wooden planks below like a toddler. "Dammit!"

With every purchase she makes on this spontaneous trip, she has to be well aware of her money. She only has so much, and she really needs it to last as long as possible, she already knows sometime during this vacation she will need to find a part time job to continue until the middle of August. So, having to purchase two ferry tickets instead of one does not bode well for her right now.

"Excuse me," a sweet, familiar voice murmurs behind her shoulder, stirring an unsettling sensation in her chest. She quickly whips around and instantly panics when she discovers Tink lingering behind her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she chuckles softly with a shy smile gracing her lips.

Emma swallows her anxious nerves because she truly thought she'd never have to see this woman again. "Tink," she screeches in a tone that expresses just how uncomfortable she is. Her cheeks flush from embarrassment and she tries desperately to maintain eye contact so she doesn't further embarrass herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye...you did tell me you were leaving to Sicily this afternoon. Besides, you snuck off rather early this morning," the girl calls her out without a moment for Emma to even breathe through her initial shock of just her presence alone.

"I...well...yes, um..." she fumbles through her words to her own mortification and scrapes the back of her mind for some coherent sentence.

"Relax," Tink drawls through her thick Australian accent that does more to Emma's body than she cares to admit. "I'm just teasing, you look like a runner anyways, especially after you confessed it was your first time with a woman right before...well you know," she smirks proudly as a burst of heat surges through Emma's chest, up her neck, paints her cheeks and burns the very tips of her ears.

Green eyes shift nervously around to make sure nobody heard the carefree admission and of course there are a few strangers gawking with amusement dancing in their eyes. She clears her throat and tries her very best to seem unaffected even though she's sure her body is about to burst into flames from this uncomfortable heat.

"I just needed to go back to my hotel and pack so I could make this ferry." She nods her head toward the end of the dock and watches as Tink's stunning blue eyes drift in the direction of the ferry.

The woman smirks and breathes out a small laugh through her nose. "You mean the ferry that's already leaving?" Her blue irises dance mischievously as she nods her head toward the end of the dock.

Emma's head snaps to its own accord to find that her ride is in fact leaving without her. "No!" She whines again and drops her duffel bag to the dock below. "This is just my luck! Why am I jinxed?" Her head falls back just staring aimlessly at the blue sky above, hoping to keep any tears from springing to life and further embarrassing her.

Suddenly she feels a soft caress against her bicep. "Hey, don't worry." The gentle hand sweeps up her arm and squeezes with purpose. "I know a guy."

"You know a guy," she breathes out, but keeps her eyes strained to the endless blue above.

"Yeah, he's a bit annoying and comes on too strong, but I promise he's a nice guy and he will take you to Sicily."

"Just like that?" She questions suspiciously, her head slowly falling to meet the woman's concerned gaze.

"I mean you'll probably owe him a blowy, but.." Emma's face instantly scrunches painfully in distaste. "I'm kidding!" Tink shrieks with a playful grin while her thumb strokes across Emma's heated flesh. "Come on, his boat is just on the other side of the dock."

Tink's hand falls from her arm as she spins around, barefoot, and begins leading Emma toward her friend. She reluctantly snatches her bag and hoists it over her shoulder as she stomps behind her one-night fling.

She doesn't normally sleep with random strangers, in fact she's only ever been with Neal, her high school sweetheart, since she was sixteen. Now she's twenty-four and can't help but feel like maybe she missed out on life. There was always a nagging, whispering thought in the back of her mind, wondering what it would feel like to be tangled up with a cute girl. So, last night when Tink approached her in some dive bar, she easily flirted back and followed the woman home like a lost puppy.

She never thought an adorable girl like Tink would ever give her the time of day, but the blonde offered her full attention, with those gorgeous blue eyes staring deeply into hers as she spoke, and Emma was putty in her hands. Especially that accent, the moment Tink mumbled her first word, a switch was flipped in Emma's head, turning on her arousal state to its max potential and forcing her thighs to clench painfully together.

Even though Emma found Tink utterly attractive, that's all the fling was, attraction. They both were searching for a good time, knowing they would both be leaving Greece the very next day. Tink was headed to New Zealand and Emma was deporting to her next destination on her bucket list, Sicily.

"So, are you okay?" Tink sheepishly questions when the silence has stretched on for far longer than socially appropriate.

They pad across the dock as the water crashes below them and Emma sighs heavily. "I'm just fine," she lies and hikes her bag higher upon her shoulder.

"Are you confused about last night? Being your first time and all?"

"No," she quickly blurts out because she's truthfully not. "I just wasn't expecting to see you again."

"No worries, I won't be stalking you or anything. I leave for New Zealand tonight," she casually explains as they approach a rather small looking boat.

Emma stops dead in her tracks and examines this rickety boat that's supposed to travel six hours in the ocean with her aboard. The small white boat bobs up and down with each motion of the ocean while the large white sails are flapping in the wind causing the ropes to slap against the poles.

"Killy!" Tink yells playfully to summon her friend as she steps onto the boat, except Emma's feet remain glued to the dock as she attempts to hold down her sundress that's blowing obnoxiously in the wind.

"Aye! Tink, is that you?" A man with an adorable British accent pops his head out from under his deck below.

Emma's first response is for her jaw to pop open from his obvious, handsome, good looks, but she refrains. His bright blue eyes sparkle, matching the ocean behind him. His jet-black hair contrasts beautifully against the thin white button down that's overly see through and barely clasped together. The moment he spots her standing awkwardly behind Tink, he flashes his most charming smile.

"Killian," Tink begins with a smug smirk, "This is my friend, Emma Swan. She needs a ride to Sicily, you think you can help her out?"

Killian climbs out from his hole and instantly engulfs the tiny blonde into a friendly hug. She squeezes him tight, showing off her affection for the man and quickly pecks his cheek. He sets Tink down gently and hooks an arm around her shoulders casually.

"This your friend, mate?" He questions through a wide goofy grin, his eyes scanning over Emma's body shamelessly causing her to squirm under his scrutiny and wishing she had chosen shorts instead of a flowing dress.

"Yup," Tink confirms and slaps her palm against his scruffy chest.

"She's cute. How friendly were you with her last night?" He asks teasingly, earning himself a sharp slap from the smaller woman. "Hey, I'm just teasing," he laughs as he rubs the inflicted area. He untangles himself from his friend and takes a few steps toward the edge of his boat. His hand pokes out toward Emma and he smiles kindly in her direction. "Killian Jones."

Her lips twist as she eyes the man suspiciously, deciding if she wants to trust not only him, but his shitty boat as well. She rolls her eyes at her own hesitation, because this is her vacation and she promised herself that she was going to live it up to the fullest. Her hand quickly jerks outward and accepts his gesture, shaking his hand firmly.

"Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." She quickly retracts her hand, but his palm is still open and waiting for something. "Your bag," he kindly requests, but she shakes her head, rejecting his offer.

"I got it," she confirms and carefully steps onto his boat, provoking Killian to take a step back.

"And this here is the Jolly Roger," he smiles proudly as he gestures around the boat.

Her lips press firmly together to keep her snarky comments at bay. She nods along, but she doesn't trust herself to open her mouth, knowing her luck, she'll say something stupid and be kicked to the curb before she even has a chance at her ride.

"Alright, well I should be heading back," Tink announces, her bare feet padding across the boat. She leans into Emma's personal space and quickly pecks her cheek. "Nice meeting you," she whispers seductively in her ear, instantly creating a blush from Emma's pale cheeks once again.

"You too," she croaks out before Tink hops off the boat and waves goodbye to Killian one last time. "So," Emma drags out the simple word and nervously hitches the bag higher upon her shoulder again.

"So," he smirks and spins around on his tiptoes. "Right this way, Swan, you can put your bag down here."

She gulps down all her trepidation about this awkward situation and takes a deep steady breath before she follows the stranger. She cautiously steps down the wooden stairs into a very tight area with only one bed and a door jammed into the corner.

"Bed," Killian blatantly points out. "Bathroom," he says as he points to the door, she knows she will have to squeeze through to fit inside. "My humble abode," he states happily. "Toss your bag next to the bed and make yourself at home while I set sail."

"Okay," she whispers as he begins climbing the stairs again. "Thanks Killian," she quickly shouts, suddenly remembering her manners.

"Don't mention it," he winks before he completely disappears.

She tosses her bag aimlessly to the floor as she was instructed to do and slumps down onto the strange man's bed. She did exactly what every parent and teacher beats into every child's head, never follow a stranger into their creepy van, except this time it's a rickety boat. She didn't even ask if this man is a pervert, she just blindly followed him onto his boat. A boat in which will probably fall apart the moment they hit a small wave.

She groans and falls back onto the bed, berating herself for her naive thoughts. She slings her arm over her face and hides her shame because she just promised her dad, she was going to be safe.

Idiot!

XXXXXXXXX

After some convincing, she joined Killian up top for lunch. She sat quietly with her legs crisscrossed, near the front of the boat while Killian sat across from her. His baby blue eyes were burning a hole right through her and she honestly couldn't take his longing looks anymore. She recklessly tossed her sandwich down onto her plate and brushed her hands to clear the crumbs.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He quickly defends, but proceeds to hold her stern gaze.

"You know..." she gestures toward his face hoping he will understand what she's trying to explain. "Like that," she demands coldly causing him to burst out into laughter.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you, Swan?" He smiles, too proud and too full of himself, inspiring her eyes to roll in annoyance. He takes a giant bite out of his sandwich and continues to stare.

"You're annoying," she snaps as she picks up her sandwich and takes a generous bite.

"So I'm told," he laughs, completely unaffected by her words. "And you're cute." He takes another bite as she fights every desire itching in her fingertips to push him overboard. "So, tell me little pirate, how come Sicily?"

"Pirate?" She flatly questions as she quirks up one eyebrow.

"Yeah," he chuckles to himself and leans in dangerously close. "You made yourself at home on my ship and stole the precious jewel," she continues to stare in confusion, never responding verbally as his face grows serious. "You stole my heart."

She dramatically rolls her eyes again and throws her sandwich at his face. "You are so cheesy. Tink was right about you. You come on way too strong."

Killian only laughs in response while he gathers her lunch that fell apart in his face and quickly stacks the ingredients back together, kindly placing it gently back upon her plate.

"So, little pirate, how come Sicily?" He asks again.

"I don't know," she shrugs because truthfully, she hasn't a clue. "I just need a break from home, and I knew I wanted to travel around these little islands. I started off in England which was was fun, Greece was beautiful, but Sicily," she shrugs again still unsure where she's headed with this conversation. "It just calls to me."

"I understand. These parts are absolutely breathtaking," he softly admits, grasping her full attention from the sincerity in his voice. Her eyes flick toward his, but he's no longer staring like a creep, his gaze is fixated on the endless ocean that surrounds them. "I'm from England, but ever since I turned eighteen, I have been traveling all around by my boat."

"Is that why you were so willing to take me?"

"Yeah, I take people all around. I never decline an opportunity to set sail to a new destination."

"That must be so..." the words die on her tongue as she tries to come up with a word that would justify the feeling warming her heart.

"Exhilarating. Freeing. Satisfying," Killian rambles off his choice of words as he continues to stare off into the distance.

"Yes, all of those things."

XXXXXXXX

She takes a shaky step off the boat and groans from the ache between her legs. Two nights in a row, each with a different person...welp, she's officially a slut and this secret shall die with her, she vows to herself.

She stumbles onto the dock, because of the klutz that she is and flushes crimson, hoping Killian didn't just witness her almost eating shit.

"You alright there, Swan?" He asks in a concerned tone, eliciting another groan from her throat.

"Yeah...I'm all good," she mumbles as she turns around to face him.

She winces when she notices his appearance in broad daylight. His bathing suit bottoms are hanging rather low off the side of his hip while his button up shirt is only being held together by one button that's so obviously in the wrong spot. Her eyes wander up to his jet-black hair that is sticking out in every which way and anyone would be stupid, if they didn't know that was "just fucked" hair.

"Well, I wish you luck, Swan. I have to be heading back before the storms roll in."

"Storms?" She questions, peering up into the baby blue sky with not a cloud above. "Uh Killian, the sky is clear."

"Just you wait," he smiles confidently and begins steering his boat away from the dock. "Nice meeting you, Swan," he shouts with a proud smile, just like Tink.

She should probably just throw herself off this dock right now to hide away from another embarrassing one night stand.

"Bye Killian," she says instead of drowning herself and turn on her heels because she really wants to see Sicily.

She's surrounded by the most stunning blue-green ocean that allows her to see straight to the bottom, but her eyes are somehow drawn to the old cream colored buildings, hovering over her. Her breath actually floats away and she's caught in a trance of pure beauty.

Her lips slowly curl into a smile as a warm gentle breeze passes by her and she knows she's where she needs to be. An overwhelming amount of energy surges through her body and her feet take off toward the quant little town.

She treks through the village of Catania, completely enthralled by all the old buildings and the buzz of people shuffling around. She's not exactly sure how long she walks for, before she finds a place that appears to be a hotel of some sort.

"Excuse me," she softly speaks as she enters a rundown building. An elderly, Sicilian woman, with big brown eyes and a head full of silver hair, glances up from behind the counter. Emma timidly places her hands down on the counter and smiles sweetly because the stranger is eyeing her very suspiciously. "Do you have any available rooms here?"

" _Scusami_ ," the woman replies with one eyebrow scaling high in questioning.

She twists her lips wondering if the woman even speaks English at all. "Um..." she nervously bites her lip as the cold-hard gaze stares upon her and she feels like she's about to crack under the pressure and dart out of the building.

"Do you only speak English, dear?" A soft voice drifts sweetly from behind her.

Emma quickly whips around to discover a rather small woman peering up at her. The stranger is old enough to be her mother, she notices right away, from the very few gray hairs peeking through the thick chestnut tresses. The woman's brown eyes are watching her carefully, waiting patiently for Emma to find her voice again.

"Uh yes," she weakly answers, completely ashamed by her American culture and now she knows why they call them, stupid Americans.

"Most people speak English here, but Rosalie is very old and set in her ways," the older woman smiles as her eyes drift passed Emma and land fondly upon the very old woman. Emma peeks over her shoulder and watches with great interest as both women speak beautifully in Italian. The foreign language rolling graciously off their tongues in what only sounds like music to her ears. The younger of the two, smiles and turns her attention toward Emma yet again. "Rosalie's son usually runs this bed and breakfast, but he's not in today. A room is about sixty-five dollars a night."

"Oh...uh, that's a little bit much for me right now," she nervously answers, but the kind woman is still smiling, making her feel a little more at ease in this strange land. "You're American," she comments, the woman nodding slowly in response. "Do you know any places I could work part time for the summer?"

The woman's grin spreads from ear to ear and reaches her big, enchanting eyes. "I do," she concedes, spinning around and heading toward the door with her finger curling, motioning for Emma to follow. "This way, dear."

Emma sighs in relief and turns back around to Rosalie, "thank you," she mutters even though the woman probably doesn't understand a damn word.

" _Medigan_ ," Rosalie mutters under her breath, provoking Emma's nose to crinkle in confusion, but she ignores the older woman and follows the strange lady out the door.

Another stranger she's so blindly following.

She stumbles back outside into the warm evening air and rushes to follow along. "Um, excuse me? What's your name?"

"It's Cora Mills, my dear," the woman replies as her little legs walk at a pace that Emma cannot possibly believe is actually walking. "I have a barn up the hill, above the village. I need someone to help around the farm for the summer because my daughter isn't coming home like I anticipated to help out."

"Oh, cool." Emma picks up her pace upon the gravel pathway that's leading up a very steep hill. Green eyes follow the beaten path and she inhales sharply as she realizes the path is going to be a bitch to climb.

"Are you alright back there?" Cora calls over her shoulder casually, practically jogging with ease up the hill.

"Yeah, I'm good," she lies and pushes her body to climb the damn thing, so she doesn't appear as a total idiot. This strange woman is probably double her age and is breathing like she's sitting down sipping tea. Fuck she's out of shape. "So, how old is your daughter?" She heaves, attempting small talk.

If Cora doesn't want Emma to hear her or not, she still hears the soft sound of a giggle. "She's twenty-six. Regina is in New York right now studying to be a doctor," the woman proudly states as they continue this path that the devil himself must have created.

"That's...nice," she pants mindlessly as she gasps for air. "So...you live here, now...where are you originally...from," she stammers through her winded pipes.

"Maine." Cora abruptly stops and spins around, appearing calm and collective while Emma's struggling for a single breath and sweat is starting to soak the back of her shirt. "Are you sure you are alright, dear?"

"Yeah," she fibs again and waves off the woman's concern, prompting the older woman to spin around and continue their journey.

"My husband and I traveled Europe when Regina turned eighteen, it was our twentieth wedding anniversary trip. We spent the entire summer visiting every country until our passports were full," she giggles softly as she reminisces about her past. "Anyway, I realized that life was too short, and I wanted the simple life. Regina was moving to New York for school and our house was empty. At first, we moved to Greece, but my ancestors are from Sicily and I simply just fell in love."

"I totally...understand..." she gasps as they reach the top of the hill. Her arm drags across her forehead, wiping away the sticky sweat that's clinging to her hairline.

"You'll get used to the climb dear, it just takes time. This way, I will show you to the barn and the attached room you will be staying in."

 _A/N: Yes, I am rewriting this story. Its 31 chapters in total and I will slowly add chapters as I finish editing them. I have added an extra chapter and extended some scenes if anyone is interested in reading this story again! Thanks again for all the support._


	2. Chapter 2

Her feet ache, but worst of all, her baggy scrubs smell like the sterile stench of hospital and her head is pounding from the lack of sleep and food in her system. She hastily rips open her purse and digs through the mess for her keys, a metaphor of what a mess her life has become as of lately.

"Oh thank god," she breathes, plucking the golden key from the bottom of her purse.

She slides the jagged edge into the doorknob and allows the door to swing open on its own. She stumbles hazardously into the doorway and leans heavily against the frame. She kicks off her sneakers and moans shamelessly from the feeling of her feet finally free from their prisons. She lazily pushes herself off the door, drops her purse on the side table and shuffles into her apartment, the door easily slamming shut on its own.

The sounds of hushed whispering catches her attention, sending a wave of paranoia to wrack through her body. She furrows her eyebrows and follows the faint voices toward her bedroom. Her heart is rapidly beating making breathing a difficult task. Her palms begin to sweat as her mouth somehow dries up instantly and a chill runs down her spine the closer she steps toward her bedroom in fear of what she might find.

She leans against the door and listens to rustling around and then her heart plummets to the pit of her stomach when she hears her fiancé's voice, accompanied by _hers_. Her palm instinctively smacks against the door, swinging the heavy wood wide open until it collides viciously with the wall behind.

The rustling stops and she is greeted with her half-naked fiancé, balancing on one foot as he attempts to replace his sock, because yes, that's the item of clothing that should be put on during this circumstance. Brown eyes immediately flick to her, his ex, completely naked, with only a sheet to cover the woman up, _her_ sheet...kneeling on _her_ bed.

Her head begins shaking to its own accord while her lips press firmly together and hot, red rage burns rapidly through her blood as she glares at the disgusting scene before her.

"You son of a bitch!" She growls, murderously stealing one step forward.

"Regina, please," her fiancé pleads while his foot drops down to the floor and he scrambles to be by her side.

On instinct, Regina steps to the side to dodge his unwelcome touch. "Don't!" She sternly commands, holding out her hand to still his anxious steps toward her. Her cold glare drifts to the woman that always made her skin crawl, provoking her upper lip to twitch with disgust. "You," she growls and takes a generous step closer to the bed, inspiring the woman to stumble back. "You whore. You two are meant for one another. Enjoy a life together where you both fuck around on each other. You win Marian, Robin is all yours. Now get the fuck out of my apartment," she bellows through one long breath.

"Regina, stop it," Robin demands only further infuriating her.

She quickly rushes toward him and slams her palms against his bare chest, causing him to stumble back. Her index finger pokes out into the space between them and shakes anxiously in his face.

"Don't. Don't you dare say a fucking word to try and justify any of this. I should have listened to my mother the first time you cheated on me with Marian," she fires off, her entire body shaking in pure rage as she closes her fists and slams them brutally against his chest once again, but to her surprise he catches her wrists.

"Calm down, Regina, let me try and explain-"

"Explain what?" She rages as she attempts to rip her hands free from his clutches, but he's so much stronger. "You're naked, she's naked and this room reeks of sex. There's nothing you can say to make this okay," she explains, her voice beginning to tremble, so she swallows quickly hoping to bite back the tears that are threatening to leak.

Marian suddenly catches Regina's attention when she slides from the bed, the sheet still pressed against her naked form. The woman ignores her glare and begins dressing as quickly as humanly possible.

"Regina, listen to me," Robin implores again only provoking her hands to squirm yet again from his tight grip. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You know I have been confused lately, between you and Marian. She's my ex-girlfriend, we share a son," he pleads so desperately, but she's so tired of this same old song and dance.

"Shut up! That doesn't make this all okay. You didn't even know if Roland was yours because she cheated so much. I'm done with you and all your baggage. Get out," she sternly demands, but he just frowns and leans forward, most likely to kiss her while she moves back.

"Regina-"

"Get. Out!" She over enunciates and finally wretches her hands free from his strong hold.

"Robin, let's go," Marian softly whispers, quietly reaching for the bedroom door.

Regina glares at her fiancé with nothing, but hate burning through her squinted eyes. "Yes Robin, go with your whore."

"I want to talk," he whispers, but she immediately takes a step back and turns her cheek.

"There's nothing left to talk about. We are over this time," she replies with all the confidence in the world because there's no way in hell, she will ever take this man back. Robin stares intently at her, trying to persuade her decision, but she avoids his eyes like the plague, her stomach is already twisting and turning into knots and she cannot take a chance and meet his gaze. "Go," she slowly orders and turns her head completely, so she doesn't have to look at his sorry ass any longer.

Her eyes fall to the window, the sun just barely setting over the horizon, morphing every skyscraper into a tint of pink. She folds her arms protectively across her chest or maybe it's to keep the heart from spilling out and fights back the tears that are ready to spill against her own free will. She bites her lip and holds her breath until she hears her bedroom door softly click shut.

A small hiccup forces itself out of her mouth, inspiring her tears to break through the reluctant dam. Her shoulders bounce up and down as she squeezes her eyes closed, still trying desperately to fight against the tears. She has cried too many times over Robin, and he doesn't deserve one more tear.

Her eyes pop open just in time to watch the sun fall from the sky, disappearing behind the tall buildings around her. She watches through her blurred vision as the cars and people shuffle angrily through the busy city. Her heart constricts painfully in her chest causing her to double over while she places her hand against her chest and heaves for her next breath.

She reaches behind into her back pocket and pulls out her phone. She unlocks the device and quickly scrolls through her recent contact list. Her thumb hovers over the screen, hesitating a moment before she finally takes a deep breath and presses down. The phone rings only twice before the familiar voice greets her.

"Regina, darling, how are you? How's the hospital?" Her mother quickly questions as her bottom lip quivers from the familiar voice alone.

She misses home.

"Hello, mother," she begins, trying her best to disguise the pain consuming her voice.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Her mother inquires, because she's her mother and knows her better than anyone.

"Robin...we are over," she breathes out and falls back carelessly against her bed and the moment her back connects with the sheet, she springs quickly out of bed. "Fuck...disgusting," she mutters, cradling the phone between her cheek and shoulder and with all her pent up rage and aggression she claws at the sheets, pulling them into a tight ball.

"What's disgusting? What happened darling?" Her mother coos, coaxing her to open up and explain her troubled phone call.

Regina stomps across her room with her sheets held out as far away from her body as possible. She storms out of her bedroom and straight into her kitchen, shoving the tainted sheets into her garbage and quickly pulling the bag from the bin.

"Robin is disgusting. I broke up with him," she finally admits, and yanks open her front door. "I dumped his ass for good this time. He cheated on me again with Marian," she rambles on as she walks through her hall until she reaches her destination. She yanks open the garbage shoot and drops the nasty garbage bag inside. "Good riddance asshole," she shouts down the shoot and quickly struts away.

"Regina, why don't you come here and spend the summer in Sicily? It will clear your mind. You need a break from all your stressful clinical's and that loser ex-fiancé."

"I wish I could, but I can't," she whines as she enters her apartment and locks the door behind her. She trudges her aching feet toward the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of red wine. She doesn't even bother with a glass, just straight from the bottle will do just fine. She plops down on her couch and sighs, allowing the exhaustion to seep into her bones. "I'm almost done with this session at the hospital," she explains and takes a greedy sip from the bottle.

"Well, maybe when you are done? We miss you," she softly whispers only further breaking Regina's heart.

"I know mom, I miss you guys, too," she exhales heavily through her nose and presses the bottle to her lips once more.

She hesitates for a moment as her mind races through different ways she can scam her way out of clinical's. She shakes her head and pulls the red liquid into her mouth, hoping to drown out her sorrows.

"Well, maybe for Christmas you come here," Cora suggests so sweetly that Regina already finds herself nodding along because she cannot stand disappointing this woman ever.

"I'll try mom," she answers, causing her mother to sigh in response before it falls completely silent on the other end.

Regina, her mother and her father were always very close while she was growing up. Her parents were her support team and best friends, even if she was the popular cheerleader, she always found time for her parents. That's why it was almost unbearable when they sat her down to explain their sudden move to Europe. She knew they enjoyed their trip, but never enough to actually move there.

"So, mother, tell me about the farm," she finds herself inquiring just so she can hear her mother's voice at a time like this.

XXXXX

"Regina." She jerks awake just as her elbow slips from the counter, throwing off her balance and almost causing her to fall from her stool. "Honey, you need to get some sleep," her dear friend, Ivy, pouts as she slides into the chair beside her.

"I'm fine," she rasps out through her hoarse voice from the lack of sleep and runs her hands over her face in a lame attempt to wake herself back up.

"You don't look fine," Ivy taunts while reaching over and stealing a carrot from Regina's plate. She groans, shoving her lunch under her friend's nose in which Ivy happily begins nibbling away.

"What I mean is, I'll eventually be fine." Her elbows reconnect with the counter as her face falls in defeat to her palms.

"Regina, just go to Sicily, spend some time with your parents, get over that piece of shit, Robin, and be done with all this moping around," her friend harshly scolds as she crunches obnoxiously on another carrot. "How the hell are you supposed to focus here at the hospital when you can't even keep your damn eyes open?" She snaps once again as Regina's eyelids become all too heavy to keep open, so Ivy nudges into her side, causing her to slip off the counter, yet again.

"Ivy," she snaps as she fumbles to catch herself from falling off the stool once again. She bitterly folds her arms across the countertop and gently rests her head on top of her sleeves. "Just let me rest my eyes for two minutes," she mumbles just as her eyes begin to flutter closed again.

"Regina!" She perks right up from the familiar cold voice of Dr. Belfrey. "Are you honestly sleeping right now when there are people dying in this hospital?" Those beady eyes are pinning her into submission, and she finds herself unable to properly answer the cold-hearted bitch.

"No, I was just eating my lunch," she defends, but the woman just rolls her eyes and summons her with her index finger curling angrily.

"Let's get a move on, Mills," Dr. Belfrey coldly states before exiting the cafeteria.

Regina groans, slipping off her stool despite the headache that's beginning to form as exhaustion is slowly consuming her mind.

"Go to Sicily," Ivy instructs one last time before Regina slides out the door and vanishes from her sight.

XXXXXX

It has been one week since she kicked Robin out of their apartment. He has called and texted every damn day since, but she refuses to answer one, because she knows she will crumble the second he begs for another chance. There was always something about Robin, with his pleading puppy dog eyes and permanent frown embedded into his lips that indefinitely broke her each and every time.

Every night she cries herself to sleep and fights against every cell in her body that's yearning for the fool. She has found herself calling her parents every night, just to hear the comfort in their voices like when she was a child.

She sluggishly followed Dr. Belfrey around the hospital the remainder of the day, until her boss couldn't stand to see her depressing face anymore. Now as she stumbles across her threshold, day eight in the pity party that is her life, she slams the door with all her rage and tumbles into her kitchen.

She ransacks every cabinet in search of more wine, but comes up short, not one damn bottle left. She has quite literally drank her house dry in one week. She scoffs at her pathetic life as she climbs on top of the counter, so she can reach the cabinet above her refrigerator. It's a special spot where Robin always kept his whiskey. She rips the dusty bottle from the cabinet and climbs off the countertop.

She refuses to be a total lush in this situation, so she actually pulls out a glass this time. She twists off the cap aggressively and watches without a care in the world as the cap flies through the air and rolls along the tiled floor. She pours the whiskey into the tumbler, already cringing at the dark colored liquid as it sloshes into the glass. She inhales a deep breath and downs the alcohol with confidence. That is until the liquid reaches the back of her throat and burns a fiery path all the way down into her chest, provoking her to cough violently as her body quakes in disgust.

"Yuck," she chokes out, but she's already pouring herself another glass.

She downs that hefty amount quicker than the first and pours her third. She firmly grips the glass in her right hand and begins shuffling toward her bedroom. The minute she steps inside, horrific images of her naked ex and his very naked ex, flash before her, causing her to cringe once again. She slams back her third whiskey, but this time the liquid slides down a lot smoother.

Her head begins to feel a little fuzzy as her feet scuff and stumble against the hardwood floors. She ungraciously falls to the corner of the bed and sits down, setting her now empty glass beside her. The alcohol swims diligently through her veins, slowly washing away the pain that fills her broken heart.

She stares aimlessly at the mirror, that drunken mess of a woman glaring right back at her. _No wonder Robin didn't want you...look at you_. Her eyes drift to her tangled locks, that are in disarray, from her hand uncontrollably running through neurotically. Dark circles are slowly painting the outside of her eyes and she knows her mother would scold her for looking like a raccoon. Her scrubs are wrinkled for the first time ever and that's when she notices this new her.

A new her, that she swore she would never become, but here she is. Drunk off three whiskeys and glaring at herself in the mirror. She runs her trembling hands over her face and stands tall from the bed. She staggers toward her closet and slides the door open before stretching on her tiptoes to hazardously yank her suitcase down from the shelf.

In her drunken stupor, she begins frantically packing her entire wardrobe because she needs to get the hell out of this haunted apartment before she drives herself insane. She cannot continue wallowing in self-pity and drinking her days away without any food or sleep.

She packs away everything she may need and drags the unbelievably heavy suitcase out of her room, cursing to herself for over packing. She wheels the bag to her front door and falls recklessly on top of the suitcase. She yanks out her phone and begins her search for the cheapest ticket prices available in the next twenty-four hours.

As her fingers scroll and swipe against the brightly lit screen, her phone begins to vibrate, with his name flashing before her very eyes. She groans, but her fingers move to their own accord, answering instantly, most likely because of how drunk she is, sure let's just blame the alcohol here.

"Hello," she drawls out, slurring a little more than she anticipated.

"Regina? Baby, are you drunk?" Robin questions in disbelief because he knows she drinks every now and then, but never to the point of inebriation.

"Who asked you? You're not my fiancé anymore," she grumbles, rolling her eyes which coincidentally causes her body to sway slightly on top of her suitcase.

"What? I asked you," Robin calmly explains, but she already forgot what he had previously asked and she swears he's speaking in riddles. "Regina, I think we should talk, can I come home?"

"Home-hmmmm," she slurs the words together and closes her eyes hoping to regain some composure. "That's a bad idea," she hiccups and curses the universe for its untimely actions.

"I know, but I need to talk to you. We can work through this, that's why we are such a strong couple, because we always fight for our relationship," he begs into the phone while her brain tries to remember every word he is speaking, but she is far too drunk to be holding a conversation let alone one that will significantly change her life.

"Nope, I'm done. You want a booty call tonight? Call your whore," she over pronounces each word as she speaks louder into the phone, pressing her lips firmly against the device.

"Regina, stop calling her names, she's still the mother of my child," he scolds, but she is enjoying the warm buzz tingling through her limbs to actually care about what he has to say this evening. "I'm coming over, we need to talk and I'm worried about you. You're way too intoxicated to properly take care of yourself."

"I'm fine," she waves her hand just as her butt slips off the suitcase and the floor suddenly connects with a loud smack against her ass. "Fuck," she groans, absentmindedly rubbing her tender bottom.

"Enough! I'm on my way," he sternly announces.

"No!" She fights right back and points her finger at absolutely nobody. "You don't get to swoop in and save me now. I don't need a man to protect me and make me happy. I'm fine all on my own. You hurt me for the last time, Robin, and I will die before I ever grant you the opportunity to cheat on me again."

She nods her head with finality, fully proud of herself and abruptly ends the call. She tosses her phone across the room and that's when she hears a sharp crack, but because she's so drunk, she simply shrugs her shoulders and rests her head down on top of the cool suitcase, her eyes fluttering closed instantly.

Just five minutes...

XXXXXX

Her stomach feels as though a brick is embedded deep into her gut while her head is far too heavy to even lift. Her brain is swimming. Her temples pounding. Her mouth, far too dry.

She groans involuntarily and bargains with her eyelids if they could just lift a little, she swears she will rest them again so very soon. Who knew eyelashes could be so heavy?

"Baby," his voice sends an electric wave of panic to ripple beneath her flesh, inspiring her body to jerk wide awake. Her palms press into the mattress, lifting her tired limbs off the warm sheets. Through squinted eyes, she glares at her ex-fiancé in utter shock. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he teases and leans forward with his lips puckering out, like she will actually grant him a kiss.

Instantly, she pulls back, her face contorting painfully in bewilderment. "Robin?" Her voice is so raspy, she hardly recognizes the sound herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" She grumbles through her harsh throat and winces.

"Regina," he sighs, leaning forward once more only persuading her body to scoot further away. "We talked about this last night. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you. We are going to fix this," he smiles that sweet, charming grin, that always makes her crumble, but not today.

"Are you out of your mind? I was drunk last night, and you know I cannot hold a conversation when I'm intoxicated. Oh god," she fumbles quickly when her mind acknowledges that she's only in one of his oversized t-shirts. "Robin, please tell me we didn't sleep together," she groans while sitting back on her heels and scrubbing her hands down her face.

"You were passed out most of the night aside from our talk. I'm not an animal, Regina," he scoffs appearing offended, but she's too busy in her own head to care about his ego right now.

"Well, you could have fooled me with all your infidelity," she deadpans, desperately crawling out from her sheets.

"Come on, Regina, don't be like that. You know I love you. I proposed to you, not her. That has to mean something to you," he attempts to defend himself while she rushes off toward the bathroom to brush away the foul taste that's drying out her mouth.

"You're a damn fool if you truly believe I'm going to forgive you," she enunciates, so hopefully his thick skull will comprehend her words. Her ex leans against the bathroom door, his eyes watching her every move as she begins brushing her teeth. "I hope you're enjoying the show," she mumbles around her toothbrush and foamy mouth. "This is the last time you'll ever see me."

"Come on, baby, let's get you back into bed and we can cuddle all day," he suggests, lifting his shirt up and over his body, showing off his chiseled chest and predominant abdominal muscles that used to easily persuade her like some lovesick teenager, but not anymore.

"A damn fool," she reminds him and spits out the toothpaste. "Besides, I believe I have a flight to catch."

"What?" He squawks like a damn pigeon, dodging an unexpected tree branch.

"I'm going to visit my parents," she states, and brushes right passed the half-naked man.

"You're going to Sicily?" He sternly questions, following closely behind her.

"Yes Robin, that's exactly what I just said," she exasperates while she goes in search for her phone near her bed, but comes up empty handed. "Where the hell is my phone?" She mutters under her breath while she hopelessly tries to recall the events of last night.

"Here." Robin snatches her phone from his side of the nightstand and jabs the device into the space between them. She hastily rips the phone from his hands, ready to search the ticket she purchased last night, because truthfully, she has no idea what time her flight is. "You're seriously going to-"

"What the hell happened to my phone? It's cracked," she bellows while snapping her accusing eyes toward her ex.

"Don't look at me like that, Regina, it was cracked when I got here. I think you tossed it aside and the screen broke."

"Perfect," she breathes out and scans her emails for the confirmation on her flight. "I need to move if I'm ever going to make this flight," she mutters to herself, ignoring the man watching her intently and probably assuming she finally lost her damn mind.

"Please, Regina, don't go," he begs, reaching out for her hand, but she is quick to deflect the unwanted touch. "Fine, then let me come with you, we can work on us."

"Ha!" She barks out a sarcastic laugh and rolls her eyes. "My mother would rip out your heart if she ever saw your face again after everything you did," she scoffs, stripping away his shirt without a second thought. Even though she is in desperate need of a shower, but she just doesn't have enough time, she's already cutting this so damn close. "I expect all your shit to be gone when I return."

"Baby, stop." Robin slides his thick fingers across her bare ribs, provoking goosebumps to spread like wildfire across her chilled flesh, but her heart is numb, it just isn't in it anymore and never has she ever been more certain.

She quickly whips around and shoves Robin back. "I mean it, Robin, we are through. I'm done this time. You have one week to remove your belongings, or I'll throw everything out when I return. Do I make myself clear?" She sternly threatens, despite the fact that she's completely naked.

She spins back around and rushes to clothe her bare flesh.

"Please don't leave me, baby," Robin whines, but she pretends she doesn't even hear him and sweeps right passed him.

She gathers her phone and exits the bedroom without one glance in his direction. She follows her hallway into her kitchen and packs a water before she collects her suitcase from the night before. She swings open the door and hesitates for a brief moment when she feels Robin lurking behind her.

"I mean it Robin, one week and I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, darling," Cora sighs heavily and Emma can very clearly feel the woman's frustrations rolling off her tense shoulders seeking her out, ready to scold her. "You have to bond with Rocinante to gain his trust. Your work around the barn has been exquisite, but you can no longer neglect our horse."

"I know," she exhales loudly and squeezes her eyes shut to calm the embarrassment creeping up her neck. "I'm trying, I swear," she pleads with the kind woman, slightly panicking that she might finally fire her ass.

"I know darling, but you have to try harder," Cora states firmly while she gently caresses the white fur that coats the horse's nose. "Give me your hand," she commands with her palm open, waiting patiently for Emma's.

Her hand trembles violently as she reaches out for Cora's open palm and the older woman doesn't waste a moment to latch on and hold her hand securely in hers. Emma's heart is racing faster than this horse ever could while Mrs. Mills is gently guiding her hand toward Rocinante's nose. She stares into those big black eyes and she knows that damn horse is judging her, eyeing her warily in the process. Cora glides her hand down the soft white patch that runs the width of his nose and she tenses immediately.

"Cora, Emma? There you two are. It's rather late, why don't you two come inside to eat dinner," Cora's husband, Henry, suggests generously with his big, brow, puppy dog eyes beating with affection as he peeks inside the barn.

Emma smiles at the balding man, partly because of how caring and gentle he truly is, but also because he just saved her ass from bonding with this wild and unpredictable creature.

"Of course, dear, I was just trying to help Emma connect with Rocinante," Cora explains just as she releases Emma's hand and the blonde's instincts take over, forcing her hand to snap back to her side.

The older man chuckles his deep belly laugh and smiles fondly at her and the way he gazes upon her reminds her so much of her own father. At times this expression causes an ache in her heart and for her to miss her father deeply, but mostly, it comforts her and makes her feel safe while she is away from her dad in a foreign country.

"Come on inside, tomorrow morning we will spend the day getting to know Rocinante," Henry declares as he opens his arm for his wife to crawl inside. He drapes his arm around her shoulders as she wraps her arms around his midsection and maybe it's because they are both rather short, but she finds them so adorable. Mr. Mills nods toward the barn door and she smiles in return, following the lovely couple back to their home. "Emma, why do you fear Rocinante?"

Her nose crinkles subconsciously from the question and without thinking she scuffs her shoe against the old dirt path. "I had a bad experience with a horse one time," she mumbles mostly to herself, because she hates telling this story, it's far too embarrassing.

"Care to elaborate, dear," Cora smirks with her condescending undertone dripping from her words knowing damn well she doesn't care to elaborate.

Emma shoves her hands roughly into the back of her jean's pockets and groans internally. "I was really little, and my dad put me on a pony and the thing was wild and antsy and tried to buck me off."

"Was this at a stable?" Henry curiously inquires without a hint of judgment which makes this conversation even worse.

"No," she murmurs under her breath.

"What was that, dear, we are getting old here and our hearing just isn't the same," Cora muses playfully, inspiring green eyes to roll in annoyance.

"No, no it wasn't at a stable," she huffs and clenches the denim of her pockets as embarrassment ripples through her body. "We were at a festival and they had those ponies that walk around in a circle," she barely whispers under her breath.

Her cheeks instantly flare up with heat, so she snaps her head toward the ground and focuses on the dirt path beneath her feet.

"You mean the baby horses...that are securely locked into position and are only allowed to walk in one direction...around a circle," Henry drawls as he attempts to clear his voice from any laughter.

"Yes," she mumbles and kicks a small rock disrupting her path, a rock she could have easily stepped over. Cora and Henry both chuckle under their breaths, both hopelessly trying to keep their giggles at bay for her sake, but fail miserably. "I was like four, you weren't there," she quickly defends, but this only causes the couple to laugh even harder at her expense. "You guys suck."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear," Cora apologizes as she wipes the tears of joy away from beneath her sparkling eyes. She plants both hands on either side of Emma's face and smiles from ear to ear. "Don't you worry, darling, we will help you get over your fear. I promise Rocinante is very gentle, he wouldn't harm a fly." The older woman vows, leaning forward to seal her declaration with a delicate kiss to her forehead.

Only one side of Emma's mouth curls into a half-smile from the sweet moment. Too many emotions fill her heart and her eyes, so she avoids. She hastily pulls away and fakes her best smile before turning on her heels and climbing the front porch steps to the couple's adorable cottage.

XXXXX

Spending two weeks on the Mills' farm and she has already become like a second daughter to this lovely couple. And like any daughter, she has a strict routine of chores that she follows every day in exchange for a roof over her head and mouth-watering home cooked meals. She starts her day by waking up before the sun to tend to the animals, and then she helps Cora with any errands the older woman may have. Usually, she has the nights free to herself to explore the lovely city, but she makes a conscious effort to be back in time to set the table and eat dinner with the Mills.

"I'm going to have to start running in the morning if you insist on feeding me like this," Emma announces while shoving a forkful of warm apple pie smeared with whipped cream into her mouth. She moans around the utensil and smiles in delight as the sweet cinnamon awakens her taste buds. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" She raises one eyebrow skeptically while Cora chuckles around her own fork and shakes her head.

"You are rather skinny, honey, does your father not feed you at home?"

"I'm twenty-four Cora, my dad shouldn't have to feed me anymore."

"Regina could be fifty-years-old and I will still cook for my daughter."

"You spoil our daughter," Henry laughs before sipping his steaming cup of coffee.

"Me?" Cora shrieks in offense. "I am not that one that bought her a horse!"

Cora and Henry both laugh at the accusation and Emma can't help but join in on the fun. This couple is absolutely amazing, and they remind her so much of her parents. Just happy with life. Nothing ever brings them down. They can bicker and fight, but at the end of the day, it doesn't mean anything. That's exactly what she wants with her future spouse.

"Well, if you bought your daughter a horse, I am only forced to assume she's a brat," she quips teasingly while husband and wife laugh at her response, never confirming or denying her assumption. "Great, she sounds pleasant, luckily I'll never meet her," she sarcastically retorts while rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh my dear, you would get along wonderfully with Regina, but you are right, it's a shame you two will never meet. She may or may not visit for Christmas this year and by then you will be long gone," Cora explains while she finishes her last bite of pie.

Emma pushes her plate out in front of her and stretches out her tired limbs. "I'm extra tired today and if you are going to force me to become friends with a gigantic animal tomorrow, I better get a good night's sleep. I'll do the dishes and then head back to my cabin."

Cora waves her hand in the air, frowning in return. "Don't worry about the dishes tonight, you go rest. You help every night, go relax," she orders as she abruptly stands from her seat and begins clearing the dishes away without another thought.

"Alright if you insist, no taking it back," she teases, even though she jumps right into action and helps Cora clear the table and place the dishes in the sink.

"Sleep well, Emma, I will wake you bright and early," Henry says through a lazy lopsided grin.

"Have a nice night, Mills," she smiles sweetly and slips out the door feeling extra full and content.

A cool evening breeze sweeps across her body, tossing her hair carelessly as the crickets chirp and the stars in the sky twinkle. Her feet sluggishly follow the beaten path of dirt toward the barn and her little hut. It's a small, one room, cabin complete with a bed inside, a mini refrigerator and a bathroom. There's not much too it, but the Mills built this little addition, so Regina could have some privacy when she visits, since their own cabin only contains one bedroom as well.

The addition is cozy, despite the size. The bed is soft with a gray duvet and filled with decorative pillows of baby blue to brighten up the small area, all very modern. There are beautiful paintings hanging on the wall and she knows their daughter must have spruced up this place with her own added touches. Just like she knows that Cora sneaks in once a week to wash everything and keep the area clean for whenever their daughter may arrive.

She kicks off her dirty boots near the door and tumbles carelessly into the comfy bed. She squirms toward the pillows and argues with nobody but herself if she should shower or not. She probably smells worse than Rocinante, but her limbs are filled with lead and her eyelids can no longer fight to stay open and somehow, it's no longer a debate.

XXXXX

The loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightening wakes her with a jolt. She springs comically from her bed and brushes her wild, knotty hair out of her face. The rain is pelting the roof aggressively like it's trying to stab its way through her tiny temporary home, causing her to flinch in response.

Another sound beats loudly outside, along with a shrieking noise that sends her heart into overdrive.

"Shit," she mutters once her mind wanders to earlier that evening.

 _Did they lock up the barn before they left for dinner?_

She fights against the sheets, that are securely tied around her body and scrambles from the bed, stumbling toward the door and recklessly slipping into her boots. Another loud crack of thunder rips across the sky as a flash lights up her small room as if she just flicked on a switch. She jerks open her door without a moment of hesitation to discover the barn door is indeed wide open.

She groans as the wind picks up and forces the heavy barn door shut once more, banging dangerously through the night. Another gust whips angrily around her and swings the door wide open once more and that's when she hears Rocinante screeching in fear.

 _Dammit_!

She firmly slams her door closed and trudges through the wet and muddy grass toward the barn. In a matter of seconds she is sopping wet, with her shirt clinging to her shivering body, and her hair matted to her face as water droplets pour down her forehead and into her eyes.

She wipes away the aggressive liquid that's so obviously trying to drown her and fights against the wind to close the damn barn door. Rocinante calls out again, provoking her to peek her head inside.

The chestnut colored horse is standing tall on his hind legs while screeching out in sheer panic. She sighs and knows the door banging against the barn is causing him to react in such a way. So, she closes the door and locks it behind her before flipping the switch to turn on the lights, but nothing comes on. She rapidly flicks the light on and off a few more times, like that will somehow charge the electricity, but finally she accepts that the power must be out from the heavy winds and storm.

Emma groans as another flash of lightening seeps through the windows above and lights up the barn and that's the exact moment her heart stops and her feet hazardously shuffle backwards in fear.

An angry, soaking wet, woman is standing directly in front of her, holding a damn shovel as a weapon high in the air. "Who the hell are you?" The stranger screams as Emma's eyes attempt to adjust in the dark.

"Emma. I'm Emma," she stammers out in a rush with her hands protectively flying up to shield her face from any violence.

"Why the hell are you in this barn?" The woman yells even louder and takes an assertive step forward that has Emma backpedaling.

"I-I live here," she winces, "please, put that shovel down," she pleads with the stranger who is ready to knock her out cold and leave her for dead.

"Why the hell would I do that? You do _not_ live here!"

"Y-yes! Yes, I do, for the summer," she holds her hands up in surrender expressing that she won't cause any harm. Even though her fight or flight instincts are alarming in her head and her fist is itching to connect with the jaw hovering over her.

"Why on Earth would my parents allow you to live here for the summer?"

Emma's body instantly relaxes the moment the stranger says the word, _parents_. Her heart slows down and her shoulders slump in relief, because it's the Mills' daughter, Regina. She won't harm her.

"Your mother said I could work here over the summer and stay in the addition," she calmly explains, but for some reason, Regina's grip is tightening around the shovel, the exact opposite of what Emma had hoped for.

"My mother just allowed some stranger to live in her addition?" Regina interrogates, still not trusting one single world that falls from Emma's pleading mouth.

"Yes," she replies, but her simple word sounds more like a question, tossing all her credibility out the window. Her body tenses again, because she's pretty sure this girl is about to beat her over the head with the horse's pooper-scooper.

"Liar!" She bellows over the pelting rain and rolling thunder just outside of the barn, inspiring Emma's body to jolt once again in fear. "My mother would never bring a stranger into her home."

"I swear, Regina!" Emma implores again, her hands shaking in the space between them as her feet shuffle back.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do," she breathes out as pure panic attacks her lungs and steals her breath away. "You're Regina, Cora and Henry's daughter. You live in New York and...and...you are going to school to become a doctor," she rambles off before she belts out a loud shriek as the large animal leaps to balance on his two back legs all over again.

Emma's mind is swimming in fear, and she ponders what would be a better way to go out right now? Regina beating her with a shovel or that big, dumb animal attacking her?

"How come my mother never mentioned you?"

"I-I don't know...she didn't say anything just now?"

"Well, I didn't go in to see her yet, it's the middle of the night. I just arrived not too long ago," Regina shyly explains, but that stupid shovel is still up high, ready to attack and Emma cannot stop staring at it.

"You didn't tell her you were coming?"

"Well, no," she mutters appearing awfully ashamed.

"She's going to be so happy to see you," Emma whispers. "Can we maybe talk about putting that shovel down now?" She timidly asks as her eyes drift from the large weapon to Regina's hard gaze.

Regina doesn't say a word, but slowly the shovel falls from the sky and she plants the tip into the ground with rugged force. Emma sighs in relief, but there's some unknown tension building between them as they inspect each other closely.

Green eyes drift from the drenched, jet-black, locks that are still dripping their own water droplets, just passed her shoulders, to the red cami tank top that's clinging to Regina's skin. Her dark denim shorts are sopping wet as well, leaking little buds of rain to cascade down her firm, toned legs and Emma gulps.

She thought Tink was super cute, but she's totally screwed with this one. Regina Mills is jaw-dropping, smoking hot. She belongs on a whole other level of hotness, where every girl on Earth is confused whether they want to date her or be her.

The loud shrieking from Rocinante rips through Emma's inappropriate thoughts though, causing her and Regina to whip around and face the horrified animal.

"I'll calm him down while you grab his reigns," Regina delegates sternly, but Emma's already shaking her head furiously. "Go," she urges sharply, but Emma's feet remain rooted to the ground, unwilling to cooperate.

"Ummm, I'm not really that good with horses," she meekly confesses, generating a deep blush to break across her cheekbones.

"And you work on my parent's farm," Regina deadpans, complete with an exaggerated eye roll while she huffs and takes off toward her horse in a rush.

"I'm working on it. I swear," she quickly defends, but it comes off more like a whiny toddler. "Your dad is going to wake me in the morning and help me 'bond' with Rocinante," she explains while using air quotes to get the woman back for the rude eye roll.

"Come on, you two are going to bond right now," the brunette firmly demands as she hops up onto the gate keeping Rocinante in his restricted area. "Rocinante is my horse and you are going to respect him if you plan on continuing to work here."

"He's your horse?" She squawks, lazily dragging her feet closer. "Your parents said they bought you a horse, but I didn't know it was him," she nods her head in the direction of the large animal who is very visibly trembling in fear.

Regina hums softly in response, but her full attention is on her horse. She begins shushing and cooing sweet words to calm that frantic beast while Emma cautiously approaches, completely understanding that this woman will have her fired if she doesn't comply.

"Take his reigns and hold him firmly into place," Regina softly whispers as her hand reaches forward to connect with the white patch Cora made her touch earlier. "Hi Rocinante, did you miss me, buddy?" She coos, her dainty fingertips dipping into the bristled fur and gliding further up his nose in the most tender manner.

The horse instantly calms down and nudges his nose closer for more of Regina's comforting touch. Emma's lips are slowly curling into a smile from the intimate moment between owner and pet. This woman is absolutely stunning in an obvious way, but because she is so gentle and caring with this large beast, well, it makes her even more desirable.

Emma finds herself leaning forward and grabbing hold of the reigns like she was instructed to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices how Regina observes her action and flashes a warm smile that somehow fills Emma's heart and spreads deliciously throughout her blood.

She swallows, even though her mouth is drying up rather quickly and casts her eyes to the ground below. She proceeds to listen as Regina whispers more sweet nothings toward the horse to completely calm him down. Tentatively, she peeks through her thick eyelashes and watches as Regina rests her head against the wild animal. The woman's thick lips pucker out to place a gentle kiss to his nose before she hops down from the fence.

"Your turn."

Emma's head snaps up so fast as her eyes blow wide and lock onto Regina's in sheer panic. "What? Why? He's fine. You don't need me-"

"Ssshhhh...Emma...was it?"

"Yes, Emma Swan," she reintroduces herself as her grip automatically tightens around the reigns.

"Just come here and relax. He can sense you are agitated."

Regina softly takes her hand and pries it away from the leather ropes. She ties the reigns with practiced ease before gently taking her hand once again. She slowly peels her fingers open and holds her hand up, her palm facing her greatest fear.

Unknowingly, Emma's hand begins to shake with all that anxious energy charging through her bloodstream, persuading Regina's thumb to gently caress the soft skin between Emma's thumb and index finger to help soothe her fears.

"Relax," Regina whispers hotly into Emma's ear, her warm breath coating the shell and sending glorious shivers of pleasure to run wildly down her spine, but she's too distracted by the animal to really enjoy the moment.

Rocinante cautiously stretches forward and brushes his nose against the palm of her hand. Her muscles tense immediately, but Regina is right there again, whispering words of encouragement into her ear while her thumb strokes the back of her hand. Emma's completely lost in the feel of this stranger's body pressing up against her back to even notice the animal nudging against her and boy how the tables have turned in a matter of seconds.

"See," Regina's warm breath connects with the shell of her ear again, provoking the pit of Emma's stomach to clench. "He likes you," she sweetly says before releasing her hand.

And much to Emma's surprise, she doesn't retract her hand like she did with Cora earlier that day. She carefully glides her hand further up his nose and then back down again, instructing herself to remember to keep breathing.

"I guess you're not so bad," she whispers as the horse huffs out his opinion in response. She chuckles softly and pets him a few more times before turning around to face Regina with a sheepish grin plastered across her face.

Their eyes lock, but Emma can still see that smug smirk dancing across those sexy full lips. Her heart pounds a little harder against her chest and she silently prays that the sound of the storm is covering up her erratic heart. Neither one of them is saying one damn word, which is generating this thick wall of tension to build between them.

Finally, Regina breaks through the deafening silence. "I suppose you can keep your job, Miss Swan," she taunts, but each word is laced with playful banter and Emma's body is slowly relaxing once again.

"Thanks, I suppose I needed an expert to teach me the ropes."

"You can peel your lips from my ass now," Regina quips inspiring Emma to bark out a carefree laugh. The woman smirks in triumph, but chuckles through her nose, not fully committing to opening up just yet around Emma. "I suppose we can get some sleep now. I do believe you have prior arrangements in the morning with Rocinante."

Emma peeks over her shoulder at the horse and smiles, before focusing back on Regina. "I suppose I do." Regina nods along as a thought suddenly occurs to Emma. "Hey, um, I have your bed. What uh...what are we going to do about that?"

"If you are scared of the thunderstorm, just say so," Regina snarks and even though Emma knows she's teasing, the woman's face is dead serious.

"I am not," she scoffs and rolls her eyes at the idea. "You are more than welcome to sleep in the barn if you need proof."

"You can sleep in the barn, that addition is my place," Regina quips without a moment of hesitation and strolls effortlessly toward the door.

"You can't be serious," she quickly interjects, hopelessly chasing after her.

Regina abruptly spins around, her face stern and cold and just like that Emma's heart plummets. They lock eyes once more, both challenging one another to say one word. Finally, Regina's face cracks into a smile and she laughs lightly.

"I'm just teasing Emma, we can share the bed," she offers, spinning around on her tiptoes before opening the barn door.

Emma sighs in relief that she doesn't have to slum it with a horse tonight and helps Regina lock up the barn. The rain soaks her curly locks all over again, that were starting to dry within the confines of the barn. So, her and Regina run as fast as they can toward the addition and tumble inside, slamming the door behind them.

Cold water trickles down her face, but she ignores the feeling as her eyes land upon the flawless face before her. Thick water droplets cling to Regina's long black eyelashes as she blinks, attempting to sweep them away and suddenly Emma forgets how to breathe. Regina casually curls her fingers around her hair and wrings out the excess water, unaware of Emma's lingering gaze because she's flabbergasted by Regina's beauty.

"Emma, I left my suitcase in the barn, do you have extra clothes?"

Emma snaps her mouth shut and nods enthusiastically as her lust grows rapidly. She scurries to the small dresser next to the bed and pulls out a t-shirt for each of them. She offers the article of clothing just as Regina slowly drags her own sopping wet tank top over her head.

"Just a shirt," Regina flatly questions, standing shamelessly in her bra and short jeans.

Emma swallows hard and blinks to refocus her mind. "Sorry I don't have any silk pajamas, your majesty," she teases and tosses the shirt directly in her new roommate's face.

Regina snatches the item and places the collar between her teeth to form a curtain while she unclasps her bra. Emma quickly spins around allowing Regina privacy and for her to strip her own clothes away.

She honestly has no clue if Regina is discreetly watching her twitchy fingers toss her shirt to the floor or as they fumble to unclasp her bra, but she sure as hell feels like she's being observed. She's all too aware of the cold air kissing her damp skin, creating the little bumps to pop across her flesh. She feels exposed as her nipples stand to attention and she hastily shrugs into the dry shirt. She swears she feels a heavy gaze upon her back, but she continues to slip her fingers beneath her thong and drag the lacy material down her wet skin as if nobody else is in the room.

Emma ignores the woman behind her as she collects the drenched clothing off the ground, Regina's included. She scampers toward the bathroom and hangs their clothes over the bathtub to dry overnight. When she returns to the only room, Regina is securely hidden beneath the sheets, hiding away her body. The woman's eyes are closed already, but Emma knows she isn't asleep just yet.

With heavy feet and anxious toes, she takes the only step toward the bed and carefully lifts the comforter. She slips into the bed and makes sure that she leaves a very distinct distance between them.

"So..." she drags out the word for as long as humanly possible while her fingers strum against the mattress.

"So," Regina continues, mimicking her tone and coaxing her to continue.

"How long are you staying for?"

"One week," she quickly informs her, but doesn't divulge in any more information.

"So, uh...what are we gonna do about the sleeping arrangements?" She nervously inquires as her fingers find a loose string to toy anxiously with.

Regina turns her body to offer her attention and tucks her hands between her cheek and pillow. She's utterly adorable and Emma has to fight with herself not to stare, so she finds purpose with the ceiling above.

"Well, I'll be happy to build you a bed out of hay tomorrow," Regina casually offers without skipping a beat.

This woman has a smart tongue, is absolutely infuriating, drop dead gorgeous and Emma thinks she's probably already in love. She shakes her head at the stupidity and turns to face the smirking woman beside her.

"I can ask your parents if they wouldn't mind if I slept on their couch for the week. That way you can have this place to yourself during your vacation," she suggests while her eyes land upon the enticing warm smile, dazzling before her.

"We will figure it out tomorrow."

Regina slowly turns to lay upon her other side and Emma hates how her chest constricts painfully tight, already missing that gentle smile in the night.

"Good night," she chokes out, sounding like a teenage boy in the middle of puberty.

"Good night Emma," Regina softly whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

A faint sound of knocking echoes in the back of her mind, but the warmth surrounding her body is too cozy to even think about caring. So, she snuggles, unconsciously, in closer toward her soft pillow that smells of calming lavender and scoots closer to the heat that's enveloping her body like a velvety heating blanket.

She inhales sharply and sighs as the knock proceeds to thump away, somewhere in her mind, passed the dreams that she wishes she could float back to.

"Emma? Are you up, honey? It's time to start the day. Rocinante is waiting," the gentle voice of a caring man rings in her ears.

 _Henry_.

What a sweet man. And his wife. And his...

 _Regina_!

Her body instantly flings forward in bed like a broken jack in the box, causing her heart to race with panicked adrenaline. "Shit!"

The most enchanting sound of a content moan stirs beside her, placing her under a temporary spell. Her eyes slowly drift down to the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen, and she becomes fixated on all that is Regina. She absorbs the moment of the woman's flawless face, still asleep and unguarded unlike the expressions Regina displayed last night. There's a faint smile ghosting around her plump lips and Emma can only assume she's lost in a dream.

"Emma?"

The knock is more forceful this time, cracking through the enchanting spell that has her eyes mesmerized by the woman beside her.

"Uh, yeah...Henry...I'm up," she shouts through the door, hopelessly praying that her voice sounds calm and in control despite her erratic heart beat and the sheer panic prickling below her skin.

Regina stirs, her body instinctively squirming closer toward the heat to keep her mind asleep, just as Emma's body did moments ago. The woman's nose presses against Emma's bare thigh and suddenly she's all too aware of how naked she is beneath the thin t-shirt.

"Oh good, are you decent? May I come in?" His voice booms through the air and sends her heart into a panic mode that terrifies her very soul.

"I-uh..." her eyes take in the intimate moment between her and Regina and her mind draws completely blank.

Nothing registers. Words would be useful right now. _Anything_.

Another delicious moan breaks from Regina's lips forcing her warm breath to kiss Emma's bare thigh. Ice cold chills breaks along her flesh and tickle her spine, generating a deep shudder to wrack her body.

 _What is this woman doing to her_?

They just met last night...

Regina's eyes flutter open and for that split second before reality kicks in, she smiles against Emma's thigh. She freezes and watches intently as Regina's mind slowly explains the events that occurred last night and ultimately where she is right now. Those big brown eyes double in size and then Regina's quickly scrambling away.

"Emma," she heartlessly acknowledges causing Emma's blood to run cold.

"Hi," she mutters shyly just as there's another rapid knock against the door that threatens to beat down the damn thing if Emma doesn't answer soon.

"Emma dear, are you feeling alright this morning?" Henry questions, his fatherly tone present and full of compassionate concern.

"Daddy," Regina murmurs under her breath and tugs the sheet higher up to protect her lower region.

Emma's heart races, unsure of what her next move should be. Does she invite the persistent man inside and hope that maybe he will be so enthralled to see his daughter that he will ignore the fact that both are completely naked from the waste down? Or does she pretend she's sick today and pray he just goes away?

The doorknob clicks, drawing her and Regina's attention to that silver handle that's slowly turning like in some creepy horror film. Her and Regina both freeze, utterly immobile as that damn door pops open and reveals a very concerned Cora with Henry hovering right behind her.

 _Oh god._

"Regina?" Cora breathes out as her mind attempts to comprehend the situation before her.

"It's not what you think," Emma embarrassingly blurts out in sheer panic and she swears she can feel all the blood draining from her face.

A cold sweat breaks along her skin as her stomach turns, but Cora chuckles and waves her hand in the air, quickly dismissing her defense. She rushes toward the bed and sits down on the edge in front of her daughter, pulling her roughly into her loving embrace.

"Oh darling, when did you get in?" The older woman kisses her daughter's forehead and laughs lightly while brushing the inky wild hair aside. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She lightly smacks Regina's upper arm playful while the brunette just chuckles at her mother and Emma observes from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry mother," Regina's voice instantly softening for the kind woman. "Just with everything going on back home...I needed a break."

"Oh, sweetie, I am so happy you decided to come," Cora gushes while pulling her daughter into another overbearing hug.

The sweet moment between mother and daughter tugs at Emma's heartstrings. Except this emotional string was plucked broken and she winces from the pain shooting violently through her heart. She swallows away her emotions and turns away in hopes to find something else more interesting to gaze upon and distract her from the pain.

"Regina," Henry tenderly vocalizes his daughter's name, expressing just how much he adores the young woman. He wraps his daughter up tightly and cradles the back of her head as if she were still a fragile baby, just like Emma's father does with her.

"How long will you be staying, sweetie?" Cora asks as she fiddles with taming Regina's unruly hair from sleeping on a wet-head.

"One week," Regina confirms, but pauses, her eyes drifting to meet Emma's in which she offers the brunette a weak smile. Regina ignores the gesture and turns back toward her parents. "Things...should be settled in a week," she awkwardly states and something in Emma's gut is telling her that there's a piece of information Regina is trying to keep hidden from just her.

"I'm sure you were a little freaked out when you found someone sleeping in your bed," Cora chuckles to herself, "but I'm glad you two worked everything out and shared the bed last night." The older woman smiles sweetly, but there's a hint of smugness before she turns her attention toward Emma. "See darling, I told you, you two would get along fabulously."

Emma's cheeks ignite with heat as Regina snaps her head in her direction and she honestly has no idea why she's blushing so profusely. "I..." Regina's eyes are assessing her intently and something tells her that now would be a good time to tease the other woman to take the attention off herself. "Yes, well she's not a _total_ brat, she shared her bed and horse with me."

Regina's nose scrunches in distaste while Cora and Henry understand the humor behind the statement and easily laugh along.

"How could you two allow someone to tend to Rocinante who is terrified of horses?" Regina quickly investigates breaking through the laughter.

"Hey!" Emma whines dramatically. "I pet your horse last night," she hastily defends while Regina simply rolls her eyes in return.

"You're right, Cora," Henry laughs lightly and clasps his hand upon his wife's shoulder. "Let's leave these two so they can get ready. Emma, ten minutes and I expect you in the barn."

"Twenty?" She quickly counters and makes sure she flashes her most innocent puppy dog eyes. "I really need to shower after work yesterday and the storm last night."

"Okay, twenty minutes," he grants her proposal and leads the way out the door with Cora right behind him.

When the door softly clicks shut, Emma releases a long breath she truly didn't know she was holding to begin with. However, her relaxation is cut short when she feels a set of cold eyes staring pointedly at her.

"What?" She snaps as she whips her head to meet Regina's glare.

"I'm a brat?" She scoffs, clearly unamused by the comment a few moments ago.

"Relax," Emma tosses the sheet from her very naked legs and swings her feet to the cold floor below. "It was a joke between your parents and I."

"So, my parents said I was brat as well?" She challenges, but there's a thick rope of worry lacing her words.

"No," she quickly replies, hoping to settle her new roommate's nerves. She yanks open the dresser drawer and begins rummaging for clothes for the day, when a pillow smacks the back of her head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" She angrily howls, whipping back around to face the brunette.

"What _did_ my parents say about me?" She interrogates with irritation clearly rolling off her body.

"Nothing! It was a joke. They were talking about how your dad bought you a horse and _as a joke_ ," she slowly drawls to make sure Regina understands it was all in good fun, "...I said you must be a brat, because anyone who gets a horse as a present is usually stereotyped into the rich snob category."

"Well I'm not," Regina hastily defends while nervously tucking a chunk of curling hair behind her ear.

"I know that," she confidently assures her before tossing the pillow right back at Regina's face to break the tension. "But it's not nice to throw things at people."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, it was a pillow. It didn't hurt you," Regina huffs and places the pillow back in its rightful spot while Emma smirks knowing the brunette isn't watching the smile creeping along her face.

"I need to shower, before your parents barge in here again."

"Yes, they have no boundaries," she admits, slowly sliding back into the warmth of the bed.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I'm on vacation, I'm going back to bed."

XXXXX

"Rocinante," she cheerfully greets the larger animal with a smile upon her face.

She still feels a small twinge of unsettling nerves when it comes to the beast, but after last night, she does feel more confident approaching him this morning. She believes he also feels a little bit more at ease around her since she was there to help chase away his fear from the storm or at least she hopes he remembers.

She hops onto the wooden gate, just like Regina did the night before and holds her hand out, waiting patiently for him to make the next move. Slowly, his white nose encloses the gap between them and brushes softly beneath her palm.

"Hey bud," she gently glides her palm against his nose and peers deeply into those big black eyes. "Regina's still sleeping so you're stuck with me for now."

"Since when have you two become friends?" Henry chuckles as the horse gazes up at her with curious eyes.

"Uh, since last night, I guess," she shrugs noncommittally and hops down from the gate. "We sort of left the barn door open last night and with the storm, it was banging pretty hard, kinda freaked Rocinante out. Luckily, Regina was here to help me, and she showed me how to approach him," she explains while the older gentleman watches her with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Ah, my Regina," he shakes his head and smiles from ear to ear. Just the mention of his daughter's name and this man cannot contain his love. "She always had a way about her."

"Oh yeah?" Emma absentmindedly questions as she begins with her daily chores.

"She always had a way of making everyone around her fall in love. She could probably murder a village and people would still adore her. There's just something about her."

"Well, let's hope she's not a murderer," she playfully teases and continues with her work, desperately trying to seem unaffected and disinterested in the topic because truthfully, she totally understands what this man is talking about. It's been less than twenty-four hours and she feels like a hormonal fifteen-year-old boy around this man's daughter.

XXXXX

Emma and Henry finish their chores around the barn before he began with his lessons, explaining everything she needed to know about Rocinante and how to tend to the creature.

Around lunchtime, she snuck back into her cabin to find Regina still deep asleep. During her slumber, Regina had kicked away the covers, leaving her bare legs exposed. Emma's shirt, that Regina was wearing, just barely covered her full bottom, leaving a small peek of her plump bottom hanging out the hem. Emma quickly averted her eyes, because pervert is not something she would like to add to the list of things she is. She quickly creeped back out of the cabin before she accidentally disturbed Regina.

After an enjoyable lunch with the Mills, that Regina slept through, Emma ran a few errands for Cora and found herself back in the barn to continue bonding with Rocinante.

"Your owner is a real piece of work you know that?" She absentmindedly questions while dutifully brushing his fur. He's quick to respond by exhaling and shaking his long snout, prompting her to laugh lightly to herself. "She's going to drive me mad this week," she confesses, knowing there's nobody else around to hear her little rant. "She's so freaking hot, but then she opens that smart mouth and infuriates me. I just want to slam my lips against hers to shut her up...okay, well, maybe she doesn't _infuriate_ me."

"Who are you talking to?" That thick sultry voice swims deliciously through Emma's eardrums and causes her to jump in her boots.

"Regina," she gasps, clenching her chest in a lame attempt to calm her breathing back down from being startled. "What the hell?" A match ignites in the pit of her stomach and burns through her blood, painting her cheeks and ears a deep shade of red. She can only imagine how much of her embarrassing rant Regina had overheard. "How long have you been lurking like a creep?"

"I am not a creep, nor a brat," the brunette exasperates as she struts confidently toward her. "Are you almost done? I was going to head into town, and I was thinking maybe I could show you around."

 _Regina completely ignored her question._

"Oh, um...yeah. I'm actually all done for the day, just hanging out with this guy a little bit." She pats her hand against the chestnut colored horse and drops his brush into a tin bucket.

"I'm glad he has finally won your heart," Regina teases as she leads the way out of the barn. "Are you up for a hike? I enjoy walking the streets of Catania, but-"

"No, no, I'm up for it," she quickly defends, feeling much more confident since the first day she arrived and couldn't even keep up with a woman twice her age.

"Good."

XXXXXX

While they climbed down that treacherous hill from the Mills farm toward the beautiful city, her and Regina really didn't say much to one another. They kept their full attention locked onto the breathtaking scenery and soaked up the warm evening sun, but all along Emma's tongue itched to say something the entire way down.

"Have you had a chance to explore yet?" Regina suddenly pipes up to fill the void pulsating between them.

"Um, a little...not much. I really don't know my way around and I was a bit apprehensive that I might get lost," she fully admits even though she's slightly embarrassed about the admission.

"I understand, this is a foreign country and it honestly took me quite some time before I felt comfortable enough to roam alone."

Their feet finally touch the stone path below the hill and Emma's eyes immediately meet the breathtaking city. Almost everything is made up of a gray stone and the historic atmosphere is enough to sweep her off her feet. There's building after building lined up to create this beautiful town and she finds herself a little slack-jawed as her feet stumble behind Regina.

"I, myself, find the Roman remains and the Catholic Cathedral's absolutely stunning. I have seen them dozens of times, but every time always feels like the first time to my eyes. The architecture and the detail is absolutely magnificent," Regina's rich voice explains through a type of joy that expresses her true compassion for history.

"That sounds amazing, are you going to take me to see some?" She hopefully inquires.

"Of course, you can't come to Sicily and not see ancient ruins or Catholic Churches," Regina laughs lightly, unlike the stiff chuckle she faked the night before.

Just the sound of that rich, sultry laugh grants Emma hope that maybe this woman will loosen up a little bit around her. Sure, playful banter comes easily between them, but she can feel the thick wall Regina is building between them, so Emma won't discover her dark secrets. She can almost feel Regina holding her breath around her. The only time she has seen her new roommate actually breathe in the last twenty-four hours was when she was surrounded by her parents in the morning.

"Hey, is that an active volcano?" Emma unexpectedly questions when the large mountain comes into view behind the buildings.

Of course, she had seen it when she first arrived in Catania, but she hadn't inquired about it yet, and that's something that's been whispering in the back of her mind ever since.

"Yes, Mount Etna. It has actually erupted seventeen times," Regina so casually educates her, prompting Emma's stomach to drop out completely.

"I guess I should have done my research before setting up camp here," she deadpans, eliciting another beautiful, carefree laugh from Regina's plump lips.

"Probably," she easily replies before redirecting her attention somewhere else. "So, our first stop is Piazzo Duomo, I really think you will fall in love with this," she wistfully says, persuading the little butterflies in Emma's stomach to flutter all around.

" _Scusami bella_ ," some random young man with dark hair and even darker eyes stops Regina by a soft touch to her forearm.

And right away, Emma notices that he has that bad boy image oozing from his pores and the way his dark eyes are raking in Regina is sending some uncomfortable sensation deep in her gut.

"Augusto," she smiles politely and glances over his shoulder. " _Dov'è il Marco_?" Falls beautifully from her tongue, popping Emma's jaw wide open because she honestly didn't expect this woman to speak Italian.

The man begins gesturing dramatically with his hands as the foreign language rolls effortlessly off his tongue, all while Regina smiles and nods politely. It's a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes and Emma knows she is just being polite.

"... _Dov'è il Robin_?" The man questions with his dark eyebrows pinched firmly together.

Regina visibly stiffens for a brief moment, but she is quick to mask her emotions, she smiles softly and shakes her head as she begins replying. This is one of those times that Emma really wishes she wouldn't have been so lazy in life and took up a hobby, like learning Italian. Regina swiftly points to her during her rant and immediately Emma straightens her posture. The man eyes her up and down, then smirks in a creepy kind of way that makes her stomach twist in disgust.

" _Per favore scusaci_ ," Regina says in a sweet tone with a kind smile before she lightly kisses the man upon his cheek and brushes passed him.

Emma's feet scurry across the stone street to catch up with her new friend. "So, uh...who was that?" She casually questions even though her heart is beating just a tad faster while stomach is doing somersaults as though it's competing in the Olympics.

"Oh, just a family friend. My parents and Augusto's father, Marco, have been very close friends since they moved here. He's a sweet old man, his son though...he's a little shady, not to mention that he thinks he's God's gift to women," Regina informs her, smirking that adorable confident grin while strolling along through town without a second thought of Augusto.

"That's nice," she mutters because she honestly doesn't know what else to say.

So, they continue weaving in and out of the townsfolk as Regina leads the way to their destination...pizza something...she thinks that's what her tour guide called the place. All the while her mind races with one name ringing loud and clear. _Robin_. Her insides are pleading with her mouth to pop open and utter that name just to see the type of reaction she will receive from Regina. She just knows something is happening back at home with the woman and she has a gut feeling it has everything to do with this, Robin.

Suddenly all her thoughts of Regina and her past are washed away as they enter their destination. Her breath hitches as she finds herself surrounded by the most stunning buildings of history.

"Piazza del Duomo," Regina claims as her hands sweep across the evening air to show off the beautiful town. "This was rebuilt in the 1700's after an earthquake. I just admire all the history and architecture that this city has to offer."

"I know what you mean," she breathlessly whispers while her eyes absorb the massive cathedral created in stone. She can't even think of an intelligent thought as she just stands there motionless, gaping at the gorgeous scene before her.

"That's the Cathedral Of Sant'Agata, it's been rebuilt many times from earthquakes and lava from the volcano, but it's one of my favorite buildings. It's a masterpiece and the details and color are magnificent," Regina proceeds to educate her and she listens intently, soaking up every word while her eyes memorize every detail.

Even though she is gushing over this Cathedral, her mind is swooning over Regina. She can't help but adore this beautiful woman and everything she has to offer. Not only is Regina the most stunning woman she has ever laid eyes on, but her thirst for knowledge and the information she already possesses _while_ studying to be a doctor, makes her a masterpiece all on her own.

"This is...I can't even pick a word to describe how amazing this truly is," Emma mindlessly breathes out as her eyes inspect every intricate design before her.

"I know," Regina happily sighs, her body swaying next to Emma's, causing her shoulder to lightly connect them as one. "There's so much more," she enthusiastically enlightens Emma before her fingers wrap around her wrist and Regina pulls her into the crowd.

XXXXXX

The sun is slowly setting over the horizon as their feet trek across the enchanting city. Emma and Regina are shoulder to shoulder as this astonishing brunette drags her from one masterpiece to another. Her voice dances with excitement as she thoroughly explains the history and every detail she knows about the talented city and Emma is eating up everything this woman has to offer.

"Is that an elephant?" Emma innocently inquires with pure amusement highlighting her face as they stumble across the large statue in the middle of the city.

Regina nods before their heads fall back in sync, so their eyes can gaze upon the exquisite creation. "The elephant is the symbol that represents Catania, very important to the locals. The elephant dates back to Roman times. There's a legend that states that a magician rode an elephant into town. The people of Catania believe this fountain is magical and the elephant protects the city from Mount Etna."

Dazzling green eyes drift toward the woman next to her as she continues to explain the history of Catania. Regina's lost in the moment and the feel of art enveloping them as she rambles on and on while Emma's eyes are fixated on her, because suddenly she's realizing that this woman is her own artwork and she's just as important to be gazing upon.

She cannot stop her mouth from the next words tumbling so recklessly from her mouth. "You are amazing," she breathes, interrupting Regina's marvelous explanation.

Regina stops, her eyes no longer glued to the statue above, but connecting with the shimmering green orb that are drinking her in. There's a buzz that swarms around them and electrifies her nerves deep inside of them the moment their eyes meet, and Emma just knows that Regina feels it too by the way she's staring so intently at her. Those warm, chocolatey irises are inspecting, assessing and causing Emma's mind to trip on what it's truly thinking. The corner of Regina's mouth slowly curls into a half smile, provoking Emma's lips to break apart, producing a giddy grin that stretches from ear to ear.

Then suddenly, she's shy.

Emma's heart drums furiously in her chest and that's the moment she knows her world is about to be flipped upside down. Regina bows her head and nervously tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. Emma knows she's blushing and desperately trying to hide it, but she's not entirely sure.

"Let's keep going, it's getting dark and I have so much more to show you."

XXXXX

After Regina lead her around the mesmerizing city and fulfilled her mind with all the knowledge she has learned over the years about Sicily, they decided to enjoy a beach not too far from her parent's farm.

The midnight blue sky is twinkling with stars stretched as far as the eye could see while the moon is a vibrant white with a soft blue radiating down into the ocean. The waves are lazily rolling toward their feet that are buried deep in the sand and it's almost too perfect.

"Thank you for today, that was definitely the highlight of my life," Emma confesses while her hand mindlessly draws a stick into the cool sand below.

"You're very welcome," Regina proudly replies while her eyes are studying the mysterious ocean approaching to greet their feet.

"Can I ask you something?"

Regina stiffens beside her, her legs drawing closer to her chest before she protectively wraps her arms around her knees to shield herself from intrusive question, she knows she won't like.

"I suppose."

"Who's Robin?" Emma tentatively investigates, changing the atmosphere around them from relaxed to utterly awkward. Regina doesn't reply, she just sits there, as still as a statue watching the tide roll in. "It's just...I heard Augusto say the name and you became very anxious. So, that should be a clue _not_ to bring up this topic, but...I'm sorry. I'm just curious," she rambles off because she is awkward, and she knows that Regina is not ready to discuss this topic.

The brunette breathes heavily and rests her chin upon her arms. Very slowly, her head falls to one side, revealing her glistening, big brown eyes. Emma's heart stops dead in its tracks and her breathing seizes because she knows she crossed a line. Whoever this Robin is, caused Regina pain and now she's sitting here like an idiot, picking the wound until this amazing woman bleeds the truth.

"Robin is my ex-fiancé," she murmurs like she doesn't want the world to hear her secret and it causes Emma's heart to slowly cracks right down the middle.

"Can I ask what happened? Or is it too personal?"

Regina huffs out her anxiety about divulging in this information while her eyes scan Emma's face. She's not quite sure what answer she is looking for, but Regina's studying those curious green eyes and Emma can only assume she's wondering if she can trust her.

"We broke up...so I came here to allow him time and space to pack his stuff," she confesses her half-truth, because Emma knows she's not telling her why they broke up on purpose.

"I'm really sorry. I had a fiancé as well," she admits to help ease the sudden tension between them.

"You did?" Regina's head pops up, appearing absolutely delighted for some odd reason that she has an ex as well.

"Yeah. I broke it off though to come here. I needed time and space. I needed to see the world before I settled down. The world has so much to offer and I never want to take one single moment for granted."

Regina smiles in return, but there's a faint of a frown ghosting behind that gorgeous grin. "I'm kind of glad my parents took you in," she says as her shoulder lightly bumps into Emma's teasingly.

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

She's exhausted. She feels the heavy weight weighing down her limbs and sinking them further into the mattress, but she knows she has to face the day. She groans, stretching out her stiff legs from all the walking she acquired the previous night and then suddenly her mind is wide awake. The previous night comes floating back to her mind, countless images of the stunning brunette laughing and swooning as they danced through Sicily.

Her eyes spring to life, suddenly self-conscious and well aware that she's sleeping next the most amazing woman she has ever met. She hastily wipes the sleep from her eyes, combs her fingers through her excessively knotty hair from the damn wind blowing off the ocean and swallows thickly when her mind registers the brunette bombshell sleeping heavily beside her.

Her eyes take in the peaceful slumber consuming Regina's face as she proceeds to dream about who knows what. But it's a good dream, Emma concludes, as she memorizes the faint smile that's parting Regina's plump lips. Her new bunk mate is sleeping soundly on her stomach with her hands tucked beneath her pillow. Her raven locks are spread out like a fan across her pillowcase, yet there's still a thick chunk slowly sliding into her face.

Emma's fingers itch to sweep back the silky tresses, but she hardly knows the woman yet and she feels like the action would be inappropriate. Okay, it would be totally creepy and honestly, she shouldn't even be staring at this woman while she sleeps right now.

She quickly scrambles out of bed, putting some much-needed distance between her and her new friend. She glances at the clock and groans when she accepts that it's only five in the morning. She decides to just start her day, Henry will be ecstatic that's she's up with him so early to get a head start on the farm.

She tiptoes into the bathroom undetected and begins her day, vowing to ignore the glorious images in her head of a certain brunette that will inevitably distract her from her job.

XXXXXX

Henry was absolutely over the moon that Emma was up earlier than usual to help with the farm. They worked alongside one another, joking and laughing as if they have known each other for years and it's just what she needs when she's missing her father back home.

Soon, they were finished with their morning duties and trekking into the Mills' home for the breakfast that was so deliciously and teasingly wafting through the morning air.

"Emma, did you wash your hands, dear?" Cora strictly interrogates, causing her to feel like a scolded five-year-old.

"Of course," she scoffs, "I'm not gonna touch those animals all morning and then eat. That's gross," she grimaces as Cora kindly sets down a plate in front of her.

"Just checking," the woman hums to herself while placing her husband's plate down as well.

Henry immediately dives in, munching on a thick piece of bacon. "Is your daughter still sleeping?" He inquires pointedly as his eyes narrow at the back of his wife's head.

Cora waves her hand dismissively in the air as she makes her own plate all while Emma keeps her head low because she feels like she shouldn't be present for this type of conversation. Mrs. Mills sashays elegantly across the small kitchen before she settles down in her chair beside her husband.

"Is it a crime to sleep passed nine in the morning?" Cora rhetorically questions, her fork stabbing into her omelette, but Henry doesn't sense her tone.

"I just think she needs to get out of that room."

Emma remains focused on her own omelette, never once glancing up, not even reaching for her cup of coffee as she aims for invisibility. There's just something thick in the air that whispers in her ear that she shouldn't be listening.

"Leave her alone, Henry," Cora exasperates, setting down her fork to slowly sip her hot tea.

" _Now_ , who is spoiling her?" He retorts, but there's humor dancing smugly in his eyes and his wife is eyeing him over the rim of her mug, hiding away her playfully smirk. "I enjoyed our morning, Emma," he unexpectedly changes the subject, most likely from his wife's gaze and turns the attention back onto their guest.

Emma quickly swallows and wipes her mouth clean with her napkin. "I did as well, I think I'm getting the hang of everything."

"You really are. I'm very proud of how far you've come in such a short time."

"Thanks," she beams with pride and quickly reaches for her coffee to hide the stupid grin consuming her entire face. "And I'm so glad I got to see more of Sicily last night. Regina is really amazing," she babbles while her fork bounces through her fluffy eggs. "I mean, hats off to you two, she's really intelligent and her thirst for more knowledge," she shakes her head, still trying to wrap her head around the sleeping beauty still passed out in their bed, "it's really admirable," she stuffs her mouth and nods along, like her brain is still rambling thoughts of Regina even though her mouth is too busy to actually speak them.

Cora smirks, her eyes finding her husband's and they share a knowing look, but Emma's too enthralled with her delicious food and her happy buzzing mind to notice anything.

"I learned so much last night," Emma quickly holds her hand in front of her mouth to keep any contents from flying out, "seriously, fresh eggs are the best. If I go back to America and that's a big if now because you've spoiled me rotten," she laughs lightly, "I'm going to have to get my own chicken coop."

" _If_ you go back?" Cora shockingly repeats.

"I'll go back eventually," Emma laughs off the implication, even though her body is thrumming with defiance. "I'm just kidding!"

Cora pauses with her coffee mug lingering near her mouth while her and her husband share another glance, both silently understanding whatever they are mutely communicating.

"Well, we do love your company," Cora reassures her and the gently tone is enough to settle Emma's worries about everything that's tormenting her mind this morning.

XXXXXX

Much to Emma's disappointment, her new roommate slept the entire day away. She did spot the brunette sneaking out of the cabin sometime in the afternoon, but Emma was busy working in the barn with Henry. She assumes Regina was eating a very late breakfast or maybe just skipping right to lunch, but when Emma was ready to take her lunch break, Regina was already back in their area, sleeping once again.

She didn't actually speak to Regina until dinner was served. When Emma finished her work in the barn, she went to shower and Regina was already in her parent's cabin, spending time with them. Despite knowing her own foolishness, Emma was more than eager to see Regina this evening.

"Emma, just in time, darling," Cora greets her happily the moment she steps inside the warm home.

She inhales sharply, loving the fresh cooked dinner that reminds her of home and for a split second her heart aches, but she quickly recovers. Especially when her eyes lands upon Regina in a cute little, sun dress, the red shade conflicting beautifully against her dark features. Her eyes travel up the expanse of those perfectly toned thighs that look like Michelangelo himself sculpted with his bare hands.

She shudders and wipes those inappropriate thoughts away.

"Everything smells delicious, what are we having tonight?" She curiously questions, following her nose toward the stove to sneak a peek.

"We are having steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus, Henry's favorite," she winks, and Emma thinks she's supposed to understand what the woman is hinting at, but she misses the secret entirely.

"Well, fine by me. I'm starving. What can I do to help?"

Regina's eyes slide in her direction, and she just knows this woman is assessing, but she is absolutely ignorant as to why. Regina offers her a small smile, one that doesn't quite reach her eyes and also reveals a tiny hint that there's some pain in them. So, Emma returns the gesture as Cora shoves a plate, rather roughly, into her chest.

"Everything is ready, just take a seat, dear."

Emma quickly slides into the seat that she has somehow managed to claim as her own since she has started living with the Mills. Cora gently places Henry's dish down in front of him, but before she can escape, he pulls her down for a tender kiss that has Emma eyeing them suspiciously because tonight they seem more affectionate than ever. Regina then takes the seat across from Emma, those brown eyes trailing down her body for brief moment, lighting a match deep in the pit of Emma's gut, before she focuses on her food.

When everyone is finally settled, Henry begins a prayer that somewhat startles Emma and causes her fork to clink against her dish. She knows the Mills are religious, but she hasn't heard either one pray before. She, herself, wasn't really raised with religion, but from the turn of events lately...maybe she won't exactly write off the idea so she can sleep better at night. Either way, she politely bows her head and waits for Henry to finish because in the end, she respects the couple.

"Mangiare!" Cora enthusiastically shouts at the end and Emma has come to learn that word means, _eat_.

Emma quickly cuts into her steak, her mouth salivating from the strenuous day on the barn, but she can't complain, her body has never been in better shape.

"Regina, darling," Cora gently says and her tone is enough for Emma to know that she is not going to want to be present for this topic of conversation. "Maybe you can show Emma around more? Maybe a little less educational and a little more fun."

Regina hums in response, mindlessly pushing around her food and not actually eating while Emma intently watches her. "Yes, I suppose."

"I think it would be wonderful, a night out on the town," Cora happily adds on like she's the one who will be spending an evening tossing back shots and forgetting her past.

"Of course," Regina vacantly replies.

"Regina," her father chimes in, quickly wiping his mouth before offering his undivided attention. "You're only here for a short period, enjoy your time. I don't like the sleeping in all the time-"

"Daddy-"

"Henry," Cora tsks, subtly shaking her head at the man while Emma keeps her eyes glued to her plate, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"So," Emma blurts out, a little too loudly and full of panic, but the small family all snap their mouths shut and turn toward the strange blonde. "Regina, are there clubs around here?" She nonchalantly inquires. "I mean, I'm not a big club person, I usually stick to little dive bars," she rambles, bouncing her fork around her plate to gather far too much food for her mouth.

Regina clears her throat and shifts slightly in her chair. "I think I know of a bar that you would enjoy."

"Cool. It's a date-umm-" she chokes, actually chokes on her own breath, "umm, a night on the town. Girl's night...uh like your mom suggested," she continues to just bury herself a deeper grave and _dear god_ , why is it so freaking hot in this kitchen?

"Girl's night out," Regina slowly repeats, and Emma can just feel those rich eyes boring into her, but she refuses to make eye contact and reveal just how deep red her cheeks really are.

"Wonderful," Cora ecstatically concludes.

"Does that mean you two will both be too hungover to help with the barn the next day?" Henry sternly inquires, his forking jabbing pointedly at both women.

"Probably," Emma honestly admits, but she flashes her most cheeky grin that causes the older man to laugh wholeheartedly and shake his head.

"Alright, let's hurry up and finish dinner," Henry says, turning his attention back to his wife. "We have something of importance that needs to be addressed."

XXXXX

"What's the special occasion?" Emma innocently investigates as she dutifully fills four glasses of red wine like she was instructed to do.

"Oh god," Regina groans, burying her reddening face between her palms. "Is it the fourteenth already? I am so sorry, I completely forgot," she shamefully admits.

"It's quite alright, dear," her mother waves her off as Henry dances so smoothly across the kitchen floor before he swoops his wife up in one hand and gently rests a bouquet of the most stunning red roses Emma has ever laid eyes on, against his wife's chest. "Oh Henry, they are beautiful," she breathlessly gasps, her nose dipping down to inhale the delicate aroma.

"Happy anniversary, my darling," he sweetly whispers, inspiring the bashful woman to capture his lips.

And Cora Mills is not one to ever appear bashful.

"Happy anniversary," she murmurs in a dreamy tone against his lips while Emma and Regina both observe the couple with nothing but admiration.

If Emma could just find a love that is half of what this couple possesses, well then, she will consider herself the luckiest girl ever. Her eyes curiously slide over toward her new roommate and just like she anticipates, Regina is swooning at her parents' love for one another, those big eyes glassy with adoration.

"Now," Henry slowly slips away from his wife's embrace, "raise those glasses for a toast," he instructs as he sneaks off into the living room.

Emma hastily passes out the glasses she poured, and they wait for the man to return, with an all too proud grin consuming his features.

"Mom, Dad," Regina happily sighs, "Happy anniversary, twenty-eight marvelous years together." The four of them thrusts their glasses into the air, each smile more cheesy than the next. "You two are all the inspiration I need and the proof that one day I will find the love of my life. You both have taught me how to love and most importantly that it's a necessity to have fun and tease one another in a happy relationship. I hope one day I find someone who looks at me the way you two are constantly looking at one another," she laughs lightly, ignorant to the fact that ironically, Emma can't stop gazing at her. "Here's to another twenty-eight years together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all sing in unison before guzzling down the wine that should really be savored and appreciated.

"Now," Henry firmly says, stealing Cora's glass away before he sets them down on the table. "It's time for our dance," he teasingly whispers, sliding one hand behind her back while her small hand easily slips into his other.

"Our song?"

"Of course," he chuckles, because how could it be any other song?

The soft soulful music sweeps so delicately through the air, instantly creating a sappy grin across Emma's entire face.

 _"I, I'm so in love with you..."_

She watches closely as Henry effortlessly glides Cora across the floor and the way their eyes sparkle, she would assume they are two young love birds, dancing at their wedding for the very first time.

" _Cause you make me feel so brand new..."_

The couple gently sways along to the song and every so often Henry will strategically spin Cora around or dip her, allowing her to hang for a brief moment as he sweeps down and gently kisses her lips.

" _Let me, be the one you come running to, I'll never be untrue..."_

And Emma and Regina are completely enthralled with the joyous couple that everything around them sort of disappears. That is until the teasing couple snaps them back to reality.

"Come join us," Cora requests, sounding a little drunk according to Emma's ears, but maybe she's just over the moon right now, dancing with her husband.

"Oh no no!" Emma blurts out, her cheeks immediately flaring up as if Cora just personally lit her on fire.

"No, that's your song," Regina politely declines as Emma's entire body flushes.

"Nonsense," Henry hums, resting his cheek against his wife's, oblivious to the tension radiation from the two young women.

"Come now, Emma dance with my daughter," Cora strictly orders.

"I-" she chokes on her words, side-eyeing Regina for any sort of clue as to what might be crossing her mind, but of course, the brunette masks her emotions.

"Don't keep my daughter waiting," Henry teasingly chimes in, winking playfully in Emma's direction, which doesn't help at all because all she wants to do is curl up and die from her mortification.

She swallows and seems at a loss for words, so she doesn't say a thing, instead, with a shaky and mostly likely, clammy hand, she extends the invitation. Regina's gaze drops to the hand between them, forcing Emma's heart to stutter in her chest far worse than her damn mouth. Regina carefully sets down her glass of wine and tentatively rests her hand in Emma's.

She swears her entire body buzzes with a tingly sensation the moment her and Regina connect. She bites down hard on her lip as she gently guides Regina's body closer toward her. Regina, uncharacteristically, is suddenly shy, dropping her gaze to the floor as she allows Emma to pull her in close.

Emma has never taken the lead in dancing before, and unexpectedly, she's all too aware that she's never slow danced with a woman before. It's quite obvious that Regina hasn't either, but she easily rests one hand on Emma's shoulder, leaving her no other option, but to gently place her hand at the small of Regina's back. She tenderly pulls Regina in closer and the act is so tentative that it encourages Regina to finally glance up and meet Emma's nervous gaze.

Emma's still biting excessively hard on her bottom lip and Regina is desperately trying to hide her bashful smile, but somehow in the mix of it all, their bodies slowly sway to the rhythm without their consent.

" _Why, why some people break up, then turn around and make up..."_

Emma produces an audible gulp, maybe from the uncertainty of the situation, maybe because she knows she's feeling a little more for her new roommate, either way it's a sound that tells Regina how unsure she really is. Brown eyes locks intently onto green, their breaths mixing as one with the scent of red wine between them and Emma's heart skips a beat. Regina's eyes float down to Emma's pale lips that are slightly curling down, and Emma forgets how to breathe in that moment.

"Thanks for the dance," Regina mutters, hardly loud enough to even be considered a whisper, but it's for Emma's ears only and her parents are too wrapped up in their own world to even hear her.

Emma's mouth slowly curls into a soft smile. "Anytime," she whispers so delicately, and she doesn't even process the action in her mind, but she does pull the brunette in closer.

The moment is intense, and everything in her body feels heightened. There's this magical connection between them, like a sparkler crackling into the night and Emma wonders if Regina can feel it too?She thinks Regina has to because suddenly, Emma is all too aware of how close this woman actually is. She can practically taste the red wine from Regina's breath and it's impossible to ignore the way her chest is pressed firmly against her own. That's when her knees grow weak and she realizes just how much this brunette is affecting her.

" _Loving you whether, whether, times are good or bad, happy or sad..."_

The tempo picks up with the song and Emma uses this as a perfect opportunity to wedge some distance between them before she makes a fool of herself and kisses this woman right here and now. She quickly spins Regina outward and when their fingers swiftly detach, Emma makes some corky disco move that generates the most adorable laugh from Regina that takes them both by surprise. Emma's feet effortlessly wiggle and glide across the floor closer to Regina as she playfully bumps her hip into Regina and coaxes the brunette to dance freely along with her.

 _"Let's stay, let's stay together, loving you whether, whether times are good or bad."_

Emma chuckles under her breath as she watches Regina shake her thick locks all around her face while her hips sway along with the beat. Emma's socks glide along the hardwood floors as she dances all around the brunette and it's absolutely stunning to see Regina let loose and have some fun. Regina slips her hand into Emma's and easily spins herself before Emma pulls her back, slamming their bodies backs together again just in time for the music to fade away.

"Thank you for the lovely dance," Regina mocks, louder this time with giddy grin dancing along her lips.

"Thank you," Emma cheers before spinning Regina out of her arms once again.

And when these two women break apart and finally turn their attention elsewhere, they discover Henry and Cora holding each other closer while staring at them with matching stupid, sappy grins.

Emma bites down on her lip while Regina shyly tucks a chuck of hair behind her ear and they both drop their gazes to the floor.

"More wine?" Regina hopefully suggests as she quickly scurries across the room to replenish their drinks.

XXXXX

"Your parents are the cutest," Emma happily comments as they awkwardly shift into their shared bed and for some reason Emma feels an extra thick wall of tension between them this evening.

"They are something else," Regina sarcastically murmurs under her breath, taking her sweet time with climbing into bed this evening.

"I had fun tonight."

"Even though my scheming parents' guilt-tripped us into dancing together?"

Emma's cheeks flush immediately from the acknowledgment and maybe because her body still feels Regina's warmth pressed firmly against her needy body.

"I-uh-I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable," she stutters, embarrassingly so, because of course Regina is straight.

She just broke up with her fiancé and was searching for some peace and here's this awkward blonde who keeps gaping at her and saying stupid stuff, of course she was uncomfortable.

"Why would you say that? I wasn't uncomfortable," Regina says with conviction and Emma believes her for about a half of a second before the woman turns on her side, offering her backside.

 _Great._

"Well...that's...good," she mumbles. "Uh, good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma," Regina replies sounding already like she is half asleep.

A full minute passes by, but to Emma it might have been an entire hour from the tension pulsating between them. Very subtly, she notices Regina squirming beneath the sheets, forcing her green eyes to dart in her direction. She watches the comforter intently, waiting for another movement below and she just barely notices the activity, but she definitely feels the warmth against her thigh. Much to her surprise, she feels Regina's body brush against her own. She stiffens, not entirely sure what to make of the unfamiliar touch.

She stresses about this woman's backside pressing up against her side, wondering if she's simply drifting in her sleep or she's still awake. She listens closely to the woman's breathing, but she honestly can't tell, yet none of that matters because Regina is wiggling closer again. Emma swallows, so freaking torn on what she should do, but she knows if this woman continues scooting along the mattress her own ass is going to end up on the floor.

As slow as her body will allow, Emma turns on her side, facing the slender body before her. She tucks one hand beneath her cheek while her other hand has no idea where to cozy up for the night. She studies the way Regina's shoulder just barely moves as she dreams...or doesn't dream, she still doesn't know. However, Regina shuffles once again, almost slotting herself perfectly into Emma's mold.

This woman can't possibly be sleeping, Emma thinks to herself, but why is she squirming closer? Is she just craving the comfort of human contact this evening? Maybe she is missing her ex and just simply wants to cuddle to ease her heartache? Maybe she really is just asleep?

When Regina's foot brushes against Emma's, she reasons with herself that this beautiful woman is seeking some kind of comforting touch. So, Emma cautiously wraps one arm around the woman's tiny waist. She holds her breath, waiting for some kind of rejection, but instead she hears a soft sigh of contentment.

Regina doesn't scoot away or lash out irrationally at her, but she also doesn't move in closer or try for anything more intimate. So, Emma leaves it at that, with one arm protectively wrapped around the brunette while they both drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this dress is okay? It seems a bit short," Emma expresses as she tugs once again at the hem that falls just below her ass.

There's no bending down tonight, that's for sure.

"Yes, it's fine." Regina rolls those annoyed eyes yet again and grips Emma's wrist, tugging her along to the local bar. "You will fit right in and I think we both need to let loose tonight. No more ex-fiancés, no more thoughts about America. Just us, Sicily and a whole lot of alcohol."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," she complies happily while Regina drags her into a bar and plants her butt on a stool in front of a very handsome bartender.

A man with dark, sandy-blonde curls, hazel eyes and a warm smile that just won't quit. " _Bella_ ," he chants as Regina slides effortlessly onto the leather stool beside her. However, the way this man says, _bella_ , throws Emma off for a moment because there's no signs of Italian descent curling around his words like Augusto.

" _Ciao_ ," Regina shouts over the loud music, her and the bartender both leaning forward to properly greet one another with small pecks to each cheek. "Graham this is my friend, Emma. Emma this is Graham."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful," he sweetly greets her, leaning forward to plant a kiss upon her cheek as well.

"You're not Sicilian," she blurts out the moment his warm lips leave her cheek.

"No," he laughs to himself while Regina smiles in return. "I'm from Ireland," he announces with his accent thicker than moments ago. "But I like to travel here to work during the summer, it's so beautiful here and the women aren't so bad," he jokes as his eyes ogle her body shamelessly.

"Oh Graham, leave her be," Regina states, turning her full attention onto Emma, her body lingering rather close, and sending her sweet scent to fill Emma's nose causing all her senses to go haywire. "Let's do shots, what would you like?"

"Ummm," her mind is blank, still trying to clear from the fog of her alluring aroma.

"Tequila?" Regina offers kindly when she realizes Emma won't be answering.

Emma shakes her head rapidly as the thought makes her stomach twirl. "No, too many tequila shots back in the day. How about lemon drops?"

"No Swan, too many cheap cranberry juice and Skol vodka back in college," her roommate admits and they both shudder at the thought. "I know," Regina's lips curl into a salacious smirk, "Washington Apples."

"What the hell is that?"

She just smiles that seductive grin, causing her eyes to light up in a way that always seems to place Emma under her spell. Regina orders two Washington Apples from Graham and slips her credit card across the wet bar top. As the bartender sets down their deep red shot glasses, he disappears with Regina's card.

"Ready?" Regina grins, offering a glass in which she eagerly accepts, needing something to help her relax around this enchanting woman.

Her and Regina both clink their glasses together before they toss back the sweet alcohol. She hardly winces from the strong alcohol because of the sweet taste of apples that lingers upon her tongue afterwards.

For the next ten minutes, they take shot after shot, clinking their glasses to Sicily, to freedom, to fun, to everything else under this Sicilian moon until they are laughing happily with the buzz of alcohol warming their blood.

"Eight years is a long time to be with someone, especially at the age of sixteen," Emma mumbles, setting down her fifth shot glass a little too aggressively.

Regina shakes her head and slides the glass across the slick counter for Graham to catch effortlessly. "I thought no ex-fiancé talk?"

"You're drunk," she bluntly states, studying the flushed cheeks and tussled hair from this gorgeous creature through squinted eyes.

"You are as well, besides that was the purpose of this outing. I have been here three days now and I only have four left."

"Alright, let's make the most of it. Graham! Another round!" She calls out, leaning heavily across the bar.

Something catches Regina's eye, because Emma can feel the intense gaze burning a hole right through her chest, but the amount of alcohol coursing through her veins is far too much to investigate further or truly care.

"Give it at least ten minutes, Emma, you and Regina are going to spend the night with your heads in the toilet if you don't chill," Graham scolds, but he is still smiling affectionally toward both of them.

"Fine," she grumbles, hazardously sliding back into her stool knowing damn well he is right, they cannot continue at this pace if they want to survive.

"They have a nice fire just outside on the patio do you want to check it out?" Regina questions before turning her attention toward Graham and ordering two Southern Comfort and Cokes with limes, which he makes her even though he just denied Emma her shots.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she responds before sliding off her seat.

Except, her foot slips and maybe she misjudged the distance between the floor and the bottom of the stool because she stumbles the slightest bit. Luckily, Regina catches her upper arm and steadies her balance.

"Maybe you shouldn't have this one," Regina muses, but still proceeds to place the cocktail in her hand.

"Oh shut up," she scrunches up her nose as her face blushes a deep crimson. "I'm fine. I'm just a known klutz," she fully admits, like it's something to be proud of.

"Whatever you say, Swan."

Regina takes the lead through the crowded bar. Hot sticky bodies are pressing against one another as people dance and devour each other's faces. The music consumes her body as the swift sound of the foreign language fills her ears. Her body is on cloud nine, buzzing from the alcohol and the comfort of her new companion.

When they step out onto the patio, the warm evening air envelops her limbs while her eyes take in the roaring fire off in the corner. There are people gathering all along the fire, creating a circle of joy. Regina wraps her free fingers around Emma's wrist and drags her toward the only available seat next to the fire.

" _Ciao_ ," Regina beams enthusiastically to the people huddled in a circle as she falls into the vacant seat.

The crowd repeats her greeting with even more enthusiasm while Emma is an awkward bumbling mess standing beside the seat while her mind races with where she should plant her bottom. That's when Regina tugs on her wrist causing her to tumble into the woman's inviting lap. Regina laughs Emma's favorite carefree giggle that she keeps reserved for only a select few, before she sips her drink and places it next to her chair.

A few people lean forward and begin speaking so rapidly in Italian. Emma attempts to follow along and hopes that she can pick up on a few words, but it all sounds like one big word that they are singing so sweetly.

Regina laughs as she happily responds while Emma proceeds to sit like a ventriloquist dummy upon her lap, waiting for her master to make her speak. Regina speaks animatedly with her hands just like all the other Sicilian's surrounding them. When her hand falls to her side, her fingers lightly brush against Emma's upper thigh, where her dress is hardly clinging on to keep her goodies hidden. Her entire body shivers in delight and is screaming for this beautiful woman to touch her like that just once more.

" _Grazie ma non è la mia ragazza_ ," Regina responds beautifully and there goes another chill running down Emma's spine.

She peeks over her shoulder at Regina's flushed face and whispers discreetly into her hair. "What are you saying?"

"They were saying we are a beautiful couple, but I told them, thank you, but she's not my girlfriend," Regina murmurs before she continues speaking again with the crowd.

Emma's chest explodes with an acidic burn that feels like jealousy, but she can't really tell what she's feeling right now from the alcohol. So, she wraps her lips around her drink and sucks down the cold liquid. The gentlest touch skims across her bare skin again, generating another set of chills. Those teasing fingers lightly dance across Emma's flesh persuading her core to throb with need.

She needs a distraction...

"I wish I could join in," she mutters into those thick raven tresses.

"I could teach you if you'd like," Regina kindly offers sending Emma's heart soaring as she gazes into those warm eyes. She just nods in return, somehow lost in this woman's spell once again. " _Ciao_ , means hello."

Emma's face morphs quickly into an unamused glare. "Yeah, thanks Regina, I think I got that one down," she mocks with a dramatic eye roll prompting the woman below her to laugh wholeheartedly.

Those risky fingers are still against her flesh, but then Regina's whole hand is gliding over her thigh and squeezing lightly, almost playfully. Her breath vanquishes from her lungs in that second and she somehow forgets how to take a breath.

"Okay, _come va_ , means how are you, that's important and simple to know. Now you try," Regina sternly instructs, very quickly changing her demeanor from playful drunk to serious teacher.

" _Come va,_ how are you," she recites through a wide grin.

"Good," the brunette praises as her hand slowly caresses Emma's greedy thigh. She wants to continue this little game just to keep that hand moving, hoping that maybe it inches closer to a place that's hungry for her touch. " _Dov'è il._.." she slowly enunciates waiting for her to repeat.

" _Dov'è il..."_

" _Dov'è il bagno_ , where is the bathroom?"

Emma chuckles as she repeats the popular phrase. " _Dov'è il bagno?"_

Regina nods with praise highlighting her gorgeous eyes. The way she's smiling, and her eyes are dancing is persuading Emma's lips to move in closer, invading her personal space. Emma is fully aware of the way Regina's hand is discovering every inch of her skin in the most tantalizing way and she has never wanted someone more than she does right now.

"Do you want to go take a walk down by the beach?" Her roommate mumbles into their intimate bubble as Emma nods along, Regina seeming just as lost in her eyes as she is in hers.

Emma eagerly jumps from her lap and places her drink down next to Regina's, only to be left behind. Regina stands from their chair and quickly mumbles a goodbye to the group of people they have been neglecting.

They walk, shoulder to shoulder with a very obvious wedge keeping them at a safe distance from each other, down the dirt path leading to the beach. Emma's heart is strumming with anticipation because she only has one thought crossing her mind.

Regina's lips.

Their feet sink instantly into the warm sand, the little particles slipping between their toes and leaving behind their footprints as they go. They stroll along the beach toward the shoreline, so they can relish in the ocean as it engulfs their feet before slowly trickling away. Her and Regina slip off their sandals and hold them in one hand as they resume their relaxing walk.

"So..." Emma drawls as her mind fumbles for something to talk about. "How much longer do you have with clinical's before you officially become a doctor?"

"Well, I just graduated medical school, but then I have three years of an internship and residency."

"Wow, that's a really long time."

She hums in response, but is quick to turn the tables on her. "What is it that you do?" She questions as the back of her hand lightly brushes against Emma's.

"I'm a dentist assistant."

"So, how are you here? How did your job grant you three months vacation?" She investigates as she turns her full attention toward her, patiently waiting for a response.

"Well, I just graduated actually. It took me a little longer than most, but anyways, I didn't find a job just yet. I thought since I graduated, and I hadn't applied for a job quite yet then I might as well enjoy my life and travel before I commit."

"Well, that makes sense," Regina agrees as they find themselves further from the lively bar. "How about we sit?" Regina suggests since they are far away from the loud music and people enjoying their night.

"Sure," she shrugs and plops down into the sand without any grace or class whatsoever. Her hands fall deep into the sand disappearing somewhere behind her back as she holds herself upright and gazes out into the ocean.

" _Così elegante_ ," Regina swiftly announces.

"Co-sì el-eg-ante?" Emma attempts to repeat while Regina laughs in return.

"Italian is a beautiful, delicate language. The words should flow elegantly off your tongue," Regina slowly explains before she falls into Emma's lap, provoking her heart to come to a screeching halt. Through wide eyes she watches as Regina's arms drape gently over her shoulders. " _Così_ ," she husks sending that warm breath to coat her lips.

She swallows hard and blinks to regain her focus. "Così," she repeats even though her mind is only focusing on this stunning woman who chose to sit in her lap rather than beside her.

" _Elegante_ ," Regina breathlessly whispers as she closes the gap between them.

Emma's heart decides now is a good time to start beating once again while her eyes are glued to that tongue that rolls so graciously in Regina's mouth.

" _Elegante_ ," she attempts to copy the sound, but her voice hitches in her throat causing her to stammer embarrassingly so.

Regina softly chuckles under her breath as one hand leaves Emma's shoulder and finds purpose against her jaw. Her thumb sweeps across her thin bottom lip like she's trying to memorize the down curl of pretty pink lips. Out of Emma's peripheral vision, she notices the woman's chest rising and falling at a faster rate, only persuading her own to mimic the action.

She's not sure if the brunette is aware, but her tongue pokes out to wet her lips before her teeth scrape against her bottom lip in the sexiest manner. A flutter stirs in the pit of her stomach and sends a wave of excitement to ripple down toward the apex of her legs. She swallows as Regina moves at a snail like pace, eliminating the minimal space between them altogether.

Ever so delicately, Regina brushes her plump lips against Emma's, but she holds her breath, waiting for the blow that this is a mistake, because there's no way someone as beautiful and amazing as Regina could ever fall for her. However, Regina's lips, still wet from that velvety tongue, glide across Emma's, squashing her fears about the unexpected kiss.

Emma's hand rises from the sand and quickly brushes against her own thighs to wipe away the remaining particles clinging to her flesh. She rapidly moves her hand beneath the dark hair and grips the nape of Regina's neck. She pulls the smaller woman in closer while her mouth opens to its own accord. Regina doesn't hesitate, she follows the lead and dips her tongue into her mouth. The alcohol and coke are still lingering against both their tongues as they dance across each other for the first time.

Emma's heart takes off racing when Regina's hand tightens against her jawline, making sure she won't disappear from this moment. She even bites down on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan to erupt from Emma's throat just to confirm that this isn't a dream, and this is actually happening.

Emma jerks her even closer and relishes in the feel of those smooth legs rubbing against her own. Regina's tiny dress is keeping her legs closed, denying Emma the access she craves because she's desperate to feel the warmth of her core radiating from her body.

The alcohol buzzing through her blood clouds her logical thinking and tickles the part of her brain that encourages her boldness. Her hand slips from Regina's neck and blindly finds the hem of her dress, pushing the fabric up her thighs so she's no longer restricted and Regina doesn't even skip a beat as she slides even further up her lap, pressing her heated core against her abdomen. Emma's fingertips press into the warm skin of her thigh and glide with determination up toward the woman's sharp hip bone.

Regina instantly shifts closer, cautiously grinding her center against Emma's dress. Another moan escapes her mouth and disappears into Regina's, in the mix of their sensual kiss.

Despite her better judgement, she slowly breaks the kiss, but she makes sure to hold on tight, so Regina doesn't move too far away and feel rejected. Gently she connects their foreheads as they suck in the warm air between them.

"Regina," she breathes as her eyes remain closed so she can focus.

"Hmmm," she hums, the sound barely reaching her ears over the rolling waves behind them.

"What are we doing?"

Regina sighs, the question motivating her thumb to sweep compassionately against Emma's jawline. "Enjoying our vacation," she offers, but there's a hint of questioning in her tone.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" The question bluntly escapes her mouth and she curses herself for the amount of alcohol she consumed this evening.

"Have you?"

Green eyes snap open as Regina quickly pulls away from their private bubble. "Well, yes...once. Ugh," she groans not wanting to divulge in this dirty little secret, but she's too drunk to actually keep her damn trap shut. "Before I came here, I was in Greece and I slept with a girl during a drunken stupor."

"Is that what this is? Another drunken stupor?" The brunette coldly quips as she pulls further away, creating an awful space between them.

"No," she hastily defends, her fingers clinging hopelessly to the sharp hip bone to ensure she doesn't escape. "I...ugh...I have no clue what this is, we just met, but I do know that this isn't just some stupid drunk night that I will soon regret or easily forget about," she tries to assure Regina through her random babbling, hoping to ease her worries about her true intentions.

"Are you sure about that, because you don't seem too confident?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I know I feel...something for you. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I only have four days left and I don't want to waste anymore time avoiding this," she strictly commands before using both her hands to pull this beautiful face closer.

Emma connects their lips feverishly, confirming her admission with a memorable, passionate kiss. It's almost impossible to sit up straight in the sand while drunk with Regina on her lap, so she falls back, bringing the small frame down with her in the process. Regina unexpectedly moans in response and thrusts her core with force against Emma's taut stomach.

"Let's go back," Regina murmurs breathlessly against her mouth in which Emma eagerly nods along, unable to form words with someone so hot on top of her.

They both scramble to their feet, scooping their sandals up in the process. Their feet shuffle at a faster pace, anxious to be hidden away in their private, secluded cabin. They scurry through the beach and stumble through the small village just below the farm. When they reach the dirt path, they have to climb in order to reach her parent's place, Regina slips her fingers in between Emma's and together they climb.

No words are spoken through their journey, both of them consumed by what's to come, knowing damn well what they really want. They stumble and fall into the one-bedroom cabin, while Emma fumbles to lock the door behind them. They don't bother with lights because Regina is far too excited to waste another second.

The sexy brunette slams her lips against Emma's forcing her back against the thick wooden door behind her. Emma groans in response as her fingertips glide along her face, needing more of that delicious mouth. Regina's sexy body presses flush against hers while Emma's hands find the curve to her ass, groping roughly inspiring her clit to pulsate with need. Regina quickly thrusts forward as Emma's thigh slips between her legs and presses with determination against her center. Regina moans loudly into her mouth and that's when Emma decides, she has to have all of this gorgeous woman tonight.

With ease her hands slip beneath Regina's round bottom and lift her effortlessly into the air, thanks to all the manual labor she has endured as of lately. Regina instantly wraps her legs around her waist, but Emma doesn't allow them to linger too long before she tosses Regina's tiny frame onto the bed.

She examines through hooded eyes, the way her body bounces into the mattress below while her mouth squeals in delight. Emma's lips curl mischievously before she falls to the bed on top of the sexiest woman alive. As she leans down, Regina meets her halfway, stretching forward to connect their lips with an urgency she has never quite felt before.

She smiles into the kiss, admiring the way her body tingles for this person she just met. Regina grips her face with both of her hands, keeping her in place while her body arches off the bed so she can feel more of her. And Regina can have all of her, she is hers for the taking.

Regina's hands slip from her face, but then Emma feels those light fingertips grazing the back of her thighs until she finds the hem of her dress. Regina's lips curl into a mischievous smile in the kiss as her fingers slowly glide Emma's dress closer to her ass.

"Let's get rid of this," she husks into Emma's mouth, persuading the blonde to sit up straight, straddling her hips because she can't seem to be too far from the brunette's warm body.

Regina pushes the fabric over her bottom and helps guide the material up her body until Emma takes over and peels the dress from her upper half. She tosses the garment off the bed and quickly falls back down to those perfect lips. She smiles with adoration just before she kisses her aggressively, expressing how that split second was far too long to be away from her goddess figure.

"Yours needs to go," she mumbles incoherently as Regina's body squirms against her own.

Emma leans back and allows Regina the space she needs so she can tear away her skimpy black dress. She slides the thin straps down her arms and eagerly pries away the fabric like she's opening a present on Christmas morning. She doesn't pay any attention to where she loses the dress because she's solely focused on the gorgeous body directly in front of her.

Regina lays down, stretched out below, her body wiggling with anticipation as she gazes up with lust filling her dark eyes. That look, that look of undeniable need is enough to send Emma over the edge right now before she even touches her.

Emma gently collapses to her mouth, capturing those swollen lips into the most tender kiss she has ever offered another human being. One hand buries itself deep into those thick locks while her other hand grips Regina's hip and she grinds forcefully into the lacy thong. Regina's nails dig deep into her flesh before dragging slowly down her back, leaving behind a trail of delicious red tracks that Emma wishes she could see. When Regina reaches her ass, her hands flatten against her flesh and she continues her path, her hands slipping beneath her underwear and groping her bare bottom once again.

Emma's hips gyrate instinctively while Regina's legs spread wide, expertly bringing her knees up. Her heels press into the back of Emma's thighs just below her ass, encouraging her to continue grinding roughly against her.

"Wait," Emma breathes, pulling away from the kiss to hold her gaze intently.

Regina's head tilts to the side like a confused puppy while a small pout forms upon her kiss swollen lips. "What?" She softly whispers into their intimate bubble as her thumbs caress Emma's bottom lip tenderly.

"I just...I don't want to rush. I mean...I want this to happen, I just want to take our time, does that make sense?" She rambles, but Regina cuts off her unsolicited words with a delicate kiss, coxing her eyes to flutter closed and her mind to draw blank.

"Emma, we have all night," this beautiful soul declares into the kiss, inspiring Emma's head to nod along.

Regina's delicate fingertips graze her skin lightly over her bottom and up her back, creating a path of goosebumps to pop along the way. Her touch is warm and gentle like the summer breeze they were engulfed in earlier that evening. Emma's lost in the serene strokes, so Regina's nose nudges into hers, encouraging Emma to kiss her once again.

Through parted lips, she captures Regina's mouth and moans as a deep shudder wracks her body. She dips her tongue inside her mouth for just a brief second before she vanishes, but she doesn't get very far without planting sweet kisses along her way. A kiss to Regina's pointed chin, another to her sharp jawline, one more to her warm neck and instantly Regina's head falls further into the pillow, granting Emma all access to her neck.

Regina groans as Emma's lips pepper the sensitive area with delicate kisses. Her fingers press a little further into Emma's back before one hand travels up toward her neck. She buries her hand in the unruly blonde locks and grabs hold of her neck, securing her closer to her body.

Emma's lips coast down her neck and plant wet, open-mouthed kisses across her chest that is rising and falling at a faster rate. When her mouth finds the valley of her breasts, her left hand cups a heavy mound, palming the erect nipple before rolling the bud between her fingers.

Regina moans breathlessly, inspiring Emma's mouth to find the neglected breast. Her tongue swirls around the pink nipple before sucking the peak into her mouth all while her fingers pinch the other. Regina reacts gloriously as her body lifts from the bed and her fingers grip Emma's neck even tighter. From her reaction alone, Emma's moaning into the heated flesh that is slowly growing slick with need.

Her left hand remains busy, caressing, palming, pinching while her lips descend the tight abdomen. The tip of her tongue pokes out and licks all the way down, passed her belly button toward her sexy black thong. Her fingers curl into the waistband but she doesn't tear them away just yet. She holds on tight while she places a loving kiss to Regina's right hip bone. She sucks the tan flesh between her teeth before licking the wounded area and then she repeats this action until there's a nice purple and red mark painted across the flesh. Emma takes a moment to admire her work, thanking her lucky stars in the process that she has this opportunity to claim Regina as hers.

"Emma," Regina pants as her hips lift from the mattress and slowly gyrate in the air, begging for her mouth to take her.

Emma places one more kiss to the hickey she created and slowly drags the panties down her smooth thighs, over her knees and tosses them to the ground. She falls back to her heels and studies every detail of the goddess figure before her; from her ebony tresses spread widely across the pillow, to her flushed chest and small, but perky breasts, down to her perturbing ribs as she struggles to catch her breath, to her tight abdomen and finally upon her smooth mound that's glistening with her need for her...only her.

"You're so beautiful," she mutters as her hands roam eagerly up Regina's toned thighs.

Emma shudders, admiring the way the silky flesh feels beneath her gentle touch. Regina's hips are grinding uncontrollably, seeking out Emma's attention and she takes in this moment, never wanting it to end.

Her lips suddenly feel magnetized as they draw closer to Regina's aching center. She hovers over her core, feeling the heat pulsate against her puffy lips before lightly skimming the entrance with the tip of her tongue. Regina's body trembles instantly, provoking Emma's tongue to do a hell of a lot more.

Emma places a kiss just above her clit before forcefully licking up her slick opening. The wet folds feel glorious against her tongue, causing her body to break out in goosebumps all over again. Regina moans as her legs part, most likely to their own accord, seeking so much more of Emma.

The tip of her tongue slips easily into the quivering hole, exploring every inch of her, becoming more familiar with her tight silky walls. Green eyes are fixated on Regina's parted lips and closed eyes, she's studying every move the brunette makes, so she knows what sets her off. Emma curls her tongue, prompting Regina's body to fling forward and her hand to clench onto her crazy hair roughly.

Emma smiles victoriously before her tongue retracts from Regina's insides and travels up to her throbbing bundle of nerves. Her left hand pins her hip down while she thrusts one finger into her tight center.

"Oh fuck," Regina groans, her legs clamping down around Emma's head causing her own clit to flutter with need. Emma moans against the swollen nerves and adds another digit to meet its partner, deep inside her. "Oh god," she moans loudly, despite her usual low and seductive tone.

Her hand pumps slowly at first, allowing this woman time to adjust to her intrusion. She watches intently as Regina rises, balancing on one elbow while her free hand tangles in her blonde locks. Their eyes lock for a brief moment and Emma's heart skips a beat, knowing this is the most erotic scene she has ever seen.

Her hand picks up the pace, roughly slamming into her center, encouraging Regina to pull her head in closer so she can devour her greedy little clit. This sexy little thing, grinds uncontrollably against her face as her breathing picks up and her moans become unimaginably high pitched.

Green eyes stay strained to the body, watching her breasts bounce as she pushes her closer to her release. "Emma," she gasps sending an electrical wave to shock the pit of her stomach. "Oh god...I'm...fuck..." she incoherently spews as her walls clench deliciously around her fingers.

Emma sucks her clit and then proceeds to use the flat of her tongue to rub her in all the right ways, but Regina's struggling. She can easily tell something is haunting this woman's mind and keeping her from the release she seeks.

Emma roughly pins her hips to mattress and mutters, "relax," against her bundle of nerves while rapidly stroking her most sensitive spot deep within her center.

"Emma," Regina screeches as her body stiffens and her thick relief coats her fingers.

Regina falls back into the mattress while her body quivers from her orgasm. Emma's tongue expands and licks up the beautiful mess she created and is thoroughly proud of. She carefully places meaningful kisses all the way up her lover's trembling body and she cannot suppress her giddy grin along the way.

"Oh god...that...was..." Regina falls silent when green eyes meet brown, Regina examining her face as she hovers over her flushed cheeks. Her mind can't seem to formulate words, so Emma gently connects their lips, expressing that she doesn't need to speak in this moment, that just being there is enough for them in the moment. Regina tenderly cups Emma's face as she deepens the kiss, needing so much more of her. "So amazing," she finally utters while kissing Emma with everything she has to offer.

Regina abruptly flips them over with ease and smirks mysteriously before her lips latch onto Emma's nipple not wanting to waste another second or maybe she knows just how desperate Emma is right now for her touch. Her teeth suck the erect bud before swirling aggressively around and around, making Emma wish that tongue was somewhere else. Her smart mouth slides away from her nipple but sets up camp just above the top of her heavy mound. She begins sucking without preamble, causing Emma to hiss while she claws at the thin sheet below them.

Regina doesn't let up until she produces a deep purple love bite which she seals with a lingering kiss. Emma's hips buck forward, silently pleading for more attention. Brown eyes drift to meet green, Regina's pupils still dilated, but her irises are shimmering like a disco ball in the night. Her fingers are soft and light as they caress every inch of Emma's bare flesh, discovering every dip, every curve, every mark along the way. Regina has her body trembling violently beneath her touch. She's playing her body like a fiddle and she doesn't ever want her to stop because she swears, she can feel her body floating away.

Emma clenches her shoulder and slowly pushes her closer to her dripping center. This woman chuckles softly in response, but grants Emma the silent request. Manicured nails dig into her flesh as she slowly pulls away her soaked panties, but she's far too enchanted in her spell to care where those things end up.

Regina carefully lifts her leg and drapes the tingling limb upon her shoulder, her hands gripping Emma's hips with force and Emma can't help but notice how badly Regina's fingertips are trembling. Something in the air shifts and suddenly she's very aware of how shy Regina is becoming, nothing like the bold woman she spent all evening with. Regina's tongue timidly pokes out between her full lips, that are smudged with her dark lipstick, and very lightly brushes against Emma's folds.

Her tongue disappears, but then she is placing a tender kiss to Emma's bundle of nerves. A shaky breath disperses from her mouth and brushes against her wet core, causing a chill to run viciously through Emma's blood.

"Regina?" She softly calls out as her hand smooths over the dark head of hair, but Regina doesn't bother looking in her direction.

The brunette carefully presses her tongue to Emma's clit and licks forcefully. Her index finger sweeps across her entrance, spreading her essence that's all for her, around the folds. She then proceeds to press two fingers against her hole, slowly diving in.

"Oh yes," Emma groans as she relishes in the feel of this amazing woman filling her.

Blonde curls fall back into the pillow as her body lifts from the sheets like she's possessed by the damn devil. Emma's thumb skims across Regina's temple, hoping to soothe whatever her mind is running rampant with. She wants to push all those thoughts aside and focus on just them for the evening. Regina's fingers continue to pump tentatively but her mouth suddenly falls away. Green eyes peel open to watch just in time as Regina's head turns into her hand and places a single kiss to her palm.

Emma's bottom lip pouts out in concern, but then this extraordinary woman is pulling her clit into her mouth and sucking with determination, washing away all her concerns. Emma's hips grow wild as she slowly drags her higher and higher toward her climax.

With Neal, he never truly enjoyed going down on her and most of their sex was rough and fast. Her one-night stand, was a drunken blur with Tink, but she knows they were clawing and rushing toward their orgasms. With her other one night stand, Killian, she didn't even reach her climax before he came hard and fast. Now, with Regina, the woman is being ever so tender and taking her time. She doesn't think she has ever come at this slow of a pace, but she has to admit, she's truly enjoying the gentle touch.

Emma examines with great interest as Regina's head slowly bobs up and down, her tongue expertly caressing her clit. Her fingers are exploring her walls, exquisitely introducing herself as she finds her sweet spot. Emma's body jolts forward, her hand gripping a fistful of hair while she moans deliciously in response.

"Fuck Regina, you feel so good," she breathes deeply and watches as those closed eyes flutter in return. "Oh god, keep going," she mumbles, her eyes beginning to roll while the pit of her stomach clenches as Regina pulls her closer to her orgasm. "Yes," she gasps, Regina's fingers picking up their pace just a bit.

Emma holds on for dear life as her body stiffens, and the euphoric buzz viciously rips through her veins and leaves her entire body singing. Her body trembles violently as she releases all over the brunette, inevitably curling her toes in the process.

Regina waits patiently for her to fall back into the mattress before she extracts herself from her soaking core, causing Emma to wince. She peppers Emma's slick and sensitive skin with sweet kisses until she reaches her face. She lingers just above her, their noses almost touching and it's so adorable how shy she is.

"Of course, you're phenomenal in bed," Emma laughs, pulling this gorgeous face into hers to thank her with a hungry kiss and moaning loudly when she tastes herself all over this woman.

"I'm glad you think so, that was my first time with a woman," she shyly confesses prompting Emma's hands to jerk her face away.

"What?" She mutters in disbelief.

"I have never been with a woman before," she repeats as both their eyes intensely search one another.

A wicked smile spreads quickly across Emma's face as she pulls Regina into a searing kiss. "Well, it was only my second time, so no worries," she chuckles before Regina falls into the space next to her and they fall asleep faster than she ever expected.


	7. Chapter 7

A warm gentle breeze brushes against her chest, persuading her body to scoot further into the warmth. A soft moan stirs in the back of her throat as she snuggles into the hot air that's surrounding her. Another moan rattles against her chest, but she knows it's not her own voice.

Her eyes slowly peel open to find a mess of raven tangles in disarray across her chest. She instantly smiles to herself, knowing she somehow managed to trick this astounding woman into bed. Her arms tighten around the tiny frame that is pressed into her side and she sighs, feeling fully satisfied for the first time in a long time.

She presses a tender kiss to the crown of her head, cautious not to wake the sleeping beauty nestled in her arms, but nonetheless she stirs. Regina's long legs stretch against her own, forcing her toes to play footsie beneath the sheets. Emma smiles, a pathetically goofy grin and flexes her feet to meet the woman's. The brunette hums mindlessly and Emma is not quite sure if she's fully awake yet, but the woman's smooth mound presses into her hip suggestively.

Emma slowly rolls the gorgeous woman onto her back and takes a moment to appreciate the unguarded, makeup free, flawless face below her. Regina really is absolutely breathtaking and she has no idea what this astounding woman is doing with someone like her.

The back of her fingertips lightly grazes the high cheek bone, inspiring warm cocoa eyes to flutter, but never truly open and reveal themselves. "Good morning," Emma whispers as her hand opens and her palm cups a warm cheek, but Regina still doesn't move. "Good morning," she whispers again and holds the woman into place as she brushes her lips lightly against the swollen flesh below.

"Mmmmm," Regina moans, her lips finally awakening and pressing firmly against Emma's. "Good morning to you, too," her raspy voice croaks out, and the sound of her morning voice after sex instantly becomes Emma's new favorite sound.

"How long have you been up?" She accuses, playfully narrowing her eyes. "Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Never," the sleepy woman retorts, that sexy voice filled with pure sex and hoarse from screaming Emma's name all night, sending shivers down her spine.

"Liar," she muses while rolling onto the warm body and pinning her arms into the warm sheets below just above those messy, inky tresses. Regina smirks salaciously as her teeth sink into her swollen bottom lip and her hips buck off the mattress mixing her thick arousal with Emma's. She can't help but laugh knowing they both only have one thing on their minds. "So, last night was fun," she seductively drawls, rolling her hips against a smooth core when her lips whisper the word _fun_.

"Indeed it was, Miss Swan," Regina breathes heavily, the sound of her arousal evident in her tone and causing Emma's body to shiver in delight.

Emma leans dangerously close into her ear and whispers as her hips gyrate against her center once again. "I like when you call me, Miss Swan."

Regina reacts immediately, stretching her lips forward to enclose the gap between them. She kisses her with the same urgency Emma felt the night before and she easily reciprocates the feeling.

Her heart flutters in her chest while her clit starves for more attention from the brunette bombshell below her. Her fingers press into the back of Regina's hands and she quickly squeezes right back. A chill runs down her spine again and tingles deep in the pit of her stomach, sending a wave of electricity to shock her bundle of nerves.

Emma's mouth parts to slide her tongue into her mouth, absorbing all the soft moans that keep breaking for her sassy mouth. Regina's dripping core rubs firmly against her own and they both cry out from the intense pleasure coursing through their limbs. She doesn't think she has ever experienced an intensity during sex quite like this and she's already becoming obsessed with the sensation.

Emma's forehead falls to Regina's as she peers deeply into those enchanting eyes while she attempts to catch her breath. Their bodies are already slick with sweat as they slide effortlessly across one another searching for a quick release. Her heart hammers harder than she has ever felt before and she knows it has everything to do with the way this woman is gazing up at her. Regina nudges her nose, just as she did last night, silently begging to be kissed once again.

So, she obeys, kissing her feverishly, their tongues instantly meeting for a dance they are quickly coming accustomed to. They both moan together, their passionate love making uniting them as one. She feels her mind slipping away while she breathes heavily through their rough kiss. The intensity is almost too much and she's not sure if she wants to push her away or pull her in closer.

"Emma...don't...stop...just like...that," Regina pants absentmindedly as her hips continue to ruthlessly grind into her, pulling out her own orgasm along with Emma's.

"I know," she husks, recapturing her lips for a passionate kiss that causes both of them to tumble over the edge.

They both cry out into each other's mouths as they reach their highest climax together, something Emma has never experienced before with another human. Green eyes slam shut as the world spins hazardously around her from the buzz rippling through her bloodstream, making her feel high. She rests her head against Regina's while they both struggle to suck in as much air as possible.

"I don't know how...I'm going to leave this bed to work on Monday," Emma confesses, prompting Regina to pull her into another heated kiss.

As their breathing regulates, she falls next to Regina and she quickly scrambles on her side, so they can face each other. Their legs intertwine, as their arms drape across one another's midsections. Their nails drag against each others backs and she's finding herself in a foggy haze.

"Well, luckily today is Saturday, so we have today and tomorrow to be lazy before you need to help my parents on Monday," Regina smiles the most adorable, goofy grin that Emma swears she hasn't seen just yet, and she scoots in closer to her face.

"And then you leave Tuesday," Emma pouts, her hand curling a wild strand away from Regina's face and behind her ear.

"I do," she mutters, falling to her back and staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

Emma's not quite sure, she has only known this woman for four days now, but she swears the brunette is avoiding her eyes because those brown orbs are growing glossy without her permission.

"Regina?" She softly coos and presses her lips against the bare shoulder before her.

"Hmmm?"

Emma gazes up through her long lashes, her lips still lingering against the silky flesh, but Regina refuses to look back at her. "Are you alright?" She nervously questions, knowing damn well she is not.

"Yes, just fine," she coldly remarks before turning on her other side and facing the wall.

Thin lips twist and turn as Emma tries to navigate through these treacherous waters, that she's fairly certain she stirred up by mistake. Her instincts are screaming for her to ignore the woman's pouting, climb out of this bed and run for the hills, but her heart somehow feels connected to Regina's and she finds herself scooting closer.

Tentatively, she wraps her arm around the small frame and blindly finds Regina's hands tucked underneath her chin. Emma wedges her fingers in between hers and pulls her as close as humanly possible. She inhales the sweet aroma of lavender shampoo and kisses the back of her head, silently expressing that she is there with her, whether Regina would like to talk or not. Sometimes a person just needs someone to hold them and chase those haunting thoughts away.

If Regina wants to express her gratitude or not, Emma's not quite sure, but the brunette's full bottom squirming against her sticky center is enough of a thank you for her. Through the comfort of their embrace, they somehow drift back to sleep, never once discussing Regina's heartache.

XXXXXX

"Girls, I'm doing a load of laundry. I need everything you two have stashed away in there," Cora calls out through the door as she jiggles the handle, instantly waking the sleeping women hiding away in a mess of bedding.

"Oh shit," Emma curses into Regina's hair, that's slowly invading her face and attempting to suffocate her. "Regina, wake up. Your mom's outside," she whispers, swatting those messy locks away from her face.

Regina groans, half-asleep and stretches her tired limbs. "Why are they so nosy?" She grumbles into her pillow and pulls the thin sheet over her bare shoulders, prompting Emma's mouth to curl down into a frown, already missing the tanned, exposed skin.

"Girls, open up. It's one in the afternoon," Cora bellows, rapidly pounding on their door, inspiring Emma's sleepy body to jump into action.

She tumbles from the bed like the klutz she is and scrambles for a pair of shorts and a tank top to throw on. "Regina, get up!" She whisper-shouts, but her roommate continues to ignore her. "I know you're awake, you already let your secret slide this morning." The adorable brunette has the audacity to chuckle into her pillow, but never once does she open those big brown eyes. "Fine," she huffs in annoyance and quickly tosses the quilt over Regina's very naked body.

She attempts to tame her unruly hair, slamming her palm against the crown of her head while tucking chunks in disarray behind her ears, but she knows there is no point.

"Girls!" Cora shouts once again just as Emma swings open the front door, wide-eyed and breathing heavily from sheer panic.

"Hey Cora," she squawks in a pitch that is far too high for her true tone as she awkwardly folds her arms across her chest and leans against the frame. "What's up?"

Cora's eyebrows transform from angry and agitated to judging and then to somewhat amused. "Emma darling, what took you so long to answer?" She interrogates while her nosy eyes sweep across Emma's slightly trembling body, assessing the situation that's presenting itself.

"Oh," she fakes a laugh, pretending to be casual even though her heart is beating violently in her ears. "We were still sleeping. We were out late last night. That bar was a lot of fun."

"Really? Because I heard you two stumble in around twelve, not too long after you two ventured out to begin with," Cora investigates even further with her eyes narrowing, pinning Emma into a corner.

"Oh...uh, really?" She weakly replies, her arms locking even tighter across her chest while a sweat breaks along her skin.

"Mmmhmmm," the older woman hums as she takes a step forward and brushes right passed Emma. Cora inhales sharply before Emma distinctly hears the woman sniff and her body deflates to her own mortification. "This rooms reeks of sex, the least you two can do is at least attempt to be subtle," Cora scoffs, bending down to clear away their dirty laundry scattered across the floor.

Emma's blood runs cold, her entire body growing weak and she's fairly confident she's about to faint from embarrassment. "I...what?" She mumbles as her mind trips over excuse after excuse, that she can toss out at this point in hopes that Cora will accept one.

"Oh, I'm no fool my dear," Cora mocks as her hand lightly pats Emma's cheek in the most condescending manner. She flashes Emma a shit eating grin and turns on her heels to collect more discarded clothing. "Better you than that imbecile Robin."

"Mother," Regina finally groans from somewhere under her cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"Oh, so you are awake?" Cora teases, seeming to know Regina's little game as well.

"Yes mother, now stop embarrassing Emma, the poor girl is going to faint," she mumbles against her pillow, still yet to open her damn eyes.

"I am not," Emma quietly defends while Cora chuckles in return.

"You're a sweet girl," the older woman states, cupping Emma's chin before she roughly rubs the bottom lip with her thumb. "Regina, do you have to wear such dark lipstick?"

Emma quickly swats the older woman away, cringing with utter embarrassment as heat disperses like an open flame through her body.

"Mother," Regina groans once again.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Cora waves her free hand in the air while the other holds tightly onto the laundry she just gathered from around their room. "Lunch is ready if you two would like some sandwiches."

"I think, avoiding you for at least a week would be in my best interest," Emma so bluntly quips, creating another deep chuckle from Cora in return.

"Nonsense, I knew you two would hit it off," she laughs to herself just before she slips out the door and softly closes it behind her, leaving Emma completely flabbergasted and speechless for a few moments.

"You," Emma growls when she finds her voice again and rips the comforter from her roommate's body.

Regina yelps, hopelessly clinging onto the thin sheet like it's her lifesaver. Emma's fists ball the soft linen in a death grip before yanking and tugging the material away from the naked form.

"Emma!" Regina shrieks, but that doesn't stop her from pulling.

Regina somehow maneuvers the sheet beneath her body like a mummy to keep Emma away. So, she climbs onto the edge of the bed and jumps onto the woman's back, producing a mix between a giggle and a squeal from Regina's mouth.

"You and your mother are out of your damn minds! How could you leave me hanging like that and pretend to be sleeping?" She taunts in Regina's ear causing the brunette to squirm violently underneath her body.

"Oh, you're just fine. Stop being such a baby!"

"Me?" Emma shrieks and digs her fingertips into the prominent ribs, ruthlessly tickling the brunette. "You are a brat," she husks into her ear before biting down on the shell.

"Emma!" Regina squeals between a painful cry and a harsh giggle. Her body flings about, thrashing like a fish out of water until the game isn't so fun anymore and the back of her head collides brutally with Emma's mouth. "Ow!"

"Fuck!" Emma groans, hastily rolling off the brunette while gripping her mouth tightly, desperately trying to control the throb pounding in her teeth and lips.

"Shit Emma..." Regina scrambles to her knees and rubs her head furiously while her free hand reaches out for her. She gently tugs on Emma's wrist as the sheet finally slips away, exposing the naked form once again. "Let me see, are you bleeding?"

Emma winces in response because she honestly has no idea and actually she's fine with other people bleeding in front of her, she just can't handle her own blood.

Regina carefully pulls her hand away from her mouth and inspects the wounded area. Her gentle fingers hold Emma's head still as her soft thumbs soothingly sweep across her flushed cheeks, filling Emma's heart with so much adoration for this woman.

"You're not bleeding, but we should put some ice on that lip, so it doesn't swell," she dutifully explains in her most professional doctor tone, despite her nakedness.

"Maybe I should hurt myself more often if that means I get a peep show in return," she flirts, her lust-filled eyes drifting down toward those perky breasts on full display.

Regina quickly shoves her body with enough force to knock Emma down into the mattress. "I was worried about you."

"You should be, you almost knocked my teeth out!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been tickling me like that," she snaps right back as Emma reaches for her dainty wrists and pulls her cool body down on top of her.

"But you were being such a brat," she pouts innocently, earning herself a mean scowl in return. "You hurt me, kiss it better," she whines in her most pathetic baby voice, while brown eye rolls in annoyance, but Emma knows Regina is desperately trying to keep her smile hidden.

"Shut up, Swan." The brunette wiggles from her clutches, but Emma holds on tight.

"One kiss and I will follow the doctor's orders and find some ice to apply," she bargains.

"Fine."

Regina encloses the space between them and when Emma tries to meet her halfway, puckering her lips, she is reminded of just how much pain she is truly in. Luckily, Regina very softly pecks her lips, but pulls away far too quickly.

"My lip actually feels like it's swelling by the minute," she confesses, her fingers lightly tapping all around the inflicted area.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

XXXXXX

After lunch, a lunch in which Regina forced Emma to hold an ice pack to her lip all the way through, they showered, dressed and headed out to the barn so Regina could spend some time with her horse.

"Have you ever been on a horse except for that one time..." Regina trails off and allows her words to hang in the air while she strokes Rocinante's long snout.

"Nope, just the pony," she playful cheers to avoid her true embarrassment.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Regina quietly offers while her main focus is on the large beast she is escorting out of the barn.

"Uh-I don't know," she shrugs and kicks the hay that's scattered beneath her boots as she feels fear prickle up her spine.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, ' _get back on the horse_ '? This is quite literal in your circumstance."

"I know," she murmurs mostly to herself and shoves her hands into her back pockets to hide her nervous energy.

"I'll even put on a saddle, just for you," her roommate mocks, provoking Emma's cheeks to blush profusely.

"You don't use a saddle?"

"Not usually with Rocinante, but with other horses I do." Regina peeks over her shoulder to gauge her reaction. "I'll ride with you, he can handle us both," she assures as she lightly pats her big brown horse.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," she sternly states before gathering all the equipment she needs, and Emma breaks out in a cold sweat.

Emma studies the woman before her, acknowledging how her demeanor quickly changes when they are in the real world and not hidden away from the protective barrier of their room. She's free and playful with her parents, but when anyone else approaches, she closes herself off just the slightest bit.

Regina works diligently as she prepares Rocinante for their ride. She focuses hard on her task at hand and Emma can only assume how much time and effort she pours into her education. She wonders if her life back home is slowly suffocating her and that's why she almost broke down this morning after sex.

She can't blame her the least bit, considering she, herself, ran away from her own problems back home as well. That's one thing she can guarantee they share in common.

"Ready?" Regina questions, absentmindedly stroking the beast behind her. Emma can't help the pained look that twists in her face, when her nose crinkles and her upper lip quivers in distaste. Regina laughs lightly before she points to the stirrup at the bottom of the saddle. "Place your foot in here to hoist yourself up and swing your other leg over the top."

Emma blows out an exaggerated breath, so the other woman knows just how apprehensive she is about the entire situation. Regina ignores her small tantrum and waits patiently for her to decide when she is ready. Green eyes roll dramatically before she slips her foot into the stirrup. She summons all her energy to lift herself up, shaking and stumbling along the way, but finally she swings her leg over Rocinante.

There was not one move that was graceful about her climb.

Emma sneaks a peek down at Regina, who is smirking, and holding her lips together to keep her laughter at bay. Emma rolls her eyes once more and decides to really amuse her.

" _Elegante_?" She questions in terrible Italian which only prompts the brunette to chuckle even more.

" _Come sempre_ ," she replies fluently as she hoists herself upon the horse.

"What does that mean?" Emma questions, peering curiously over her shoulder.

"As always," the softest whisper tumbles from plump lips before placing a sweet kiss to her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"No. I believe that word is universal."

Regina laughs wholeheartedly and nods along as she slips the reigns between Emma's fingers. "Hold onto these, but relax, we won't go too fast. Just a slow trot. Alright?" Emma just nods because as soon as she feels the reigns, her body breaks out into a full-blown panic once again. Regina's fingertips lightly brush away the golden locks from her shoulder, allowing herself better access to her ear. Her warm breath tickles, sending that wonderful chill to run down Emma's spine again. "I promise, you're safe," she vows into her ear and places another gentle kiss just below her ear, against the most sensitive spot on her neck.

"You're lucky you're so damn hot," Emma scoffs, generating another carefree laugh that she adores maybe a little too much.

Regina lightly taps her feet against the horse, kick starting his enormous hooves and immediately Emma stiffens the second he steps forward, but Regina is right there with her, wrapping her arms around her stomach to keep her safe and feeling absolutely protected.

Her warm embrace is enough to settle Emma's anxious nerves, while her gentle fingers draw random patterns against her stomach to distract her mind. The warm summer breeze caresses Emma's face and brushes back her hair as they slowly ride along some dirt trail that she hopes Regina knows well enough by now.

Who is she kidding...Regina knows everything.

"There's a gorgeous field that opens up and gazes out above the town, would you like to see?" Regina questions, still very cautious and caring with each word spoken, knowing Emma is petrified inside. She simply nods in return inspiring those fingers to splay firmly against her abdomen. "Breathe," she instructs, coaxing Emma to inhale sharply and slowly release a ragged breath. "Talk to me," she encourages in the most soothing tone Emma has ever heard.

"We can go to the field," she mutters as she tries to solely focus on the hands against her stomach.

"Good. _Tutte le paure possono essere superate_ ," she husks seductively into her ear and Emma's sure this amazing woman is whispering dirty Italian slang.

"What does that mean?"

"All fears can be overcome," she whispers before her lips briefly brush against Emma's temple.

Rocinante takes his time, enjoying vibrant green trees, the smell of fresh air and the bright blue sky above, most likely just as much as her and Regina are. When they finally cross the break and trot to the center of the wide-open field, Regina leads Rocinante toward a cliff. She keeps a safe distance, but it's more than enough to see the breathtaking city from above.

"This is gorgeous," Emma breathes, her eyes taking in the sight before her, and her mind vowing to never forget this moment, but her thoughts are interrupted when Regina carefully shifts from behind her. "What are you doing?" She blurts out, her insecurities creeping toward the forefront of her mind once again. And she's not quite sure how, but this tiny woman slides across her thigh and slips into the spot in front of her, coming face to face with her shocked eyes. "Are you insane?"

"Relax, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing," Regina confidently declares as she readjusts herself. When she is finally comfortable and secure, she cups Emma's cheeks tenderly and inspects the bruised lip. Her thumb cautiously sweeps around the swollen area, careful not to actually touch. "The swelling has gone down," she confirms, her hands slowly slipping away.

"I'm fine. I promise," she vows while interlocking their fingers and resting them in the small gap between them. "As I recall, we made a deal, you're supposed to be naked when you check my injuries."

"You're impossible," Regina huffs and rolls those gorgeous eyes, but they are twinkling with mirth.

"If I wasn't so horrified right now, I would show you just how impossible I can be," she taunts.

"Emma, what the hell does that even mean?" Regina simply laughs before leaning forward and capturing her lips in the gentlest kiss. However, Emma quickly pulls away as a thought flashes through her mind like a bolt of lightning. "What?"

"Just checking to see if you're wearing lipstick. I don't need your mother calling us out again when we return."

Regina playfully snarls one side of her upper lip as she buries her fist into Emma's tee and yanks her closer. "Shut up and kiss me, Swan," she demands and reconnects their lips.

And Emma knows if she didn't have a puffy lip at the moment, this woman would have slammed their mouths together for a biting kiss.

XXXXXX

When they arrived back to the farm, Henry was barbecuing outside with his wife sipping a glass of wine by his side. The couple were both completely speechless when they saw Emma on top of Rocinante, but thankfully neither one made anymore teasing comments.

Together the four of them enjoyed a family dinner and talked lightly over the finger licking meal. Henry can always make a great meal on the grill, but nothing compares to Cora's home cooked, Italian style food.

Regina and Emma were finishing up with the dishes while Henry and Cora poured themselves an after-dinner drink. Cora with her red wine and her husband with his scotch, neat.

"Regina darling, even though it's a Saturday night, I was hoping you would hang around this evening," Cora requests as she spins the stem of her wine glass between her fingertips.

"I was thinking a good game of Monopoly," Henry chuckles to himself while Emma smiles at how sweet the couple is, especially with their daughter around. She can only imagine how much they miss having her around.

"Well, I will be out of your hair now," Emma vocalizes while placing the last dish back into its designated area.

"What? Why?" Regina quickly grills her, those dark eyes narrowing.

"Because, you hardly ever see your parents, I'm sure they would like to spend some time with you before you leave again," she explains.

"Oh nonsense, dear," Cora waves her hand as she stands from the kitchen table. "You are a part of this family now."

A large mass quickly develops in the back of Emma's throat as hot tears spring to life. Maybe it's from missing her own family or maybe it's because of her past, either way those words hit her like a ton of bricks and knocks the wind right out of her. And she is left standing shell shocked and speechless in the Mills' kitchen with all eyes on her.

"Thank you," she croaks out, doing her best to hide the tears and emotions bubbling far too quickly to the surface.

"Now, sit down you two, let's have a nice game of Monopoly," Henry smiles cheerfully as he sets down the game and pops open the box with amusement.

"Alright, but I'm the banker this time," Regina firmly announces as she slides into her regular seat.

"Come along, dear," Cora encourages Emma's feet to finally move from where she rooted herself from too many emotions.

"Right," she mutters and follows the older woman back to the table.

Emma slides into the spot next to Regina and does her best to avoid those questioning eyes so Regina doesn't see how damaged she truly is.

XXXXX

"That will be fourteen hundred my lovely husband," Cora taunts with sarcasm dripping from her words while her greedy hand stretches forward, waiting for the last of Henry's money.

"How? How is that you always land Park Place and Boardwalk while I'm stuck with all the shitty purples," Henry sulks, reluctantly counting out his money while Emma tries to hide her laughter.

"I swear she's cheating, daddy, this happens every time we play," Regina jumps on board to call out her mother, but Cora is smirking confidently still with her hand waiting for the money.

"How can I cheat, dear? You demanded to be the banker this time," Cora quips as Henry smacks the colorful bills into her hand. She smiles wicked and begins tucking her money beneath the board game.

"I don't know, but I know you are cheating," Regina defends, scrutinizing her mother.

"I've been paying attention, and not once did I see her cheat," Emma declares with all the confidence in the world.

"Thank you, dear," Cora smugly grins with a curt head nod in her direction.

"What are you the sheriff of Monopoly?" Regina deadpans only causing Emma to laugh in return.

"Sheriff Swan," Henry muses. "I like that. You're hired. Keep an eye on sticky fingers over here," he retorts, hooking his thumb in Cora's direction.

"Why do you always insist on playing this game if you are such a sore loser," Cora questions, cruelly counting her money in front of her husband, practically rubbing her win in his face.

"I am no such thing," he harshly defends, but the scowl on his face says otherwise, especially the way he crosses his arms like a stubborn child.

Cora laughs maliciously as she slips from her seat and slides behind her husband's chair. She glides her hands down his chest and whispers something in his ear.

"And this is our cue to leave," Regina quickly announces, her hands fumbling to clean up the game as quickly as possible.

"So early?" Cora asks innocently.

"It's two in the morning, mother," Regina deadpans, placing the money back where it belongs.

"But look how cute they are," Emma gushes, placing all the houses and hotels back into the box.

"Oh you shush, they are not cute," Regina scolds, shoving the top back onto the game.

"Almost as cute as you two, darling," Cora teases, igniting a terrible heat to burn Emma's porcelain cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talking about, mother," Regina firmly states as she stands tall from her seat. "Now let's go, Swan," she demands, heading for the door, persuading Emma to jump to her feet and follow like a dog on a leash.

"Yes dear, you have no idea what I speak of," Cora muses as they quickly slip out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The rising sun spills through the curtains and warms her eyelids, encouraging them to open and greet the day. She stretches out her sleepy legs and arms with a small groan when she acknowledges the weight against her chest. Her eyes slowly peel open to discover wild raven tresses flowing all around her naked body.

Her lips crack into a wide smile as she pulls the woman in closer and kisses the crown of her head. She has never felt this way before with another person. She's falling and she knows she is. She's sitting by, watching herself fall hopelessly for this woman, a woman she just met five days ago. It's insane. It's childish. It's irrational. It's the greatest feeling ever. She feels this magnetic pull to constantly be around her. She's playful and silly, something she has never been before when she was with Neal and yet she never wants it to stop.

She knows Regina has to leave in two short days, but she just can't seem to distance herself to cushion the blow when she does leave. She knows already that her heart will break the moment she says goodbye, but it's not like she could ever ask the girl to stay. Not only does Regina have school, but Emma will be leaving in two months anyways.

Regina suddenly groans and stretches in her sleep, pressing her sticky core from last night's activities against Emma's hip. This is day number two that she has awaken this way and it's her new favorite way to wake up in the morning.

Still in her deep slumber, Regina's thick lips pucker out and press a gentle kiss to Emma's bare breast before she cuddles even closer into her side.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Emma chuckles, but the sleepy girl only hums in response. She's starting to think that maybe Regina's not a morning person. She wraps her arms around her and slowly drags her nails up and down Regina's bicep, pulling out another soft moan in response. "I think it's time to get up," she whispers, but Regina doesn't answer and she's fairly confident this woman is playing her favorite game again. "I'm thinking we pack a picnic and spend the day at the beach," she divulges on her plans for the day, hoping to coax those sleepy eyes to pop open, but it's useless.

Emma carefully moves the small frame off her body and rests Regina's back against the mattress. She smirks, placing her hands on either side of the brunette's shoulders, careful her body doesn't touch the woman in any way. She thinks there might be a ghost of a smile lurking upon those plump lips, but she's damn good at playing dead asleep.

Emma hovers over her face and lightly grazes her lips against Regina's, barely enough to even qualify as a kiss. Already her heart thumps anxiously within her chest. Her head dips a little lower and places a delicate kiss to her neck, just below her jawline, and this one earns her a small groan. She travels a little further down, never actually touching skin, but enough where Regina can feel the warm breath gliding across her flesh.

Emma finds her next destination, right between the valley of two small, but perky breasts, so she applies another sweet kiss. Her head swings to the right, so she can peck a hardening nipple and then she repeats her action to her other perky bud pleading for attention.

This time, she buries her face just below where the breast ends and nips the soft flesh between her ribs. Emma inhales the sweet scent that's a mix of floral body wash and sex from last night. She pops her mouth open against the silky skin, slowly absorbing her taste before she drags her lower lip against the flesh again, until she encloses another kiss right there. From there on, she trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down the taut abdomen until she reaches her new favorite destination.

Green eyes glance up at the sleeping brunette, biting back her laughter, because she knows Regina's too good at this pretending to be asleep game. So, she continues with her journey. She knows Regina is sore from last night, she doesn't even have to look at the smooth lips, slightly swollen from her rough fingers. With this in mind, Emma pops open her mouth and bites down on the hood of Regina's mound.

"Emma!" She yelps, her body flailing about, but this time she is careful not to accidentally kick her and further damage the bruised lip.

Emma smacks the side of her thigh and crawls back up her teased body. "I knew you were awake you little brat!"

"I'm on vacation, why do you insist on waking up at the ass crack of dawn?" She scolds, but her hands have other things in mind, like gripping Emma's bottom roughly and slamming her lower region down against hers.

Emma's body explodes with a tingling heat that ripples through every inch of her. The pit of her stomach flutters with excitement and her clit twitches in delight and she knows she's in over her head.

"Because I am on vacation as well and I want to soak up every second because I know I will never have this opportunity again," she admits as her hips roll suggestively against the slick mound. Regina nods slowly as her mind begins to drift away toward the pleasure, but Emma digs her nails deep into her ass, making sure she doesn't entirely float away. "So," she leans down and lightly kisses plump lips. "I'm going to jump in the shower and then head to the beach," she pecks her once again, "Are you coming?"

"I will be if you continue that pace," she breathlessly moans while bucking her hips forward to steal more of Emma's offered pleasure.

"How about we finish this in the shower?" Emma suggests and bends down to capture her bottom lip between her teeth. Her lover instantly moans in response and nods her head slowly. She releases the lip with a pop and kisses her tenderly while her hips continue dragging her closer to the edge of ecstasy. But then, she abruptly jumps off Regina's wiggling body before smacking her thigh once more. "Let's go."

Regina scrambles off the bed and chases her the one step it takes to enter the bathroom. "You're such a tease," she accuses as her fingers attack Emma's hips and slam her against the door, effectively slamming it shut.

Emma squeals with buzzing adrenaline coursing through her blood, her eyes fluttering closed when a set of lips meet hers for a rough kiss. She swears this kiss is claiming her, demanding that she is hers and she is completely exhilarated about the idea.

Regina stretches on her tiptoes to command the upper hand. Truthfully, they are the same height, Emma may have a centimeter on the brunette, but that's at most. Manicured nails dig into the front of her hips as Regina dips her tongue inside her mouth all while her perky nipples press against her own.

Emma moans into her mouth while she takes charge, backing Regina up into the shower. She blindly closes the glass door behind herself and breaks their kiss so she can start the shower. She turns the handle to hot as Regina squeals and rushes into her body to hide from the first sprays of cold water. Emma laughs wholeheartedly and wraps her arms protectively around her entire body as they wait for the water to warm up.

An erotic idea flashes across Emma's mind while she holds a very naked Regina in her warm embrace. Abruptly, she spins her lover around and slams her front against the cold tile. Regina's entire body shudders from the sudden chill, goosebumps spreading like wildfire up her back, encouraging Emma to press her body against her back to help counter the cold.

Regina exhales a ragged breath that's thick with arousal, inspiring Emma's bundle of nerves to throb painfully for her. Emma slithers one hand between the tile and the cool body, splaying her hand across the quivering abdominal muscles. Her mouth finds Regina's ear in which she breathes heavily to send a rush of chills down the woman's spine.

"How sore are you?" She husks knowing damn well she was relentless last night.

"Sore," Regina exhales heavily and Emma knows her mind is clouded with need for only her.

She lightly kisses her neck, just below her ear, while her sneaky fingers dance teasingly down her lower abdomen. Her index finger faintly skims across the puffy lips causing Regina's body to twitch in response.

"I'll be gentle," she husks against her warm neck and kisses her once more. "For now..." she drawls teasingly before continuing a path across her flesh.

Licking, sucking and pecking over the same sensitive spot to drive Regina absolutely mad and coax enough of her arousal to drip out and soothe the swollen lips. Regina moans deliciously and Emma swears it's the sexiest noise to ever grace her ears. Her finger tickles the needy clit delicately, seducing more of her thick arousal to coat those tender walls. Regina's head falls to her shoulder, only granting her better access to attack the exposed neck as another moan stirs in her throat, never making it passed her lips.

Emma's own essence is growing rapidly, clinging to her core and heating her inner thighs. She thrusts forward in order to relieve some of her need, against Regina's thick bottom. Her body ignites with heat as a wave of pleasure washes through her entire body. She groans and bites down hard on Regina's neck, producing a high-pitched moan from those sexy lips in return.

If Emma didn't have her lover's orgasm scream memorized by now, she would put money down that Regina already climaxed for how soaked she is. So, she deftly dips one finger into the warm center and holds her tight, knowing her knees will go weak for a brief second from the intrusion.

"Oh fuck," Regina croaks out, the words barely making it passed her lips from the strain in her throat.

The sex and edge lacing Regina's voice are all the ego boost Emma needs to proceed. She slips another finger in to meet its partner in crime and slowly pumps to stretch the tight walls. Her silky pussy is practically sucking her fingers greedily needing so much more for that sweet release.

With every pump, Emma drags the heel of her palm against the sensitive clit, provoking Regina's hips to grind against her hand. She curls the tips of her fingers with every thrust while squeezing her clit along the way. It's absolutely glorious to watch her body tremble violently against her own while she proceeds nipping and kissing along Regina's neck.

"Em-em-ma," Regina pants incoherently as she takes her higher and higher.

Her palms smack flat against the tile, her fingers clawing at the slick wall just to steady herself. Her core clenches tightly around Emma's talented fingers while she continues to finger fuck her.

Emma's lips sweep tender kisses up her slick neck until she reaches her ear. "Come for me," she husks, but then Regina's head flings forward and rests against the cold tile instead of the warm body supporting her.

"I-I can't..." she stutters, her body quivering uncontrollably as though she is dancing on the edge of pure ecstasy, but for some reason, can't follow through.

"Fuck me," Emma moans hotly into her ear.

"What?" Regina gasps, peeking incredulously over her shoulder.

Her cheeks and chest are flushed. The ends of her hair are slightly damp from the water and is beginning to curl from the steam filling the tiny bathroom. Her effortless beauty steals all the air from Emma's lungs and somehow she's falling even harder for this woman.

She blinks to regain focus when she notices her hand has slowed its pace. "Fuck my hand. Fuck me as hard as you can and don't hold back until you come," she sternly instructs while brown eyes are rapidly searching her face for something she's not really sure of. Emma leans forward and steals a kiss from those pouty lips before pushing her forward against the wall and roughly ramming into her center. "Fuck me," she commands once again.

"Yes," Regina breathlessly moans as her eyes flutter closed and her head turns to face forward again.

Regina grips the tiles even harder, morphing her desperate fingers into a pure white hue in the process. The brunette begins grinding her hips ruthlessly against Emma's palm to help her reach the highest point of climax all while Emma resumes her attack against the slick neck. Her free hand abandons Regina's hip to roughly grope her bouncing breast.

"Oh god," Regina groans, her hips ruthlessly grinding shamelessly while Emma's fingers tease the most sensitive spot deep inside.

Emma palms Regina's heavy breast, cupping and groping, silently demanding that it's now hers and nobody else's. Her lover tosses her head back to her chest again and tilts just far enough for Emma to kiss those parted lips, gasping for clean air. She kisses this woman with everything she has while her hand paws her needy breast until Regina is screaming out in pure ecstasy, only inspiring Emma's hips to grind harder against her firm bottom.

She was so lost in Regina's pleasure that she didn't even notice how hard she was grinding against that sexy plump bottom. A warm liquid oozes from Regina, coating Emma's fingers as they continue to kiss with an intensity that leaves her dizzy. Emma screams into her mouth and that's when she feels her own orgasm erupting like a volcano, spewing hot lava to run thickly through her veins.

"Oh fuck," she groans into the kiss while trying to maintain upright as her body convulses in pleasure.

"What are you doing to me, Emma?" Regina wheezes while she gasps desperately for air, but it's too thick from the steam enveloping them.

Emma simply rests her forehead against her neck and shakes her head, not able to find words as she floats back down to Earth. She knows it's the orgasm whispering in her mind, but her tongue itches to say thank you or something inappropriate.

Regina finally stands tall and spins around to face her, draping her arms over her shoulders. She walks Emma backwards until they under the scalding hot shower and tenderly kisses her lips. Emma's heart is still pounding from her climax, but she knows a lot of that reckless thumping has to do with the affection she feels for this crazy, sexy brunette.

"Do you understand how perfect you are?" Emma lazily murmurs against kiss swollen lips.

Regina breaks apart their kiss that very moment, her brows pinched together in disbelief as her eyes scan the glistening green irises like she's a human lie detector. Except, Regina quickly masks her emotions and shakes her head, completely ignoring Emma's admission and begins properly showering without another word.

So, they wash their hair and bodies in silence, but Emma keeps stealing glimpses in her direction, wondering what the hell she could have possibly done to irk her?

When they finish showering, she begins packing a small bag with sunscreen, a towel and clothes for the beach while Regina seems to be doing the same, again in deafening silence.

"Did I do something wrong?" She finally blurts out when the silence has gone on far enough.

"What?" Regina mutters mindlessly as her head snaps up from her task at hand and honestly she appears perplexed by the question.

"Did I say or do something wrong? You completely shut down just now," she informs her girl...well, she doesn't know what the hell they are, angrily shoving her bag aside.

"Oh, no no. I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Sometimes I get lost in my own head when my thoughts wander away," she softly explains and her tone is so gentle and so sad that it's enough to settle any insecurities Emma felt moments ago. Regina sets down her bag and shuffles around the bed, gripping the back of Emma's neck and smoothing her thumb over her cheek. "I promise it had nothing to do with you," she whispers and seals the declaration with a tender kiss. "Now, to the beach?" She cheerfully questions.

"To the beach."

XXXXX

The blazing sun beats down against her back as her head rests against her arms neatly folded upon her towel. She peeks through one squinting eye to watch the gorgeous brunette sleep peacefully beside her.

She seems to sleep a lot on this trip and Emma can't help but wonder why?

This is her vacation as well, but every day she wakes up craving the fresh clean air, nothing like what she's accustomed to back home in Boston. Her body buzzes every day with a kind of energy she hasn't felt in a very long time, itching to discover new things and not take one single moment for granted.

She understands Regina has been to Sicily more times than she can remember and maybe this place has lost its appeal, but she doesn't truly believe that. And it's all because of the way, Regina's face lights up when she speaks about the history or her eyes sparkle when she gazes upon the architecture. It's all she needs to know that Regina is still fascinated by this place.

So, why? Why, does she spend so much time sleeping on this trip?

Emma's greedy fingers are slicing through the small space between them to touch this curious creature before her. She lightly brushes back a few strands that have fallen to cover the most beautiful face and she smiles when Regina's lips curl into a content grin. The sleepy woman hums, expressing her gratitude of the touch while her big brown eyes slowly flutter to life.

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh Swan?" She mumbles through her raspy, sleepy voice, that is always an instant turn on.

"That little white bikini is such a tease," she playfully admits, squirming her face just a tad closer so their nose are almost kissing.

"A tease? You just had me," Regina reminds her with a sly smirk spreading deviously across her face.

Emma's fingers tread lightly through the thick hair as her greedy eyes soak up the natural beauty. "Hmmm, can you spread the word? I want the whole beach to know I had you."

Brown eyes roll, but her mouth betrays her, laughing lightly at the blonde's silly antics. Regina presses her palms flat against the towel and slowly rises to her knees. She crawls across their towels and nods toward an umbrella she planted in the sand earlier, in case the sun became too much.

"What?" Emma asks, peeking over her shoulder at the large umbrella.

"Move your butt, Swan," she orders in such a low and dark tone, persuading Emma's body to follow her demands. She treks behind her, beneath the umbrella and watches with anticipation tingling her limbs as Regina sets up a towel within the shadow covered sand. "Sit," she commands and points toward the towel.

Emma scrambles to the requested area and sits with her legs stretching forward and her hands resting behind her back upon the towel. Green eyes sparkle with mirth as Regina crawls seductively into her lap and straddles her upper thighs.

Her heart somehow sprouts wings and flutters away all while her eyes are glued to the swell of breasts directly in her face. "What are you doing?" She interrogates and curses herself when her voice cracks.

"Sssshhhh," the brunette breathlessly scolds while her index finger presses firmly against Emma's pale lips.

Regina keeps that dainty finger locked into place while her other hand tickles down Emma's chest, between her full breasts, over her bathing suit bottoms and disappears from existence.

"Regina," she exhales as a sneaky finger pushes her bathing suit to one side and easily slides inside. Her thighs clamp shut as her eyes double in size and her heart becomes too erratic for her own good. "Regina, no, we can't. We are on a public beach," she hisses in her most stern voice.

"There's hardly anyone here and the umbrella is blocking us from the people that are," Regina casually replies as if her single digit isn't wiggling mischievously deep inside her hungry center.

Emma sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down hard to conceal her desperate moan. Her heart pumps aggressively, terrified hormones slithering through her veins as Regina squirms her hand with one thing on her mind.

"I-I can't...no...I've never had sex in public before," she confesses in a hushed whisper, desperately trying to pretend that her cheeks aren't burning with embarrassment.

"Oh, this is happening, so you might as well relax," Regina seductively taunts, leaning forward, but refusing to grant a kiss. Emma knows she's purposely withholding, teasing her to crave all of her and beg for it, "...Miss Swan," she whispers, knowing how the blonde's insides turn to mush when she uses that seductive nickname.

Emma's mind and body are on two completely different wave lengths as her brain screams to stop this and that they are going to get caught any minute, while her traitor core is pushing forward, pleading for an orgasm like she have never experienced one before and she's utterly deprived.

A devious smirk plasters across Regina's face as she slips another finger into the slick entrance. "Tell me again how you don't want this," she taunts seductively, turning Emma's blood into a burning hot lava from her embarrassment once again, because the evidence is all over Regina's fingers and ruining her bathing suit bottoms.

She bites down further on her lip as her gut clenches and a wave of pleasure ripples beneath her skin like a tidal wave. Her hips buck to their own accord, her body now in complete control and mind is humiliatingly benched from this wicked game.

"I-" she wants to defend herself and explain how it's reckless and they are going to get caught, but her mind sputters when those talented fingers curl and tickles her most sensitive spot deep inside.

"Not such a smart ass are you when my fingers are buried deep inside of you?" Regina again mocks her as she thrusts those gifted fingers as far as they can stretch.

"Fuck," she mutters under her breath while a shooting pain registers in her lip from biting down so aggressively, but it fades in an instant from the pleasure coursing through her limbs.

" _Lei di molte parole_ ," rolls angelically from Regina's tongue only causing Emma's knees to shake in delight.

"Huh?" She absentmindedly breathes as she inhales sharply, and her eyes fall closed.

Bright colorful spots fill her eyes as her orgasm builds faster than she ever thought possible. Regina's fingers so easily playing her like a fiddle like she has been taking lessons all her life.

"She of many words," Regina whispers before her lips lightly brush against Emma's, forcing green eyes to spring back to life.

"Uh-huh," she agrees mindlessly while slender fingers move in all the right ways, clouding her vision and blurring her thought process.

She doesn't get it. When Regina's fingers are at work, deep inside of her, the woman is never rough. Her thrusts and strokes are swift, smooth, almost teasing and it's an overwhelming stimulation that rapidly pushes her toward her climax. It's like she's touching her soul, they are connecting as one and she swears this stranger is making love to her.

She squeezes her eyes shut when she feels her blood ignite and a sweat breaks out along her flesh.

"Tell me how you want to come all over my fingers," Regina whispers against her mouth, her warm breath coating dry lips and bringing her even higher.

Emma doesn't even think, she usually doesn't when she's this lost in Regina's pleasure and she just repeats the words. "I want to come all over your fingers," she moans, bucking her hips for some much needed friction against her aching bundle of nerves.

"And you swore you didn't want this. Tell me how much the idea of being caught turns you on," Regina taunts through her deep sultry voice that tingles every cell in Emma's desperate body.

"Fuck," she mutters, her hips thrusting forward again and her thighs clenching tightly together.

" _Elegante come sempre_ ," Regina husks against her mouth sending Emma tumbling over the edge of ecstasy.

She comes harder than she ever has before, her mind swirling in a pleasurable fog as she gasps for air and her body convulses over and over again as she releases all over those dirty little fingers. The bombshell slowly retracts her fingers and falls forward to steal what little oxygen Emma has left.

Regina kisses her with a fierce hunger that turns Emma on all over again. "You're the worst," she pants through their heated kiss.

"I thought I was a brat?" Regina playfully teases, inspiring Emma's fingers to dig deep into her hips and flip their positions, slamming Regina's back into the sand.

Regina laughs that carefree chuckle that always sends Emma's heart soaring and reminds her how head over heels she really is. Regina's head tilts back and her eyes squeeze shut as she allows all her heartache to slip away and Emma is right there, peppering the exposed throat with playful kisses and provoking the brunette to laugh even harder.

" _Prendi una stanza_ ," a deep voice hollers from behind them, startling both of them.

Emma's attack desists immediately, her curious eyes flicking to Regina's for an answer. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," she waves off the question, but her lips are rapidly morphing into an evil smirk.

"What did he say?" She demands again with a little more bite this time.

"Get a room," Regina ecstatically replies before she bursts into a fit of laughter.

Emma groans in response and rolls off the warm body, burying her face deep into her towel, despite the amount of sand tainting the area. A sharp sting bites into her bottom as Regina's palm smacking against her bathing suit resonates in the air. Golden waves pop up as a small yelp escapes Emma's lips.

She squints into the sun, catching just in time as Regina runs away from their spot. Her feet kicking up sand along the way, but Emma's eyes are glued to that full bottom, not entirely covered up by her white bikini bottom. She bites down hard on her lip as she jumps up from her towel and chases this person, who suddenly stole her heart, down to the shoreline.

The beautiful woman is too consumed by the infinitive ocean in front of her to notice Emma's presence, that is until she wraps her strong arms around her tiny waist and lifts her into the air. Regina squeals and swats at her arms, but Emma ignores her. She walks both of them into the water and tosses Regina over a small wave that is quickly approaching.

Her raven hair disappears beneath the salty water for a brief moment before she pops right back up, wiping her face free from the ocean clinging to her skin. She runs her hands through her hair and Emma swears this woman could be a model.

Emma dives right into the ocean and swims toward this sexy girl in a skimpy white bikini. She pops right up in front of her face and she hardly has anytime to wipe her face clear before Regina is gripping her neck and pulling her into a searing kiss.

"You're not working tomorrow," Regina firmly states while tugging her closer into her embrace.

Regina drapes her arms over her shoulders and wraps her legs tightly around her waist, inspiring Emma's hands to intertwine around her midsection.

"And you think your parents will allow that?" She questions with one skeptical eyebrow raised high.

"Of course they will. You know my parents, they will want the four of us to spend the entire day together." She leans forward and tenderly presses her lips against Emma's, the taste of salt still lingering between the gentle kiss. "We will have to sneak away because I need to get as much of you as I can before I leave," she provocatively husks against her mouth.

Green eyes fall closed and she inhales sharply, desperately trying to memorize this moment because the warm sensation humming through her body is too wonderful to ever forget. As much as she hates to admit her immature thinking, Regina one hundred percent stole her heart the moment she held a shovel to her face.

"Emma," she breathlessly utters persuading green eyes to flutter open and meet her intense gaze. The way the sun is shining against the side of Regina's face is highlighting her chocolate colored eyes, portraying them to be almost a honey hue and it's absolutely gorgeous. "When you come back to the states, you better come visit me. New York and Boston aren't _that_ far apart."

"I will. I promise," she vows without even thinking, her instincts instantly taking control of her mouth and agreeing wholeheartedly.

She encloses the little space between them and passionately kisses this woman as if it were her last time ever feeling those plump lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning snuck up on them far too quickly, forcing everyone into an awful funk that they all pretended they didn't notice. The atmosphere was heavy, thick with awkward tension knowing what tomorrow was going to bring. It truly felt like a dark grey, ugly, storm cloud was following around the small family the entire day.

For Mr. and Mrs. Mills, their hearts were aching of the uncertainty of the future. Regina hardly traveled to Sicily anymore to visit since school had been her top priority. So, the week spent with their daughter was bittersweet. They were thrilled to see their daughter after almost one year apart, but the time spent was never enough and the torment they felt in their hearts would soon return again when she would say goodbye Tuesday morning.

For herself, well, Emma was in too deep. She knew they only had one week together, but she never thought that bumping into Regina Mills would set her heart on fire and turn her world upside down. That's all it took, one week, less than seven days actually, to fall recklessly, head over heels for the smart mouthed, highly intelligent, Italian speaking, sex goddess. She couldn't be more perfect even if she tried and Emma is an absolute fool for her.

As much as she would love to call this trip to an end and follow the brunette back to the states, she knows that wouldn't be wise on her part. She came to Europe for a reason and obviously her long stay in Sicily was all for a reason as well. However, her time there is not complete, and it would be careless and irresponsible of her to end her once in a life time opportunity for a week-long romance.

Cora cooked an elaborate breakfast that morning, complete with omelettes, fruit, pastries and exquisite lattes. The woman usually cooks breakfast, but this time she really out did herself. Like clockwork, her and Regina cleaned up the mess in return and soon found themselves strolling into the village.

They spent that morning with Cora and Henry, walking through the town, admiring all the shops and almost everything Catania has to offer. The older couple walked hand in hand as Regina and Emma kept a respectable distance, never once revealing the intimacy they share when Regina's parents are not around. Emma felt that type of affection, after only knowing each other for one week, it would be inappropriate in front of her parents, even if Cora knew.

They spent the afternoon laughing and trying on different articles of clothing, but never purchasing anything. Henry made them stop for a small lunch at a local cafe that he adores, but their stomachs were still full from breakfast. So, they indulged in the famous coffees and espresso drinks that any American would be ecstatic to try and enjoyed the summer breeze outside while they held a light conversation.

When the late afternoon crept upon them, they headed back to the farm, so Henry and Cora could prepare another extravagant dinner as a farewell for Regina.

After the lasagna with homemade Sicilian sauce, the freshest salad Emma has ever tasted and far too much oven baked bread, they spent most of the evening chitchatting with Cora and Henry over wine.

"I really should get to bed. I have to be up at four in the morning," Regina sadly announces around ten o'clock, causing a sharp pain to jab unexpectedly through Emma's heart.

"I understand," Cora offers through sorrowful eyes and a very prominent pout. "Make sure you wake us, I still would like to say goodbye one more time before you go."

Regina nods as she rises from the couch, her feet sluggishly padding across the floor to meet her parents for their first set of goodbye hugs. They whisper how much they love her and how proud they are and Emma's heart breaks all over again.

"Don't stay up too late gabbing away you two," Henry playfully scolds, draping his arm lovingly over his wife's shoulders. Cora clenches his hand and stares at Regina like she may never see her again and there goes what little heart Emma has remained intact.

"We won't daddy," Regina replies before they slip out the door.

With heavy feet, they trudge back toward their tiny addition, adding more weight to her heavy heart with each step they take. Emma holds open the door and watches as Regina reluctantly steps inside. She follows her lead and softly closes the door behind them.

Regina whips around far too quickly for Emma's mind to comprehend and slams her back against the door with her lips colliding with an animalistic force. A small grunt escapes Emma's mouth from the crash, but her hands don't hesitate, burying her fingers deep into those raven locks and helping herself to two fistfuls, prompting the brunette to erotically moan in response.

Regina's hands are everywhere, clawing, groping, palming as the kiss grows frantic and becomes all teeth and rugged force. Emma struggles to catch her breath because she swears this woman is sucking all the oxygen from her lungs, but she keeps going. She rather be deprived from oxygen than those succulent lips against her own.

She sucks Regina's bottom lip into her mouth and scrapes her teeth against the sensitive flesh. She squeezes her hair and tugs just a little harder to draw out those sweet, sexy little sounds Regina creates when she's turned on.

Regina's lips stop moving, but she never backs away, her body pressing further into Emma's, pinning her to the door. They are both panting, heaving messes, but none of that matters, she just needs her there with her one last time.

"I've been dying to touch you all day," Regina confesses while they proceed to gasp for fresh air.

Those slender fingers find the hem of Emma's tank top and she yanks the material away without ever disconnecting their heated bodies. Emma's lost, staring deep into those enchanting orbs, noting how dilated they are from her ever growing lust. She swears every damn time she gazes into Regina's warm eyes, they place her under a spell, encouraging her to undress the temptress. Emma's fingers blindly find the soft material and lift the garment in one swift motion. She tosses the fabric somewhere behind her and then latches onto her face, slamming her hungry lips against Regina's once again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she whines into the kiss, but inky tresses are violently whipping all around her.

"Ssshhh, let's not worry about that right now. I just want this to be about us, nothing more," she demands and immediately Emma nods hopelessly along, accepting the terms without another thought.

Emma's hands fall from her flushed cheeks and snake beneath that thick bottom she adores so much. She lifts her into the air, still surprising herself by how strong she's become since working on the farm, and never once do their eyes break contact as she carries her over to the bed with too many emotions silently beating between them. She gently lays her down and follows that sexy body every inch of the way. One hand slithers between them and brushes back dark hair as their lips connect like they have been apart for too many years to count.

Through Regina's jean-shorts, she can already feel the heat emitting from her center, pleading with her to rip her from that denim and set her free. Regina takes her by surprise, wrapping her legs around her back and thrusting her needy core into her flat stomach. Emma instantly breaks the kiss, needing to feel the comfort and warmth of that naked flesh against her own.

Black eyes are wide, full of anticipation as Emma slides down her body. Her fumbling fingers head straight for the button, popping the metal that's keeping her prize hidden from her. She tugs the jeans and thong down toned thighs in one swift motion and drops them to the floor before removing her own bottoms in a haste.

Emma's hands grip the sharp hips and slides her up the bed before she easily flips her onto her stomach. Her fingertips press firmly into the backs of Regina's thighs, gliding into her flesh, massaging her muscles as she makes her way to that full bottom. She grabs two handfuls and squeezes, earning herself a deep moan in return. Her fingers continue their journey up the long back until she finds an annoying bra still in place. She unclasps the lacy black material and lightly drags the straps down toned arms. Regina's body shivers in delight as goosebumps spread across her arms and back. Emma leans down and places a tender kiss to the center of her back, eliciting a soft moan from the woman below.

Her tongue pokes out, the tip traveling a wet path up, along the spine and toward her neck. She gently sweeps the dark hair to one side, making sure her nails drag lightly across her flesh for more tantalizingly pleasure. Emma's core twitches as she gazes upon the remarkable smooth, tan back. She faintly glides her index finger down the spine while placing a wet kiss to the nape of her neck. Regina squirms against the sheets from the timid touches, but Emma doesn't cave just yet. This is her last night and she wants to worship every inch of this goddess figure.

Emma hovers over her back, kissing a trail down her spine as Regina grinds subtly into the cool linen below. Emma, herself, begins thrusting into Regina's bare bottom, not able to control her own arousal. When her lips finally reach Regina's bottom, she sinks her teeth into the warm flesh and watches as Regina grips the sheets with all her might.

She cups the firm bottom once again before she disappears between Regina's legs. She shifts so she can kneel between her lover and skims her soaked opening with two teasing fingers. Regina buries her forehead deep into the mattress while Emma's fingers mercilessly tease her pleading core. Her body convulses with uninhibited need for pleasure, so Emma skillfully dips two fingers inside.

She pushes forward, expanding the tight walls to fit her intrusion as Regina cries out into the sheets. Emma's entire body flushes with a burning fire that will be impossible to extinguish. She clenches her mound and her thighs to alleviate some of the pressure, but the swarming butterflies in her gut aren't helping her problem.

She slowly pumps her fingers into the tight, swollen walls, provoking Regina's ass to pop into the air. Emma places her free hand against her back and pins her back down while she picks up her pace. All her inhibitions fly out the window as she watches this sexy body beg for more. She's merciless, a savage, as she pounds into her dripping center, slamming into the trigger deep within that makes Regina scream out in ecstasy while her toes curl.

Her bottom bucks high in the air again, wiggling back, blindly searching for her orgasm. Emma doesn't know why, but her first instinct is to smack that round bottom...hard, and so she does.

"Oh god," Regina screams deliciously into the bed as a wave of arousal flushes through her body and coats Emma's fingers and now she knows Regina's dirty little secret.

She smirks, pressing her hand more firmly against Regina's lower back once again to pin her back down while she roughly finger fucks her. Regina's squirming, panting, a bumbling mess and Emma vows that this woman has never looked hotter. Her fingers claw at the bedsheets, while she bites down on the soft linen. And it isn't long before her body stiffens and her pussy bites down on Emma's fingers as the sweet release drips down her hand.

Regina's body quivers viciously against the bed as if she is being plagued with a fever, before she completely collapses. Emma covers the gorgeous body with her own as they both try to catch their breaths. She carefully plants lingering kisses all over Regina's shoulder as her soul returns to her spent body.

A wave of emotions unexpectedly hits Emma like a ton of bricks and fills her eyes with tears. She's so thankful that the other woman cannot see her in this moment because the tears would indefinitely fall if she saw her heartache.

Emma quickly swallows the lump in the back of her throat and squeezes her favorite body tight, never wanting to let her go. However, Regina must sense her despair because abruptly she spins around beneath her and kisses the pain away.

"I swear this isn't goodbye," Regina mumbles, slowly guiding Emma to lay on her back.

"That's exactly what someone who is saying goodbye would say," she quips.

Regina lays next to her, her body half on top of hers and half balancing upon the bed. She shakes her head and purses out those thick lips as the back of her nails create a path over a pale cheek, to her chin, where she stops and kisses her lightly. Then her finger continues down Emma's jawline, over her throat, between her breasts, through the dip of her toned abs and lands upon her naked lower half.

"It's only goodbye for now," she states with conviction, her finger lightly dancing against her bare center to distract her.

Regina leans down and captures her lips into a kiss Emma can only assume is vowing her words. Her fingers circle the throbbing bundle of nerves that have been begging for attention, adding enough pleasure to provoke her hips into gyrating hopelessly. Regina's lips part against hers as Emma cries out in pleasure. Wave after wave of overwhelming stimulation crashes into her body. She wants to scream in glory, but Regina's right there, kissing her mouth and swallowing all the little noises.

Regina's fingers easily slip into her awaiting entrance and curl to perfection while her palm works over her clit. Her hips sway wildly as she dangles on the edge of her orgasm already from watching Regina completely come undone.

" _Sei nel mio cuore_ ," Regina whispers against her parted lips and that's what sends Emma tumbling hopelessly over the cliff, free falling through an orgasm she swears she had never experienced so intensely before.

Vibrant, colorful spots blur her vision as she soaks Regina's dainty fingers. Her mind spins violently, and she thinks she heard Regina mutter something in Italian, but she's not quite sure anymore. She latches onto Regina's mouth and quite literally takes her breath away.

Regina quickly retracts her fingers and drapes one leg over Emma's. "I could watch you climax all day," she confesses, resting her head upon Emma's heaving chest. Her hand splays across Emma's stomach and follows her abdomen as it rises and falls frantically for more air. "Mind if I record it so I have something to remember you by?" She innocently questions causing Emma to burst into laughter.

"Absolutely not! I don't need my _O-_ face leaked out into the world." Regina laughs and shakes her head, probably wondering how this is their actual conversation right now. But all too quickly the laughter subsides and they are left with dread that cannot so easily be removed. "Regina?" The brunette doesn't move to face her and somehow Emma knows she's too emotional. "I really hope we can at least remain friends when we both end up back in the states."

"We will," Regina shortly replies while her finger begins drawing the infinity symbol over her stomach.

"Please talk to me," she suddenly begs, smoothing out the untamed dark hair. "I know you are probably exhausted from the day and I know you should probably be sleeping, but I want to spend the rest of the night talking, until your alarm goes off."

The brunette lifts her head and turns to peer over her shoulder. Those beautiful brown eyes are filled to the rim with emotions and Emma is forced to swallow to keep her own feelings in check. Regina crawls on top of her, places her hands on top of her chest and rests her chin upon them. Emma knows she's studying her face, preparing herself for the time she won't be able to see her so easily.

"My birthday is February first. My middle name is Maria. I hate popsicles, but I love ice cream. My first kiss was when I was five. I lost my virginity when I was seventeen. Now you go."

Emma laughs through her nose and studies the gorgeous woman with amusement. She curls a chunk of wild hair behind Regina's ear and smiles from ear to ear.

"Well, my birthday is October twenty-third. My middle name is Lynn. I'm offended you hate popsicles, because I love any and all desserts. My first kiss was when I was twelve and I lost my virginity when I was sixteen. And to one up you, this is my favorite place in the world."

XXXXXX

Regina and Emma continued back and forth with their little game of knowledge until just after midnight, when the air grew chilly and distracted them from further conversation.

Emma tugs back the sheets and quickly scampers beneath the chilly linen. "Hurry, get in here to keep me warm," she commands, encouraging Regina to slide into the spot next to her. They lie face to face as Emma yanks the sheet and quilt over their naked bodies. She slides one leg between Regina's and pulls her impossibly close. "Burrr," she shudders dramatically and nudges her cold nose against Regina's. "Warm me up."

"You are such a baby, you know that?"

"I do! Now keep me warm."

Regina smirks and wiggles her body against Emma's to create a friction that will surely warm up her frozen limbs. She lightly kisses the tip of Regina's nose that rewards her with a soft moan of contentment.

"What's your five-year plan, Miss Swan?" Regina suddenly blurts out, once they are settled in their cozy embrace, taking Emma by surprise.

"Don't die," she deadpans.

"Oh stop!" She swats her butt causing a small yelp to squeal passed Emma's lips. "Seriously, what are some of your goals?"

"Um," she shrugs because she never truly thought about it. She always lives in the moment and focuses on the now, not the uncertainty of what's to come. "I don't know? I guess, find a good job at a respectable dentist office. Maybe buy a condo for myself...and then don't die?" She weakly replies, prompting those brown irises to roll.

"Where do you live now? With Neal?"

"Ummm, I did." Green eyes quickly drift away, so her summer fling doesn't see the pain building in her eyes. "So, how about you?" She quickly turns the table. "Do you have a portfolio back at home with a detailed description of your five-year plan?"

"Something like that," Regina enthuses and steals a quick peck. "Once I finish with my residency, I would love to work in a hospital for maybe a year or two until I can open my own practice."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them? They made their choice to live here and as much as that hurts, I know they should enjoy the rest of their time here on Earth."

"Would you ever move here?" She inquires, hoping to hide the true tone in her voice.

"No," Regina pauses as though she is saying this out loud for the first time and reality is hitting her a little too hard at the moment. "My home now is in New York. And as much as I would love to be with my parents every day, we lead different lives."

XXXXX

Somewhere around two in the morning, her and Regina found themselves deep in a conversation about their ex-fiancés.

"I mean he's a great guy, don't get me wrong, and I do love him...it just...I don't know, we fizzled. That spark was no longer there, and he was just _always_ around," Emma explains while Regina's eyes bore into the dull green irises that have never seemed so lost before.

There's a delicate glint shimmering in the depths of warm chestnut eyes, expressing her compassion as Emma shares her story. She's not sure if Regina can relate or maybe she just feels sorry for her previous inadequate relationship.

"Do your parents like him?" Regina softly whispers into the night while her fingers interlock with Emma's between their chests.

"Umm," she pauses. Does she tell her the truth and fully allow Regina to see all her scars or does she avoid to stay clear from that awful look of pity that she hates so much? "Yeah."

"My parents hate Robin and they have every right. He's scum. It's just that he has a son, Roland, and I am very close with him. I hate that I won't be around anymore and that I won't be there to watch him grow," Regina honestly explains and somehow Emma feels a pang of guilt for not truly opening up.

"So, you definitely want children in the future?" She suddenly asks without the question ever registering in her mind for approval before spewing out.

Regina's face softens that moment she hears the word, _children_ , and Emma already has her answer before the brunette even speaks. A sloppy grin spreads across Regina's face and reaches her glowing eyes.

"I would love to have children one day. I adore them. I love their curiosity and their innocence. I just love the idea of unconditional love and a bond that is never truly broken."

"So, how many are you shooting for?" She playfully questions, nudging her nose against Regina's, seeking more of her warmth.

"I'm not quite sure. Three would be ideal, but with my work schedule I don't believe that's possible. The amount of hours I work wouldn't be feasible for three children."

"Then you need to find yourself someone willing to stay home, so you can work and support your family and they devote all their time to your beautiful children."

"Are you offering, Miss Swan?" She teases, but her sultry tone is an instant turn on combined with that nickname.

"A drop-dead gorgeous sugar momma? Where do I sign?"

XXXXX

Around three in the morning, Emma's muscles become stiff and ache for sleep. Her eyelids are growing heavy, drooping and struggling to stay open. Yet, somehow, she continues dragging her nails against Regina's silky back, because she's not ready to give her up just yet.

"You're tired," Regina lovingly murmurs into their intimate bubble.

"You're tired," she fires right back, but her eyes have finally fallen closed.

"Go to sleep," her lover whispers, bushing her lips ever so delicately against the pale pout.

Green eyes spring to life and she quickly shakes away the sleep poisoning her body. "No, you can't sleep either. We only have like an hour left and then you leave." She pouts out her bottom lip and prays the gorgeous woman takes pity on her.

"No sleep," Regina agrees, pressing her body suggestively until she guides Emma to lay on her back. She slides on top of her, her body warm and silky smooth and Emma shudders from the wave of emotions that wrack through her body from the touch alone. "Eyes open, Swan," she orders, provoking those green eyes to pop.

"I'm up," she mumbles half asleep.

The deliciously heated body slithers against hers while Regina's hands stake their claim against her cheeks. She holds onto Emma's face for dear life as she kisses her with a fiery passion. Emma moans instantly into the kiss which inspires Regina's mound to drag against her own.

"Stay awake."

"How could I not with the sexiest woman alive naked and on top of me?" She playfully replies and captures a puffy bottom lip between her teeth. She sucks the warm flesh into her mouth and groans deeply before releasing her prisoner.

"One more time?" Regina softly questions, her voice thick with insecurities and overwhelming emotions and Emma's heart feels painfully heavy in her chest.

She doesn't bother confirming the question with words, sometimes actions speak louder than words. So, Emma grips her face and pulls her back down, claiming her lips once more.

With their overwhelming emotions consuming their thoughts and crying out just below the surface, they are both already dancing on the edge of their orgasms. Not to mention, how sensitive they both are from previous activities.

Regina circles her hips into a perfect rhythm as they kiss with every ounce of infatuation pouring from their souls. Emma sneaks her hand between their slick bodies and cups a perfect little breast. Her mind is spinning with uncertainty of what tomorrow brings, but still, her and Regina reach their highest climax together, embarrassingly fast. Neither one of them mind though, because it was something they both needed one last time before Regina's depressing departure in a half an hour.

Regina doesn't move. She keeps her sticky core pressed firmly against Emma's as her head falls to the side and they bother surrender to the sandman, despite everything.


	10. Chapter 10

The warm gentle glow from the moon is spilling through the tiny window. Her wild golden waves are cascading perfectly down her long, naked back. The sheet is dipping low, just barely covering her firm bottom, exposing a few beauty marks scattered across her porcelain flesh and each one calls to her, begging to be kissed. Her head is tilted to the side, but the majority of her face is buried deep into a white fluffy pillow, portraying an extra comfy cloud. Her arms are tucked beneath the pillow and she looks absolutely spent, thoroughly fucked.

Her heart skips a beat.

Regina's hand dips into her back pocket to retrieve her phone. Her fingers work on their own to unlock the device while her eyes stay strained to the sleeping blonde, needing to soak up every second she has left. Brown eyes flick down to open the camera on her phone before she quickly snaps her attention right back to Emma. She hesitates, morals and concerns of privacy flash across her mind, but only for a brief moment before she snaps a picture to remember her by because truthfully, in this moment, Emma has never looked so stunning.

From the first moment Emma declared that her parents took her in, she was hers. She stole her heart even though Regina berated herself every day for being so foolish. The sole purpose of the trip was to clear her head of Robin, along with her apartment. She swore she would never allow someone in so close to her heart again, but here she is, seven days into knowing this woman...woman nonetheless, and she is absolutely in too deep.

The entire trip she has been clinging onto Emma as though she is the oxygen she needs to breathe, the heart she needs to pump her blood, the energy she needs to wake up every day and face the heartache that still lingers and stings from the damage Robin caused.

She's an absolute fool, but she needs more time with this astonishing woman. What they have is unique, rare, and so damn breathtaking that she knows she can't just carelessly toss this away. Emma has awakened a side of her that only her parents have ever been granted permission to see. Not even Robin was special enough to show her true colors around, but this woman, this Emma Swan, cracked open her heart and soul with barely blinking an eye.

Now, she's standing over the bed pleading with her feet to just move. It's been fifteen minutes and if she doesn't leave now, she will inevitably miss her flight.

Her head swims with endless possibilities of her and Emma spending the summer together. Her head pounds murderously when she thinks about walking out that door and risking the chance of never seeing the beautiful blonde again. Her chest constricts painfully tight, forcing her to gasp for air. Her palms are growing slick. Her body is beginning to tremble from the whiplash of her uncertain thoughts and she's starting to panic.

Her eyes fill with hot tears, face pinching together from the pain shooting through her heart. She shakes her head and curses herself for being such an imbecile and without another thought, her hand pops open and drops the bag to the floor with a soft thump. She kicks off her shoes and slowly crawls into the warm and inviting space beside Emma. She gently rests her head upon the bare shoulder and cautiously she slips beneath the sheets.

She covers their bodies with the quilt and holds Emma close, breathing in her scent of sunscreen and sex. Her body instantly relaxes from the warmth and familiarity of it all and stops trembling. Her mind finally stops racing and she feels like she can finally breathe again. Her lips pucker and lightly brush against the heated back, she sighs in content. And within a couple of heartbeats, her eyes flutter closed from the lack of sleep and exhaustion from her mind attempting to make a decision.

XXXXX

"Regina! Regina! Wake up!"

"What?" She groans, peeking just one heavy eye open against the bright light blinding into the small room.

"What do you mean, what? We over slept! I am so sorry. Fuck, we shouldn't have stayed up all night," Emma rambles through her cries of hysteria while she scrambles to dress herself. "Do you think you can find another flight? Shit. I'm so sorry. I really fucked up."

"Emma, shut up and get back in bed," she grumbles as her one eye slowly falls closed once again.

"Regina! Get up! You missed your flight...you missed everything."

"I know," she mutters and squirms closer into the pillow, maybe to hide the shame she feels for being so reckless or maybe because her body is screaming for more sleep.

"You what?!" Emma screeches so loud, Regina's certain a pack of wolves heard her across the island.

Brown eyes pop open and glare at the irrational blonde before her. Her head snaps up from the pillow while she balances all her weight onto her elbows.

"Yes, Emma, I know. I decided that listening to your distraught voice was more enjoyable than what I have waiting for me at home, but clearly I made some poor decisions," she sarcastically retorts before fluffing her pillow with a tad of aggregation and laying back down with an exaggerated sigh.

"This is insane! You can't...I just...we just...I mean," the blonde stammers as her mind seeks a proper sentence.

"When you finally learn how to speak, wake me," she deadpans, slamming her eyes shut for some rest.

"Regina!" Emma snaps with all her frustrations clawing to the surface. "You have school! Your parents are gonna kill you and then they are gonna kill me for clouding your better judgement," she pauses, so Regina slowly pries one eye open to discover Emma's hand over her mouth with sheer panic striking her face. "Oh my god, Regina, they are gonna kick me out!"

"You know that will never happen. Now, will you please come back to bed? I'm exhausted," she sternly states, but this disheveled woman's mind is too far gone to listen to reason.

"Regina!" She screeches again, finally provoking Regina's body to sit up straight, huffing and puffing her annoyance along the way.

She scrambles to her knees and sits back on her heels. "What, Emma? Do you really want to fight right now, when you should be going down on me as a thank you for staying?"

"You drive me insane sometimes," Emma claims as she runs her shaky fingers through her messy hair, but Regina sees the ghost of a smirk toying at the corner of her mouth.

"Ditto," she vacantly replies. A small smirk is sliding across the corner of Emma's mouth now and she's doing everything in her power to stop the spread. "What do you want from me right now?" She exhales slowly.

"You have school, Regina," she explains in a much calmer tone than moments ago. "You can't just not go. You're going to be a doctor!" And there's the screeching again.

"I know," she softly acknowledges, patting the empty spot in front of her knees so they can have a calm and proper conversation. Emma breathes heavily expressing her anguish, but even so, she still sits down beside her. "Listen, I already missed the last week of school, but I already had all my clinical's finished. I just have to begin my internship and residency, which I can easily start in the fall. I'm fine. So, please, stop worrying and come back to bed."

Regina doesn't bother waiting for a rebuttal, instead she falls back into her cozy spot and pulls the sheet back over her body.

"You're not lying, are you? Just so I won't freak out about your education?"

"No, ask my mother," she flatly responds while her eyes flutter shut once again.

Emma's quiet for a moment and Regina thinks she has finally won this battle.

"Isn't this crazy? You staying for me when we've only known each other for one week?"

"Emma..." she draws out the name for as long as her lungs will allow, before the blonde interrupts her.

"No, seriously, are we insane?"

She feels the bed dip near her arm, encouraging her eyes to slowly peek open again to find Emma hovering over her.

"Would you prefer if I leave?"

This triggers something in the blonde because she quickly slips under the covers next to her and pulls her impossibly close. "No," she whispers and kisses Regina's temple so sweetly. "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out. This is all happening so quickly, and I have never experienced something like this before. I've only ever dated Neal."

"Who said we were dating?" Regina vacantly quips earning herself a smack against her sheet covered bottom.

"Stop being such a brat," Emma scolds while Regina's heart flutters from her new favorite nickname. "I just...I feel like we are falling so quickly and I just..."

"It's terrifying," she offers as an end to her admission.

"Petrifying," Emma breathes heavily and nudges her nose against her own and it might be Regina's most favorite thing that her new blonde friend does.

"Maybe we don't think about it so much and just enjoy the now. We are having such a wonderful time and all I want to do is continue that," she admits, stretching her lips forward, in which Emma happily meets her halfway for a short but sweet kiss.

"That I can do," she vows and connects their lips once again for a kiss that lingers just a little longer.

"Good, now let's get some rest because this chatty blonde kept me up all night."

XXXXX

"Where is Emma?" Her mother sternly questions as Regina pours herself a cup of some much-needed coffee because her body still can't seem to kick the exhaustion from staying up all night with Emma.

"She's out helping daddy with the chicken coop."

She's careful to avoid her mother's scrutinizing eyes, knowing exactly what she has in store for her. Regina never contained a reckless or impulsive attribute as a person, but the type of behavior she portrayed today will be added to the books.

With her eyes cast down, she shuffles across the kitchen and slides into a chair. She spots the newspaper at the edge of the kitchen table and she quickly snatches it up just to appear busy. She opens the paper and spreads it across the table, pretending to be drawn into a fascinating article while sipping her coffee.

Her mother doesn't speak one single word as she sweeps across the kitchen and sits directly across from her. She strums her bony fingers against the wooden table and waits, each tap irking every cell in Regina's body. Then Cora waits some more. Regina can feel the stone-cold gaze upon her, silently urging her to mutter just one word, but the older woman herself, never breaks. She's confident, patient and has the willpower of a Greek God.

"What?" Regina unexpectedly snaps as her hand slaps against the table, hard enough to make her cup of coffee jump.

"Have you fallen foolishly in love with a blonde stranger or are you avoiding your home because you are too scared that you will, yet again, take that piece of garbage back?" There is no emotion behind her mother's bold question, and she cringes inside because she hates when her mother is this distant from her.

She sighs and sips her coffee as a distraction before she faces the harsh reality. "Both," she calmly and honestly answers, but again she never makes eye contact.

"And what do you expect from Emma?"

"Nothing," she harshly defends and turns the page as though she's actually paying attention to the tiny words written in black.

"Regina Maria," Cora sternly scolds with a hint of an Italian accent hanging on the end of her name that makes her flinch.

"Nothing, we've only known each other for a week."

"Yet, you were willing to push your academics aside for another two months with the young blonde," her mother quips without skipping a beat.

"For the first time, in a very long time, I'm enjoying myself. I feel free and relaxed. Can I not take this time in my life to slow down for just a moment to breathe?" She exhales, like those words have been weighing on her chest for far too long, just begging to be released out into the world.

She drops her arms to the kitchen table in pure exhaustion and hangs her head low. She's not sure if it's shame she's feeling for her actions earlier that morning or the thought of ever disappointing her parents.

Her mother swiftly lifts from her chair and strolls around the table. The tiny woman wraps her arms around Regina's shoulders and holds on tight, like she's physically keeping her daughter pieced together.

"You enjoy life. You take care of yourself. You are my baby girl, no matter what, and if you need time to get over Robin then you stay here, school will always be waiting when you return. If you need a distraction, that's fine too, just don't use Emma. She doesn't deserve anymore pain," her mother gently whispers against her temple before placing a loving, motherly kiss right there.

"No, she doesn't," she concedes, but then her body freezes as a thought flashes through her mind. "What do you mean when you say, _any more_ pain?"

"She's a sweet girl and I do care for her, she doesn't deserve heartache," Cora so vaguely answers as she releases her daughter from her embrace and busies herself with another pot of coffee.

"You mean heartache from her ex, Neal...correct?" She cautiously investigates, intently watching her mother's behavior.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Mother..." she drawls in her most stern tone.

"Regina," her dad cheerful exclaims as he barges his way through the door and through their conversation. Her mother smiles lovingly at her father as he sweeps through the kitchen. "Now that you are staying, can I anticipate you helping around the farm?"

Regina turns away from her parents and pretends to read yet again. "Nope," she firmly declines and sips her warm coffee.

"Oh, you will be helping me, dear," her father mischievously replies, slipping into the chair her mother left vacant. "You will not sleep away your days like you have been this past week," he firmly scolds.

"Daddy, I thought I was only going to be here this week, so I was trying to catch up on some sleep," she reasons, but there's a crease in her father's forehead that leads her to believe he doesn't trust in her words.

"Regina darling, you need to stop acting like your father and I don't know you," her mother says while sitting in the seat beside her father, forming a united front against her.

Her father drapes his arm on the back of her mother's chair in which Cora instantly cuddles into his side. Regina smiles at the couple, admiring the strong bond they share with one another. She has never seen a love quite like theirs and their relationship has always given her hope for a better tomorrow.

"My dear," her father begins, tearing her wandering mind away from her thoughts. She blinks, her eyes drifting to his concerned and loving gaze. "We know you are depressed about Robin, we aren't blind. Now that you are staying, you need to get up and face the world. No more sulking."

"I'm not sulking," she defends, but both her parents are wearing the same, unamused expressions across their smug faces.

Her body sinks into her chair as she deflates in defeat. Her eyes fluttering closed while she attempts to hopelessly breathe through her heartache. She hates that her parents know her so well.

 _She loves that her parents know her so well._

"I'm not sulking, I swear," she attempts to reason, yet again. "Ask Emma if I have been sulking, you two seem pretty buddy-buddy with her," she retorts and casts her eyes to the paper once again.

Her tired eyes sweep across the tiny black print, but her mind never truly picks up on a single word.

"She's a fine young woman," Henry praises and she doesn't have to look at him because she can already hear the smile in his voice. "She's hardworking, intelligent, thoughtful, she has a good head on her shoulders." She glares at her parents through her thick eyelashes, never once opening her mouth to agree or argue their points. "Don't break her heart," her father adds when he realizes she will not be commenting on this conversation.

"That's what I said," Cora chuckles, placing her hand affectionately over her father's.

"I am done with this topic," she huffs in annoyance and quickly vacates her chair.

She places her mug into the sink and hastily exits the cabin, allowing the back-screen door to snap closed in her agitated awake.

XXXXX

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Emma flirts as she stalks toward Regina with a predatory glint sparkling in her eye.

The stunning blonde snakes her hands beneath Regina's jean clad bottom and easily lifts her into the air and settles her down on top of the thick wooden fence. Regina's thighs spread instinctively, granting Emma access to slip between, and she does step between her legs while smiling up at her with that adorable, goofy grin that awakens the butterflies deep in Regina's stomach. Regina's hands move to their own accord, sliding behind Emma's back to twirl the end of her long ponytail around her fingers.

"Now that I'm staying, you will have riding lessons every day," Regina commands, gazing deep into those sparkling green eyes that quickly turn dark from the admission.

"Why do you have to ruin such a perfect moment?"

Regina smiles at the frustrated pout and continues curling those golden locks around her hand. "Oh, stop pouting, you like Rocinante now. You should learn how to ride him without me hanging on the back."

"Now that you are here for another two months, I have no problem arguing with you."

"Don't waste your breath, I will always win, dear," she vows with conviction.

Emma's face contorts into the silliest but perplexed facial expression she has ever seen grace her face. One side of her lip and nose curl up in disgust while her eyebrows skyrocket to her hairline. Emma slowly pulls away, but Regina's quick to grab her and tug her mouth against her own.

Their lips part instantaneously, so their tongues can battle for dominance far faster than their quick quips. Emma's velvety muscle leads the way as her long fingers firmly grip Regina's bottom, inspiring her hips to thrust forward against Emma's stomach. With her hand already tangled in her ponytail, she tugs hard, forcing a groan to vibrate between them.

She slowly breaks the kiss by biting down on the blonde's bottom lip and sucking the swollen flesh between her teeth.

"So, what do you want to do tonight since you have me for two more months?" She seductively taunts with another tug to the long mane.

"I'm still kind of exhausted from last night. Can we just relax? We can go out this weekend," her new lover recommends and the insecurity in her tone persuades Regina to really look at her.

Dark circles are painted across the bottom of her eyes, along with small bags filled with the weight of exhaustion. Her face is as pale as ever, no signs of the pink tinge that usually spreads after they kiss in such a manner.

"Are you alright?" She softly inquires as she untangles herself from the long ponytail.

"Yeah, just tired," Emma sadly mutters, but then her forehead collides with Regina's chest and she's almost certain it's so that she won't see the pain beating in those stunning green eyes.

Regina's bottom lip pouts out while her hands begin running soothingly over her lover's head. "We can relax tonight," she complies, holding her even closer to her chest, hoping the woman won't notice how erratic her heart beat is just for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks since Regina decided to stay and both women have been lovesick fools for one another. Emma is addicted to her gentle touch. She's obsessed with her demanding kisses. She craves that longing look in those enchanting brown eyes when Regina's body needs her just as much as Emma needs her. Three full weeks they have spent together, inseparable and never once growing tired of the other person.

With the two of them helping on the Mills' farm, Henry has taken this opportunity as a small vacation for himself as well. Some days he grows bored and will help the girls, which just means more free time for Regina and Emma in the evening.

"How many more of these do I have to buy you before you sing karaoke?" Emma shouts over the loud woman who is painfully off tune up on stage in the crowded bar.

"You can keep buying until we pass out," Regina coyly quips with that devilish smirk slithering across her ruby-red painted lips.

"Or until you sing," she taunts, holding up two fingers for the bartender.

Green eyes shamelessly rake up and down her date's body once again. A tight, black, leather dress with the thinnest of straps cling to Regina's taut little body. The stilettos she is wearing, in deep blood red, burns her skin and creates an all too familiar throb painfully between the apex of her legs.

 _They should have never gone shopping earlier that day..._

Regina hasn't worn lipstick since the first night Emma had met her, and now she's wondering how she will ever survive with this brunette back in the states, if this is how she normally dresses.

 _If they continue this back home..._

"Swan! Is that you, love?" A thick British accent lures her away from her inappropriate gawking, demanding her full attention.

Her eyes inquisitively scan the crowded bar until they land upon Killian, who is smiling brightly as he shuffles through the sweaty people surrounding him.

"Who's that?" Regina coldly interrogates, reclaiming her full attention once again.

Emma turns her head slightly to answer, but she finds there's this thick wall of tension separating them like she has never felt before with this woman. Her head falls to the side as she tries to comprehend what is occurring with her roommate this evening. If Regina's eyes were a mood ring right now, they would definitely be glowing green with jealousy and Emma has no clue as to why? She knows, Regina doesn't know about her...relations with Killian, so why, all of a sudden, is she acting so cold and distant?

"Swan! Great crowd tonight," Killian cheerfully acknowledges, leaning in far too rapidly to lightly kiss her reddening face.

"Killian? What are you doing here in Sicily again?" She investigates as neutral as possible while Regina stares murderously at the clueless man between them.

"I brought a small group of friends and decided to hang out for a few days. What are the odds of running into you again?" He smirks that devilishly handsome grin suggestively while his eyebrows wiggle to her horror.

"Uh, right. Well, Killian this is Regina. Regina this is Killian," she formally introduces the two, making sure she avoids specifics like the plague. Even though she knows both Regina and Killian's curiosities will get the best of them and their words will spew rapidly from their big mouths.

"Nice to meet you, lass," Killian politely holds out his hand and waits for Regina to accept his gesture.

Regina honestly looks like the stranger is infected with some incurable disease as she finally shakes his hand. And she is quick to end the greeting, never saying one word in return, besides the disgusted scowl upon her face that is screaming an entire monologue.

"Have you been having fun here?" Killian turns his attention toward Emma and decides to ignore Regina altogether.

Green eyes drift toward Regina, watching intently as her date slams back both shots Emma had ordered for them. She's absolutely stunned by Regina's reaction to Killian because as far as she is concerned, her and Killian are just friends, so there's nothing to be all bent out of shape for. And truthfully, that's all they are, she doesn't want anything from the man ever again.

"Yeah," she finally mumbles a response to the man's question, even though her mind and eyes are solely focused on Regina.

"More fun than we had?" He leans in dangerously close, provoking Regina's back to stiffen, straightening her posture into something that looks awfully painful.

"Yeah," she mutters again, examining closely the way Regina is fuming in her seat.

"That's hard to believe," Killian husks as he sways a little closer into her space. "We really rocked the boat," he laughs, a deep bravado chuckle and presses his legs against Emma's thigh.

"Like Tink and I said before, you come on way too strong," Emma deadpans, lightly pressing into his shoulder to shove him away.

"Hey, have you spoken to Tink since you two?" His eyebrows dance in amusement while her stomach twists and turns painfully in burning shame. "I haven't seen her lately."

"She went back to New Zealand," she responds as Regina orders something in Italian and she knows, she fucking knows, Regina's speaking the foreign language on purpose just to piss her off. "Regina-" she begins, but she's quickly cut off by the pest swarming around her.

"Are you going to sing tonight? I heard this place is a riot when everyone's wasted," Killian laughs, again completely oblivious to the tension that's clinging to the air and slowly suffocating them.

"Yes, well no...I don't know," she stammers, reaching for Regina's hand.

Except, the brunette snatches her hand away far too quickly as her head snaps bitterly in Emma's direction. Those eyes are shooting murderous daggers, and she has never seen a scowl upon that beautiful face quite like this one.

 _What the fuck did she do?_

"You should, now you have a partner to humiliate yourself with," Regina coldly remarks, her words icing Emma's veins and running her blood cold.

"Regina," she whines, but her date swiftly turns back around and slams back another shot. "Okay, you're done," she orders as she stands tall from her stool in front of the bar, her mood quickly turning sour from Regina's bitter bite.

"Oh, you don't get to make that type of call," Regina retorts with dangerous venom dripping from her lips.

Emma stares dumbfounded by the odd behavior. She hasn't seen Regina lash out like this once, in the three weeks she has known her. Usually there's a hint of playfulness when they argue back and forth, but not now. She's cold, distant and downright bitchy.

Her mind races with too many questions while she continues to gape at the brunette tossing back another shot. There's a taunting voice whispering in the back of her mind, that maybe she doesn't know Regina like she thought she did. Her stomach flips from the sudden thought and a tangy acid creeps up her chest and burns the back of her throat.

"Killian, can you please excuse us?"

"Am I interrupting?" He fakes innocence, knowing damn well he is wedging his way between her and Regina. "Swan, are you on another date?"

Regina slams her glass down with crushing force before her hands press flat against the bar and shoves her stool back aggressively. Her high heels click angrily against the tile, echoing her chant of obvious rage as she storms away, leaving a trail of heated smoke behind.

"You're a dick," she barks, brushing right passed the man, making sure she shoulder checks him on the way out. Her feet take off through the crowd in search of the angry brunette without hesitation. "Regina!" She calls out when she spots the woman exiting the bar, but she ignores her.

Emma squeezes between the loud and rowdy group lingering in the entryway and slips out the front door. The warm evening breeze sweeps across her flushed cheeks and brushes her long hair off her shoulders to cool her over anxious nerves about the argument. She discovers Regina just up the road, stomping away with her hands holding onto her arms as her life support. Green eyes roll and then she takes off running in her flip flops down the stone path.

Luckily, she's much faster than Regina is, and she easily catches up. Her fingers curl around a dainty elbow and digs deep into the soft flesh as she brutally whips Regina around.

"What is the matter with you?" She harshly snaps, her eyes searching for an answer within the dark haunted orbs glaring back at her.

"Get off," Regina angrily bites, jerking to free herself from the harsh hold and Emma obeys the request immediately, not wanting to further anger the beast.

"Then talk to me, what the hell was that back there? We were having fun."

Regina scoffs her annoyance before pivoting on her thin heels and storms off toward her house. Emma groans, equally frustrated and annoyed by the temper tantrum, but she still chases after her. She calls her name and asks for her to answer repeatedly as she follows the brunette all the way home like a damn lost puppy. Not once does Regina ever mutter one single word.

Emma follows her inside their private area and slams the door behind them. She kicks off her flip flops and glares at the woman in front of her.

"Answer me!" She screams into the small room, but Regina is unaffected by her volume. With rage pounding through her limbs, Regina tears away her heels and tosses them to the ground. Her cheeks are beet red, her eyes are filled with malice and her breathing is unsteady and Emma is so fucking confused. "Regina, you need to explain yourself right now."

"Or you can go back to the bar and continue picking up everyone else you meet," she quips without ever glancing in Emma's direction.

She winces from the cruel words while her nose crinkles like she just bit into a sour apple.

"Seriously? That's what you have to say to me after the way you behaved tonight? I did nothing wrong! I was out with you! Having a great time, until Killian approached us. I hardly even spoke to him because I was too concerned with your childish tantrum."

"Well, if you are so upset about missing out on your interaction, then please, by all means, go back to him," the bitter woman waves her hand, gesturing toward the door, and lighting the match of rage to burn under Emma's skin.

Her cheeks flare up and her neck breaks out into a sweat from how maddening this woman is. "What is the matter with you?" She snaps again, clenching her fists tightly together to keep herself as calm as possible. "Have I ever once, in the three weeks we have known each other, showed anyone interest besides you?"

"I saw the way his eyes were undressing you. I'm not stupid, Swan. Not to mention, all his little comments insinuating what occurred between you two."

Regina pads across the tiny room and slips into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with every ounce of pain running uncontrollably through her system. The faint sound of her locking the door enrages Emma all the more.

She grits her teeth, her fingernails marking her palms as she stomps over to the bathroom and pounds furiously against the wooden door, screaming her name.

"Regina, open this door right now. We aren't through."

"Yes, we are."

"No we aren't!" She bangs the side of her fist against the door again with all her anger because she hates being accused of something she didn't do, and she definitely didn't do anything wrong at the bar. "Open up," she jiggles the handle, but it isn't budging. "I didn't do anything wrong and you being mad at me is completely unfair and irrational." She's greeted with deafening silence on the other end and all she wants to do is break down the damn door. "So, what if I slept with Killian? It was a one-night stand. You're acting like I cheated on you!"

"You've been fucking around since you got here and I'm not yours. I'm sure you would love to jump ship with that scumbag again," Regina bellows through the thick door that's keeping them apart and only causing more damage between their relationship.

"Seriously? Is that what this is about? You think I'm going to sleep around and cheat on you? Is that really what you think of me?" She angrily jiggles the handle again, but to no avail, so she takes a deep breath and calms herself. "Open up Regina," she gently requests this time. "I'm not a cheater."

"Right," the woman deadpans and Emma can practically hear those brown eyes rolling with sarcasm.

Emma takes a moment and thinks back to their time together, inspecting every detail to see if she has ever given Regina the impression that she was a cheater. She honestly can't think of one instance where her eyes weren't glued to the sexy brunette or she wasn't pining over her like a moth to a flame. Then it hits her, this has nothing to do with her and everything to do with Regina.

She jiggles the handle once more even though she knows the woman on the other end has yet to unlock herself from her safe haven.

"This has nothing to do with me," she demands with her face smashes up against the cool wood. "It's you! You're insecure because of your past. Did Robin cheat on you, Regina?" More silence. "Regina! Did he do this? Did he hurt you by cheating on you?" Deafening silence. "I would never do that to you, and I know, you know that. So, please open up." She presses her ear against the door and waits, hoping she can hear something on the other end, but again all she hears is silence. She grits her teeth and smacks the door again. "Stop being such a brat and get out here."

The soft click of the lock whispers into the ungodly silence first. Emma instinctively takes a small step back from the bathroom and watches as the door jerks open, revealing a furious brunette. Regina brushes passed her and purposely bumps into her shoulder on her way causing green eyes to roll in annoyance.

"I am not a brat," she defends in a bone-chilling tone as she crosses the small room, coming to stand at the foot of the bed before reaching behind her back to unzip her own dress.

"You sure had me fooled," she mocks and folds her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you tell me Robin cheated on you?" Regina doesn't say a word in return, no, instead she drags her zipper down with expertise and slowly peels away the thin straps from her shoulders, momentarily distracting Emma. "Regina," she sighs, feeling the last bit of her patience slip through her fingertips.

"It's not something I care to discuss."

Still seeing red, Regina angrily pushes her dress down her body, exposing the sexy matching bra and thong Emma helped pick out earlier. Everything about this set screams Regina, from the color black to the intricate design of lace and it's slowly ebbing away Emma's rage.

She swallows thickly and turns away, reminding herself that she is mad at that temptress for blaming her for her own insecurities. She grips her biceps painfully tight and wills the need to throw that woman down on the bed, to just go away.

"Why would you keep that from me? We've discussed our exes before. Why couldn't you say he cheated, so you two broke up?"

Regina swoops down to pick up her tiny dress and neatly folds the item since they don't have closet space to properly hang it. Emma can very clearly see, even from her peripheral, the way Regina's jaw is tightening as they tread through this horrible topic.

Emma spins around abruptly knowing her undivided attention is needed in this moment and all she sees is pain in those rich eyes. Regina looks absolutely defeated and Emma's heart instantly breaks for her.

"Because, Emma, he didn't just cheat once, and I left to come here. No," Regina stomps toward her as though _she's_ the culprit in this situation and Emma wonders if those beautiful eyes see Robin instead of her. "He cheated on me for four years and every time I took him back. It's humiliating that I am not good enough for him, that he needs to cheat on me, because I am not enough."

"Regina," she softly whispers, her hands releasing her own arms and falling to her sides to express her openness. She takes one timid step forward, but Regina is in sync taking one step back.

"No, if I was simply better, he would have never cheated. I just wanted him to love me, so I kept taking him back, assuming one day he would change. I kept saying that, he is young and confused because he has a son, but we would work through it, but we never did. Four years, I gave him everything and for what? A broken heart?"

It's impossible to ignore the thick wetness clinging desperately to those chestnut eyes, but not once does Regina allow a single drop to fall.

"He cheated on you with his son's mother?"

"Yes, and she is a no-good whore. She cheated on him all the time, Robin wasn't even certain Roland was his."

"Well, it sounds to me like they are perfect for each other," she lightly teases, slowly approaching the skittish woman, conscious of the fact that she's wounded right now, and she needs to make sure she doesn't scare the brunette off.

Regina sniffles and rolls her eyes, but again, not a tear drop escapes those sorrowful eyes. "Indeed they are," she mutters and just like that, Emma's heart flutters for her.

Emma decides now is the time to rectify the situation, so she grips the woman's hips and slams Regina's back against the front door. Her thumbs sweep affectionately over the silky, olive-toned flesh above a lacy thong while Emma presses her body firmly against hers.

"I would never do that to you," she vows, connecting their eyes into the most intense gaze she has ever experienced, one that reaches down in her soul and tickles her toes. "I would never sleep with someone else when I have you." She teases the brunette with her lips ghosting over hers, her warm breath tickling those plump lips as she peers deeply into those brown orbs with need. "You're incredible sexy." Her lips finally connect with that succulent mouth, but she never kisses her, just lingers to increase Regina's heart rate and breathing. "You're the smartest woman I have ever met," she murmurs, causing Regina to squirm just the slightest bit. "You're the whole package and then some." Emma lightly drags her lips against deep red ones and enjoys the way they stick together from Regina's lipstick. "I am so happy he was an idiot and lost you, because now, I get to cherish you, like you deserve," she declares before crushing her mouth against Regina's and claiming the woman as hers now.

Regina's hands bury themselves deep into wavy curls and hangs on tight as she deepens the kiss. "I won't ever share again," she strongly states as she pulls away from Emma's bruised lips. Her fingers work like magic to quickly unzip the back of Emma's summer dress, allowing the thin material to pool at her feet. "I didn't appreciate the way that man was gawking over you," she husks, sending a wave of arousal to flood Emma's needy core.

"Well, maybe next time you should take it out on him and not me," she smugly suggests before pulling a full bottom lip between her teeth and nipping hard enough to make Regina whimper.

This sexy woman abruptly pushes herself off the door, causing Emma to stumble back just the slightest before Regina shoves her again and she tumbles onto the bed. Regina drops down without any reservation and hovers over the writhing body while she smirks with gratitude at the gorgeous figure.

"Or maybe I should just keep you locked up in this room and make you my little sex slave," she threatens in a rich, sultry tone that makes Emma's insides quiver and her clit flutter in desperation.

"Now, that's the best idea I've heard come from that pretty little head of yours," Emma teases, prompting Regina's nose to scrunch in distaste.

Emma's head bobs forward and captures those seductive red lips. Regina forces her back down into the mattress when her tongue plunges its way into the awaiting mouth. The brunette's body is as still as a statue while Emma's mind is pleading for her to grind against her like she usually does. Instead, Regina breaks apart their urgent kiss and glares down at her.

"Don't think you are off the hook just yet," she chides with an evil glint dancing in her eyes.

Emma slams both her palms hard against her bare bottom, she palms the flesh aggressively before gripping her full ass and forcing her mound to glide against her own. This action rewards her with the sexiest little moan that she always grows impossibly weak for.

"You thinking you are in charge here, is cute," Emma mocks, guiding those hips in a circular motion.

Regina bites down hard on her own lip as she struggles to focus on their conversation and not the pleasure rippling through her blood. Her chest falls to Emma's as she reaches behind her back to remove Emma's grabby hands. Emma happily obliges, just to see where this woman is going. Regina grips her wrists and slams them into the mattress above her head.

"Don't under estimate me, Miss Swan," she berates, provoking shivers to crawl up Emma's spine. The woman leans down and lingers above her lips, teasing the desperate flesh. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

A new wave of arousal crashes through Emma and floods her dainty underwear. She squirms under the lovely pressure of her lover's body, hopelessly seeking some type of friction. However, she smirks dangerously, as if she just won the lottery and easily flips Regina onto her back.

Emma hastily pins her arms above her head like Regina did with her moments ago and slowly drags her mound against Regina's. "You have no idea, what _I_ am capable of," she throws right back in her face and dominates her mouth, so Regina understands who is in charge tonight.

Regina's sexy little frame arches off the bed and rolls seductively beneath Emma's body. Her moan is deep, thick and full of desire, ultimately soothing all the rage she felt moments ago, but Emma thinks their little game is far too much fun to end just yet.

"Since I seem to have the upper hand here," she taunts, her chin nodding toward the immobile wrists stretched beautifully above her head. "I think I'm gonna make you beg." Regina's pupils dilate instantly as a small shudder rips through her body unexpectedly. It seems Emma has found the key to this woman's inner desires. "I do believe you owe me an apology for acting like such a brat out in public."

Regina's upper lip twitches in response, but other than that, she keeps her stoic face in place. "Make me," she challenges and the amusement sparkling in those eyes, stirs up an urge Emma has never really felt before and all she wants to do is bend this woman over and spank that smart ass.

"My pleasure," she husks.

Emma has never really experimented with role play, toys or much of anything. For god's sake before this trip she had only ever slept with Neal. And sex with Neal was always so...vanilla, but when she's with Regina, all her insecurities and inhibitions are tossed aside. All that is left is her and this phenomenal woman. Her body urges her to push the limits, to crave new desires and to bring this woman to higher heights. She wants it all with this beautiful creature.

Her mouth lingers over Regina's, never touching, but breathing enough to where her breath coats those thick lips and makes Regina's insides quiver for more. She leans down as though she's about to consume those delectable, juicy red lips, but before she ever touches, she retracts. Regina breathes out a frustrated groan, but she's not ready to stop her torture.

She slithers her way down to the long, exposed neck and nips the most sensitive area just below Regina's ear. She wiggles in a lame attempt to block Emma's attack, but she forces her face into the warm crook and sucks the silky flesh mercilessly.

"Emma," Regina pants through her shallow breaths. "Don't you dare mark me, I don't need my parents seeing the evidence of your lack of self control," she spits sounding confident, but the way she's squirming combined with her rapid breathing is enough to explain she's crumbling.

Emma releases her neck with a sloppy pop and mutters against the wet skin, "Then are you ready to apologize for your bratty behavior."

Regina grunts, wiggling to free herself from the clutches which only inspires Emma's grip to tighten around those dainty little wrists. "No," she breathes and all Emma hears is pure sex seeping from that defiant mouth.

"Then I will mark you," she declares, diving right back in to suck the splattered red spot she left behind, between her teeth as if she needs her flesh to survive.

Regina writhes in a slow, provocative way while another sexy moan escapes her mouth. The sound alone causes an ache between Emma's legs that almost persuades her into folding and claiming her orgasm right now.

"Emma, you are not in control here," Regina announces as her thigh slips between her legs and connects with her impatient mound.

In one swift motion, Regina rocks and easily flips them, reminding Emma just how strong she actually is. Regina's body roughly lands on top of hers, producing a grunt from her gut. Emma's hands frantically search for Regina's once again, but the brunette fights her and quickly pins her hands on both sides of her face. The gorgeous brunette smirks maliciously, proud of herself for so easily turning the tables and winning the upper hand.

"Now, I am the one who should be marking you, so everyone knows you are off limits. You are mine," she growls before her lips crash into Emma's, her tongue easily slipping into her mouth as she seals her declaration with a passionate kiss.

Emma's not sure if her heart or her clit aches more in this moment. Her heart is pounding furiously for the amount of affection she feels for this woman, all while the throbbing between her legs is becoming unbearable.

Regina's mouth slips away, provoking thin lips to chase hers, but she's already gone, dipping beneath Emma's jawline to make good on her vow. Emma's panting hopelessly for more oxygen, but the thick, hot air that is engulfing them is only making it harder to breathe.

A smart mouth finds its destination against her neck and she bites down hard, instantly forcing Emma's mouth to pop open. "Go ahead Regina," she gasps, prompting the mouth to still for just a moment to focus on her words. "Mark me. Paint my body with your claim if that will wash away all your insecurities and help you trust that I won't ever cheat."

There's a small hitch in Regina's throat that resonates between them. Her forehead falls to Emma's heaving chest as she takes a moment to breathe and maybe, just maybe those words are sinking in. Her lips lightly press against her chest whether she means to or not.

"I don't need your permission, Miss Swan," she scolds, jumping right back into her aggressive role.

Her teeth suck Emma's neck into her mouth as she goes to work, and Emma has to bite the inside of her lip to keep from screaming because this woman is ruthless, and she knows this will be a hickey that will last for quite some time. Regina slowly pulls away to admire her handiwork and grips her wrists even tighter when brown eyes finally meet dazzling green.

"I am going to mark your beautiful porcelain skin, but not for everyone to know that you are taken, but to remind you all day how good I make you feel," Regina confidently growls, generating a whimper to fall from pale lips.

Regina flashes that evil smirk that does too much to Emma's body than she cares to admit and slides down her chest. Emma's eyes are locked onto the top of her head, studying the way those raven locks spread across her pale flesh and sweep along like a paintbrush against a blank canvas. Her heart skips a beat and an unfamiliar feeling fills every inch of her body.

Regina's fingertips lightly graze down her wrists, across her forearms and up her biceps until she lands upon her shoulders. Her fingers flex, digging her nails into her skin, creating deep red paths down her chest as her tongue swirls around her belly button. Emma's body arches off the bed as a deep moan vibrates in her chest, her body instantly quivering from the mix of pleasure and pain and somehow, she knows sex between them will only grow more passionate as they continue to grow together.

Regina cups both of her breasts before she squeezes as a reminder that they are only hers and Emma finds herself nodding to the silent claim. Her lips drag up her stomach, never truly kissing until she reaches the twin mounds. She licks, suck, nips and bites until both perky breasts are thoroughly painted in shades of purple and red and Emma is crumbling.

Her mind is a whirlwind as she watches every move this woman makes like she holds the answer to relieve her heartache. A shudder violently rips through her body as too many emotions bubble to the surface. Regina slowly snakes her way down her body and begins staking claim upon her hips. As she begins her torture to stain her hips, Emma slithers her fingers through the dark hair and grasps two fistfuls. Her lower region sways to its own accord as she studies Regina work over her body.

"Beautiful," Regina murmurs, persuading green eyes to meet hers.

She's gazing upon her work with a triumphant smile gracing her face and Emma swears she sees love in her eyes, but she shoves that aside because it's far too soon for anything like that.

"Do you feel better?"

Regina hums her content agreement and that's when Emma pounces. She sits up on the bed and reverses their roles with ease. She rips the brand new thong down Regina's legs and tosses them off the bed carelessly. With two fingers, she glides across the top of the silky-smooth mound, never connecting with the bundle of nerves nor her entrance.

Regina bucks her hips forward, begging for more, but she doesn't cave. Her two fingers circle around her clit, never once touching the sensitive, needy bud. She draws slow, but firm circles, turning Regina on even more, but never granting her the touch she seeks. Her body squirms in a frenzy as her chest rises and falls at an alarming rate, but Emma keeps proceeding with her torture.

Those folds displayed in front of her are glistening with arousal, but Emma makes sure to avoid spreading the thick liquid. Her fingers continue, slow, steady, unyielding ministrations, never coming in contact where she's needed most.

"Emma," Regina heavily pants when she thinks she can no longer handle the teasing.

"What?" She whispers innocently even though she is well aware why this gorgeous creature is calling out her name.

"Stop teasing."

"Well, that's not very nice," she husks in her most modest tone.

"Emma," she gasps again breathlessly while her eyes roll in the back of her head. Her fists clench tightly, and her eyes slam shut and Emma knows she's winning.

"Are you ready to apologize for your bratty behavior?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I can't let you think that type of behavior is acceptable in public," she sternly scolds as her fingers come to a halt. Regina's hips buck excessively high off the mattress as her body shamelessly pleads for attention. Emma grips her sharp hip bone with force and slams her back down into the mattress. She crawls up the teased body and hovers over her lips. "Say you're sorry and I'll let you come."

She's never been this bold in bed before, but this is exactly what Regina does to her and she's slowly becoming obsessed with the feeling.

"Emma," Regina breathes trying to sound strict and in control but fails miserably.

"Say it, or I leave you hanging the rest of the night."

"That's only harming yourself in the end as well," she fires right back as she squirms hopelessly beneath her.

"Nope, I'll get myself off and make sure you don't do the same." Again, she has no idea where this new found confidence and boldness is coming from, but she enjoys this back and forth more than she should ever admit. She has never been more turned on in her life and she's shocked by how soaked she is. "Say it."

"I'm sorry," Regina blurts out, but her eyes are squeezed shut and Emma groans.

"Open your eyes."

Regina's eyes fly wide open and Emma watches in awe as those orbs dilate deliciously, that small action sending butterflies to swarm the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I mean it," she softly whispers and the sincerity in her voice sends Emma's heart soaring.

So, she lightly brushes her lips against Regina's for a slow and passionate kiss. She's absorbing every detail her lips have to offer and creating that sexy little snapping noise of the flesh pulling apart. Her fingers deftly slide into Regina's hot core without any warning. She's drenched and it's almost impossible to control her own need. She slowly grinds against her own hand, adding more pressure as she skillfully pulls out an orgasm with two diligent fingers.

She's not sure if it's from all the teasing or their argument earlier, but this is the most intense sex she has ever had. Everything feels heightened, Regina's touch is tingling, her lips are fuller and more delicate, and her entire body feels like it's on fire.

"Emma," Regina breathlessly moans into her mouth and she can only hum in response because she is far too lost in all the overwhelming stimulation.

Regina's left arm wraps around her lower back and holds her close while her right hand buries in her wild locks and clasps tightly around her neck. They deepen the kiss, moaning uncontrollably as they climb toward their orgasms. Emma's fingers are stretching as far as humanly possible so she can stroke the most sensitive spot while they both are grinding hysterically.

"Emma," Regina screams, unguarded, while she pumps faster and tries to focus because her own orgasm is building far too quickly.

"Gina," she breathes, but suddenly this beautiful woman breaks the kiss and screams into the night.

Emma follows her lead and allows her orgasm to consume her. Regina holds her tight as they both tremble violently and attempt to catch their breaths, but she needs to speak in this moment. Emma lifts her head and makes damn sure their eyes are connected so Regina hears her.

"Your ex was just an incompetent, horny little fuck-boy who will be haunted by your ghost for the rest of his pathetic life because he was too busy thinking with his dick to realize what he had in front of him." Regina produces an audible gulp as she stares up at her with so many emotions swimming in her glistening eyes. "I promise, I will never cheat on you, I need you to trust me."

"Emma, we aren't even together," she croaks out as doubt clouds her mind.

"Is that what you need? A title?" She sternly questions, narrowing her eyes to urge her lover into submitting and telling the complete truth even though she's being a hypocrite, but she pushes that aside, this is about Regina.

"Well...no," she chokes out, her arms tightening around Emma's back for comfort.

"As long as I am here with you, there will only be you, do you understand?"

Brown eyes shift frantically back and forth, searching for some honesty in shimmering green irises. They are both staring deeply, both exposed in an entirely different way with their scars and inner turmoil on full display.

Regina slowly nods, her eyes never leaving Emma's and she finds herself nodding along before she seals the vow with a meaningful kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Keep mixing dear," Cora instructs as she places the crunchy looking mini taco shells onto a cookie sheet.

"Don't you think we need more chocolate chips?" Emma innocently questions, her finger dipping into the white cream to scoop up a piece of chocolate.

The older woman playfully smacks her bicep and glares at her. "Stop eating the mix, I'll have nothing left to fill the shells."

Emma hums around her finger and smiles from ear to ear while her hand begins stirring with the rubber spatula. "But it's so good! You should open your own restaurant with all your fancy dinners and then these delicious cannoli for dessert," she hums again and steals another lick.

"I'm retired, dear," Cora softly replies and shoves a spoon into her hand. "Now, scoop the mix and fill the shells. Be very careful not to squeeze the shells in the process and make sure you fill the center well."

"Oh, don't you worry, I'm gonna stuff these things until it's oozing out the ends."

"Not too much, we need to dip the ends in the crushed pistachios and then we freeze them."

"Alright," she agrees, examining carefully how the older woman assembles the cannoli before she copies her work.

They both stand in silence, filling the shells for a few minutes before Cora decides to express what's truly on her mind.

"So, eight weeks down and only four left..." she trails off and waits as if Emma's supposed to know how that sentence was supposed to end.

"Yes," she drawls while maintaining a laser focus on the stuffing process.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Umm, I don't know." She shrugs because her heart is torn between her home and Regina. "Sometimes I miss Boston, but I feel so comfortable here that sometimes I forget about my life back home."

"And your life back home..." Emma's hand stops forcing the filling into the shell as her heart begins to race, having an inkling where this woman is headed with their conversation. "What does your future look like there?"

Emma purses her thin little lips before gently setting down the half-made cannoli. "Are you asking if my future includes your daughter?"

"Just know this doesn't have to do with Regina because she is my daughter. I have already spoken to her about you and warned her not to hurt you as well," she proudly states while Emma's sure her face has morphed into sheer mortification.

"What? Why? When?" She screeches uncontrollably, absolutely flabbergasted by the admission.

The woman chuckles softly, picks up the cannoli she had set down and places it back in her hand, silently demanding that she continues her task.

"Emma, dear, I care for you a lot. You're like a second daughter to me now and I would never want to see you hurt, especially in the hands of my daughter."

"But I...she's just..."

"Besides," she waves her hand to desist the stuttering thoughts. "By the looks of the continuous love bites, that you two think you are hiding so well..." her eyes flick to Emma's pointedly, completely draining all the blood from her face. "I think you two are in deeper than you care to admit."

She attempts to swallow her humiliation, but her tongue seems to be made of sandpaper all of a sudden. "I-uh..." she cannot come up with one logical thought, so her mind resorts to her childhood behavior when she was so obviously caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry."

Cora laughs lightly and brushes the long golden hair away from her shoulder like a loving mother does. "Don't be. You're good for her. Regina is very goal oriented and strives for perfection, always has. She needs you to show her that there is a world outside her career. She's going to blink and one day her whole life will have passed her by, and for what?"

"And you don't mind that we are two women?" She bluntly questions because Cora and her husband both seem old school. "Because I'm still getting used to it."

"No, I don't mind, as long as you make my daughter happy, that's all that matters, dear. Are you uncomfortable with the thought?" She casually questions, dipping the cannoli in the bright green nuts.

"Well no, I just never thought that I would share my life with a woman. I mean, I guess that's because I only really knew Neal."

Cora hums sweetly while a victorious smirk slides across her face. "So, you _do_ see my daughter in your future?"

"Oh...I um..." she pauses as a wave of nervous energy tickles just below her skin. "This is all really sudden. We've only known each other for six weeks," she tries to reason with the older woman, but the smug expression consuming her face lets Emma know her words are useless at this point.

"Love knows no time, dear."

"Cora-"

"Do you love her?"

"Cora, I-I don't think we should be discussing this. Regina and I haven't even-"

"That's alright, dear, I have my answer," she confidently states and redirects her attention to their project.

"Cora, please don't say anything to Regina. This is all too new and I really don't want to rush into anything," she pleads just as the back door swings open, reveling a smiling Regina and Henry.

"Cannoli," Henry enthusiastically cheers as he sets down his fishing gear. "I thought you said no more until I lost a few," he chuckles and pats his stomach like he is Santa Claus shaking his belly like a bowl full of jelly.

"Emma needs to know how to make these," Cora defends, abruptly spinning around to point at her husband like he's a small child. "I will be counting them to make sure you aren't sneaking extras." He smiles from ear to ear, completely unaffected by her threat and scoops her into his arms. "No, no," she wiggles from his arms while she scowls. "You need to shower, you smell like dying fish."

Regina saunters toward Emma with that alluring, evil twinkle in her eye. She wraps her arms around her, but Emma doesn't budge, she just continues dipping the cannoli into the pistachios and tries not to allow the stench to bother her.

"You're fine with the smell?" Regina whispers in her ear, prompting Emma to spin around in the embrace.

"I don't mind," she lies and quickly pecks the corner of her mouth since her parents are present and watching them like they are their favorite soap opera.

"Ah, young love," Henry muses with his arm still draped over Cora's shoulders. "Just wait until you are married and can blatantly state when the other person smells."

Emma's face flushes from the second acknowledgment of her and Regina together in the future. But Regina is oblivious, so she lightly pecks her cheek and untangles herself.

"I'll be back. I'm going to shower," Regina announces and skips happily toward her father before lightly pecking his cheek as well and patting his shoulder. "I had fun, daddy," she acknowledges and sweeps right out the door like a gentle fall breeze.

"Please, no more insinuating accusations," Emma whines, immediately causing both husband and wife to laugh out loud at her expense.

XXXXX

"So, wait," Cora holds up her hand to stop Emma and Henry's hysterical laughter while Regina hides her face behind her napkin. "I stomp into the room ready to scold Regina for dropping the f-bomb at eighteen months. But then she places her tiny, little chubby hands upon my cheeks and stares deep into my eyes and says, ' _I sowee Momma but my legs are too short, and I can't reach da bed_!"

Henry, Cora and Emma all burst into a fit of laughter while Regina's cheeks burn through ten shades of red. Emma massages her sore cheeks from all the laughter this evening over dinner and leans into Regina's side.

"I could just picture it now, I bet you were so cute!"

"And that's when I knew my very old, Italian grandmother shouldn't be watching my daughter anymore. That woman's mouth was worse than a sailor's," Cora cackles as she reminisces about her deceased grandmother.

"This isn't fair," Regina demands, "why don't we call your parents and hear some of your embarrassing stories."

Emma's mouth snaps shut immediately like a switch in the back of her head was quickly flipped to turn off her laughing. Suddenly, this game isn't so fun anymore.

"Alright, we can stop, but to be fair, that story wasn't embarrassing, it was really freaking cute," she admits, creating that deep blush against Regina's cheeks once again.

Cora stands from her chair, cuing all of them to stand as well and begin clearing the dinner table. Emma and Regina take their routine positions at the sink to wash and dry the dishes.

"Are you two going out tonight?" Cora asks as she prepares her after dinner drinks for her and her husband.

"No," Emma quickly answers.

"I think we are going to stay in tonight, we have to finish that book we have been reading together," Regina suggests as her hand methodically rotates to wash a large plate.

"Oh yes, your father and I were thinking of doing the same," Cora responds, taking her seat again next to Henry, admiring the young couple.

Regina must have watched her parents read together all her life because one night she asked if Emma wanted to read with her and she explained just how it would work. They would lay, cuddled together as Emma holds the book and they both silently read. Since she reads a tad slower than Regina, she is in charge of turning the page when she is finished. Just like Regina's parents do most nights on the couch in front of the fire.

"Well, maybe we will hang out here tonight and read," Regina absentmindedly replies as they continue their job.

"That would be lovely darling," Cora replies sweetly creating an ache in Emma's chest as she longs for her own mother.

She needs a quick distraction to stop her wandering thoughts, so she decides to flick some suds at Regina.

"Hey!" She scolds. "What was that for?"

"Fun," she vacantly quips, shrugging and flicking some more bubbles her way.

"Well, stop it."

"Meh." She scoops up a handful of bubbles and gently blows the suds on the scowling face. Emma smiles in triumph when some bubbles cling to the side of Regina's face, but all too quickly the brunette is wiping them away.

"You're a brat."

"Nope, that's your title," she hastily replies and watches carefully for that fog of arousal to swim in those dark eyes.

The longing look appears and vanishes far too quickly before Regina lifts her leg and swiftly kicks Emma's bottom.

"Hey, Hey!" Henry calls out like he's about to reprimand them, but they all know he's teasing. "Six inches apart at all times!" Emma and Regina both laugh and roll their eyes as they finish up with the last of the dishes.

The four of them find comfort in the living and watch as Henry builds his fire. Cora sets down her drink along with Henry's and curls up on the large sofa with an old knit blanket. That woman always seems to have a cold chill in her bones no matter how warm it is outside.

Emma and Regina settle down on the loveseat, the brunette's knees resting comfortably in her lap. Regina's elbow props her head up against the back of the couch, leaning heavily into her side. Emma quietly opens the book to where she left their mark and they both silently begin to read.

As the story continues, Regina's fingers find purpose in sunshine curls, playing and twirling the ends just like she always does when they read together. It's soothing and comforting, but it's a small action that sends Emma's heart soaring. She can't help but notice how natural it all feels and how she has never been more relaxed with another human in her life.

The sound of Cora clearing her throat catches her attention though, forcing green eyes to peek over the book. Cora and Henry's eyes are locked in a silent conversation before the older woman motions with her head toward her and Regina. Out of her peripheral vision, she can see Regina is still reading and not paying attention to her parents.

Curious eyes flick back to the older couple to discover them both watching them with sappy smiles plastered across their faces. Emma's head slowly tilts to the side as she attempts to read their expressions and piece together what must be swimming through their minds at the moment.

She knows that they both want to see her and Regina together, officially. Not just some young, summer romance that will fizzle when they return to their everyday lives, but truthfully, she doesn't know what the future has in store for them.

The thought of not knowing turns her stomach in the cruelest way. So, she averts her eyes from the couple and sinks into Regina's side, needing her warmth as her comfort to wash away all her fears. Regina's free hand mindlessly drapes across her stomach to hold her close and they continue to read while Emma ignores her gut screaming out to her.

XXXXX

"Emma, you have been awfully quiet tonight. Is something wrong?" Regina tenderly questions as she slips beneath the sheets, naked, just how Emma likes her.

She effortlessly glides into Emma's side and rests a hand over her stomach while a tan leg sweeps across hers. Heat is emitting deliciously from Regina's core and spreading deliciously against her hip, but she ignores all of that.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Regina quickly fumbles to balance on her elbow, so she can gaze into green eyes and offer her complete attention.

"You leave in two weeks."

"Yes, but that's not a question," she sternly corrects, but then her lips crack into a smile and her fingers begin dancing playfully across Emma's lower abdomen.

"You leave in two weeks, I leave in four. What happens the two weeks we are apart and then after?" She meekly questions, feeling all her self-conscious fears bubbling up to the surface unexpectedly.

She honestly didn't even want to ask this question, but with Cora's conversation and Henry's remark, and then how they were both gaping at them like attractions at a circus, she knew she couldn't keep her insecurities hidden for long.

"Well," Regina begins before pausing to lick her plump lips, "...during the two weeks apart, we will text all day, every day." She sweeps a loose, blonde hair away from her face and smiles down upon her. "At night we will FaceTime, naked." She bites down on her bottom lip and rolls her hips suggestively with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Lots of phone sex." She sternly commands, her eyes growing darker by the second from desire. "Then, you will come home, and I will drive to Boston to meet you, where we will spend the whole weekend making up for lost time before we return to our lives. After that, we will take turns visiting one another until the day we no longer have to be apart," she confidently answers as though she is reading this straight from a book and knows this is exactly how their future will play out.

"You aren't worried that the distance will separate us? You aren't concerned that Robin will weasel his way back into your life?" Emma blurts out through a whimper because she can't hold back any longer.

"Nope. We will be just fine, because what we have is-"

"Special," she finishes for her.

"Unique," Regina adds on and lightly presses those delectable lips against hers for reassurance.

"Regina," she breathes into the kiss, forcing the brunette to back up just the tiniest bit. Those enchanting irises glow when their eyes connect and Emma's heart aches for this woman. "I really care about you." She swallows thickly and adds on through a mumble, "...a lot."

"I know, Em," she says, connecting their foreheads together and sighing in relief. "I can feel it," she admits. "I hope you can feel the way I care about you as well."

"I do." She inhales sharply and stretches forward to capture those irresistible lips for a passionate kiss.

She knows those words mean a hell of a lot more than what they just expressed. She knows in her heart that was the cheap version of, _I love you's_ , but why couldn't they just say it? Why are they holding back if they feel this much for one another?

That's when her phone begins to ring and shreds through the intimate moment. She reaches across the bed to find her vibrating phone and sighs when she sees, _Dad_ , written across the screen with a picture of them behind.

"You look like your dad," Regina cheerfully comments before Emma quickly slips away from the embrace.

And she pretends not to notice the frown etching into those full lips when she scrambles off the bed.

"I do," she hastily admits. "I um, uh...gonna take this in the bathroom," she stammers and disappears before Regina has a chance to protest. She quickly closes the door and plants her bottom on the closed toilet. "Dad?"

"Oh good! You're still up, I was worried I was going to wake you. How's the Mills' farm? Still treating you alright, right?" His cheerful disposition is almost too much because she knows how fake it actually is and she feels this overwhelming urge to hug all his pain away.

"Yeah dad, of course. I finally overcame my fear of horses. I even take their horse out on my own now," she proudly states just to keep the conversation light and fluffy to distract them both.

"That's wonderful, Ems, I'm so proud of you," he happily praises, but all too quickly the line falls silent and they both know what the other is thinking.

That's when she is reminded why she can't say those three little words to Regina and she is willing to bet that Regina can sense she's holding back and that's exactly why she can't say those words either.

"Dad," her voice cracks, showing her true emotions even though she wants to keep them desperately hidden.

"Hey, so Neal came by this week. He bought a dirt bike."

"Please dad, I don't want to talk about Neal," she grumbles through the phone and hopes her voice isn't carrying into the other room. "And you better not have gotten on that thing. I don't care how in shape you are, you're still old."

Her father chuckles into the phone and in her mind's eye, she can see him nodding along happily. "I didn't Ems, I promise."

"Good," she firmly states, "hey look I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go. I was just getting ready for bed."

"Alright baby girl, I love you, talk to you soon."

"Love you too, dad."

She ends the call and takes a deep breath to control her emotions before having to face Regina. She shakes her trembling limbs and stands from the toilet seat. She inhales one more deep breath and fakes her most giddy smile before she opens the door with far too much pep in her step.

When she returns though, Regina's back is toward her and she instantly frowns because she knows the woman is hurt that she couldn't speak to her dad in front of her.

Who hides their conversation with their parents?

Emma tosses her phone aside and gently lifts the sheet to slip in behind the dainty woman. She scoots her body flush against the warm body and holds her close, burying her arms securely between those perky breasts. She places a tender kiss to the bare shoulder and decides not to start an argument tonight.

She will pretend that she doesn't know, that Regina's pretending to be asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Buon pomeriggio, Rosalie. Come va_?" Regina sweetly greets the older woman as they stroll hand in hand through town.

Emma must be getting the hang of Italian, because this time, she doesn't have to ask what Regina is saying. She knows she said, good afternoon and asked how the older lady is. She smiles, fully proud of herself, until Rosalie opens her mouth and her smile quickly vanishes.

" _Perché non trovi un buon Italian_?" Rosalie questions, pinching Regina's cheek tightly. She releases the reddening area and waves her hand in the air hazardously in Emma's direction. " _No medigan_."

Emma's nose crinkles from hearing that word again, _medigan_. Every time this older woman sees her, she hears that word and has no idea what the hell it means yet. She does have an inkling though that it's not very nice.

Regina smiles politely and shakes her head at the old woman, the words elegantly rolling off her tongue and somehow, hits right where Emma desires her most. Her face flushes instantly and shame courses through her body for so easily being affected by Regina's fluent tongue. She clenches her fingers around Regina's as she waits patiently for her to finish speaking to the elderly woman.

The word, _medigan_ , pops up a couple more times before the conversation is complete and Rosalie kisses both sides of Regina's face with affection beating in her eyes. The older woman nods toward Emma curtly and not at all kindly before she quickly shuffles away.

"Alright, what the hell does _medigan_ , mean? Every time she's around that word seems to reach its quota for the day," she deadpans inspiring Regina to laugh that adorable carefree chuckle that she's so in love with.

The brunette leans into her personal space and lightly pecks her cheek. "You're quite adorable when you are frustrated," she comments before pulling away. She tugs on her hand and proceeds to guide her through the town. " _Medigan_ , means not Italian," Regina educates her.

"What? Not Italian? How does she know? I mean obviously I'm from America, but my family could be from Italian descent," she weakly defends as Regina watches her with pure amusement in those rich eyes.

The sun is shining brightly against her cocoa irises, highlighting them to appear that beautiful honey color she adores a little too much. Those eyes also seem to be laughing at her instead of her mouth at the moment.

"Well, is your family Italian?" Regina innocently questions, but Emma's sure she already knows the answer.

"No," she drawls, rolling her eyes, prompting the beautiful creature beside her to laugh once again.

"I didn't think so."

"But still...that's rude. I know the only reason she doesn't like me is because I'm not Italian," she argues while Regina sweeps her thumb over the back of her own thumb for comfort.

"Italian's are very proud of their heritage and Sicilian's are even prouder when it comes to their culture. Some people even become offended if you ever insinuate that Italians and Sicilians are the same. Don't take offense, Rosalie is just old and set in her ways," Regina kindly explains to help ease her apprehension about the comment.

"That's what your mother said about her."

"That's because it's true," Regina hums and nudges playfully into her side to knock the chip right off her shoulder.

"I can only imagine how she feels about us walking hand in hand through _her_ town," she teases while clenching the soft hand molded perfectly in her own, a little tighter.

"Surprisingly, that doesn't bother her," Regina chuckles and wraps her free arm around their joined arms. She rests her head against a strong shoulder and Emma can hear her lips cracking into a wide grin. "She just wants to see me with an Italian."

"Oh my god," she barks out a laugh in which Regina easily joins in on the fun. "We need to find her a nice Frenchman."

"Emma," Regina harshly scolds and lifts her head off her shoulder to meet her eyes. "Heaven forbidden. You bite your tongue." And Emma can't help but laugh even harder at this amazing woman.

"If Rosalie is so accepting of our relationship, do you think we should have invited her to the store?" She teases, feigning innocence just for kicks.

"Just because she doesn't like you, doesn't mean it's okay to murder the woman by a heart attack."

Emma smirks and flexes her fingers against the back of Regina's hand three times in which her girlfriend rapidly repeats the action, before they continue their journey through town to the small store Regina found online.

They turn the corner of the over-populated street, flooded with cars parked back to back on both sides of the road. Old, run down, cream colored buildings surround them, but for some reason she feels at home, like she's in the busy city of Boston.

A tiny entranceway with two black, French doors, made of glass appears before them. There's a thick white boarder around the entryway to make the store seem nicer than the graffiti painted beside it. In white letters the word, _Erotica_ , is written across the top in what she can only describe as disco style font.

"I love the word porno written in graffiti next to the store," she comments, inspiring Regina to chuckle next to her. " _Elegante_ ," she proudly states in Italian, earning herself another squeeze from Regina's hand.

"Just like you," her girlfriend teases, then proceeds to drag her toward the sex store.

They enter the small, hole in the wall shop, but the inside actually surprises them with the fresh decor. The flooring is a sparkling white tile while the walls are painted in different shades of grey. Her and Regina stand in the entryway, taking in the scene before them for a brief moment.

This is very new to both of them, but they discussed this and together they decided they wanted to try new things together in bed. Neither one of them has been in a relationship with another woman before, so they thought it would be the perfect opportunity and not to mention, fun, to explore this world together.

Green eyes immediately drift to the area that has always piqued her interest most, but a little secret she has always kept securely hidden. She slowly untangles herself from Regina's hand and timidly treks toward her destination.

" _Ciao! Benvenuto_!" Some cheerful man yells across the room, startling her, but she ignores the stranger and allows Regina to greet him in Italian instead.

Curious eyes scan over all the different sizes, shapes and colors of the strap on's displayed across an entire wall. She exposed her little secret the night before to Regina, that she was curious what it would be like to fuck her. Not just with her fingers or mouth, but she wants to somewhat experience how men fuck.

Sex with Neal, and she assumes most relationships, the guy is barreling into the woman while she lays there, and she wants to know what it would be like to be on the other end of that situation.

"See anything you like?" Regina whispers in a husky rasp over her shoulder, startling her from those wandering thoughts.

"Shit, you scared me. I thought you were the creepy man behind the counter."

"No, but he is more than thrilled to help our _lesbian_ needs," Regina enthuses and she can only assume what that pervert said to her girlfriend.

"Of course, he is," she deadpans, her eyes proceeding to sweep the area, inspecting every detail along the way.

Tentatively, she reaches out for a black box and quickly removes it from the rack.

"Please tell me you are joking," Regina breathes next to her ear before she quickly snatches the box from her fingertips.

"I was just curious, but no, I don't think neither of us is ready for that thing." Her face contorts painfully just knowing how uncomfortable she would personally feel with the toy.

"The leather straps are hot, but there are too many dildos and that is far too big for either of our asses," Regina bluntly comments, causing Emma to chuckle under her breath, she absolutely adores when Regina is this unguarded and honest.

"Put that back," Emma orders as her hand reaches for a new box that seems to catch her attention. "This one seems fine."

"Fine?" Her girlfriend scoffs as she places the box on the rack and peeks at the new one under inspection. "I like that it's purple."

Emma nods and points to the box, peeking through her eyelashes to gauge the reaction. "And it has your leather straps," she playfully notes, watching very close as a smirk mischievously slides into place.

" _Buona scelta_!" The creepy man with far too much cologne, enthusiastically chants, provoking her and Regina into both jumping in the air.

"Fuck," Emma murmurs, clenching her chest to steady the erratic heart attempting to escape right from the safety of her body.

The man continues to speak rapidly in Italian while he picks up a pink dildo, waving the item in the air as Regina listens to his every word and Emma stands like a _stunod_. Regina quickly taught her that slang word meaning, stupid or idiot, after hearing the word tossed around so recklessly in the bars.

Soon the neon pink item begins vibrating obnoxiously loud throughout the store, painting her cheeks a shade that most likely matches the toy.

"He says if we spend one hundred dollars, he will throw in this vibrator for free," Regina calmly responds as she points to the toy like she's on The Price Is Right and showing off all the wonderful prizes.

"Uh," she sputters, her mind trying to come up with something intelligent to say. "We'll see," is the only thing she can manage at this point.

The man smiles from ear to ear and nods eagerly before Regina rambles something off to him and he scurries back to his post behind the counter.

Regina spins back around to continue on with her search. "If this is only fine to you then it's not really what you want," she suggests, stealing the box from Emma's hand and placing it back where it belongs.

Their eyes resume drifting across the giant wall filled from head to toe with different varieties. Curious green eyes land upon something shiny, but Regina is already reaching for the item, before she has the chance.

"I like that one," Emma mumbles, her face instantly burning with insecurities, but Regina's eyes are scanning every detail on the box to notice.

"It looks...sleek, and that's more my style," Regina proudly states, before she begins eagerly opening the box to inspect more of the toy up close.

Her girlfriend pulls out the black, long, smooth toy that seems to sparkle in the light above. And Regina is right, this is all her style and the damn thing almost looks classy in a way.

"I like that this one doesn't have straps," she notes as her fingers reach out to feel the object herself.

"I like the idea of both of us being filled and look it's even ribbed right here for you...or well maybe even for me because now I'm intrigued," she teases with her lips ghosting over the shell of Emma's ear. She swallows hard, pretending that she doesn't feel the throbbing sensation building between her legs with this beautiful brunette speaking so casually in an erotic store. "What else should we purchase?"

There is a hungry glint sizzling in Regina's eyes as she moves away from their area and on to the next. Suddenly, this woman seems enthralled with everything this store has to offer and Emma's fairly confident she broke the woman.

Emma places the toy back into the box and seals it up tight before she decides to venture off as well. She finds herself drawn to the sexy, skimpy lingerie because truthfully this is all she imagines Regina wearing. Lust-filled eyes take in the dark sultry colors while her fingertips graze the different materials.

She's lost in a sea that is everything Regina should be wearing every night, from lace to silk. She even spots some knee-high stockings that she knows would look damn sexy on those perfectly sculpted tan legs. However, all of this comes to a screeching halt when she feels something collide with her ass.

She spins around abruptly, half expecting the creepy man to be standing there with a ruler, but finds Regina instead, smirking salaciously.

"What do you think about this?" She questions while slowly dragging the leather tip over the palm of her hand. Those smokey eyes are locked onto green while one perfect eyebrow slowly rises in challenge.

"A riding crop?" Emma plucks the item from her hands and examines the object. "Do we really need this?"

"I don't know," Regina shrugs suddenly becoming painfully shy. "I think we will find some use for it."

"Like when you're being a brat and deserve a spanking?" She teases lightly, but the way those brown eyes grow impossibly dark, tells her that is in fact what this brunette had in mind. "Okay, add it to the pile," she mutters as her mind fills with naught images of Regina dressed in just those knee-high stockings and skimpy lingerie while she spanks her with the riding crop and the palm of her hand.

"I think you like this more than you care to admit," Regina whispers against her lips, taking Emma by surprise because she was so lost in her dirty thoughts, she didn't even see her step closer.

She swallows thickly because suddenly there's no saliva left in her mouth. She slowly licks her lips and observes intently as a velvety tongue peeks out from plump lips to wet her mouth as well. Her heart pumps adrenaline at an alarming rate, making it almost impossible to breathe calmly.

Emma doesn't seem to have any free hands, but the one holding the riding crop still clenches onto Regina's hip with desperation. She gazes deep into those lust-filled eyes and presses her body tentatively against Regina's.

"I think you are a closeted kinky woman and have been keeping your dirty little fantasies from me," she husks against plump lips and watches as Regina slowly sucks her bottom lip between her teeth.

Regina's hand snakes between them and grasps tightly onto her chin. "I could say the same for you, Miss Swan," she seductively taunts generating a wave of glorious shivers to trickle down her spine.

" _Si, si_ ," the man chants, disturbing her and Regina from their intimate moment and, yet again, startling them.

"Either this man hardly gets any customers, or he is very ecstatic about his job," she mutters into Regina's ear, producing a small snicker to escape through the woman's nose.

"We should head home anyways."

"Oh yeah? You don't want to continue shopping and collecting more toys for your dirty little closet?"

It's painfully hard to keep a straight face, especially when Regina is attempting to hold back her own laughter as well. She shakes her head, spreading her raven tresses all about and heads toward the counter so they can pay.

"Don't forget," her girlfriend nonchalantly calls over her shoulder, "one of us will have to bring all this on the plane."

"Not it!"

XXXXXX

To say their sex life is phenomenal would be the understatement of the year. Her and Regina can hardly keep their hands off one another whenever they have a minute alone. Neither one has ever experienced this raw, animalistic passion that they feel whenever they are together and it's something Emma never wants to lose.

She hums in appreciation when her back brutally connects with the door behind her and Regina presses her warm body against hers. That sassy mouth is on hers in an instant, their teeth smashing their lips together because they both can't seem to get enough of one another. Regina's tongue plunges into her mouth, claiming and submitting her tongue to her every desire.

Emma's fingers claw at the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, forcing the material up between their heated flesh. They break their wild kiss, but only for a brief second, so she can rip the shirt over her head, leaving it discarded by their feet. Regina pants heavily against her mouth as she mimics her move, peeling Emma's tank top up her body as well and piling the fabric on top of her own.

The sexy brunette is aggressive as she palms Emma's silky bra and cups her breasts possessively, forcing her head to fall back and connect painfully with the wooden door behind her. Emma's hands fall to her girlfriend's thick bottom, that's been teasing her all damn day in those impossibly short, cut-off jeans. She slips her fingers beneath the denim and squeezes that full bottom as she thrusts her hips forward for some needed friction.

They both moan from the undeniable passion that's ripping through both their bodies. Emma's slender fingers glide across her bottom until she travels toward her front. Her anxious fingers tear open her button, tugging the denim until the zipper pulls apart all on its own. She doesn't even think about removing the shorts, because her hand is already shoving its way into those jeans and beneath a thong like it's magnetized to her delicious pussy.

Her middle finger swipes through the silky folds, relishing in the thick arousal that's always waiting just for her. She's way passed teasing at the moment, so her finger easily slides into the hungry center, absorbing the heat emitting from her desperate core. Regina's tiny frame stiffens from the rapid intrusion as her mouth stills against hers. Her girlfriend's muscles quake, her cheeks flushed, her mouth parted and gasping for air, and Regina has never looked so damn sexy.

Emma nudges her nose, silently begging her to press those plump lips against hers once again. Regina eagerly obeys, crushing their lips together as though she may never have her again. Emma pumps her single digit roughly into the drenched pussy while the brunette blindly unbuttons Emma's jeans. She hastily tugs her jeans down her thighs until they reach her knees and pool at their feet. Emma quickly removes her finger and jerks those shorts down as well.

The harsh sound of Regina's rapid breathing does wonders to Emma's bundle of nerves and she just has to have her now, no more teasing. She pulls down her own underwear and watches carefully as Regina does the same. They are both too needy right now to be delicate and take their time.

Emma stalks toward her girlfriend while she removes her own bra. Those dark eyes are on her, her feet shuffling back toward the bed while her bra straps come down. She skillfully removes her bra and tosses it across the room.

Regina, the hot temptress that she is, seductively crawls backwards up the bed while her eyes are locked onto Emma's the entire time. Her heart is beating so painfully fast, that she almost fears for her life, but the worry will just have to wait because the sexiest woman alive is beckoning her with one finger curling dramatically.

Emma's hands fall to both sides of those sexy legs as one knee slides onto the bed. She slowly crawls up a set of quivering legs, making sure her erect nipples drag against the smooth thighs below. Regina is balancing on her elbows, studying every move, her eyes filled with anticipation and curiosity. Every time those beautiful eyes are on Emma, it feels like their first time together all over again. Regina always seems to stare at her like she has never seen her naked form before and she's entranced with all of Emma.

Her heart flutters from the sultry trance alone and she knows she is in way too deep with this Sicilian. The moment they met, Emma was lifted into a whirlwind of affection and beauty, spinning uncontrollably in the air and her feet have yet to touch the ground.

Brown eyes are focusing on Emma's palm grazing up her silky thigh, provoking her legs to quiver beneath the featherlight touch. Emma smirks victoriously and peeks through her eyelashes to gauge this woman's reaction. Regina's chest and cheeks are flushed as she pants for more of her touch and Emma's heart skips another beat.

Regina's fingers thread through her strands of golden locks to cup the back of her head, before she forcefully pulls her head up to meet her kiss swollen lips. She crushes their lips together, instantly opening her mouth to consume all of Emma. Her tongue presses into Regina's velvety muscle before she sucks a bottom lip into her mouth and drags her teeth across the sensitive flesh.

Emma's sneaky fingers slither between their conjoined, naked flesh and brushes lightly over the woman's entrance with slow, teasing ministrations to build up her desire to where she needs her to be before she pulls out their new toy. A deep shudder wracks trough Regina's body, creating a shaky breath to escape from her mouth and fall into her own.

"Emma," she announces through her trembling voice. Emma hums against her mouth, but proceeds devouring her mouth as though she can only survive off her oxygen. "I can't wait any longer, go...go get it..." she incoherently rambles as her grip tightens around her head to hold her close, portraying the exact opposite of what was just requested.

Emma nods against her face and quickly pulls away because if she's gone for too long her heart will just burst. She scrambles to the edge of the bed and leans over to retrieve their new purchase.

She straddles the olive-toned legs and watches through hungry eyes as Regina slips two fingers between her legs. Her delicate digits graze Emma's entrance, spreading her arousal all around to prepare her, only creating a new flood of liquid to cling to her center. Emma's legs quake, her knees growing weak and her eyes fluttering closed as her mind spins with lust.

Regina slowly pries the toy from her vise like fingers and slides one end through Emma's slick folds. Her girlfriend rubs the smooth end against her entrance, over and over again to spread her thick arousal and properly lube the toy before she slowly slides it into her opening.

Emma gasps, falling forward and clenching Regina's shoulder for support as her legs quiver with pleasure. She slowly thrusts her hips forward, her grip tightening upon Regina's shoulder as she gasps from the glorious intrusion.

"Make it wet," Emma orders as her eyes drift down to her girlfriend and the request honestly takes them both by surprise.

Those big brown eyes peer up at her through her long, thick eyelashes and Emma's heart takes off racing. She's desperately trying to keep her breathing in control, but it's impossible when Regina is staring up at her like that.

With those seductive eyes boring into her own, Regina grips her hips roughly and tugs her closer to her mouth. Emma stumbles forward, but the hand on her girlfriend's shoulder steadies her wobbly balance. Dark eyes are distinctly expressing her eagerness, but her mouth is timid and slow when she wraps around the top of the phallus. Whether she's shy or self-conscious, Emma's unsure, but she's moving at a snail like pace around just the tip of the toy. Emma's heart beats faster as an electrical shock rips through her veins and sparks against her needy clit. For some odd reason, she believes this nervous innocence Regina is portraying is all for show to add to the moment.

Emma's free fingers bury deep into dark, untamed locks, encouraging her girlfriend's mouth to consume more. Regina doesn't hesitate to suck the sleek black object all the way into her mouth, the force causing the ribbed section of the toy to rub gloriously against Emma's bundle of nerves. An overwhelming sensation of pleasure warms her blood and tingles through her limbs. Her head falls back, her eyes fluttering closed as a small moan slips passed her lips without her permission.

Regina forcefully consumes the toy, sending wave after wave of stimulation to pleasure her greedy clit. Green eyes suddenly snap open, her eyes darting down to watch those raven locks as she bobs her head dramatically. It's the most erotic thing Emma has ever witnessed, and she knows she will never be the same after this. She grips both shoulders and quickly pushes her girlfriend away. Regina gazes up at her with curiosity filling those smokey eyes before Emma pushes her back once more to fall against the mattress.

Emma smiles to herself as she watches the gorgeous masterpiece below her. Those thick, ebony tresses spread wildly across the white pillow below. Her eyes are dilated, black with lust and Emma's body shivers in response. Her cheeks are flushed, matching her parted lips that are bright red and swollen from her previous activities. She's gasping for air, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate and beautifully painted crimson. Those small, but incredibly sexy, perky breasts are slightly bouncing and Emma's clit twitches in response. Those pink nipples are standing to attention and her mouth waters, desperate to suck them into her mouth.

Green eyes travel down to memorize more of her. Her ribs are on full display above her tight abdominal muscles and Emma's tongue itches to run over everyone. Her prominent hip bones jolt out and her teeth wish to sink into that area, ready to mark that flawless flesh. Then comes that silky, smooth mound that her mouth can never seem to get enough of. She's glistening with her desire and swaying her hips, silently begging Emma to fill her and force her name from those swollen lips.

Emma smirks in triumph, completely proud of herself for winning over this sexy goddess and somehow making her, hers. She thanks her lucky stars that Regina was brought into her life.

Emma falls to her hands on either side of Regina's shoulders. She leans down and captures those lips, her body relaxing instantly from their deep connection. She can feel her heart filling with affection and their souls melting together as one.

She slowly grazes the wet toy against Regina's entrance, spreading her juices all over her heavenly center. "Fuck me," Regina breathes, her warm breath tingling against her lips, sending a swarm of butterflies to erupt in the pit of Emma's stomach.

She happily obliges, sliding the toy into the needy entrance. Regina's breath hitches in the back of her throat, her head tilting back into the pillow and exposing her long neck for Emma to pepper with featherlight kisses.

"Oh god, Emma," she chokes out as Emma takes her time to slowly thrust into her luscious core.

Emma buries her face into her neck, slowly sucking the warm skin between her teeth as she tries to distract herself from the overwhelming sensation rippling through every inch of her body because she has never experienced something this intense before.

She knows Regina needs more so her hips pick up speed, ramming into the most sensitive spot deep inside Regina while the toy shifts exquisitely inside of her as well.

"Gina," she gasps as her blood tingles in delight. "You feel so fucking good."

With both hands, Regina forcefully grips her face and devours her mouth while Emma continues to pound into her. Her girlfriend's lips abruptly still against her mouth as the sexiest little noises break from the back of her throat. Her voice is harsh, raw, hoarse and dripping with pure sex. Emma covers her mouth, stealing all those little noises and swallowing them for her own selfish needs.

"I know you're close," she pants into Regina's mouth. Her hips grinding down, aggressively rubbing her desperate clit in the way she knows her girlfriend needs to finish. She knows that sometimes, Regina becomes lost in her own head from the insecurities Robin planted in her mind and she struggles to reach her climax. Luckily, Emma has paid very close attention and she knows what this woman needs to reach her highest climax. "Relax," she husks into the space that's meant for just them and works over her clit just like she needs.

"Oh fuck," Regina croaks out, digging her nails deliciously into her shoulder blades. The sensation is such a glorious mix between pleasure and pain, Emma finds herself tumbling over the edge. "Oh god," she groans again as she claws at Emma's back and she unravels by her command.

Emma buries her face into the crook of her neck and allows her own orgasm to wash over her. They both tremble violently in each other's arms from the pleasure that they know they can only give each other.

"How do you still feel this good after the amount of times you've had me?" Regina mindlessly questions, persuading Emma to lift her heavy head and meet those hooded eyes.

"I don't know," she pants, hopelessly sucking in as much air as her lungs will allow. "But I'm not through with you." Green eyes narrow, growing very serious. "Flip over," she orders and slowly lifts away from the warm body, extracting the dripping wet toy from Regina.

Regina doesn't say one word as she flips over and pushes herself onto her hands and knees. Emma smirks to nobody but herself as her eyes travel down the tan back to her full bottom. Her hands move to their own accord, her fingertips gliding into the slick flesh, from her lower back up to her shoulders where she squeezes some affection into her girlfriend's body. Her fingers coast back down her spine causing the brunette to squirm in delight.

With her left hand, she grips Regina's hip with all her might, indefinitely bruising the delicate flesh. With her right hand, she guides the toy into the drenched, swollen pussy, and swallows hard from the divine sight of this amazing woman taking the toy.

"Oh fuck," Regina grumbles as her hands give out and she tumbles to the mattress, allowing Emma better access to her center.

Emma's right hand slides across her firm butt cheek until she finds her other hip and holds tightly onto both. Her heart is still hammering from her orgasm, but she needs to have this enticing woman again. She falls forward, forcing the phallus deeper inside, producing the sexiest yelp ever from Regina's mouth. She caresses Regina's back one more time, like her mind needs confirmation that Regina is actually there, with her head buried into the pillow and fists clenching the bed sheets.

Emma doesn't bother with taking her time, she grips her hips again and rams into her soaked pussy with rugged force. Her girlfriend actually squeals, only encouraging her to continue at a rough pace. She pounds into her from behind, watching as her ass ripples deliciously from her body slamming into her.

"Fuck you are so hot," she moans, reaching under her body to possessively grab a heavy breast.

A deep moan breaks in response as Regina pops her ass even higher. "Spank me," she groans into the pillow like she's embarrassed to even ask.

"What?" Emma pants, gasping for air as her hips thrust brutally into her beautiful girlfriend.

Regina peeks over her shoulder, inspiring Emma's clit to flutter from the mouth-watering sight. "Spank me," she pants heavily, forcing Emma's grip to tighten around her hip from the sexy request. Without another thought, her right hand releases the perfect breast and comes crashing down against a plump bottom. "Fuck, yes," Regina praises, only provoking Emma's hand to smack against her again. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna..." she trails off, encouraging Emma to pick up speed and barrel into her.

Emma watches intently through her own lust-filled eyes as Regina bites down on the pillow and her knuckles turn pure white around the linen, almost matching the color of the sheet. Regina screams out into the pillow while Emma's nails dig deep into her slick flesh. And with everything crashing down around them, their bodies convulse together as their orgasms rip violently through their veins, tearing apart their limbs like they might actually explode.

Regina collapses onto the bed, pulling Emma along with her. Emma slowly retracts the dripping toy, causing Regina to wince in the process. She places a gentle kiss to a bare shoulder, absorbing the salty taste from her sweat. She tosses their toy off the bed and pulls Regina into her arms, firmly pressing her back into her front. She brushes the clinging hair away from Regina's shoulder and places more delicate kisses to her shoulder and up her neck.

Her hand lays flat against the valley of Regina's breasts, rising and falling with her chest as she attempts to regulate her breathing and suddenly, she's filled with too many overwhelming and very unexpected emotions. She has never felt this type of connection with anyone before and it's causing her to feel extremely emotional. So, she nuzzles her nose into Regina's neck and breathes in this woman's calming scent.

"What a productive purchase," Regina proudly states, eliciting a chuckle from Emma's parted lips.

"Definitely worth the torment from the creepy man."


	14. Chapter 14

"Regina darling, are you going to be able to keep ignoring Robin?" Her mother questions innocently hoping she won't agitate her daughter about the redundant topic that has already run itself dry.

"Yes, mother. How many more times must we discuss this?" Brown eyes roll as she continues breaking apart the ends of the green beans.

Emma is sitting right beside her, chopping garlic and is unnervingly quiet at the moment. Her head is down, and those long blonde curls are appearing as a curtain, keeping her facial expressions securely hidden, and annoying Regina.

"It's just, I don't believe he will stop. You have always been by his side and I think he won't be accepting the word, _no,_ so easily," Cora calmly explains while she stares aimlessly at the pot before her, clearly avoiding Regina's eyes as well.

"That's why I gave him a week to get his shit out of my house, that way, I wasn't around, and I wouldn't be persuaded into another relationship with him."

"I don't know the guy," Emma chimes in, "but I agree with your mom, he seems to think you will always be there and forgive him no matter what," she confesses, but Regina really doesn't want to argue with her, so she doesn't reply.

Her mother timidly spins around from the stove to finally face her. The older woman's face is filled with sorrow and is projecting guilt, which means Regina is not going to like what she has to say.

"What about Roland?"

Regina's fingers instantly stop snapping the beans as her eyes wander to meet her mother's. "What about Roland?" She slowly questions, narrowing her eyes, challenging her mother to utter one more word about the little boy.

"Robin will use his son as an excuse back into your home and eventually back into your heart. You have to know this by now," Cora explains in her most stern, yet, motherly tone.

"Regina," Emma sighs, turning in her chair to offer her full attention. "Your mother is right, I know how much you care about Roland and I don't want your affection for the little boy to cloud your better judgement. Or even mistake your affection for Roland, for Robin as well."

"Seriously? You don't even know either of them," she snaps, her anger and frustrations about the sore subject are slowly bubbling to the surface and somehow, she can no longer control her tongue. "Don't you have your own mother to kiss ass to?" She snarks at the blonde, hoping Emma will stop ganging up on her with her own damn mother.

She's quiet. A little too quiet, so Regina takes a chance and catches a glimpse of the blonde beside her. Her thin lips are trapped painfully between her teeth making her lips appear nonexistent. Her palms press flat against the edge of the table, slowly pushing her chair away from the table. Emma calmly walks away before Regina even has a chance to reach for her. Emma crosses the threshold, never once looking back, but slams the door way too hard on her way out, expressing how angry she truly is.

"What the hell?" Regina blurts out while roughly snatching up another bean and snapping the edges off with all her pent up rage for a certain blonde.

"Regina!" Her mother scolds in a tone she hasn't heard in quite some time.

"What?" She snaps right back and tosses a green bean aggressively into the bowl.

"How could you?" Cora is attempting to yell, that much is evident, but there's a whimper lacing her voice, confusing Regina's mind.

"What? I didn't do anything," she quickly defends. "Why are you blaming me? She had no right to storm off like that. That was a bit dramatic," she scoffs and continues with her task at hand to distract herself from the uncomfortable situation she has found herself in.

"How could you say that about her mother? What is the matter with you?"

"Her mother? Mom, what the hell are you talking about?" She bellows as the last bit of patience slips through her fingertips while her mind spins with unanswered questions.

"She didn't tell you?"

Regina slams her palms against the kitchen table as all her frustrations come pouring out. She feels like she's on a damn carousel and the answers to all her questions are just a blur, whizzing by.

"Tell me what, mother?" She bitterly interrogates through a clenched jaw.

"Oh dear," her mother rushes to her side and claims the seat Emma left vacant. "Honey, you need to go speak with her." Those nimble fingers reach up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Regina's ear while she stares at her with sorrow filling her eyes.

"Why? What aren't you telling me?" She questions before swallowing the sour taste tingling at her tastebuds, because somewhere in the back of her mind, she's knows something is terribly wrong.

"Darling," Cora pauses, working up the courage to tell her what Emma so clearly couldn't. "Her mother passed away."

Her heart sinks. The organ plummets further and further down until it collides brutally into her stomach and she almost doubles over in pain. Brown eyes frantically flick back and forth as she tries to understand why Emma would keep that from her. She thought they didn't keep secrets after their argument about Robin cheating? Emma was so angry with her for keeping that hidden, yet here she is, hiding something far more important.

Something in Regina's gut was always screaming that Emma was lying to her about something. She felt a pain in her intestines every time Emma answered the phone for her dad and walked away so she couldn't hear their conversation. Regina felt it in her chest every time the past was brought up and Emma would stiffen in her arms. Or those rare nights when the blonde seemed brutally exhausted and mentally drained.

Regina slams her palms furiously against the wooden surface again as she scrapes her chair against the hardwood floors below.

"Where are you going?" Her mother exclaims, jumping nervously to her feet.

"To talk to her, like you suggested," she retorts.

"Not with a temper like that you aren't! You need to cool down, Emma doesn't need you screaming in her face about her mother's passing," she strictly scolds and for a brief moment Regina begins to wonder if her mother likes the blonde more than her.

"Like hell she doesn't!" Regina challenges right back. "She's been lying to me," she stresses, leaning forward into her mother's personal space. "I thought we trusted each other. I thought we were honest and now she ruined all of that," she yells before she storms off and ignores her mother's cries to stop.

She stomps her feet into the sharp blades of grass, fuming murderously the entire way to the small addition. _How could she_? After everything she has expressed about trust after Robin. After Emma was so upset that she withheld information about her past and then she so easily does the same exact thing. How dare that blonde break her trust after all they have been through together?

 _How stupid of her to trust again so easily..._

Regina yanks open the door and slams it with every ounce of anger she has coursing through her body at the moment.

"Emma!" She screams into the tiny home when she doesn't spot her right away.

She can only assume the woman is in the bathroom, so she rushes to the door and attempts to turn the handle. The knob doesn't budge, so she jiggles it fiercely, just out of pure rage. Her palm slaps hard against the wood, creating a sting that she chooses to ignore because her rage is reaching its boiling point right now.

"Dammit, Emma! How could you lie to me like that! How could you not tell me what happened? I trusted you! You knew how hard it was for me to trust again and yet you still lied to me," she bellows through the door and smacks her hand against the wood once more for good measure. "You broke our trust! How could you so carelessly abuse the respect I entrusted you with?"

Abruptly, the door flies open, revealing red, puffy, tear-soaked eyes, provoking Regina's jaw to pop wide open. "I didn't Regina! This has been eating away at me. I know how important trust is with you and I didn't just carelessly toss it aside."

Emma brushes passed her, Kleenex balled tightly into her fists as she crosses the small room. Regina follows the rigid body until Emma stands awkwardly near the front door, clearly avoiding their bed where they share their souls and connect as one.

"Then if you understood how I would feel about this secret, then why would you continue lying? Why wouldn't you tell me? Did we not make plans for a future together? Wouldn't I have found out eventually?" Regina accuses, folding her arms over her chest to keep her heart from shattering into a million pieces on the floor in front of them.

"Because I can't talk about it. I just can't."

"You told my mother," she bitterly snaps back, hating that she could confide in her mother and not her when they share a bed every damn night together.

"Because she asked me about my parents and when I told her about my dad she flat out asked about my mother. I told her she passed away and that I wasn't ready to discuss it. Fuck Regina, it's only been two and a half months," she blurts out with all the pain she has been keeping locked away, pouring from her tired body.

"What?" Regina gasps, because she truly thought her mother's passing happened years ago. It never once occurred to her that this was such a fresh wound.

"Yes," Emma breathes, like that simple word has been weighing down so brutally on her broken heart. "The day after her wake, I was on a flight to England. I'm not...I can't...it's all..." she begins panicking, her words never forming a sentence and Regina can see the pain aching in her heart and striking across her face.

She rushes to her side and pulls the broken woman into her arms. Emma doesn't move to hug her back and even though that pokes at Regina's heart like a small needle, she knows if Emma could find the strength, she would be reciprocating. Regina wraps her arms around her fragile body as Emma's cheek rests against her shoulder. Her breathing is erratic, and Regina can sense she's on the verge of driving herself straight into hyperventilating.

Regina runs her fingers through her hair while her other arm securely holds her into place. She kisses the back of her head and continues to stroke her hair to keep her calm.

"We don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready. I just wish you could have told me that she had passed, and you weren't ready to discuss it."

Emma slowly turns her head to snuggle into her neck while she nods along, but never says one word. She is hopelessly struggling for her next breath, trying to control herself while tears stream down her face and soak Regina's shirt.

"Let's lay down, you need to calm yourself," Regina softly suggests, slowly taking a step back toward the bed.

Luckily, Emma follows each step she takes until they reach the bed. Regina pulls down the comforter and gestures for Emma to lay down inside. She follows the requests and then Regina climbs in next to her for comfort. They lay face to face as Regina pulls the comforter over their bodies and then slips her hand beneath the woman's tank top. Her nails slowly drag up and down the warm back and just like that, Emma's breathing begins to even out.

Green eyes flutter closed, and Regina assumes her girlfriend is falling asleep, but then her mouth begins moving, emptying the contents in which she has kept hidden for two and half months from the world.

"She had cancer. She went from being absolutely fine one day to stage four cancer that nobody saw coming. Within two weeks she was frail and rapidly wilting away. We hardly had time to process, everything snuck up on us so fast and I spent every day taking care of her and begging her not to leave me. She was my best friend. My father's best friend and he's...he's so unbelievably lost without her. I shouldn't have left him, but I couldn't stay. I needed to explore the world, like my mother always wanted to do, but couldn't because she had me so young. I needed to carry her spirit with me on this trip. I witnessed first hand how life can sneak up on you and steal everything away with a blink of an eye and I couldn't waste another minute of my life," she confesses through a heavy heart with her eyes sealed shut, so she can pretend Regina's not there, staring at her with pity in those dark eyes.

Regina swallows the large lump in the back of her throat because those words affect her heart much more than she could have ever imagined. Emma's pain is now her pain, and she aches to wash away all her girlfriend's inner turmoil. She holds the blonde closer and kisses the tip of her nose to reassure her that she is right there with her, every step of the way.

"I'm so sorry. I am so incredibly sorry, Emma. I didn't know. I thought this happened years ago, I didn't know it was still so new," she whispers between them as thick tears break free from Emma's clenched eyelids. Regina's hand leaves her back and finds purpose upon her cheek, holding her close to kiss her lips tenderly. "I'm so so sorry, Emma."

"I know," she mutters as a harsh sob rips from her chest. "I'm just not ready."

"I know. You take as much time as you need, that's your mother."

XXXXXX

Regina held Emma in her arms until she cried herself to sleep, no more words exchanged. They missed dinner that night, but Regina knew her girlfriend needed to finally allow those tears free and most importantly, she needed someone to hold her while she slept soundly and maybe chase away her nightmares.

Emma begins to stir sometime around two in the morning, persuading Regina's eyes to pop open to check on her.

"Hi," Emma mutters softly before Regina stretches out her sleepy limbs.

"Hey," she croaks out and pulls the blonde in even closer, the tips of their noses connecting just as brown eyes are fluttering closed again.

"Thank you..." Regina pries her eyes open again and blinks rapidly to keep them wide awake. "...for staying."

"Where else would I go?" She smiles gently and brushes her nose against Emma's playfully.

"I need you to know that I care about you a lot and breaking your trust was never my intention."

"I know. It's fine, I understand. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"I don't want to sweep this under the rug, and you pretend you're okay when you're really not," she softly replies as her fingers brush away Regina's tangled locks falling into her eyes.

"I promise, Emma, it's not like that. I can only imagine how I would shut down if something ever happened to my mother, so no, this isn't me just pretending I'm okay. I understand why you didn't tell me."

"Since I'm being honest, I wanted to forget, too. You were the only person who didn't know, and it was nice having someone look at me and not see the pity in their eyes. I was going to tell you, but this summer has been perfect, and I just wanted to enjoy this until we returned to reality. D-does that make sense?"

"Of course, it does, Emma."

"Thank you for being so understanding," she sincerely states before slender fingers entangle through darker hair and pull her in close to capture her lips.

Emma's lips tenderly connect with Regina's, timidly, almost shy as she expresses her devotion and gratitude in one simple kiss. Their lips continue to drag against one another's, the moment too delicate to push for more and Regina can only assume Emma's thinking the same exact thing.

Regina's hand treads lightly, mirroring her girlfriend's image to hold her face, needing to feel more of her, but unsure what would be appropriate in the moment. So, she follows her girlfriend's lead, never pushing for dominance. Her heart beats wildly in her chest and she fears that the blonde may hear the damn organ.

Gently, Emma breaks away from the sweet kiss prompting brown eyes to spring open. Emma smiles the most adorable grin, causing Regina's insides to melt all over again for her. This woman has Regina wrapped around her finger and she doesn't know how the hell she is going to leave in one week.

"What's the matter?" Emma blurts out as her eyes flick from sappy lovesick to puzzled and concerned.

"Nothing," she whispers, her thumb gliding across her warm cheek, admiring her soft skin beneath her touch. "I'm just not ready to leave you next week."

The corner of her girlfriend's mouth deepens, producing an adorable dimple that she's head over heels for. Emma's mouth forms this cute little smile that's a mix between a frown and a grin and it's Regina's most favorite thing in this world.

"I know, but you promised lots of naked FaceTime."

Those stunning green eyes sparkle with amusement as she rolls her hips and slips one leg between Regina's suggestively. She firmly presses her thigh into her core, sending a wave of pleasure to tickle through her blood.

"Lots of naked FaceTime," she reassures and grinds shamelessly against the smooth leg. "I have some great ideas in mind for those meetings."

"Oh yeah?" Emma playfully questions, her sandy-blonde eyebrows almost reaching her hairline in amusement. "Do tell."

"Absolutely not. You will just have to wait and see, Miss Swan," she taunts because she knows by the shimmer in those green eyes, exactly what that nickname does to her girlfriend.

"Please," she pouts with her bottom lip poking out as far as possible to make Regina crumble.

"No."

"Regina," she whines, continuing to pout even further.

"I want it to be a surprise. Trust me, it will be more fun that way."

Emma firmly smacks her bottom and grips her ass roughly through her shorts. "You're being a brat," she sternly scolds and just like that, Regina's heart skips a beat and her core floods with need.

Regina swiftly rolls onto her beautiful body and pins Emma's hands to the mattress near her head. She leans down, almost connecting their lips, but stops. "Aren't I always?" She seductively questions before she slams her lips to that playful mouth to distract her girlfriend from her curious mind.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey! Lazy pants," Emma calls out as she enters their private area, hastily kick off her boots. She allows the door to fall closed on its own and quickly removes her tank top that's soaked in sweat and clinging to her body. "What's going on with you today? We have two days left before you leave...wait is this your way of hinting that we are going to spend them in bed?" She cheerfully questions, wiggling her eyebrows playfully and crossing the small room.

"You stink," Regina mutters as she curls further into the fetal position in their bed.

"We have officially reached marriage status," she announces, crawling onto the bed. She hovers over the tiny body hiding away from the world and leans over for a better view of her face. Regina's eyes are closed, but she knows she's not sleeping, so she takes a moment to adore her flawless beauty. "Seriously, what's wrong? You sick?"

"No, I just got my period this morning and it's a bitch. I'm cramping really bad and I usually don't get cramps, but apparently they have found me out and have come with vengeance," she groans and squirms beneath the sheet to express the discomfort torturing this evening.

Emma chuckles softly and bends down to place a sweet kiss to her cheek. "You're adorable," she gushes into her ear before she pulls away and hops off the bed. "I'm gonna shower, but is there anything you crave when you're on your period? I can grab it after I'm done showering."

"Chocolate, obviously. Isn't that what you crave when you have yours?" She questions over her shoulder, but never turns around to meet Emma's concerned gaze. "Emma?"

"Yes, of course, chocolate." She steps inside the bathroom and begins stripping away her bra. "What form of chocolate though?" She slowly shimmies out of her shorts and thong. "Do you want chocolate ice cream? Rocky road is my personal favorite. Or do you want candy bars? Or a double chocolate chip muffin?" She offers, quickly turning on the shower.

"Rocky road sounds orgasmic right now," Regina moans from across the room, generating an instant smile upon Emma's lips as her hand tests the temperature of the water.

"Better than my orgasms?" She teases and jumps into the hot water to soothe her aching muscles.

"Right now? Yes."

"I can't hear you! The shower is too loud. I'll just assume you said nothing can ever top my orgasms," she calls out playfully even though she clearly heard the teasing woman.

XXXXX

Emma and Regina have their backs against the headboard, diving brutally into a pint of Rocky Road, talking about anything and everything before they are separated in two short days.

Absorbing, memorizing, relishing in all the other has to offer.

"You did not," Emma mocks and dips her spoon into the ice cream once again. "You are such a goodie two-shoes."

Regina laughs and snatches the pint away from her utensil even though Emma still manages to snake a bite in time. "Don't be mean! I did, I packed a backpack full of granola bars and ran away," she defends with the most serious facial expression she can manage, because she is definitely trying to hide a smile.

"Where did you run away to?" She questions before sliding the spoon into her mouth and smiling from ear to ear.

"The park. I climbed to the top, where the slide was, and the canopy from above was to keep me hidden. I set my backpack down and unpacked a granola bar," she proudly states.

Emma leans in dangerously close, but her girlfriend chooses to pretend like she's not there, breathing down her neck while she happily scoops more ice cream into her mouth.

"And how long did you stay away from your house?" Emma slowly questions while she tries her best to keep a straight face.

"I ate my granola bar and when the sun began to set, I got the hell out of there."

She barks out an obnoxious chuckle and plants a rough, sloppy kiss to her cheek. "That's exactly what I thought."

Regina nudges her shoulder playfully and laughs along with her. Green eyes study this carefree moment between them unfold as a small twinge of guilt flickers in her gut. It's not fair that this woman is so open and honest while she's still guarded. She takes a deep breath and attempts to act as casual as possible.

"On my first day of school, I cried. Now, most kids cry because they don't want their parents to leave them behind. That wasn't me. I was fine, my mom dropped me off and kissed my forehead goodbye and it didn't even phase me," she begins to explain her story and notices how Regina stiffens beside her, but she keeps pushing through her story, knowing this is the first time she has shared a memory with her mom since her passing. This needs to happen. Regina slowly turns to face her, but she doesn't utter one word, most likely in fear that Emma will clam up. "So, my day was great. Alphabet, counting, playing with a fake kitchen, good times," she lightly mocks, and Regina's eyes instantly soften. "But then it was time to go home."

"You cried because you had to go home?"

"Not exactly, I cried because they tried to put me on a bus. I kept telling them that my mommy was coming to pick me up." Her heart clenches painfully tight just thinking about her mom being so young and so full of life at the time. "They kept insisting that I belonged on the bus and that's when I broke into tears and balled for my mom. Luckily, my mom showed up just in time and I just remember holding on to her so tight. I was terrified I would never see her again..." her words slowly trail off as she thinks about the reality she just confessed.

Regina tucks a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear, her fingers falling from her ear and following the path of her jawline until she reaches her chin. Gently, she guides her chin up, silently requesting for green eyes to meet hers. Emma resists at first because she swears if she sees pity in those enchanting eyes, she will burst into tears.

"Thank you for sharing," Regina whispers so tenderly and delicately presses their lips together.

"I can still smell her sweet floral scent," she murmurs as her mind becomes clouded with thoughts and memories that only contain her mother.

"That's good though," Regina whispers, her thumb carefully caressing her chin. "That way you know she's still in your heart. Do you believe that she is still with you?"

Emma swallows thickly as un-shed tears sting her eyes and she fights so hard to keep them from falling. She slowly nods and finally her eyes drift to meet those beautiful brown eyes.

"This may sound silly, but sometimes, when I think I need her most, I swear I can feel her presence. It's like a gentle breeze brushes passed me and wraps me up like a hug," she pauses for a moment because the way Regina is staring into her eyes is far too intense. "I know it's stupid-"

"No, no it's not. I'm sure she is still with you. You're an amazing person Emma and I'm sure she is here because who wouldn't want to hang around you?" She smiles sweetly, convincing Emma's lips that they need to touch hers right this second.

Emma leans forward and captures her lips in a delicate kiss as a thank you, or maybe it's just the overwhelming sensation of emotions washing through her body. She carefully breaks away from her mouth and rests her forehead against her girlfriend's, inhaling her calming lavender scent.

"She was the kindest person with a gentle soul. I think our moms would have gotten along really well," she murmurs as one tear finally breaks through and rolls down her cheek.

"Well, I already adore the woman because she gave me, you."

XXXXX

Green eyes watch through the window as the sky turns from pitched black to a light midnight blue. The time is ticking closer to the sunrise, highlighting the sky into a brighter color. She checks the clock glowing through their room to find it's four in the morning.

The only sound in the room is the steady breathing coming from the brunette wrapped tightly in her arms. She lightly presses her lips to the back of her girlfriend's neck and slowly slides her arm out from under her. Regina's in a deep slumber and doesn't even notice her absence.

She quietly lifts herself from the bed, careful not to make one single noise. She tiptoes around the bed and at a snail like pace, opens the dresser drawer to pull out a zip-up. She slips her arms inside and heads for the door. She slides into her boots and very carefully opens the door, sneaking through the small crack and softly closing the door behind her.

There's a chill in the air nipping at her face the moment she steps outside. She shoves her hands into her pockets and lightly treks toward the barn. As quietly as possible she enters the barn and prepares Rocinante.

"Hey bud," she sleepily greets the horse while her hand grazes the white patch upon his nose. "How about you and I go for a ride?" She takes his reigns and guides Regina's horse out of the barn, walking him away from the addition and the Mills' home before she climbs onto his back. "Alright Rocinante, let's go," she firmly states and pats his back.

She directs Rocinante toward the open field above the town that Regina brought her to when she first rode the horse. They travel at a slow, calming pace toward the morning sky, her goal to watch the sunrise over the town this morning.

When they arrive, Rocinante knows exactly where to head to. She stays rooted on top of him, her hand absentmindedly petting the animal as she watches the sun awaken from the long night. The town below is dusted with a soft pink tint as the sun slowly stretches into the sky.

Her eyes flutter closed, and she inhales sharply. This place has been her home for two and a half months now and she's dreading the thought of going home. Even though last night was a breakthrough for her, finally opening up about her mother, she just doesn't think of the states anymore as her home.

She and Regina had laid in bed all night talking, and after her first story of her mother, she found herself spilling more. She wishes her mother could meet Regina and it breaks her heart that they will never have a chance to meet. Her mother always told her bedtime stories filled with fairytales of love and happily ever afters and she never really believed in true love until she met Regina, but all of that is about to be ripped apart and she doesn't even know how to begin fixing it.

As her mind weathers an internal storm, the town before her is slowly turning from pink into a warm orange glow. Catania is absolutely beautiful and a part of her wishes that she could stay there forever, but she knows her father needs her.

Her father.

She swallows thickly and lightly taps her feet against Rocinante to end the torment in her head. The horse understands and slowly turns around to head back into town with her head an even bigger mess than before she left that morning.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Two weeks, Emma, that's all we have to get through and then we will be in each other's arms again," she whispered against her warm delectable lips as she held onto her face as though she would never see her favorite person again._

 _Her stunning blonde kissed her with every ounce of passion seeping through her lips and Regina prayed that she would say those three little words before they parted, but much to her dismay they never came._

"Regina!" Doctor Belfrey snaps, forcing her eyes to blink rapidly as she tries to bring herself back to reality.

"Yes, doctor," she politely responds and watches the sneer form upon Doctor Belfrey's permanent scowling face.

"You were not paying attention," the woman argues so coldly that Regina could practically see her frigid breath.

"Yes, I was," she defends, glaring at the older woman, square in the eyes to express her confidence. This woman is a cold-hearted bitch, but she is the best doctor around and she plans on absorbing everything she has to offer. "An acute myocardial infarction," she responds robotically and observes as one of the older woman's eyebrows raises skeptically.

Regina maintains eye contact, so the doctor knows how confident she is with her answer. She knows better than to appear weak in front of this woman by now. Dr. Belfrey exhales loudly through her nose and continues speaking, never acknowledging that Regina was indeed correct.

She listens along to that snippy voice and pretends that she's hanging on her every word, but her and that damn woman both know, she's far too advanced at this point. Everything she is teaching, Regina has already memorized by now.

Still, Regina follows the woman throughout the day, like a puppy in training. She answers respectfully when the doctor asks a question and she is prepared when she thinks she's not pay attention, yet again.

XXXXX

"Mills!" Regina's lips curl into a smile when she hears that old familiar voice. She spins around abruptly in her white sneakers and cringes when they squeak against the polished floors. "Are you coming out for a few tonight?" Ivy questions as she scurries to her side in her baby blue scrubs.

"I don't know...I'm kind of tired," she lamely lies, earning herself an unamused glare from her best friend.

"You're always tired. What else is new?" Ivy bumps her shoulder playfully as they continue walking the beaten path back to their cars. "Come on, Margarita Friday!"

"That isn't a thing," she deadpans.

"You've been back one week now, I need to hear all about this trip, but most importantly I need a drinking buddy," Ivy implores while Regina rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, but I'm not staying out too late. Pick me up in an hour, I want to go home and change."

XXXXX

Regina fluffs her hair one last time as the phone rings, and she waits patiently for her girlfriend to answer. Finally, when she thinks Emma is about to miss the call, the gorgeous woman comes into view.

Her long golden locks are piled high on top of her head in a messy bun. Her green eyes look slightly dull, nothing how Regina had memorized them to be just one week ago. She's in a baggy t-shirt and she looks utterly exhausted, but to Regina, she's still as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi," Emma quietly mutters while laying down on the bed they once shared.

"Did I wake you?" She cautiously questions, but the blonde is already shaking her head.

"No, I'm up," she dryly responds, and it produces a very strange twist in Regina heart. "You look dressed up, where you headed?" She questions, stifling a yawn.

"Out with Ivy. She insisted on Margarita Friday, which I informed her, isn't a real thing." Emma smiles, a lazy, half-smile and nods along. "Are you okay? You look exhausted?"

"I'm fine," her girlfriend rapidly fires back, taking her by surprise. "It's just early here," she defends, but there's a pull in her gut that says something isn't right. "You look really beautiful," she whispers and for some reason she sounds sad.

"Hey, just one more week, okay? Then we will see each other," Regina vows, hoping to settle whatever sorrow her girlfriend might be feeling in the moment.

"Yeah, Regina, about that," Emma sighs heavily and just like that, Regina's stomach bottoms out. Her heart clenches painfully tight. Stomach acid rises to the back of her throat. Her skin breaks out into a full-blown sweat. "I don't think I'm coming home."

"What?" The simple word hardly squeezes out passed her lips, let alone sounds complete to her own ears, while Emma winces.

"I just...look I have a lot going on and I think it's best for right now if I stay here in Sicily," Emma sadly responds, but she can feel how the blonde is holding back, like she's almost holding her breath.

"Emma, no. We talked about this. We planned to continue our relationship."

"I know and I'm so sorry, but if I told you this before, you would have never left. You would have wanted to stay here, and I couldn't let you do that. You needed to get back to New York and finish becoming the great doctor you are meant to be," she chokes out, desperately holding back her true emotions.

Regina's mind is spinning, spiraling out of control as she tries to follow the heartbreaking words. She just needs her girlfriend to stop talking, she needs to fix this.

"Emma, stop!" She blurts out, cutting off anymore words that were just about to spew and torment her. "You knew before I left that you weren't coming home? That can't be. You were fine. _We_ were fine. Everything was great."

She's hardly keeping it together, just short phrases are popping out of her mouth uncontrollably and she actually feels herself spiraling.

"We were great. I only made my decision the day before you left."

"So, you've known for over a week now and you're just telling me that you aren't coming home and that our relationship can no longer continue? Am I getting this right?" She suddenly snaps, all her patience and sanity flying out the window from her infamous short temper.

"Yes," Emma meekly croaks out and Regina studies how she swallows hard and how the tears are slowly building in her eyes. She looks just as heartbroken as she feels, but why would Emma do this if she doesn't truly want to end things.

"Why? We planned a future together. How could you do this?" She bitterly questions, completely outraged by what's going on.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I never meant for any of this to happen, you have got to believe me."

"Then why are you doing this?" She demands, her intestines twisting painfully and the air surrounding her becomes too thin, never filling her lungs properly. "It doesn't have to be this way. Just come home," she pleads.

"I can't Regina."

"Bullshit, Emma! You can come home if you want," she bellows into the phone and watches closely as Emma sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and holds back her tears. "Something is wrong Emma, please just tell me," she softly begs, hoping the blonde will open up and stop carrying around whatever secret she's keeping locked away.

"I can't Regina. I can't come home, and you can't come here. You need to stay in New York and finish your degree," Emma firmly states and it is so blatantly obvious how she's so desperately pushing her away.

"Stop it, Emma. I know something's wrong. Just tell me. We can work this out. Please I-"

"Please stop. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I cannot come home nor do I want to, and you need to stay in New York. We can't be together right now when we are this far apart. This kills me, it does, but I can't allow you to ruin your career, your future for a summer romance."

Her future? Emma _is_ her future...she _was_ her future...

Her chest constricts and the stomach acid is clawing a path up her chest and tingling the back of her throat causing thick tears to spring to life and she just wants to go back in time and end this misery.

"Is that all I was? A summer romance?"

"No," Emma chokes out and holds her breath to keep her tears at bay. "But it's all that it can be for right now." She watches, she watches a single tear roll down a flushed cheek and she knows something is eating away at her. Emma hastily wipes the tear away and quickly averts her eyes from the screen. Regina's scrambling in her mind to come up with something to make this woman stop the insanity, but then she speaks again. "I'm sorry, Regina, but I have to go."

"No, Emma, please let's talk-"

"Please don't make this harder. Just finish your degree and make your parents proud. Goodbye."

And just like that she's gone and Regina's whole world comes crashing down around her.

XXXXX

"Here," Ivy slides a shot glass containing the clear liquid that will settle her haunted mind, "have mine. Uh, waiter," she calls out to the man that needs to slow down on steroids for the sake of his sex life. "Two more, wait, make it six more. And lots of limes!"

Regina snatches the shot of Patrón and quickly tosses back the liquid, not shuddering as much as the first two she consumed moments ago. Her head sags, causing her untamed locks to sway all around her face, just like the mess she is.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Walk me through this, baby girl," Ivy says as her hands flail about recklessly, producing an ache in Regina's heart as she longs for Sicily.

"I already explained everything," she snaps, running her fingers furiously through her hair once again. She clenches two fistfuls at the back of her neck and hangs on for dear life. "This doesn't make sense. We planned everything out."

"Not everyone is so strict with their agendas. You're the only person I know who sticks to every minor detail scribbled down in your planner."

"Would you believe I didn't have my planner the entire time I was there?" Her swollen eyes drift to Ivy's big brown irises which are tripling in size as they speak.

"Shut. Up!" Her friend mocks, happily slamming her palm against the table. "This girl really did a number on you." Regina whimpers and connects her forehead with the high-top table they are leaning against. Ivy leans over and rests her body against Regina's back. "So, a girl...really? What's it like?" Regina whimpers again and buries her face in her arms. "I never thought of being with another woman...thanks guy, can we have two waters too? I need to keep her hydrated...so how did you know you wanted to try being with a girl?"

"I looked at her," she mumbles into the security of her arms, generating a loud whistle from her friend above.

"Please tell me you have pictures."

"I only have one." She slowly lifts her head to find Ivy already with her phone in hand. She quickly straightens her posture, diving for the device. "No, Ivy. It's too personal. We hardly ever had our phones on us."

"Oh, you be quiet, I need to know what the fuss is about." Her friend slides another shot in front of her and pats her arm, like she's some dog who was just rewarded with a treat. "You take your shot and let me see this Emma Swan."

Regina obeys the request because she's too depressed to argue at this point and she knows nothing too inappropriate will be revealed in the one and only picture.

"Before you say anything, I took it the first week I was there when I thought I was coming home. After I took that picture, I decided to stay with her."

"Well, obviously she knows you well and knew you would have stayed and abandoned your career if you knew she was staying," Ivy points out before her sparkling eyes drift back to her phone. "Oh wow."

"I know," she mutters mostly to herself.

"She's gorgeous."

"You should see her eyes."

"Do you think she has a Facebook?" Ivy quickly questions as her fingers go to work, tapping furiously against the screen.

"I don't know, and I don't know if I want to know," she grumbles and tosses back another shot as the waiter brings the two glasses of water Ivy ordered.

"Emma Swan, Boston..."

Regina quickly places the shot glass back down and leans heavily into Ivy's side. "She has one?" She rapidly shakes her head from the stupidity. "Of course she has one, it's 2018!"

Ivy clicks on the profile and they both watch as the most adorable picture of Emma taking a selfie in a grey beanie pops up. There's an older woman in the picture as well, in a white winter hat with a puffy ball on top, leaning her head against Emma's. There are thick snowflakes falling all around them as they both smile from ear to ear and somehow Regina just knows it was the first snowfall of the year.

"Damn Regina, she really is beautiful. You're right, those eyes are stunning," Ivy breathes as she clicks on the picture and zooms in, showing off those mesmerizing green irises with little specks of gold sparkling with love.

"That must be her mom," she whispers mostly to herself, but still Ivy hears and turns to meet her gaze.

"Why do you say it like that? Like you're about to cry?"

"Her mom passed away three months ago. She must have changed her profile picture to her and her mom before she left for Europe."

"Awww, she looks like her momma," Ivy sadly states as her eyes lock on to the older woman. Same shape eyes, her mother's are a tad darker green. Same chin. Same smile. Same pale skin. Now she's crying. Tears are freely rolling down her face in the middle of a crowded bar as she cries over an ex and her mother. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no, it's just Emma had a hard time coping with the loss of her mother and just seeing one single picture of them together, I know why. Look how happy they are. She told me they were best friends and you can see the bond from this one picture."

"Yeah," Ivy nods along, "You really can. Let's see if she has more." Ivy minimizes the picture and begins to scroll down but stops immediately. "Uh...says here she's engaged."

"She was. Just like I was before the trip. Let's see if she has a picture of Neal," Regina quickly suggests, nudging her friend to resume her stalking work.

"So, you knew about him?"

"Oh yeah, we talked about him and Robin all the time. Now open the pictures."

"Alright," Ivy drawls on the word as she clicks on photos and they begin snooping. "Maybe this guy?" Her friend suggests, tapping on a picture of Emma kissing some guy's cheek. Regina's stomach turns at just the thought of the love of her life kissing someone else, but she tries to push all of that down, so she doesn't empty the contents of her stomach all over the bar.

The picture that Ivy selected is of Emma leaning in to kiss the man's scruffy cheek. He has big brown eyes and little bits of his brown hair are peeking out beneath his black beanie. He's sporting a small goatee and smiling as wide as can be. Her friend clicks on the picture again and sure enough the name Neal Cassidy appears at the bottom.

"Yup that's him," Regina confirms.

"I mean, he's not bad looking," Ivy shrugs, zooming into the picture to get a better look.

"He's fine, I guess," she replies, attempting to seem as unaffected by the picture as possible, but her best friend knows her better than anyone, so Ivy bumps her shoulder playfully to distract her.

"There's no way she would give you up for him."

"I know. I don't truly believe she would even go back to being with men. She said she always felt the desire to be with a girl."

Ivy exits the app and turns off her phone, placing the device back into her purse where it belongs. She retrieves one of the shots of tequila and quickly slams it back with expertise. Her body shudders the slightest bit, but she is quick to recover.

"If you two were that happy, then why would she break up with you? You could at least try long distance until you finish your residency."

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks long distance would be too hard?"

"No, there's something else. If you plan a future with someone, you make the distance thing work. I'm telling you, it's something bigger than that." Regina simply shrugs because she doesn't trust her mouth to breathe one single word without a harsh sob attached to the end. "Maybe talk to your mom. Is Emma planning on living with your parents?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't have a chance to ask."

"Well, you better call your mother and get an answer!" Ivy demands as she reaches for her phone, but Regina rapidly reaches across the table and stills her movements.

"No, Ivy. Not now. I guarantee she's with Emma right now and I don't want to seem desperate. Emma pleaded with me not to make this harder, so she clearly doesn't want to find out about me calling up my mother, crying for an explanation."

"Yeah that's right, you come off this relationship with your head held high. Don't you dare crawl back to her and beg for her. Fuck her. Here, take another shot! We will find you another hot girl...or boy...whatever," Ivy rambles as she lifts a shot glass into the air.

Regina follows her lead and clinks their glasses together, spilling tequila over the rims. They slam back their shots and chase down the harsh alcohol with the tangy limes.

"It's going to take a lot of alcohol to persuade me into sleeping my problems away," she coughs out and quickly reaches for her water.

"Well then...waiter, another round!"

XXXXX

Her phones rings far too early in the morning, agitating her sore temples as they pulsate in retaliation against her poor life choices from the night before. She blindly searches for her phone on the nightstand and answers without ever glancing at the screen.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds as if she smoked two packs of cigarettes a day for the past ten years. She even winces from the hoarse sound and she can only imagine what the other person on the end is thinking.

"Regina? Are you alright, darling?" Her mother's voice is enough to make her want to crawl in a hole and die, but instead she buries her face in the pillow and pulls the sheet over her head.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine."

"Liar. I spoke with Emma," she informs her and just like that she remembers why she drank herself into a stupor last night. "Darling? How are you?"

"Confused."

"I know, but honey, she is right. There's no way you would have left if you knew she was staying." Regina doesn't respond. She honestly doesn't know what to say anymore, she's just more concerned with this ache in her heart. This is far worse than when she ended her engagement with Robin. "Just know, she's miserable, too."

"She chose to be miserable. This is on her. This is her decision. She can come home at any time and fix this," she fires back rapidly.

"Not everything is always so simple."

"This is," she coldly demands just as she feels something warm press into her back.

Her body jerks away, spinning around abruptly to discover what on Earth just touched her back. Her heart hammers dangerously in fear against her sternum as she begins gently lifting the sheet.

 _Please don't let it be Robin. Please don't let it be Robin._

Short brown hair comes into view and she recognizes the body immediately.

 _Oh, thank god!_

Ivy. She sighs heavily as relief washes over her. At least one of them had enough sense last night to stop her from calling Robin.

"Regina! Are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry, no," she truthfully answers and slides back into her warm cocoon. "Just tell me what's going on."

"This is not my business."

"Mother! I am your daughter-"

"Regina, you know I love you with all my heart, but it's not fair for you or Emma to put me in this predicament," her mother's word are cut short when she distinctly hears Emma's voice in the background.

"Oh...Cora...you're here..."

There's some ruffling into the phone and Regina's body jolts forward as she strains to hear their exchange of words. "I told you no! Now sit down and eat," her mother sternly scolds before her attention is back on her. "As for you, not everything is always so black and white, but you need to focus on your residency. That's the most important thing right now and all you should be worrying about."

"Whatever, I'm done with this conversation," she snaps and quickly ends the call before she has a chance to say anything else.

"Is Emma with her?" Ivy grumbles from underneath her cave of pillows and blankets.

"Yes," she huffs, tossing her phone back onto the nightstand. She slides back into her spot and fights against the tears that are stinging her eyes. "I'm her daughter!"

"Maybe it's not her secret to tell. Maybe Emma will eventually tell you soon," her friend suggests, never once opening her eyes.

"Or maybe my parents are traitors and Emma played me like a fiddle. Just like Robin."


	17. Chapter 17

One week after Emma broke her heart, the week her _girlfriend_ was supposed to be home and she was supposed to be in Boston with her. They should have been lost in the throes of their wild passion, confessing their love and making more plans for their future, but instead Regina spent that weekend drinking herself stupid.

One week after that, a week she had originally imagined Emma would come to visit her and they would realize being apart was harder than they had anticipated and would plan for a better future for them. That week, she spent calling the blonde and begging her to just tell her what had changed. The first two days, Emma ignored her. Day three, her ex finally answered her phone calls, but told her now was just not the time for them to be together. Day four, Emma ignored her again. Day five, she answered only through texts and by days six and seven, Emma was back to ignoring her once again. Regina knew she was acting crazy and on a downward spiral, but none of the recent events made any sense to her. Her and Emma were beautiful.

They were magical.

They were meant for destruction.

Regina finally stopped calling after day seven, in week two. She picked herself up and focused on her career just like her mother instructed her to. Her mother, she groans just thinking about her, her mother called every day to check in on her, but she could only handle one call a week, because she knew in her gut, Cora was spending every day with Emma.

With the love of her life.

When September rolled around, she was completely focused on following Doctor Belfrey around. She spent as much time as she could shadowing the woman and learning as much as humanly possible. Of course, she knew she had thrown herself into her work to neglect her feelings, but she was proud of herself for not drowning in a bottle to ease her sorrows.

October rolled around far too quickly. By then, she tried not to think about the girl who stole her heart in Sicily anymore. Every time the gorgeous blonde popped in her mind, she would recite the hardest medical term she knew, or she would bury her nose in another medical book.

Things weren't perfect, but her life was starting to become easier with her busy routine. She actually started to feel somewhat normal again. Even though, her heart wasn't completely healed and every day she still felt the cold sting from the gaping hole of a love lost, but hey, at least she was back on track.

That was until Halloween night...

The rapid knock echoes through her little New York apartment and she can picture the excited children all hyped up on candy as they beat their fists against her door, begging for more. And truthfully, she's just as excited and cannot wait for the day where she can take her own children trick-or-treating.

"I'm coming," she calls out as she snatches the bowl of candy off her kitchen counter and rushes toward the obsessive knocking. She swings open her door expecting the cheerful _trick-or-treat_ , but instead she is greeted with one little boy and his father. "Uh..."

"Trick-or-treat, Regina," he smiles brightly, lightly tapping his son's shoulders.

"Robin," she breathes in pure shock as she gapes in utter shock at the two standing on her doorstep.

"Trick-or-treat, Regina," Roland softly greets her beneath his red and blue Spider-Man costume.

She swallows the uncomfortable lump forming in the back of her throat and fakes her best smile toward the little boy who stole her heart years ago.

"Happy Halloween, Roland," she cheerful replies and slowly lifts the mask, so she can see his little dimples that she has missed so much.

"You're back from vacation?" He innocently questions, forcing her eyes to dart to his father for an explanation.

Her heart takes off racing, while her mind spins in wonderment. What type of lies did he feed this little boy? She understands that Robin wants to protect the little boy, but false hope is never good for a child.

"I told Roland how you went to visit your parents, in Sicily," Robin offers, flashing those adorable puppy eyes and sweet endearing smile that always makes her cave.

She fakes a smile and steps aside, allowing the boys back into her home. She gently closes the door behind them and smiles down upon her favorite little man, who has grown since the last time she saw him.

"Reese's peanut butter cups and Snickers, just for you," she sweetly acknowledges, rummaging her bowl and pulling out Roland's favorites. Roland opens his bag wide and smiles with his entire face, producing those adorable, deep dimples. She fills his bag until her bowl is clear from his favorites. "How is kindergarten, my sweet boy?" She softly questions, placing the candy bowl back on her kitchen counter.

"I really like it, Regina! I get to have lunch there!"

"That sounds like fun," she chuckles softly. "Do you bring a lunch too, sometimes?" She investigates, wondering if his whore of a mother has time to ever pack him a healthy lunch.

"Sometimes," he shrugs as he peers deeply into her eyes, like he can sense her concern.

She gently cups his chin and gazes down into those big brown eyes. "That's good, sweetie. Are you making friends?"

"Uh-huh! Blake, Colton and Aidan are my best friends. We are in a club!"

She softly chuckles again, her fingers moving to sweep his dark curls away from his forehead. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Can I look at my candy now?" He inquires with his big eyes full of excitement, twinkling up at her and _not_ his father.

"Don't you want to wait until you're home-"

"Sure, bud," Robin interrupts her. "Go empty the bag in the living room while Regina and I catch up," he proceeds, quickly rejecting her suggestion at their _own_ home.

"Okay!" Roland takes off running toward her living room, like he hasn't spent any time away from her home, leaving the adults to stand awkwardly by the front door.

"How about we talk in the kitchen?" Robin recommends, but his feet are already on the move without her approval.

She quickly follows his lead and waits until they are in the privacy of her kitchen before she speaks. She leans against the counter and crosses her arms over her chest as her own protective barrier.

"What are you doing here?" She bitterly interrogates because she knows he has an ulterior motive. His presence has nothing to do with taking Roland trick-or-treating.

"I know. I know. You got me," he says, holding up his hands in surrender while pouting that adorable frown that matches his son's. "I just really miss you and so does Roland. You've taken care of him since he was one. You're all he knows."

"I know that, Robin, but if his father can't keep it in his pants, then there's no point for me to stick around," she retorts dryly, clenching her biceps to keep from completely lashing out and losing control.

"I know, his father was such a dick," he agrees, his face morphing into a sour scowl.

She purses her lips and keeps her eyes locked onto his every move. "He is," she coldly demands.

"He _was_ ," her ex softly replies, taking a cautious step closer and causing her heart to pound aggressively. "When you were gone, Regina, that was the longest we have ever been apart. You said you were going to be gone one week, but you were gone _eight_. I panicked." He takes another step closer, prompting her nails to dig into her flesh from the unexpected. "I thought I would never see you ever again and I hated myself. I beat myself up every night for ever letting you go. I was such a fool, Regina. I love you so much and I took advantage."

He takes another step forward, enclosing the gap between them and since her back is already against the counter, she quickly holds up her hands between them to stop him from coming any closer.

"Robin-"

"I know. I don't deserve another chance. I don't deserve you, but I'm willing to prove to you every day how sorry I am and how much I love you. I'll never hurt you again, I promise. Please just let me make it up to you," he pleads with those doe eyes and that stupid, charming smile, that is coercing her mind to give up the fight and listen to his words.

"Robin, nothing can make up for the past."

"Then let me prove to you that I'm a changed man," he offers, sneakily taking her hands into his. His thumbs caress the back of her hands while he smiles at her like she's his whole world and she's torn, because she hasn't seen that look in a very long time.

"Robin, I-"

"Look, you don't have to agree to anything. You just keep living your life and I promise I will prove how much you mean to me, alright?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything," she firmly demands.

"That's alright. You, allowing me to apologize was more than enough and a step in the right direction." He leans forward and her entire body immediately runs ice-cold, paralyzing her limbs, so she can't jerk away. He places a delicate kiss to her cheek and pulls away instantly. "Have a nice night, Regina," he slyly adds before he calls out to his son and they disappear into the night, leaving behind his scent of cologne and a whole world of mess for her.

"Fuck."

XXXXX

 _The warm evening air engulfs her body in a velvety touch as she kisses her deeply. She aches to be closer, her skin tingling for those delicate touches that make her body quiver deliciously. She lays on top of her, covering her entire body with her goddess frame. Her mind doesn't truly acknowledge that, when she slips her fingers into her greedy core, she's taking her on a public beach. She's too far gone in everything that is Emma to possibly care about their public displays of affection. Those long, talented fingers are pushing deeper and deeper, skillfully bringing her to the highest climax. Her body stiffens and she's right there, but there's no release. She's trapped, dancing on the edge of bliss and gasping for air._

Her body flings forward in bed as she inhales as much oxygen as her lungs will allow. She pants heavily and falls back into the damp sheets. Her skin is sticky, overheated and slick from sweat, but none of that registers. Her hand automatically reaches out for the other side of the bed and then her mind is slapped wide awake.

 _She's gone._

 _She's not here._

 _She left her._

Hot tears burn her eyes and cloud her vision as she turns onto her side and pulls an extra pillow into her arms. She weeps for the blonde while her heart pounds furiously in her chest and shatters all over again. She misses her too much and she knows something isn't right. It's the end of November and she shouldn't still be this sick to her stomach from missing Emma.

Her alarm buzzes, terminating her self-wallowing and demanding that she stops with the tears and starts her day. She reaches for her phone on the nightstand and ends the obnoxious buzzing, but her eyes catch another message waiting for her, like every morning for the past month.

 _Good morning, Regina. I hope you have a great day and try not to take too much from Belfrey!_

Robin. The man has insisted on texting her every morning to start her day, every day during lunch as a midday check in to assure that she is still on his mind, and one at night, to end the day. Her ex has sent flowers, chocolates, little love notes, pictures of him and Roland, and things that remind him of her.

To say he is attempting to be a better man is an understatement. When they first started dating, he was attentive, constantly expressing his love and affection in every way possible. After a year, that began to dwindle away and never returned. She was so in love with the attention Robin showed within the first year, it was nearly impossible for her to face reality and accept that part of their relationship had died. She waited, and waited, for him to return and now he has and she's so tired of being miserable over Emma.

Red, hot, anger sparks just beneath the surface from her own constant whining and before she comprehends what she is doing, her fingers are furiously tapping against her screen.

 _Dinner tonight at my place?_

 _Sounds great! Roland will be at his mother's. What can I bring?_

 _Just yourself._

 _I can't wait, thanks for the opportunity! This means everything to me._

She sighs heavily and tosses her arm over her eyes to stop the tears from ever falling.

XXXXXX

"So, you're back with Robin?" Ivy questions with that bored, dumb expression plastered across her face.

Regina's nose wrinkles in distaste, but somehow she manages to bite back any snarky comments. "No, we are taking things slow."

"Fucking him on the first dinner date, iis not taking things slow," her friend deadpans, narrowing her eyes in a way that reminds Regina so much of her mother and somehow, she's back to a scolded little girl.

"Think of it this way, _I_ finally used him for once."

"And tell me, Regina," Ivy sarcastically drawls, leaning over the table to rest her chin in the palm of her hand. Those big brown eyes are batting her long lashes innocently and Regina knows whatever is about to spew from that mouth, she's going to hate. "Do you feel better? Did you enjoy _fucking_ your problems away?"

"I did, thank you very much," she happily cheers, swiveling around in her stool and quickly standing before her friend interrogates her any further.

"Liar," Ivy coldly calls after her, prompting Regina's body to spin on her heels and face her.

"Listen, Emma is staying in Sicily and I am staying right here to finish what I started. I have come to terms with the fact that we were never meant to be. We were meant for a wild, passionate, intense summer romance. Nothing more. Nothing less. It's over now and it's time I move on," she strictly explains.

"You're not moving on, you're moving backwards."

"Robin has changed. _We_ have changed, things are different now," she defends just as there's a knock at her front door. "Even still, we are keeping our distance. We aren't diving right back into a toxic relationship and we are keeping Roland away until we figure out what we both want," she casually explains the new rules to her dating life and exits the kitchen to open the door for Robin.

"Hey baby," he sweetly says before pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek.

"Hello Robin," she replies and steps aside for him to enter.

It's only been two weeks since her and Robin slept together, but they have made it a point to take things slowly. Ivy is completely right for calling her out and stating that she wanted to _fuck her problems away,_ because that's exactly what she did. She wanted sex to distract her mind and so she used him and truthfully she doesn't even feel bad about it.

It has been four months since her body was touched back in Sicily by a certain blonde and that's long enough. She is a woman with needs and so she took what she wanted. It was spontaneous, fun, and just what the doctor ordered.

"Ivy, nice to see you," her ex cheerfully greets her friend, but all he receives is a death glare that means Ivy is not ready to forgive so easily.

Brown, disapproving eyes are locked onto bashful baby blues, in a challenge. Robin awkwardly shifts from one foot to the next, clearly uncomfortable with the judging stare down, while Ivy is stern and holds her ground. Regina's phone suddenly ringing is what tears the battle apart.

Thank god.

Regina quickly scrambles for her phone across the counter and answers before checking the screen.

"Hello?"

"Regina, darling, how are you?"

She winces when she hears her mother's enthusiastic disposition because the thought of Cora finding out about Robin's presence, makes her physically ill. She knows the reprimanding she will receive from both parents if they knew how stupid she was acting right now.

"Mother," she breathes when her mind finally stops reeling with countless horrific possibilities.

"Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No, no," she fumbles as she peeks over her shoulder at her friend and ex who are both staring at her full of curiosity. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be joining us next week for Christmas? I know we discussed it over the summer, but I wanted to confirm."

"Uh...I...uh...is that really wise?" She shamefully stutters as her mind flashes with too many unsolicited images of a certain blonde smiling, laughing, orgasming...

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Mother, don't play a fool, you know exactly why," she scolds, but the other end of the line falls dead silent, waiting for further information. "Emma."

"Who's Emma?" Robin whispers over her shoulder, provoking her nose to crinkle from her slip up.

She may have forgotten to mention her brief romance on her vacation. So, she ignores him.

"Did I not mention?" Her mother innocently questions, which instantly rises Regina's suspicions. "I thought I had, but maybe it slipped my mind. She moved out and found another job."

Regina's heart plummets to the pit of her stomach. As silly as it may sound, as long as Emma lived with her parents, she still felt somewhat connected to her and like the fool she is for her, that little thought sparked hope for a future together. Now that she knows Emma has left the comfort and security of her parent's home, the flame of hope has flickered out and has left her alone in the dark and utterly cold.

"Oh," she hardly replies because her speech was just sucked from her brain like an evil black hole.

"I don't believe she would come around if you are here."

"Gee, thanks mother," she dryly retorts as Robin sneaks up behind her.

"Who's Emma?" He inquires once more as she spins around on her tiptoes to face him.

"Uh..."

"Is that Robin?"

"Uh..."

"Well, it seems you found yourself in a little pickle," her friend taunts in the most obnoxious, sticky-sweet tone, causing her stomach to turn from the bitterness.

"Mother, I have to go. I will call you later," she assertively announces before ending the call immediately. She closes her eyes for just a brief moment to regain some of her control and takes a deep breath before she turns around to face her intrusive ex-fiancé. "Robin, we need to talk."

"This is my cue to leave. Normally I would thoroughly enjoy watching Robin get his balls handed to him while I sit by and eat popcorn, but is too much, even for me," her friend sarcastically rambles as she slides from her stool and exits Regina's home without another word spoken.

"Let's sit," Regina recommends and motions for her ex to take a seat at the kitchen table. He smiles and nods, completely ignorant to the tension slowly building between them. He sits down next to her and offers his full attention with a smile from ear to ear. "So, Emma..."

"Yes, who is Emma?"


	18. Chapter 18

_Emma sips her coffee quietly on Cora's front porch, drowning in her thoughts once again. She can't sleep and she didn't want to bother Regina. The brunette only has one day left there before her insanely busy life back in New York, so she knows she needs all the sleep she can get at the moment._

 _"Good morning, Emma," Cora's voice startles her from her own depressing thoughts, provoking her to whip around abruptly._

 _"Cora," she breathes, clenching her coffee mug even tighter to keep it from spilling over the rim. "What are you doing up?"_

 _"I'm always up this early, dear," she casually responds, claiming the wooden rocking chair beside her. "The real question is why are you up and not clinging to my daughter before she leaves?" Emma sighs, her eyes falling closed as she tries so very hard not to cry. The older woman leans over and gently removes her full cup of coffee from her death grip. "You can't have this, dear."_

 _"I-what?" She stammers, dumbly observing as this woman steals her coffee and sets it down beside her slippered feet._

 _"You can have this," Cora states and places another cup in her hand while Emma gazes at her perplexed by the action. Emma raises one eyebrow in questioning and watches as the woman picks up the rejected coffee and sips the steaming beverage. "When are you going to tell my daughter?"_

 _Her big brown eyes are the spitting image of Regina's, just wiser, containing tired little bags below. They are scanning her body, assessing and slowly, Cora nods in her direction, with her eyes locked onto her stomach._

 _"H-how...did..." the words die on her tongue and she swallows down the emotions bubbling to the surface while a wave of nausea ripples through her stomach._

 _"I can see it, dear, in your face," she calmly replies as though the word is written clear as day across her forehead and not on some little screen that now sits in a garbage can. "When are you going to tell Regina?"_

 _"I'm not," she mutters and leans down to sniff the cup that was offered, inhaling the scent of apple cinnamon. Her nose scrunches in confusion while her eyes flick back to the older woman's._

 _"Decaffeinated tea. No more caffeine for you and what do you mean you aren't going to tell my daughter?" Cora interrogates with her tone growing colder and bitter with each word that passes her thin lips._

 _Emma sighs heavily, feeling the weight of the world come crashing down on her chest, making it nearly impossible to breathe. "I can't do that to her. You know Regina, she's not going to leave here if she finds out I'm pregnant and she needs to finish her residency. I'm not going to be the reason she doesn't finish her schooling and become a doctor. And you know damn well that I am right," she strictly declares._

 _Yet, her body deflates at the horrible thought of not being able to share this with Regina, but she knows she can't. She sinks down into the chair and slowly sips her tea, grimacing at the awful taste._

 _Ugh she hates tea._

 _"Well, will you tell her when you go back home?" Cora questions sternly, but her voice is much softer than the last time she spoke._

 _"I-" Emma's eyes fall closed again and her face pinches painfully tight as she hopelessly fights away her tears._

 _"Emma," Cora calls out to catch her attention and regain her focus, but the tears are building far too quickly. The soft gentle touch of a mother's hand covers Emma's, persuading her to release a harsh sob. "Emma dear, look at me," she softly coos, her hand gently gripping Emma's chin while the tears spill through the cracks of her closed eyes and she begs for them to stop. Then she feels both of Cora's soft hands cupping her face delicately. "What's wrong Emma, tell me," she whispers encouragingly while her thumbs sweep away the cold tears._

 _"I don't want to go home. I don't want to face my dad. He'll be so disappointed. Cora, I...I don't even know who the father is," another harsh sob escapes her throat as a fresh new wave of tears tumble down her cheeks._

 _"Sssshhhh, it's okay, my dear," she gently whispers and continues to wipe away each tear that falls, just like a mother does. "The father isn't Neal?"_

 _She vigorously shakes her head from left to right as her eyes finally open. "No," she chokes out and sniffles her leaky nose. "I slept with Neal the night before I left, and I slept with a strange guy named, Killian one week later. I swear, I'm not a slut," she pleads, inspiring a small chuckle to break through Cora's mouth._

 _"And I assume you haven't seen a doctor here, yet?"_

 _"No, I just found out last night. When Regina was complaining about her period, it hit me. I have been so busy here, I didn't even realize I skipped mine. When I went to buy her ice cream, I took a pregnancy test," she explains while the older woman continues to hold onto her face to settle the anxious nerves._

 _"Well, maybe when you go to the doctor, they can narrow down a date and you can have a better idea who the father is," Cora suggests, but Emma's head is already shaking._

 _"I can't go home like this. I-"_

 _Cora's hands slip away from her flushed cheeks and fall to her lap. She rests her palms against Emma's trembling thighs and peers deep into those green eyes with nothing but concern and affection._

 _"Emma, what are you going to do? Stay here and never go back home? I believe your father would be very upset if he missed out on his grandchild," she tries to reason, but Emma's mind is running too fast to honestly listen to the heartfelt words._

 _"I want to stay here. I want to raise my baby here. I don't want my child in a busy city when he or she could be running around on a farm. I don't want my child to be so ignorant to the world. I want them to thrive and know more than just English. I don't want to go home," she explains painfully through another sob because her heart has never hurt more._

 _"Emma, do you not want to go home because your mother is not there to help you? And this will somehow be harder with all her memories surrounding you?" Cora's voice is so sweet and so delicate, and it makes Emma's heart ache for her mother._

 _"Maybe that has a little to do with it. I just... she is going to miss out on my baby by a year? That's so unfair," she cries hysterically, quickly setting down her tea to bury her face in her hands._

 _Cora places one hand on her back and soothingly rubs up and down to settle the harsh cries that she's so hopelessly trying to keep quiet, so Regina doesn't hear._

 _"Emma, if you truly believe in your heart that this is where you want to raise your baby then that's up to you."_

 _"I don't know...I just...I can't go home right now. I can't go home and tell Neal that I'm not sure who the father is, and I can't face my dad. He's going to be so disappointed in me," she cries out all while Cora holds her close, just like any mother would. "Please Cora, you have to promise me you won't tell Regina. You know your daughter. She'll never leave."_

 _"It's not my place to tell Regina, but sooner or later she will find out and I know my daughter will be hurt. I also know, you are correct, she will never finish school if she knows you're with child. Whatever you want to do, I am here for you, dear," Cora vows and places a loving kiss to the top of her head, reminding her so much of her mother._

That fateful day before Regina left for New York still haunts her dreams.

XXXXXX

The heartwarming sound of the gravel crunching beneath the old truck tires fills the air around her. Her head connects with the cloth seat and falls to her left to gaze upon the older man. She smiles from ear to ear and thanks her lucky stars for him and his wife.

The truck rolls to a complete stop before he roughly shifts the vehicle into park. His bald head turns to offer his attention while he sports the giddiest grin. Her head falls forward once again as her eyes wander to her round bump, the reason for his smile, and her hands protectively splay across her stomach.

"Ready?" He asks as his hand blindly reaches behind him to pop open his door.

"Yup," she confirms and follows his lead to open her door as well.

She awkwardly waddles from the car and follows the older man through the grass to his front porch. Her feet climb the wooden steps, avoiding the addition to her right that's calling her name, taunting her with beautiful memories that she can't seem to shake.

"It's three steps, Emma," Henry playfully mocks as he holds the screen door open for her. "Are you winded already?"

Her freckled nose crinkles as her tongue pokes out like a little girl. "I'm carrying around a lot of extra weight here," she complains, motioning toward her ever-growing, baby bump, inspiring a deep belly laugh to erupt from the older man.

"Come along, dear," he softly encourages as she shuffles passed him and enters the cabin.

The heat from the roaring fire off in the corner, tingles her chilly cheeks and sends a warm rush rippling through her blood. Winter here in Sicily is nothing like the frigid temperatures back in Boston, but after the long summer and warmer weather, fifty degrees seems much colder than she remembers.

The alluring aroma of baked apple pie swarms through the air and instantly she inhales deeply so she can practically taste the dessert upon her tongue. Her eyes flutter closed and all she sees is her mother around the holiday season, baking in a contest with no one but herself.

"Emma, dear," Cora cheerfully greets her, wiping her messy hands clean upon her apron. The older woman rushes to her side and engulfs her into one of her overbearing mom hugs. The delicious scent of Christmas is seeping from her pores and Emma can't help but hug the woman back. "How did everything go? How's our precious little boy?" She gushes, placing both of her hands firmly against her bump.

Her son kicks directly where Cora is waiting, producing the most genuine, heartfelt smile to break across her lips.

"He's really great. The doctor said he's right on track as I enter my third trimester," she happily explains as the older woman takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen.

So many wonderful memories haunt her mind of her and Regina. Cooking breakfast together, washing dishes after dinner together, playing monopoly and so many more. Her heart screams for the brunette, but she just plops down in her seat and ignores the desperate cries from her heart.

"Still looking like February?" Cora asks, preparing a cup of decaf tea for her while Henry claims the seat across from her.

"Yes," she softly responds, her eyes automatically wandering back down to her stomach. She slowly caresses her baby bump and tries so hard not to think about _her_ , but...

"February baby, just like Regina," Henry proudly announces while she physically shrinks in her seat from the admission.

"Yup," she chirps, hoping to sound impassive, but she knows they are both watching her warily. "So, what are we having for dinner? I'm starving," she quickly changes the subject as Cora places a steaming mug in front of her.

"Raviolis," the older woman quickly replies before she takes a seat next to her husband. She intertwines their fingers to form a united front and Emma's heart unexpectedly skips a beat. "Dear, we need to discuss some things."

"Okay," she drags out the word for as long as humanly possible while she shifts awkwardly in her seat.

"One," Cora firmly vocalizes as those dark eyes meet her gaze and Emma feels like a teenager about to learn the importance of responsibility with a car all over again. "...it was always the plan that Regina would come here for Christmas. I reopened this discussion with her, but it seems she was busy with some personal matters to answer my question," she remarks in an agitated tone, provoking Emma's back to straighten against the chair from the unnerving sensation clawing up her spine.

"Cora," Henry warns in a deep tone Emma has only ever heard him use with his daughter.

" _Anyways,_ " Cora gestures hazardously with her hand and continues, "she's not sure if she will be coming or not, but I wanted to fair warn you because we do expect you to attend the holidays here with us."

"Uhhhh..."

"Two," she completely cuts off Emma's incoherent stuttering and continues with the conversation. "Now that you are entering the third trimester, I think we need to be more available to you. I think for your last month you should come back here to stay. That way when the baby comes, Henry and I can be there for you," she kindly suggests, her tone flipping from annoyed to sincere and heartfelt, pulling at Emma's heartstrings that are full of love for this older couple.

"I would love to, but that addition is so small, especially for a pregnant me," she laughs lightly, trying to control her hormones from making her burst into tears from the concern radiating off the couple.

"Just think about it, dear," Cora stretches across the table and lightly taps her hand, expressing her moral support and Emma could not be more grateful if she tried.

"Thank you so much," she sincerely declares while holding both their loving gazes. "Now, can we talk about Regina? Don't you think it's a bad idea for her to find out about the baby?"

"I think you should have told her from the beginning, but nobody ever listens to me," Henry grumbles to himself while Cora shoots him a nasty look.

"You shush," she hushes him quiet and turns her attention back to Emma. "She will find out sooner or later. You've already made the decision for her the first time, why don't you give her a chance to decide what's best for her this time."

"I thought we have been through this? You want your daughter to finish up her residency just as much as I do." She pointedly glares at the older woman as she assesses Cora's demeanor, that has quickly flipped to uncomfortable. "What has changed? What aren't you telling me?" Emma interrogates as panic rises to the surface.

Green eyes shift frantically between the older couple, their hands still united, but both hold a pain of guilt upon their faces. Her mouth waters from the anxious nerves clawing at the back of her throat because she knows something is wrong.

"Nothing has changed," Cora confirms. "We still agree, Regina should stay in New York, but maybe you two can figure something else out." Her face softens as a small pout takes over Emma's thin lips. "This clearly isn't working for either of you."

"You said she's fine. You promised me, she is fine," she harshly reminds Cora while her posture straightens and she leans as close into the table as she can with her giant bump. "You swore she was working hard and keeping up with her hours."

"She is...and she is doing _fine_."

"But," she drawls, coaxing the older woman to elaborate on her definition of _fine_.

"But, is fine all that you truly want for her? Or do you want her to be thriving?" There's a sorrow filling the older woman's eyes, screaming to Emma that something is wrong, but she can't find the words to say it.

Henry taps his wife's hand and slowly shakes his head like he's being discreet, but she sees it. She sees it all. She sees the way Cora pouts in response and the way Henry's face has _guilty_ written across his forehead in big block letters. She sees the way Cora sighs as the secret is eating away at her. She sees the way Henry squeezes her hand for moral support, but neither one finds the courage to double cross their daughter.

"Emma, just know she may be arriving the day before Christmas Eve, if she decides to come, you two will be expected to see one another," Henry firmly delegates before he rises from his chair and busies himself to end the topic.

 _There's no more room for discussion._

 _XXXXX_

After dinner, Emma found her feet shuffling toward the small addition that she has been actively avoiding for three months now. Just walking through the Mills farm, to the tiny home, kick started her heart in a way that she had begged herself to forget about. Too many memories of walking hand in hand after a lovely evening spent with just the four of them, flood her mind.

Her hand begins to quake as she reaches for the door handle and she consumes one last deep breath as she slowly turns the knob. Right away her senses inhale a floral scent and she knows Cora has been in there every week to clean just as she always did before. Her favorite aroma of Regina's lavender scent mixed with sex and sunscreen is now gone. The bed is made, the comforter and sheets pulled impossibly tight, nothing like when she used to enter to find Regina tucked away or the sheets kicked to the floor from their activities. The room is spick and span, no evidence remains of the summer romance her and Regina shared together.

She presses her lips firmly together to stop the quivering from the hormonal cry that's quickly building. She closes her eyes and pleads with the tears to just go away, but they never do. She stumbles toward the bed and plops down on the edge. She can just hear Regina's soft tongue teasing that she's _elegant as always,_ in Italian. Her hand absentmindedly reaches behind her for the pillow that was once Regina's and pulls it against her chest.

 _How could she miss someone so much after only knowing them for two months?_

They have been apart now, longer than the time they spent together and she's still not over her. At this point, she's certain she'll never be over the sultry brunette with the fluent foreign tongue. Her tears trickle down her cheeks and soak the pillow tucked beneath her chin. In the safety and privacy of the small addition, she cries her heart out for the woman she loves and dreads the day she will ever have to face her again.

She knows she broke Regina's heart and the whopper of a lie she told will most likely never be forgiven, but she did it all for her. She couldn't allow Regina to sabotage her future for the incompetent mistake she made. She knows in her heart that Regina loved her enough to stay, but Emma loved her enough to let her go.

As the tears proceed to run wildly down her cheeks, she crawls up the bed and kicks off her shoes, so she can slip beneath the sheets. She should go home, but she can't find the strength to pull herself away from the distant memories. So instead, she tucks herself in and tugs the comforter over her shoulders, snuggling into the bed they once shared.

Shortly after Regina left, Emma had called her father and explained the truth. As much as it killed her to be honest and tell him that she was pregnant and unsure of the father, she had to. He was rambling off question after question on why she wasn't coming home. At one point, he assumed she was being held hostage and her captors were forcing her to tell him she wouldn't be returning home. So, against everything, she told him the truth of her unexpected pregnancy.

Her father enlightened her that Neal was in a new relationship with some girl named, Tamara. David vowed to keep her secret and agreed there wasn't any point in stirring up unnecessary drama if she wasn't certain if the baby was Neal's or not.

Her father was hurt that she wasn't coming home, so he could take care of her, but she just knew in her heart that this is where she needed to be. She couldn't explain the feeling to anyone, but she knew what she felt and what was meant to be. She's not sure what will happen after the baby is born, she may even go back home, but for now this is where they belong.

She found herself a decent job working in a rather large hotel, her English coming in handy for the tourists. She found a small one-bedroom apartment that doesn't cost too much, because she couldn't stand to be in this addition without Regina.

"Emma?" The soft voice whispers through the wooden door, tearing her away from her depressing thoughts. Cora's knuckles timidly tap against the door as though she knows she's interrupting a private moment.

"Yeah," Emma croaks out while she hastily wipes at her face to clear the unwanted tears.

Cora slowly opens the door and frowns when she sees the state Emma's in, tucked under the comforter like a helpless small child, crying from her nightmares.

"Henry is ready to take you home, unless you would like to stay," she quickly offers as her feet scurry toward the bed. She carefully sits down beside her and runs her fingers through Emma's hair because they both know she has been crying.

"I should go," she mumbles, slowly rising from her protective cocoon, but Cora is quick to stop her by a soft but firm touch to her shoulder.

"Why don't you stay, dear? You can stay in here if you'd like or I can set up the living room for you by the fire," she kindly offers and just by her sincerity alone, Emma finds herself nodding along.

The older woman begins to rise from the bed, but Emma is quick to curl her fingers around her elbow and still her actions. Cora's loving brown eyes meet her gaze and she smiles in return.

"Thank you," Emma whispers, prompting the older woman's head to tilt to the side in confusion. "Thank you for everything. You took a chance on me when I was nothing more than a stranger and from what Regina told me, that was uncharacteristic for you. You took me into your home and offered me your love and support. I could never repay you or thank you enough. Especially now, while I'm pregnant, you are taking care of me and being so supportive. You just...I don't have a mother anymore...I just..."

"I know, my dear," Cora softly whispers and brushes Emma's wavy locks to the side. Her fingers curl a chunk of hair behind her ear and trail down to her jawline where she lightly caresses her porcelain skin. "You're like my second daughter and that little boy will forever be a grandchild in my eyes." Green eyes fill with a new wave of hot tears as she stares deeply into loving brown eyes. "No matter what happens between you and Regina, you will always be a part of this family."

Her hormones take the lead on her emotions and she finds herself lunging forward to hug this beautiful soul before her. She wraps her arms around Cora's neck and hugs the tiny woman as if she were her own mother. She misses her mother and of course, she could never be replaced, but Cora has stepped in to fill that void as best as she can.

 _And she's doing one hell of a job._

 _XXXXX_

 _"Assaggia il frutto," Regina whispers into her ear, her voice oozing raw, sexual demeanor._

 _Her body shivers deliciously in response to the velvety tongue, convincing her mouth to pop open like she was instructed to. Regina still refuses to remove the blindfold, so she has to wait anxiously for the next command. However, no words follow her request to 'taste the fruit', instead the sweet juices slowly paint across her lips._

 _Regina's hand firmly cups her chin and she can smell the sweet aroma of strawberries filling the air as she trails the tangy nectar across her lips as though it's her favorite shade of lipstick. The tip of the fruit dips into her mouth and wedges between her front teeth. Her teeth sink into the juicy strawberry, squirting out more of that succulent taste._

 _"Prendi un morso," Regina husks and even though she doesn't understand, she bites off the tip of the strawberry and quickly sucks the juices before it dribbles down her chin._

 _Regina removes the rest of the strawberry and takes Emma by surprise when her warm, soft tongue grazes against her lips, licking away the sticky sweetness that's clinging to her flesh. Emma's mouth instantly parts as though Regina's mouth just demanded her to. Regina reacts immediately, pressing her body further into Emma's as her mouth devours hers._

 _A deep, guttural moan erupts from Emma's mouth, but Regina swallows the needy sound and rocks her hips slowly against her lower abdomen. Emma's fingers clasp onto her thick thighs and press firmly into her flesh as they trail all the way up to her hips. She squeezes the sharp hip bones and sweeps her thumbs over the silky smooth area, winning herself the sexiest little whimper._

 _Regina's hands drag flat against her chest until she is roughly claiming both of her breasts. Her hips rock forward once again, her thick arousal spreading across Emma's flesh as she attempts to calm the urge consuming her every thought. Emma's fingernails dig deep into her skin and guide her hips to rock harder and faster against her._

 _"Remove my blindfold, I want to see," Emma pants into her girlfriend's mouth. Even though her hands are free, Regina already threatened to withhold orgasms if she removed the blindfold herself._

 _"No," she breathlessly murmurs as her hips continue to thrust. "I want you to feel, not see," she confesses._

 _A cold sensation presses against her left nipple and she can only assume Regina brought back the strawberry. By the uneven texture, she has an inkling that it's the same fruit she bit into moments ago. Regina forces the strawberry roughly against her erect nipple, spilling the juices from the fruit down her naked breast._

 _The strawberry disappears right before she feels Regina's warm tongue licking the dribbling red liquid. The flat of her tongue follows the path up her heavy mound before the tip of her tongue swirls around her sticky nipple._

 _Emma's grip tightens on Regina's hips like a vise, definitely bruising the tanned flesh below._

 _"Ti scoperò ora," Regina moans against the valley up her breasts while her big brown eyes gaze up at Emma._

 _Emma doesn't know how, but she just knows Regina confessed she is going to fuck her now._

Her body jolts awake, drenched in sweat from the erotic dream about Regina. That specific memory was from the last week they spent together, and she swears it haunts her at least once a week since Regina left.

She curls into the fetal position on her side and pulls Regina's pillow into her embrace. She takes long, steady breaths to control her breathing and erratic heart beat while she holds onto the pillow like a life raft. The dream was more vivid now than ever and she can only assume it's because she's in the same bed that sexy scene occurred in.

 _She doesn't know how she will last staying with the Mills again..._


	19. Chapter 19

"Any news from Regina?" Emma casually inquires with her head hanging low while she focuses on cutting up the tomatoes and attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible.

A small exhale from Cora's nostrils breathes out a tiny laugh, but she pretends to sound just as disinterested as Emma did.

"No dear, I haven't heard from Regina since I last spoke to her. I have tried several times to contact her, but she's either avoiding me or extremely busy during this time," she enlightens Emma on her daughter's status, but there's still an eerie, uncomfortable vibe pulsating from the older woman that concerns her.

A wave of nausea wracks her body and she knows it has nothing to do with her baby boy and everything to do with a seductive brunette. She wants to hold this older woman for ransom until someone blurts out the truth about Regina. She hates not knowing, but what she hates more, is this weird, awkward tension the older couple gives off whenever Regina is mentioned.

"Welp, I guess we will find out in two days if she arrives or not," Emma mumbles, shrugging to keep up her appearances of unaffected, even though her palms are beginning to sweat at just the thought of Regina being there again.

"I guess so..." Cora trails off as her knife begins to drum a faster rhythm against the cutting board.

Something horrifying is flashing before the older woman's eyes and Emma wishes she could sneak a peek. Cora abuses the garlic, chopping aggressively as she takes out all her anguish about the situation and Emma stares dumbfounded by the behavior, but she chooses not to comment because that will only further upset the woman since she cannot reveal what's upsetting her.

"So, um..." Emma figures she better distract her before she loses a finger. "I narrowed down my options for baby names," she tosses out the idea and hopes Cora latches on to stop the madness of her knife.

Instantly, the older woman stops chopping and turns to meet her gaze. Her eyes shine brightly with love beating tiny little hearts while her smile stretches across her entire face.

"You have, dear?" Her voice is so light and fluffy that Emma finds herself chuckling in response and nodding enthusiastically.

"So, I was thinking Hunter or Flynn," she proudly states and watches in horror as Cora flinches. She tilts her head to the side as she examines the older woman who is hopelessly trying to mask her distaste in the baby names. "What?"

"Those are...unique..." she offers instead of blatantly rejecting the choices. Cora ignores her questioning look and proceeds with her chopping, in a much calmer manner this time.

"I like unique," she proudly admits and keeps her eyes glued to the side of Cora's face to gauge her reaction.

"Well, that's lovely, dear."

"You hate them," she flatly retorts feeling slightly defeated.

"No, no," Cora gently sets down her knife and takes Emma's hands into hers. "If that's what you like then I think they are wonderful. I am just older, and I'm not quite used to such bold names."

"And let me guess, you like names like my father, David or your husband, Henry," she deadpans as her face morphs into pure boredom.

"Both are very lovely names," Cora smirks and right there, all Emma can see is Regina's infamous evil smirk.

Her blood runs cold and freezes her body into a stupor as she just gapes at Cora. She hates after all this time the simplest gesture can remind her so much of Regina and she's a bumbling mess all over again. She just wishes the brunette would get the hell out of her head and allow her to live in peace.

"I heard my name," Henry cheerfully calls as he sweeps through the back door. The harsh snap of the screen door awakens her from her treacherous memories and allows her to thaw out.

"I was just telling Cora, I think I'm between Hunter and Flynn for the baby's name."

"Well, that's up to you, but remember Henry and David are both strong names. You could never go wrong with strong," Henry slyly argues as he retrieves a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Hunter and Flynn are very strong," she counters, prompting Cora to shake her head and Henry to chuckle softly to himself. "Are they really that bad?" She questions, but the older man who has quickly become a second father, interrupts her.

"No, no. We are just teasing. We are old and set in our ways," he laughs, strolling over to her side to place a sweet kiss to her temple for reassurance. "You choose what's best for you, either way, we will be spoiling that child rotten."

"This is true," Cora agrees with a warm smile gracing her soft features.

"Maybe I can do Henry or David as his middle name," she suggests as her right hand lays flat against the side of her tummy.

A small little kick meets her hand, generating a goofy grin to slap across her face. A soft sigh of contentment stirs in the back of her throat as her baby boy pushes his foot further into her hand. She gently caresses the area as her mind wonders if this is his foot, or elbow, maybe even his head?

"Is the boy kickboxing against your palm?" Henry curiously questions grasping her attention.

She peeks through her eyelashes at the sweet man and nods while a rush of excitement tingles through her blood. "Would you like to feel? He's really active right now."

"I would love to." He sets down his bottle of water onto the counter beside her as she reaches for his hand. "I haven't felt a baby kick since Regina," he reminisces while she lays his palm against the protruding extremity. Her son squirms inside, creating another kick right to Henry's palm. His big brown eyes light up, his smile spreads from ear to ear and a small gasp pushes passed his lips. "He's so strong," he chuckles just as Cora swats her husband's hand away.

"My turn, let me feel this little boy," she gushes, replacing the vacant spot with her warm, delicate palm.

"You feel that little boy all the time," Henry argues, inspiring a small giggle to fall from Emma's lips. She just absolutely loves when they bicker.

 _She misses Regina's bickering..._

"That's because he already adores me, he knows who will spoil him," Cora teases while her palm gently rubs the baby boy inside.

Emma's heart melts and she wishes her mother could be there, but she knows that could never happen. Cora might be the only grandmother figure her son may ever see. Neal's mother left when he was just a small boy and well, actually she has no clue about Killian's parents. She wouldn't even know how to contact him if this is his son.

"I think he just knows you'll be his only grandma," Emma mindlessly rambles off without a second thought.

Cora freezes against her round bump, just as her watery eyes slowly meet Emma's. Those eyes, that resemble her daughter's, are glistening with un-shed tears as a kind, gentle smile consumes her face.

"Grandma?" Cora chokes out as her emotions gain control and she gazes into Emma's eyes with such hope and excitement.

"Well...yeah," she mutters, her eyes dropping back down to her son. She caresses his tiny limb and focuses on only him as she explains because she knows her hormones are going to take over and she will cry...yet again. "My mother is not here, and Neal's mother took off when he was really little and I have no clue about Killian..." she rambles and prays that someone will stop her, but neither one does. "So...you're the closest thing my son will ever have to a grandma," she quietly admits, choking back her emotions.

"Oh, honey," Cora exclaims as she wraps her arms around Emma's neck and sways back and forth rapidly. "You just made me the happiest woman alive." The petite woman squeezes her tight and continues rocking her aggressively. "This baby boy will forever be our grandson. You two will never be without," she vows, inspiring a few tears to escape glossy green eyes.

"I know you have your father, but can I be honorary grandfather as well," Henry questions shyly, provoking her to chuckle in response.

She slowly pulls away from the older woman and wipes away her happy hormonal tears. "Of course, Henry, you will be this little boy's grandparent as well," she declares and eagerly hugs the kind man as well.

Henry pats the back of her head as though she is a small child and she can't help as a few more tears trickle down her cheeks from the sweet moment.

"Okay, okay, no more tears," Henry laughs as they both pull away from the hug, laughing. "Let's finish up dinner and play some monopoly."

She smiles in return even though her stomach bottoms out from the mention of Regina's favorite game.

XXXXX

Her fingers tap against her screen as her teeth sink deeper and deeper into her bottom lip. She could call. She should call. She's an idiot. Her index finger presses the circle button once again to light up the screen while she contemplates her next move.

 _She could call._

She could call...and Regina could easily hang up on her. Or the woman could ask the reason behind her phone call. Or she could tell her to go to hell, do not pass go, and do not collect your two hundred dollars.

 _She should call._

She should call...and Regina should bitch her out for ignoring her for four months now. She should apologize and tell her that she hopes she is coming for the holidays. She should tell her that she's pregnant and that's why she pushed her away, before she arrives. She should be punched in the face for all the damage she caused.

She just needs to know if Regina will be coming for Christmas. The unknown is clawing at her insides and making her physically sick. She's sure this amount of stress isn't healthy for her baby, but she can't keep her mind off that sexy brunette. How could she not tell Cora if she is coming or not? Emma wonders if the older woman told her daughter, that she would be there and so Regina quickly declined, and Cora just can't tell her the truth. She wonders if Regina is avoiding Cora's calls because she doesn't have the heart to tell her mother, no, around Christmas time, all because of Emma.

She stares at her phone as though the device is hypnotizing her with black and white swirls. "Call, dammit, call!" She shouts at her phone to encourage herself to just make the stupid call and she somewhat also hopes that maybe, just maybe, Regina will call her.

Frustrations, with no one else but herself, bubbles burning hot just below her skin. Panic, regret, shame, all course violently through her blood and possesses her to whip her phone against the pillow. She can't just call her after all this time and ask if she is coming to visit or not. It's not fair of her to question when she was the one who ended things between them.

Her body falls back onto the bed as her palms presses firmly against her eyes to stop the inevitable headache that's sure to come. She sighs heavily, hoping she can breathe through the pain of a broken heart.

Subconsciously, her hands find their way to her baby bump. She slowly draws random patterns against her shirt and thinks of him. She wonders who he will look like. In her mind, she pictures a little boy with brown shaggy hair and big brown eyes, resembling Neal. In her heart, she hopes Neal is the father. She has known the man for so long and she knows he would never mistreat this beautiful baby boy.

If Killian is the father, she's concerned for her son's sake. She wonders if Killian would even want to be a part of the little boy's life. Killian leads a life of adventure, spontaneity, recklessness, fun, and she just doesn't see room for her son or for settling down. And she does want her son to have his father in his life.

She watches with amusement as her son pokes his little foot against her stomach. Her eyes are just as wide as her smile as she studies this tiny foot glide across the entire width of her stomach. The image is so surreal, and she's lost to the world. Her only focus and concern is for this little human that she is creating inside of her.

It's a weird concept to know that this little person is inside of her, growing, sleeping, playing and feeding off the nutrition she provides. It's something that she cannot truly comprehend just yet, despite of the massive lump in front of her. It's even weirder to know that soon this baby will no longer be inside of her and she won't be able to feel anything moving inside of her anymore. It's terrifying to know that once her son is born that she is responsible for another life for the rest of her life.

Her son kicks a little too aggressively, awakening her from her wandering mind. She smiles down upon her baby and begins speaking sweetly to her little boy.

"What do you think? Should we go visit Rocinante?" She cheerfully questions, earning herself another firm kick to her palm. "Alright bud, let mommy get her coat, because it's cold out there," she coos as she stands from the bed and retrieves her jacket.

She uses the wall for support as she slides each foot into her fuzzy boots. She places her new knit beanie on top of her head and exits the small addition, making sure to lock it back up for the Mills before she heads back to her place.

She thrusts her hands deep into her pockets to keep warm as she shuffles her boots toward the barn. She opens the large door and slips inside the slightly warm barn.

"Rocinante, you keeping warm buddy," she lovingly greets the horse, that has quickly become her best friend and the one she always seems to confide in.

She's not sure if it's because she is aware of the bond he shares with Regina and it helps her feel as though Regina's there or if it's because she knows he cannot slip up about the secrets she shares with him.

"Have you missed me?" She softly questions as her palm reaches out to graze his white nose. "Sorry, I haven't been around lately, I'm sure you're pissed at both Regina and I for not spending as much time with you as we did over the summer."

The large horse doesn't reply with the shake of his head or the familiar exhale from his snout like he normally does. Instead, he bows his head and grants her better access to pet him in which she happily obliges.

Her palm gently runs up his long, white patch, and then grazes the coarse fur back down. Her over-anxious nerves quickly settle and for the first time in the past few months, she can feel as though she has a chance to breathe again. There's a dreadful weight that's slowly lifting from her spirit and she swears the air surrounding her is fresher, crisper even. She inhales dramatically and ignores the foul stench of the barn.

"Emma?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Emma?"

That all too familiar voice, that her ears craved for the past four months, rings loudly through the barn. Her mouth pops open as she gapes at Rocinante, as though the damn horse is playing tricks on her. She tells herself to breathe slowly, but her heart hammers painfully, fully awake for the first time after four long months.

She maintains one hand upon Rocinante before her toes dig into her boots and she slowly turns around to meet _her._ Her breath hitches from her beauty alone. How did she not remember how drop-dead gorgeous she is?

Short, half-breaths are all that her lungs can produce in the moment as she assesses the woman who stole her heart. Those gorgeous, thick raven tresses are so much longer than four months ago, the length falling passed her breasts. Her eyes are painted in a dark, smokey, sultry look that makes her knees quakes with lust. Her succulent lips are a deep red and her own lips itch to smear that perfect shade of lipstick.

Green eyes travel down to the thick, cream colored sweater that's oversized and protecting that body from her greedy eyes. Her dark, denim jeans might as well be painted on for how tight they appear, accompanied by her knee-high, black, suede boots.

 _How did she ever allow this woman to leave her bed?_

"Emma," Regina gasps again before her voice hits a few octaves higher, "What the hell is going on with your stomach?!"

Those enchanting brown eyes double in size as her jaw practically comes unhinged and almost smacking the floor. Her feet shuffle forward, but something in her mind screams for her to stop, because she abruptly stills.

"Regina, I-I didn't think you were going to come," she stammers as she tries to muster up something to say.

"You didn't answer my question," Regina quickly fires back, never skipping a beat per usual Regina fashion. "You're pregnant? You're pregnant and you didn't tell me?" She screeches so high, even Rocinante shakes his head and breathes out his protest.

"I know, but-"

"How could you not tell me? How long have you known? How far along are you? When did this happen? Do I even want to know when this occurred? Who's the father?" Regina spits out question after question, never once taking a moment to breathe throughout her curiosity.

"That's...a lot of questions," she mutters, gently gliding her hand up the horse's nose for support and comfort.

"Start explaining, Emma," she growls as her feet take an assertive step forward, expressing how infuriated she truly is right now.

Emma swallows down her fear and dread for this conversation and shifts through her mind of all the things she has wanted to say, but nothing is coming in clear. Her mind is like a distorted radio, everything is coming in half words through the scratchy white noise and she cannot pick up on one damn wavelength.

"Okay, where do I begin..."

"The beginning," Regina deadpans, her eyes burning with a fiery passion that will end with Emma's head on a platter.

"Right. I found out the day before you left back to New York-"

"What?" She breathlessly whispers as though Emma physically just punched her in the gut and knocked all the wind out of her.

"I know," she whines, but hastily proceeds. "You had your period and that's when it hit me that I had skipped mine. I had no clue when the last time was, and I panicked. I bought you Rocky Road that night and myself a pregnancy test that came back positive."

"Emma, how could you?" Regina grumbles through a clenched jaw while her fists ball together at her sides. "If you weren't pregnant right now, I would hit you!"

"If I wasn't pregnant right now, there would be no reason to hit me, because we would've never been apart."

Regina's jaw flexes while her grip only tightens, most likely indenting her palms with her nails. "What?" She chokes out as she gapes at her in disbelief.

Emma slowly releases Rocinante and takes a step closer to the distraught brunette and finally owns up to her truth. Her lips twist as she tries to find all the right words to explain herself. Her hands shove deep into her coat pockets, so her ex doesn't see them shaking uncontrollably.

"If I wasn't pregnant, we would be in the states right now, together. I would have gone back to Boston and I know we would have stayed together," she tentatively explains.

"What does being pregnant have to do with any of this? Who cares if you were pregnant? Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you just go home?"

"I panicked. I-I don't know who the father is," she quietly admits, wincing as the words leave her mouth. "It could be Neal, but it could also be Killian, and I couldn't go home and explain that to my dad or Neal. I have to know the truth before dragging Neal into this. I...I just knew I needed to stay here, and I also knew, you would never go back to New York if you knew the truth."

"Emma," she sadly breathes, shaking her head, whipping her own face with those long dark tresses.

"Stop, don't even try to deny it. You know damn well you would have stayed here," she accuses, causing Regina to stiffen in front of her. Regina defiantly crosses her arms over her chest and purses her lips. "Try and tell me otherwise," Emma demands, but her ex remains silent and rolls her eyes. "I couldn't let you sabotage your career for my irresponsible decisions. You needed to go, Regina," she softly declares.

Those cocoa colored irises drift toward the top of her eyes, so she can stare aimlessly at the ceiling and not her. Emma's not quite sure but she feels like maybe she's trying to fight against her emotions and maybe even her tears.

"You're right, I wouldn't have left," Emma's mouth pops open to respond, but Regina's quick to deny her the opportunity, "BUT that should have been _my_ decision, _not_ yours!" She yells with a ferocity that persuades Emma's feet to stumble back a step.

"Regina-"

"No! That's bullshit, Emma, I loved you and we could have worked something out," she urges, but Emma knows in her heart what she did was right. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do this _to_ you, I did it _for_ you!" She demands and takes a step forward even though the glare in those dark eyes has her shaking in her boots. "I know how important it is for you to become a doctor. I wasn't about to be the reason you didn't reach your goal. You needed to go home and work on your residency even though I wanted you here every day with me. I couldn't be selfish, I made a decision, so you didn't have to." Regina firmly presses her lips together as she slowly shakes her head, but her eyes are softening whether she knows it or not. "I understand you're hurt that I lied and I know you are upset because I made the decision for you, but I swear it was all for you. As risky as it sounds, I was hoping that maybe one day we would find each other again."

"What?" She gasps and Emma watches as Regina's nails dig into her upper arms to battle away her emotions.

"I know it was dumb, but I really thought some day in the future, we could be together," she shyly admits her secret little wish for their future as all her insecurities claw at the back of her mind.

"You hoped that I would help raise your baby?" Regina softly questions.

"I uh..." she fiddles with the pockets of her jeans as her greatest fear of rejection slices through her heart. She feels as though her entire body is under a microscope and all her flaws are on full display for Regina to poke at. "I thought that we could be a family and this baby would be your baby too..." her words trail off when the cold stare becomes too much.

She has no idea what the hell her ex is thinking. All she knows, is there's a fire burning in those eyes and she's sure Regina's about to rip her heart right out and leave her for dead. Her dream of a better tomorrow is slowly slipping through her fingers and she can't seem to hold on anymore. She understood the consequences of her actions, but she truly felt in her heart that if they could just push through this time apart, then their future would be so much brighter.

"You thought we could be a family?" Regina whispers in a deep, sultry voice, that jolts awake the butterflies in Emma's stomach that have been hibernating since the day she left.

"I did," she confesses as the front of her boot kicks a little hay absentmindedly from her nerves. She's a fiddling, bumbling mess, and she just wishes she could communicate more distinct sentences right now. "Please say something," she implores and takes one more step closer, leaving only one more step before they are in each other's arms once again.

"I don't know what to say," Regina concedes, barely audible enough for her to hear.

Emma's heart takes off racing in a marathon to win this woman's heart back. Her heart outweighs every logical bone she has in her body, and she finds herself reaching out for her ex before she ever grants her hands permission to do so.

"I told you four months ago that it just wasn't the right time for us to be together," she softly begins to explain, taking Regina's hands in her own.

"And you think now is any different?" She quips with a smug smirk plastered across her flawless face.

"I honestly don't know," she admits through a long, drawn out exhale. "But what I do know, is that you need to finish what you started and be the best doctor you can be." Again, Regina doesn't mutter one word and it feels like someone just stabbed a sword right through Emma's heart. "Do you hate me?" She timidly questions, her hands tightening around Regina's while her thumbs caress the warm skin.

"Yes," she firmly demands.

A small smirk tugs at the corner of Emma's mouth because she can see her ex fighting against all her instincts to forgive her and to just understand where she is coming from.

"Good," Emma states with conviction and tugs the beautiful woman closer.

Regina's mouth parts to protest, but Emma doesn't allow her the opportunity before she slams their lips roughly together. Fireworks erupt as her eyes flutter closed and her heart swells with so much love. She releases one of Regina's hands and grips the back of her neck, commanding that she comes closer while she deepens the kiss.

To her total surprise, Regina doesn't hesitate to kiss her back. She pushes forward into those deep, red, plump lips, that she has been dreaming about for four long months and guides them apart, so she can claim that mouth once again. Her tongue anxiously dips inside, no longer able to control herself, and brushes against Regina's.

A tiny whimper resonates between them and even though she feels the emotion in her heart, she knows that sound came from Regina. This only encourages her to continue. It's a raw, animalistic roughness to the kiss, confessing just how much they missed each other and needed to feel one another yet again.

Regina's delicate fingers find the lapels of her jacket and ball the material into tight fists as they continue to become reacquainted with one another after four long months. Emma nips at her bottom lip just the way she likes and relishes in the little whimper she creates in the process.

Emma seems to be pulling away far too quickly, but lately, she finds herself always winded, no matter what she does. She makes sure Regina knows that she doesn't want to actually part, by holding onto her neck for dear life and connecting their foreheads.

"I love you," Emma finally confesses. "I've loved you for a long time now and we may not be able to be together right now, but I know you are my future."

"I love you, too, Emma, you're just...such an idiot. I know you want me to finish with my career, but I want to be here for you...for this baby," she announces and just like that Emma's insides to turn to mush and she's falling even more in love with her.

"But-"

Regina presses her index finger to Emma's lips, demanding that she shuts up and allows her to finish. So, she obeys seeing as she has been the one doing most of the talking so far.

"Let's go inside, sit down and talk about this."

Emma inhales as much oxygen as her lungs can accept and slowly breathes out all her worries and fears. "Alright."

"Hi Rocinante," Regina happily greets her horse and lovingly scratches his nose. "Has she been a pain while I've been gone?"

"Hey!" Emma lamely whines her defense, provoking an adorable smirk to grace Regina's smudged lips. She smiles proudly to herself at accomplishing her goal of smearing the woman's lipstick.

"I'll come visit in a little bit," Regina assures her horse before she slips her hand in Emma's and guides them to toward the door.

XXXXX

Emma strips away her coat and boots while Regina watches her intently from the bed that was once theirs. She's perched at the edge, sitting with poise and class while ghosts of their past bodies roll around behind her, haunting Emma's mind. Imagines of the life they shared for a brief time, play like a movie behind Regina's back, taunting her.

"So," Emma swallows hard and pushes those images from her head, "Do your parents know you are here this time?"

"They don't, my mother also informed me that you moved, and you would not be here when I arrived," Regina states so matter of factly that Emma's heart actually hurts.

"Oh...funny, she told me that _if_ you came, we were expected to be in the same room together and get along," she divulges on the explanation she received from Cora and tentatively shuffles her feet closer to the bed. Despite all the nervous anxiety coursing through her veins, she sits down beside Regina.

"Well, it seems my mother will have some explaining to do once we get ourselves situated."

"I guess so."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Blonde brows furrow as Regina's eyes drift to meet hers, confused on what exactly she is asking. "Did you mean it when you said you want us to be a family?"

"Of course, I meant it, Regina. Who wouldn't want you as their partner in crime forever?"

"What about the baby's father?"

"If it's Killian, I highly doubt I'll ever see that man again. If it's Neal, I assume he will want to be a part of his son's life, but he's in a new relationship, he won't come between us," she gently explains and prays to some higher power that Regina won't freak out and leave her.

"Son?"

"Huh?"

"You're having a boy?" She breathlessly whispers sending a jolt of electricity to shock Emma's frantic heart.

"Yes," she smiles proudly, her hand automatically moving to its own accord to rest protectively over her baby boy. Regina's enchanting eyes gloss over as tears fill to the rim. The woman frowns, but Emma knows it's one of those adorable pouts for something that melts Regina's heart. "Regina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we can do this together?" She shyly investigates as the world begins spinning recklessly around her. Every negative thought zips through her mind, every rejection rings in her ear, while Regina continues to stare at her with a blank expression.

"I want to."

"But?"

"No, _but's_ , I want to, I just don't know how we are going to stay in a relationship when we are so far apart. I wish you could come back to New York and live with me," Regina confesses as her fingers sweep golden locks away from Emma's shoulders.

"I know, but I can't fly in my third trimester."

"I know," she falls silent and through curious eyes Emma studies the way those chestnut eyes are shifting all around to examine her face.

"What?"

"I understand why you did what you did, but I'm still so mad at you. I feel like I missed out on so much," she pouts, causing Emma's heart to break all over again.

"I promise, you didn't miss out on anything important." She gently takes her hand and kisses her cool palm. "I was around three months when I found out. The only thing you've missed out on, has been my very unattractive feasts of inhaling everything around me. I would say in the past month and a half he's become more active, but other than that, it's just me getting fat," she so bluntly announces and hopes it will help soothe Regina's frustrations about everything.

"Emma, I _have_ to be back in New York next week," she sadly explains, but Emma won't allow that minor detail to wedge another gap between them.

"I know, let's think about this. The baby is due in February-"

"February?" The brunette hopefully questions in a sweet cooing sound that divulges a little more about how much she cares for this baby already.

"Yes, hopefully he won't be as stubborn as you," Emma teases, earning herself an unamused look.

"Yes, because you aren't stubborn at all."

" _Anyways_ , the baby is due in February. Maybe when he's three months we could come to New York."

"Emma, I have three weeks vacation during my residency. I could come back and visit after he's born and then maybe we could spend a week here in May and we could all go back together, so you don't have to travel alone with him. Oh, um...do you have a name picked out?"

"Not yet. I like Hunter and Flynn-what? You are making that same stupid face your mother made when I told her the names," she argues while Regina fails at masking her facial expressions.

"They are cute, I like more traditional names."

"Of course, you do." She rolls her eyes away, but then she feels soft lips pressing against her own.

"I like them," Regina declares against her lips, her warm breath tingling her skin and sending shivers down her back. "I don't care what name you choose, so long as I am right here beside you."

Instantly Regina presses her mouth firmly against Emma's, sealing her devotion with a kiss.

"Wait," against all her hormonal urges, Emma slowly breaks apart the kiss. "There's no way you can afford coming here two more times. I don't even know if I can afford my plane ticket home."

"Stop worrying, I will take care of it," Regina casually responds while leaning forward to capture her lips once again, but Emma pulls away, leaving her hanging.

"How could you afford that? Tickets are anywhere from eighteen hundred, to over three grand!"

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to explain my parents are very wealthy," she nonchalantly announces, provoking Emma's mouth to pop open in utter shock. She would have never guessed from the lifestyle they live, especially from their one-bedroom cabin that the family is wealthy. "My father was the mayor of our hometown in Maine and my mother owned a very popular, authentic Italian restaurant which did wonders for their savings when they sold it."

"What?" Emma shrieks, her mind tripping on the new information that so casually fell from Regina's lips. "I told your mother she should open a restaurant, she just shrugged and said, _I'm retired."_ She mimics the older woman's careless shrug as her face morphs into shock and disbelief.

"Yes, well, that's my mother. Anyways, don't worry about the money for my visit or for you to get home, it will be taken care of. Besides, I know you are going to want to return to visit my parents with the baby."

"Of course, I will. I already told them, no matter what, this little boy is their grandson."

Regina smiles proudly as more tears fill her eyes. She cups her chin firmly and guides their lips back together again. "I love you so much, but don't you dare, keep something like this from me ever again."

"Never."

XXXXX

"Mother!" Regina exclaims as they walk hand in hand into the quaint cabin.

The door falls closed behind them as they are engulfed in everything Christmas. From the bright tree glowing in the corner of the living room, giving off that fresh pine smell, to the warm cookies baking in the over.

"Regina, darling! You came!" The older woman gushes as she rounds the corner from the kitchen. Her eyes instantly fall to their conjoined hands and somehow her smile grows even wider. "And you two figured things out! Isn't this lovely," she moves in to hug Regina, but the younger woman holds up her hand to still her mother.

"Mother," she sternly begins and tightens her grip around Emma's innocent hand. "You told me that Emma wouldn't be here."

"Well, I am not a mind reader, Regina," she dramatically defends, while Emma's mind wonders if she can steal a few cookies and slip out the back.

"You told Emma, that we would be expected to be in the same room and get along," Regina adds on, not once wavering in her mother's presence.

"Yes, well, maybe I meddled a little bit because I panicked when I heard Robin's voice," the older woman quips, folding her arms angrily across her chest, daring her daughter to challenge her.

"Robin?" Emma barks out as her mind reels with uncertainty. Regina squeezes her hand even tighter and turns her head to offer a weak smile. "Are you two back together?"

"No!" She hastily defends as her dark eyebrows pinch together. "When my mother extended the Christmas invitation again, I knew I needed to come here and try to straighten things out with you?"

"But you _were_ together, before you came here?" Emma quickly retorts.

"Not necessarily."

Emma's face contorts painfully into disgust and confusion. "Did you sleep with him?" She snaps, provoking Cora into taking a few steps back, either to allow them privacy or because she's terrified Emma might blow up from the answer. Regina sighs and already Emma has her answer before she mutters a small _yes. "_ Seriously _?"_

"Hey!" She snaps all too quickly, "you broke up with me, so you have no right to be mad at what I did while we were apart."

"More like who you did," she mutters under her breath which earns her a death glare and if looks could kill, they would be planning Emma's funeral right now.

"Low blow, Emma." She rolls her green eyes in defiance, but that's when she notices their fingers are still tightly bound together through their stupid little bickering. "Anyways, mother, you cannot meddle into my life like that," she whines and completely drops their small fight for now.

"Oh shush, it was brilliant, it worked and look," Cora enthusiastically beams as she carefully cups Emma's large bump, "we have a beautiful baby boy on the way."

"I can't believe you kept that from me," Regina argues, but her voice is losing its harsh willpower and she's growing soft from the idea of an infant.

"We knew you would be foolish and stay. Now you understand how firmly we stand about you finishing your residency," Cora scolds like a true mother, all while her thumbs gently caress the baby's protruding limb.

"He's always so active when you are around," Emma vocalizes without processing her words as her eyes drift down to the foot poking out the side of her stomach.

"That's because he loves me," Cora confidently states before she turns her attention toward her daughter. "Have you felt him yet?" Her voice is soft and angelic for either her son's sake or maybe for Regina's, because truthfully, the younger brunette appears a little queasy.

"No...not yet."

"Come feel," Cora happily offers, but Regina is quickly shaking her head.

"I will later, mother," she shyly responds. "I'm going to find daddy and give him a piece of my mind for not ratting you two out!" She growls before she turns on her toes and storms off in search of Henry.

"Are you okay?" Cora quietly inquires the moment her daughter is out of ear shot.

"I believe so. Is Robin the reason why you were getting all weird around me and why you wanted Regina to find out about the baby all of a sudden?"

"Of course," Cora shamelessly admits with a wicked grin. "I wasn't about to sit back and allow that man to weasel his way back into my daughter's life when she has a beautiful woman and child waiting right here for her."

Emma smiles proudly and leans forward to press a sweet kiss to the older woman's cheek. "Thank you," she whispers just before she pulls away.

"Don't thank me, you two are meant to be."


	21. Chapter 21

The soft click from the door resonates in her ears as Regina locks up behind her and Emma kicks off her boots. She neatly hangs her coat on the back of the door and watches as Regina places her shoes by the door. They are too quiet for _them,_ for who they used to be, and she absolutely hates it. She knows they still have so much to discuss, but she had hoped for less awkward tension after the nice evening they had with her parents.

"I'm not actually staying here just yet, I was going to stay when I'm closer to my due date. Uh, if you'd like I can go to my apartment tonight," Emma offers, not wanting Regina to think she's assuming anything.

"Emma, I came here to fix things between us and that's what I intend on doing. Spending more time apart isn't going to help the situation," Regina sternly states, shaking her head as she crosses the small room and sits elegantly at the edge of the bed.

Emma shifts nervously between her feet, feeling that awful thick tension buzzing between them, knowing they still have so much more to discuss. There's a dull ache in her lower back from standing so much, but she tries to focus on more important things.

"So, umm...you and Robin?"

"It's not what you are thinking. I didn't spend four months in a relationship with him again. We slept together one time and even after that we weren't exclusive. We were just spending time together to see where things would lead. I most certainly didn't break up with him to come here. I did explain to him there would never be an _us,_ again. I also told him I was in love with someone else, someone who I know in my heart my future is with. He sulked a little bit, but I think he knew he caused too much damage to win me back," she gently explains as her eyes bore into Emma's, never once faltering or showing any doubt. "I'm sorry if that bothers you, _but_ we weren't anything."

"I know and I'm sorry, I know I don't have any grounds to be upset, but that doesn't stop the jealousy I still feel," she explains, so the brunette understands just how much it pains her to know she was with someone else.

"I understand." Regina pauses momentarily as her mind shifts through any other topics they haven't touched on just yet. "So..." she trails off and every girl across the universe knows that ' _so',_ because every girl has used that simple word to encourage themselves to bring up something they are truly anxious over. "So, where does that leave us?"

"Well, together...I hope. I just can't stand the thought of us not being together and I know we are rushing..."

"When haven't we rushed things?" Regina laughs lightly as those brown eyes roll dramatically.

"Right," she licks her lips nervously and rocks slowly from her heels to her toes, only further agitating the ache in her back. "I think we can make this work. You, me and this baby can be really happy," she offers as one hand firmly presses into her lower back and her other hand rests on top of her round belly.

"No more games, we have a baby to think about now," Regina strictly demands, yet her lips are curling into a giddy smile, thinking about the baby.

"No more," Emma confirms. "Well, uh...can I shower? My lower back is killing me, and I could use the warm water against my aching muscles," she whines, her hand instantly rubbing her lower back to relieve the tight muscles.

Green eyes flick toward Regina just in time to witness her swallowing rather hard, affirming that Emma still has that same effect on her. She smirks and takes the two steps needed to enclose the gap between them. Emma bends down, placing her hands upon her ex's knees, staring deeply into those rich, chocolate irises. She knows what those dark eyes will do to her, trapping her in that seductive spell, but she doesn't mind, she needs to be lost in all of her again.

"Is it too soon to ask you to join me?" Emma breathlessly whispers, her voice huskier and more alluring.

 _Too soon? Who is she kidding, within an hour of knowing each other they moved in together for two months._

Regina physically shudders, despite her thick heavy sweater. In a split second, those plump lips are connecting with Emma's in an urgency she is all too familiar with. Her hand delicately cups Emma's cheek, pulling her in even closer as though she needs her tongue to survive. Emma's hands clenches Regina's thick, jean clad thighs to stir that sexy whimper in the back of her throat.

"So, is that a yes?" Emma innocently questions into her mouth, because honestly, she's not about to stop kissing this woman anytime soon.

Regina slowly stands, forcing Emma's body to move along with her. Her hand slips away from Emma's cheek and before green eyes can even blink, the brunette is pulling her own sweater up and over her head. Emma's eyes fall to the swell of those perky little breasts and she smirks salaciously.

"I feel like I have my answer, but I don't want to assume," Emma playfully replies.

"Oh, shut up, Swan," Regina hisses, gripping her neck and crashing their lips together again.

They both laugh lightly into the kiss as Emma's fingers fall to the button of Regina's jeans, popping the metal with ease. She tugs those jeans and lacy thong over her thick bottom and down her toned silky legs with expertise.

"You shaved," she mindlessly mutters into the kiss without truly thinking.

"I told you I came here to make up. Were you always this chatty when we were together? It's not a charming quality," the brunette quips, her fingers expertly unhooking her bra and leaving her deliciously naked while Emma's fully clothed. "Shower?" She provocatively suggests, her bra falling effortlessly to the ground.

Emma swallows hard, absentmindedly nodding slowly, despite the uneasy, taunting whispers in the back of her mind. Her body is not the same from four months ago. Four months ago, she was confident, thin, but toned and never thought twice about her naked body. Now, she's seven months pregnant and feels like a beluga whale. She's a solid thirty pounds heavier and not even through with her pregnancy yet.

Emma blinks and realizes Regina has already left her behind. She's already in the bathroom, the water running and Emma cannot find the courage to make her feet move.

"Emma?" Regina softly questions because she knows the blonde so well and understands something is bothering her. "Aren't you coming?"

"I...I am...umm, Regina...I'm not...well this," she stammers, like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time, and her cheeks burn crimson.

"Emma," Regina pokes her head out of the bathroom that's rapidly filling with steam behind her. "What's wrong?" She pouts out that bottom lip, melting Emma's heart and forcing whatever words that need to come out to spill from her lips.

"I'm a lot heavier than-"

"Is that what you're worried about?" She shakes her head dismissively while curling her fingers around Emma's wrist and lightly tugging her into the bathroom. Emma's feet reluctantly scuff against the hardwood floors and tumble into the small bathroom per her demand. Regina smiles in a way that confirms that she doesn't just love Emma, but she adores her. "Please, don't ever think that way around me."

"I'm just not-"

Regina's dainty finger presses gently against Emma's lips, easily shutting her up. Green eyes are wide and focused on only the beauty that radiates from the brunette's flawless face. Emma's heart pounds steady, but fierce against her sternum with such a force, she winces because it's desperate to reach Regina's once again, to connect their souls like they used to.

"The first time I saw you in the barn, it was dark and raining and I could only see the outline of your body," Regina softly begins to tell a story, instantly sucking Emma into the spell she loves to trap her under. "There was this big bolt of lightning that brightened up the entire barn and all I could focus on was the way your stunning green eyes sparkled in the light."

Dainty fingers carefully play with the hem of Emma's t-shirt, silently requesting permission to take a step forward, but the blonde is hypnotized by the way she speaks. Regina's words are carefully chosen, each one slow and drawn out as her raspy voice seduces her.

Gently, Regina begins dragging the shirt up the baby bump, her cool fingers grazing against Emma's ribs along the way, while brown eyes are locked onto green and she continues with her story.

"The first thing that ever attracted me to you were those gorgeous green eyes, shimmering with little golden flecks." Regina bites down on the corner of her mouth as the shirt reaches above swollen breasts. Emma lifts her arms like she's on autopilot to help this temptress remove her shirt completely. "Your body was not the first thing that attracted me to you," she whispers against pale lips as she drops the shirt carelessly to the floor below.

The room is warm as the steam engulfs their naked flesh, but all Emma sees is her. "Don't get me wrong, you were always very sexy, especially the way you carried your body." Her knuckles lightly skim across Emma's cheek while she offers a half smile. "But that wasn't the next thing I noticed about you."

Her fingers dive right down to the top of Emma's jeans and she automatically flinches, knowing there's no button to pop or zipper to drag down. It's just an elastic waistband from her very unattractive jeans, but her lover doesn't hesitate. Regina curls her fingers around the top and slowly drags the denim down her thighs.

Those plentiful lips lightly press into Emma's for a split second before she whispers. "Your mouth," she breathes before she drops to her knees, never breaking eye contact. "When we were still in the barn, your smart mouth was driving me crazy and somehow I just wanted more," she divulges as Emma slowly steps out of her jeans.

Regina stands before her, and Emma's expecting those dark eyes to travel down her naked body, but instead her eyes stay locked onto hers. A cold shiver trails up Emma's back and erupts violently through her blood as she holds her gaze.

"I will admit," Regina reaches behind Emma and unclasping the last piece of clothing clinging to her swollen breasts. "These did catch my attention rather quickly," she hums, pulling the straps down her arms, scratching her nails lightly against the flesh on her way down. "And I will definitely enjoy them now," she praises while palming both neglected breasts.

It's been far too long since her lover last touched her, with no one to ever follow in her footsteps. She's already a panting, heaving mess, but she needs so much more of her. She stretches her mouth to connect with those succulent lips, in which Regina happily accepts, but then the brunette is speaking once again into their delicate kiss.

"I fell in love with you, Emma. No matter what you look like, my love for you will never die." Emma's cheeks flush from the admission. "Besides, you are carrying a baby, someone who I am fairly certain will steal my heart as well."

"I love you," she frantically admits from the wave of emotions crashing into her soul, especially knowing that this woman is not only forgiving her but accepting her baby as well.

It's one thing to be in love with someone, but to have that person love her and her unborn child so quickly and so freely when technically it's not Regina's child, well, the sensation is a whole other level of love. She's swooning over this beautiful woman and she is falling more in love with Regina with every second she stands there in front of her.

"Now, shower?" Her lover innocently questions while Emma just nods along and allows the brunette to guide her into the shower.

They both step into the steamy shower and Emma tries to allow enough space for Regina under the warm water with her, but the other woman quickly moves to stand behind her. Regina trails the back of her fingertips down Emma's arms as her lips gently press into her shoulder. She carefully sweeps the long golden hair to one side of the shoulder, so she can pepper Emma's neck with sweet, loving kisses. Regina's hands lightly skim down her back until she reaches just above her bottom. Her thumbs gently massage the sore muscles, persuading Emma's head to fall to the side all while she continues to kiss and nip at the back of her neck.

Emma's left hand blindly reaches behind, so she can hold her lover even closer. Her fingers tread through those thick locks, that are quickly curling from the steam surrounding them.

"Regina," she gasps as the magic fingers loosen the tight muscles from carrying her heavy baby around all day. The woman hums in response, her mind too focused on the naked body before her. "Are y-you sure about this? Is this really what you want?" And much to her own dismay, her voice cracks, expressing how insecure she feels about their reconciliation.

Regina's lips still against the wet skin, her thumbs desist the heavenly massage and before Emma can even blink, she whips her around, so they are face to face. The water pelts Emma face, forcing her eyes shut while Regina guides her body out of the water.

"Emma," green eyes fly open to meet the intense stare that always sends shivers down her back. "I promise this is what I want. I told you I came here because I want you. All of you. You being pregnant, does not change that I am in love with you and want to spend my life with you. I want this baby. I swear I have never been more certain about anything before in my life."

Regina's index finger rests just below her chin, gently guiding Emma's face toward hers to seal her vow with a passionate kiss.

XXXXXX

"Okay, I'm excited to show you this," Emma joyfully announces as they finish drying their naked bodies from the relaxing shower.

"Show me what?" Regina curiously inquires, wrapping her fluffy towel around her midsection and hiding away all her goodies.

"Follow me," she instructs with a cheeky grin stretched wide across her face. She exits the bathroom, holding the towel around her body with Regina hot on her heels. Her excitement must be contagious because she can feel the energetic spirit buzzing between them as they make their way to the bed. Emma lays her towel down on the bed and climbs on top, with Regina's curious gaze upon her. "Come lay down," she suggests, patting the empty spot beside her with that cheeky grin smirking up at the brunette.

Regina smirks as well before she climbs onto the bed and lays down beside her. "What's going on?"

Emma smiles a mile wide with a tiny squeal of excitement slipping passed her lips. Her fingers lightly drag across her stomach, but before she focuses all her attention onto her son, she turns to meet enchanting, big, brown eyes.

"He's always really active after I shower, just watch," she enthusiastically explains as her eyes drift back down toward her round baby bump.

Her fingers lightly skim across the top before she focuses all her attention toward the right side of her stomach, knowing he usually kicks in that area. Sure enough, a foot or maybe a fist, pushes against her stomach. Her skin rises as her stomach shifts, while her son miraculously moves inside of her. An extremity pokes out of her stomach and her hand slowly begins to caress the protruding area.

"Oh my god," Regina breathes through a small chuckle.

"Just wait."

Emma slowly rubs small circles around the area and then slowly presses into her stomach before dragging her fingers across the entire width. His little body part chases her hand across her stomach while her and Regina watch in awe, completely mesmerized.

"Awe, it's like you guys are playing tag," Regina chuckles, her loving eyes remaining glued to the unborn baby.

"I know," Emma laughs, her heart swelling with unconditional love. "He started this little game when I was about five months pregnant." Her right hand leaves her stomach for a moment to gather Regina's. "Ready to feel him?"

"Oh, um..."

"Don't be nervous," she boldly calls the woman out and tugs her hand toward her stomach, but Regina stiffens.

"I'm not," she mumbles to herself, confirming that she is in fact nervous.

"What's wrong?" Emma frowns, her hand stilling from forcing Regina's hand just before she connects with her stomach.

"Nothing," Regina quickly defends, but Emma just stares, waiting patiently for the truth. "I guess, I'm just still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are pregnant."

"I know," she sighs heavily and realizes that maybe they are rushing way too quickly back into everything and maybe they should slow down. "I'm sorry, I don't ever want to rush you. I just thought maybe you would want to feel him moving around to experience this with me."

"I do," Regina hastily blurts out as her hand falls to the baby bump. Her thumb slowly sweeps across the protruding limb causing Emma's son to retract. Regina frowns, but then he's back, tapping against Emma's stomach aggressively. "Oh wow," she breathes, her eyes glossing over as she becomes completely lost in the moment.

"I know, isn't it weird?" She laughs while the brunette nods, but her full attention is on the baby.

"I am so excited to meet this little guy," she gushes while her hand gently caresses the limb poking out.

"Me too!"


	22. Chapter 22

Regina's gentle arms are holding her close, but conscious of the baby that's filling her stomach. Her perky breasts are pressed firmly against Emma's back as her warm breath tickles the back of her neck. Emma was always the big spoon in their relationship over the summer, but now she's enjoying their reversed roles because she knows this woman is keeping her and her son safe. She squirms in closer to her embrace, but the woman doesn't budge. Emma's heart races as too many nightmares cloud her judgement, reminding her that she's had this exact dream too many times to count and this is probably just her subconscious at play again.

Her mind races as she tries to wake herself up from this teasing dream. Another horrific nightmare of her wishing Regina was there holding her close and promising for a better tomorrow. Her heart panics, forcing her body to jerk forward in bed and gasp for air.

"Emma," Regina gasps as she too flings forward in bed with her. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" She quickly blurts out as she, herself, is trying to fully wake up from her deep slumber.

"You're here," she acknowledges out loud to confirm that this wasn't some dream and that the love of her life is actually there with her.

"Yes, I'm here," Regina sleepily verifies, her lips moving in close to peck parted lips and solidify her answer.

Those plump lips lightly brush against Emma's, still lazy and half asleep. Emma savors the moment and takes an extra second to memorize the velvety feel of her flesh. She pushes a little further, so she can feel the small indent of the scar that graces her upper lip. She sighs in relief when her mind fully wakes up and registers that Regina in fact is there.

Regina doesn't stop though, she continues to kiss her deeply as her hands guide Emma back down into the warm sheets below. Her right hand cups Emma's cheek while the blonde stretches behind her to continue kissing her while she remains the little spoon.

Emma hums in full appreciation that Regina is there with her and deepens the kiss even further, forcing her tongue into that smart mouth. She quickly becomes winded, prompting her to reluctantly break the heated kiss. Regina smiles like she can't believe she is there with her either and places one more kiss to her lips.

Regina falls into the space behind Emma again and snuggles in even closer to her back. Her hand tentatively rests upon her hip and Emma can so easily tell that she doesn't know where to place her hand because of the baby. She wants to move that hand and wrap it around her entire body, but then her crazy hormones kick in and she becomes highly aware of how close those fingers are to her neglected core.

Her skin becomes hypersensitive beneath the faint touch against her hip bone. Regina's thumb is slowly caressing her naked skin in a soothing manner, but her mind is screaming for her lover to touch her where she's been deprived for four long months. She's not exactly sure if it's wise that she is rushing to sleep together again, but her core is already growing hot and sticky just begging for those talented fingers.

Without another thought, she presses her naked bottom into the bare mound behind her, eliciting a small moan to tumble from her lips without her consent. Regina's fingers grip her hip bone like she's trying to steady herself from being completely consumed by her own arousal. Much to Emma's disappointment, Regina doesn't move those magical fingers to where she needs her most. Another wave of arousal floods Emma's core, soaking her folds and screaming out that she needs the beautiful brunette.

Again, she presses her bottom firmly into the woman behind her, silently demanding that she touches her like she used to. Regina finally takes the bait and slowly glides her hand over the hip, below her ever-growing stomach and down to her mound. She's seven months pregnant and all too aware of the fact that she hasn't been keeping up with her grooming down there. She stiffens, feeling slightly self-conscious, but then those fingers are grazing her desperate entrance and all those taunting thoughts vanish immediately.

A long drawn out moan escapes pale lips as Regina slowly circles the bundle of nerves. Emma's body reacts instantly from being deprived for so long and she rolls her hips into the touch. Plump lips are then planting kiss after kiss to her neck, only adding fuel to her needy fire. Emma pushes her ass into her lover again as her hips shamelessly request more of her attention.

A small moan breaks out against her skin, the warm breath tickling the little hairs that are standing to attention on the back of her neck. She shudders in Regina's arms, grinding desperately against her fingers. Those delicate fingers are careful, but firm as she presses down against her clit, lighting a fire beneath the surface of her trembling skin. A wave of pleasure washes through her blood, producing another moan as her body breaks out into a sweat.

Regina's fingertips slide away from her bundle of nerves, her fingers purposely dragging against her clit as she travels down to her entrance. Her fingers gaze through the wet folds, spreading the thick arousal, that's just for her, all around her entrance.

Regina's nose brushes against her ear and she swears this woman is breathing heavily just to make her shudder once again. "I'm not going to lie," she husks behind her ear while her fingers easily slide through her wetness. "This is kind of hot," she groans, lightly tugging on the unkempt area while grinding into Emma's ass.

A vicious wave of heat burns Emma's cheeks as she buries her face into the pillow and moans freely. She's not sure if she has just missed this woman so much or maybe it's because she's pregnant, but those fingers feel like magic right now. Her entire body is on fire and buzzing deliciously from the skillful touch. It's like her clit is extra sensitive and she's feeling everything through her body in a more intensified state.

Her hips begin gyrating uncontrollably while she's in search for her orgasm. She's panting, moaning and writhing like she never has before. Regina's mouth is hot on her neck, kissing, licking, biting and sucking while her fingers find her bundle of nerves again. She presses down firmly, eliciting a wave of pleasurable heat through Emma's veins, forcing her to cry out into the pillow.

With expertise, Regina's fingers pull long, drawn out, circles against her clit, leaving her a screaming bumbling mess. All her senses feel heightened and she knows this has to be from her pregnancy. Regina holds her close and works diligently for her orgasm as her mouth never stops worshiping her neck and her hips never quit grinding into Emma's bottom.

Emma's orgasm rapidly builds in the pit of her stomach, forcing incoherent short words to spill recklessly from her mouth, like she's being held hostage and the information they need is spewing from her mouth. Her short nails cling to Regina's forearm while her other hand balls the pillow into her fist. She screams out Regina's name as her orgasm rips through her body violently. Her body stiffens against those talented fingers and she expects to crash instantly, but wave after wave of intense pleasure crashes through her body instead. She's not quite sure if she tumbled into a second orgasm or somehow the first one just won't quit.

"Kiss me," Regina forcefully demands as she continues to draw out the climax.

With Emma's eyes squeezed shut, she turns her head and allows this woman to claim her lips since she already seems to have claimed her heart and pleasure. Emma moans instantly into her mouth as she swallows all the noises falling from her lips. She screams out one last time and finally stops her lover's hand from continuing.

"It's too much," she pants and gasps for air, officially spent from that never-ending orgasm.

Regina smiles and tenderly connects their lips for a kiss that simply lingers, neither one moving to deepen it or ask for more. They just bask in the moment and the feel of their lips conjoined as one.

"Looks like you needed that," Regina smugly acknowledges, coaxing Emma to blush again from her desperate state.

"That was really intense," she gasps, still struggling to find more air to fill her lungs. "I think...it's the pregnancy."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she kindly whispers and nuzzles her nose into the wild, golden curls.

Abruptly, Emma spins around to face her and kisses the tip of her nose. "I think you need to enjoy yourself as well," she teases as her hand slips between their sticky bodies and skims along the silky smooth folds.

Regina's lust filled eyes disappear behind her eyelids while her thick lashes flutter closed. Emma's fingers trail away from her heated core over to her thick thigh, easily guiding her leg to rest on top of her own hip before her fingers travel back down to her drenched pussy. They both allow unguarded moans to fill the air as Emma's fingers spread the thick juices all around.

With practiced ease, she slithers one finger in and waits for that sexy gasp to reveal itself. She groans when that single sound does more to her than she cares to admit. She slowly maneuvers inside the tight walls, stretching her silky insides before she adds another digit.

"Oh yes," Regina breathes while her hips thrust forward and demand more attention.

Emma happily obliges, palming her clit while her fingers venture further inside. Another moan fills the space between them, coaxing Emma's lips to push into Regina's and steal all those sexy noises. She needs those sultry whimpers to fill the hole that was left in her heart from the day the love of her life left for New York.

She slowly retracts her fingers as a nasty thought about a certain man slips into her mind and corrupts her pleasurable thoughts. She slams her fingers roughly into her soaked pussy and smirks from the yelp she creates.

"Did he ever fill you the way I do?" Emma unexpectedly mocks maliciously against Regina's lips, but her brunette doesn't skip a beat.

Regina shakes her head violently and grasps onto Emma's face like she fears the blonde may slip away. "Never, Emma," she moans before her lips brutally crash into hers.

Emma's lips part, guiding Regina's to follow her lead in which she does obediently. Her tongue dives into Regina's mouth to dominant her and claim her forever while her fingers fuck her roughly.

"Tell me you fucked up sleeping with him again," Emma demands.

"I fucked up," she whimpers as she hysterically grinds into her hand, expressing just how much this is turning her on.

"Tell me how I haunted your thoughts."

"Fuck, Emma," Regina grumbles as her eyes slam shut. "I-I was picturing you the whole time. I couldn't come until I played your voice in my head, demanding me to come for only you," she confesses through her raspy, hoarse voice.

"You like when I'm in control don't you?" Regina's fingers dig deeply into the back of Emma's neck, crashing their foreheads together while she fucks her hand wildly. Emma stills her fingers, creating a frustrated whimper from those full lips in a deep pout. "Don't you?" Emma interrogates again with more force, prompting the brunette to nod vigorously.

"Yes. I fucking love when you control me," Regina pants, inspiring Emma's fingers to continue and work rapidly for her orgasm.

"Come for me," she orders and just like that, her lover releases all over her dirty fingers, screaming her name into the small addition.

Regina's mind is lost somewhere because her hands grip Emma's face even tighter before she ruthlessly slams her mouth against hers, indefinitely bruising their lips in the process. Emma kisses her back though, with the same amount of intensity until they are both out of air.

"I'm so happy to be here again," Regina gushes as her body snuggles in as close as possible.

"I'm so happy you are home," she breathes out her sigh of relief as one happy tear slides down her cheek and they hold each other close with their baby boy between them.

XXXXX

"Now this doesn't mean we don't love you, Emma," Henry begins, carefully handing over a blue sparkling present dressed in a silver, shiny bow. "It's just that we love that baby boy more," the older man teases as he nods toward her bump.

Emma purses her lips and rolls her eyes at the man who is radiating with such positivity today he might as well be Santa Claus himself. Regina chuckles beside her, in which, Emma teasingly elbows her in the ribs before delicately unwrapping the present. The paper is far too perfect and pretty to just tear away carelessly and she half expects Cora to gather everything at the end and reuse it.

When she reaches the plain white box inside, her eyes flick toward the giddy crowd watching her intently. She turns her attention to her girlfriend and wonders if she knows what's inside or if she's waiting for her to open the damn lid. Slowly, she removes the top, but finds nothing but a piece of paper inside.

She furrows her eyebrows and picks up what appears to be a receipt. Green eyes scan over the print and read the words, _cherry wood crib,_ with the smallest picture ever next to it. She can't make out any of the details, but that's just fine, she's in shock from the overly expensive gift.

"Cora, Henry..." the words die on her tongue and she just shakes her head in utter disbelief. "I-I can't accept this. This is way too much..."

"Oh, you shush," Cora waves her hand dismissively as she rises from her spot off the sofa. She cups Emma's face and smiles with nothing but pride shining in her eyes. "We already had the crib delivered to Regina's, it should be there sometime next week." She delicately places a kiss to Emma's forehead and gazes lovingly into her eyes. "We will miss you so much while you are gone."

"Cora, I'm not leaving for at least another six months," she reminds her, but her eyes are already filling with tears at the thought of having to leave Sicily.

"Mother, you know we will be back to visit as often as we can. Emma wants the baby to grow up here as much as possible."

"I know, but it won't be the same," the older woman sadly admits, causing Emma's heart to break. The older woman carefully rests her hands against Emma's stomach and waits for the baby to react like he always does. "You keep these two in line little boy and you tell Nana and Papa if they are being mean to you," she teases, earning herself another kick from her baby.

"Nana and Papa?" Regina enthuses with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we are far too young to be grandma and grandpa," Cora demands as she brushes off the insinuation and scurries toward the kitchen.

"Don't mind Cora, she's old and set in her ways," Henry teases the same old mantra to lighten the mood before he stands and follows his wife into the kitchen.

"Regina, this is a lot." Emma waves the receipt in the air and sighs feeling slightly embarrassed by the hefty purchase.

Regina rests her head against Emma's shoulder and lazily dances her fingers against her stomach, finally becoming more familiar and confident around the baby. Her son quickly plays along, chasing the intruding fingers across her ever-growing bump.

"Might as well get used to it. They are going to spoil him rotten," her girlfriend casually acknowledges but her eyes express that her true attention is on Emma's son.

Emma examines with amusement as the two most important people in her life interact with one another. "Hey, question..."

"Answer," Regina mindlessly retorts as she pokes a very protruding limb.

"What do you want to name him?"

Regina's head springs off her shoulder like she somehow just burned her. "What?" She squawks, turning to offer her undivided attention.

"Well...I know we haven't acknowledged this, but we will be raising him together, right?" She timidly questions, even though she knows the answer.

"Yeah..."

"So, he will be _our_ son, correct?" Regina swallows rather harshly, generating a loud gulping noise. Brown eyes fill with tears and Emma can practically see her mind tripping on words to say, so instead, she nods while her lips curl into an ecstatic smile. "So, we should name him together."

"Well, I know you love Hunter and Flynn..."

"I do, but tell me your opinion."

"I like the name Daniel a lot. Now, I know you don't like traditional names, but what if we use that as his middle name?" She nervously questions as her fingers anxiously fiddle with the hem of Emma's sweater.

"Sounds perfect to me," she cheerfully agrees and pulls her face impossibly close. "I love you and _our_ son, so much," she whispers before capturing those juicy red lips.

"I love you both so much. Emma, I mean it, you two are my world now," Regina declares, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Good, because you're stuck with us."

XXXXX

Emma is resting on her back, her fingers dancing across her baby bump while her girlfriend is to her right, on her stomach with her legs twisted in the air behind her and a book in hand. The little guy seems to always be overly active at night as of recently, so Regina suggested reading to him, and so far, her voice has been soothing for the unborn the past couple of nights.

"Goodnight stars, goodnight air," Regina delicately whispers, her voice never sounding so soft in all the time Emma has known her.

Regina insisted on building a plentiful library of books for the baby, so they spent the day walking through town and gathering all types of books for their baby boy.

"Goodnight noises everywhere," she whispers, directly against Emma's bump before she presses a lingering kiss to a protruding limb.

Regina gently closes the book, her eyes peeking over the bump to connect with sparkling green irises. Emma frowns, running her fingers through those inky tresses while her son pushes against Regina's lips. Her girlfriend chuckles softly and peppers the limb with playful kisses, which excites the baby once more. So much for settling him down for the evening.

"I don't know why he insists on training for baby Olympics in the middle of the night," Emma grumbles, poking at the body part that's gliding across her stomach.

"Well, from what I've studied, the theory is that when you are awake all day, moving around and active, you are rocking him to sleep. When you lay down, you stop moving and he wakes up, ready to play," she explains, her fingers skipping playfully over the bump to chase the active foot.

"Are we crazy?" Emma blurts out without her mind ever registering the words.

Regina's playful fingers immediately desist their activity as worrisome eyes flick to concerned green.

"Emma-"

"No, seriously. You just showed up four days ago and had this huge bomb dropped on you and I'm sorry, but I'm just concerned-" the words die on her tongue as her mind runs wild and she loses her train of thought.

Regina's hand slowly slips away from her baby, so Emma quickly reaches out and holds her hand firmly against the side of her stomach.

"Emma, please listen to me," she sternly implores, her dark eyes latching onto Emma's to express her sincerity. "We spent all summer planning a future together, and then we hit a bump in the road, but all our time away did was solidify that you're all I want. I know there's nobody else that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, we have an unexpected surprise," she smiles so sweetly as her eyes drop down the playful limb, poking out and seeking attention. "Couples deal with surprise pregnancies all the time," she shrugs noncommittally and caresses the baby bump. "I love you, Emma. All of you, which includes this baby," she honestly vows, pressing a kiss to the unborn safely tucked inside.

Damn her hormones.

Emma's eyes fill with warm tears and as hard as she tries to keep them from falling, she fails miserably. She chokes out a wet chuckle, a full on frown and yet a grin plastered across her face as Regina slowly crawls up in bed.

"I love you," she cries, encouraging her girlfriend to lean down and capture her lips.

"I love you, too. I promise I'm all in."

"God, I'm so lucky," she chuckles against Regina's lips.

Regina smiles, balancing on her elbow as they both watch Emma's stomach move in the most peculiar ways.

"I just wish you would have told me from the beginning. You could be home with me now and I could be taking care of you," Regina sternly states, her palm coming to rest against the top of Emma's stomach.

"I know, but I need you to understand that I really want to raise the baby here, but I know you need to finish your career back in New York. And I really don't want to spend any more time apart."

"I promise, we will visit often," Regina reassures her with a delicate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey!" Emma joyfully greets her, that beautiful, delicate face lighting up the phone.

Her golden locks are hidden away by the grey beanie keeping her warm on her walk home from work. Her smile is brighter than ever, despite the many treacherous miles between them and Regina's heart aches to be near her once again.

"Hi, how's my baby?"

"Baby? You've never called me that before. I'm flattered," Emma teases with her infamous cheeky smile plastered across her face.

"I was referring to our actual baby," she protests, rolling her eyes.

"I know," her girlfriend laughs wholeheartedly and glances around the phone at her surroundings while she continues to walk the streets of Catania.

"Move over, let me get a look at this, Emma Swan, who stole my best friend's heart," Ivy quips as she bumps into Regina's shoulder and sticks her face in front of the screen, physically barging her way into their FaceTime call.

"Hi," Emma shyly mutters and suddenly Regina's taken back to the first time they met.

A time where the blonde was petrified Regina might knock her out with a shovel and she was scrambling to save her life. That seems like forever ago and they have come so far since then.

"Even though I totally agree with you forcing her to come back for her career, don't you dare break up with her again," her dear friend protectively scolds causing Emma to nervously readjust her hat.

"I won't, but you gotta promise me you'll cut off Robin's balls if he ever steps foot near my girlfriend again," Emma boasts with that cocky smirk tugging at her pale pink lips and fluttering Regina's heart.

"Deal!" Ivy smiles brightly as she turns to face Regina. "I like her."

"I know." Regina's eyes widen with amusement knowing her girlfriend and best friend would get along very well. "Anyways Swan, you didn't answer my question. How's my baby?"

Instantly, Emma's features light up like a Christmas tree and her stunning green eyes dance with love. "He's really good. I think he misses your bedtime stories, because now, he's up so late every night. I swear he's doing baby aerobics in my tummy."

She chuckles as Ivy watches the couple intently, clearly thrilled about witnessing this unguarded side of Regina. Ivy is her best friend, so she has seen this side of Regina before, but she knows that Regina doesn't allow others to see it, especially people she dates.

"Well, why don't you read to him?"

"I've tried!" Emma quickly defends, but her face is animated with pure excitement. "I think he misses your voice."

"Suck up," Regina dryly retorts, inspiring a snort and a carefree laugh to burst from her girlfriend's mouth and those bouncing curls to nod along as her feet shuffle against the concrete below.

"Emma, are you excited to move to New York?" Ivy interrupts, rudely pushing her face back into view again.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but I bet I can find a job rather quickly in the city," her girlfriend concludes as she steps into her apartment's lobby. "Have you checked out the daycares I sent you last week?" Emma asks, turning her attention back to Regina.

"I checked three out of the four and Emma I did not feel comfortable with any of them," she discloses as that nagging feeling tugs at her gut once again, pleading with her to reject each one of those filthy places.

"They were all four to five star ratings," Emma whines with that adorable, yet sexy pout filling out her thin lips.

"Wow, look at you, Regina, checking out daycares. You're like an adult."

"Thanks Ivy!" Regina mocks, dripping with sarcasm while rolling her eyes at her friend, who still thinks a good time is doing shots off a half naked bartender. "Anyways Emma, keep looking and sending me the addresses and I'll continue to check in on them. We will find the right place."

"I know," she sighs as she fights against her apartment door and finally kicks the damn thing open.

"You two have like six months at least, right?" Ivy questions while Emma nods along and tosses her keys onto the kitchen counter.

"Emma, when are you going to stay with my parents?" Regina suddenly inquires, completely ignoring her friend's question.

"Regina, we talked about this, not until I have three to four weeks left."

"I know, but I just think you should just move there now. I don't like you living alone right now. What if something happens?"

"This seems like a conversation I shouldn't be a part of," Ivy insists, slowly backing away from the phone. "Regina you better finish up before Belfrey finds you on your phone during lunch."

"It's break time, I can be on the phone if I damn well please," she sasses which earns her an eye roll from both parties.

"You know how she is," Ivy deadpans. "Bye Emma! Talk to you soon!" Her friend shouts as she slowly steps closer toward the door.

"Bye, Ivy," Emma shyly responds and waves awkwardly, reminding Regina just how much she misses this woman. Ivy slips out the door leaving the couple alone for a few more minutes. "Don't look at me like that, Regina, I'll go when I feel I am ready."

"Em-"

"I know you are concerned, but I am fine. Trust me," she urges with a fierce expression that hastily ends the topic of conversation.

"Fine," Regina growls, rolling her eyes yet again, so her girlfriend understands just how much she hates the idea of her being alone right now.

"Don't be mad." Emma narrows her eyes and like the fool Regina is for the blonde, she lets down her walls.

"I'm not," she softly murmurs, "I just want you two safe, that's all." Brown eyes drift to the clock on the wall that informs her, she has two minutes to get her ass back out on the floor. "But I do have to go before Belfrey jumps down my throat."

"Okay, I don't know if I can stay up by the time you get off work, but I'll try."

"Don't worry about it, you rest. Doctor's orders," she strictly commands with a salacious smirk sliding into place.

"Why haven't we done the whole doctor patient thing? I bet that would be super hot," Emma casually responds as she digs through her refrigerator for food, like she didn't just instantly flip Regina's _turn on_ switch.

She's suddenly reminded of a time in Sicily when she promised lots of FaceTime sex and refused to tell Emma that she in fact wanted to try out a doctor-patient role play scenario.

She runs her free hand through her hair and sighs, attempting to calm the throb between her legs. "God, I miss you. Okay, I really have to go, I love you."

"I love you, too! Have a good day at work!"

Her girlfriend smiles that insanely goofy grin that consumes her whole face and turns Regina's heart to a pool of mush. She really hopes their baby inherits that smile, it's the cutest thing ever.

XXXXX

Time without Emma by her side passes by slowly. Sometimes, she swears she's in some horrible time loop that never seems to progress. They have been apart for a few weeks now and they are inching closer and closer to Emma's due date, that just cannot come soon enough.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Regina softly investigates from the comfort of her bed after a miserably long day.

It's eight o'clock in the evening and she just arrived home about a half an hour ago. Her eyes are strained from reading charts most of the day and her feet ache from standing for ten hours, but she pushes all of that aside and focuses on the sleepy blonde highlighting her phone.

"I couldn't sleep," her girlfriend sighs and snuggles into her pillow, a pillow she wishes she was on in this moment. "One month left and I'm finding it almost impossible to sleep nowadays. He's either in my ribs, kicking my bladder or in my hips."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I wish I was there with you."

"You'll be here before you know it," Emma breathes, but the unsettling tone in her voice causes Regina's heart to sink. "Hey, so I was wondering if you could give me your expert opinion?" She innocently inquires as she shifts beneath the security of her comforter.

The room is dimly lit, just enough so Regina can see her face during their FaceTime call. Emma's laying on her side, her golden locks scattered across the pillow recklessly and Regina's heart stops from her girlfriend's natural beauty alone.

"Is something wrong?" She suddenly finds herself asking as the blonde fidgets with something out of her view.

"Sort of..." Regina's heart stops ticking, thinking she's experiencing contractions and she has yet to move back in with her parents. "There's this ache between my legs," brown eyebrows furrow, confused if she's playing coy or being serious. "It's this nagging sensation that pulsates nonstop since my girlfriend left me. Do you have any recommendations for this...doc?"

The fact that Emma kept an impassive expression upon her face the entire time is enough to cause a flutter to erupt deep in Regina's gut. She swallows and tries to focus on playing along with the little game that Emma had mentioned a few weeks ago.

"Without a full examination it's rather difficult to properly diagnose you," she expertly explains in her most professional tone, easily slipping into her work voice.

"Well, then I better strip down so you can _properly_ examine my body," Emma casually suggests as she sits up in her bed to remove her thin tank top.

Her girlfriend isn't teasing or seductive at all when she removes the garment, tricking Regina's mind to believe this is just another exam.

 _Except for the fact that nobody would ever strip in front of the doctor._

Regina tries her best to keep her eyes locked onto Emma's, but that full chest is rising and falling at a faster rate now, stirring those butterflies once again in her stomach. A blotchy, red tint dusts across the swell of her girlfriend's breasts when she realizes exactly where Regina's looking.

She clears her throat and attempts to sound as stern as possible. "Well, Miss Swan, without physically being there I won't be able to study your body properly. So, I suggest you follow my explicit instructions."

"Yes, Doctor Mills," Emma breathes in a way that leads her to believe that she started this game all on her own, way before she called Regina.

"So, Miss Swan, how long after your girlfriend left did you start experiencing this sensation?" She recites, as though it's all textbook and pretends to appear unfazed.

"The minute she said goodbye," Emma confesses through a small gasp.

"Miss Swan, eyes on me, I need your full attention." Emma's eyes widen and lock onto Regina's, but she has an inkling her girlfriend's hand may still be at work beneath the sheets. "With your free hand, I'm going to need you to feel your cheeks with the back of your hand." Regina watches intently, slightly amused, but she maintains a straight face as Emma reluctantly removes her hand from under the sheets. Regina's mind reels with the different types of dainty underwear she could possibly have on tonight. Emma slowly places her hand to her cheek. "To the best of your knowledge, are you... _hot_?"

"Yes, Doctor Mills...I'm always _hot_ ," her girlfriend pants shamelessly, persuading Regina's thighs to clench together from the sudden throb between her legs.

She masks her arousal though and hums, pretending to think about her _fever._ "Do you feel this uncomfortable nagging between your legs right now as we speak?"

"Yes, doctor," she breathlessly whispers, and Regina knows she will never be able to hear _doctor_ again without thinking about her dirty girlfriend, naked and utterly beautiful.

"I would like to examine your breasts to make sure there is no direct correlation between the two," she sternly orders, willing her body to stop buzzing so desperately for her girlfriend.

"Anything to stop this miserable feeling," Emma agrees wholeheartedly.

"I need you to cup your right breast," Emma eagerly complies sending a bolt of electricity to spark Regina's bundle of nerves. "Now, firmly squeeze," her girlfriend shudders as her head falls back into the pillow. "Please describe what you may be feeling during this time."

Emma gasps while her fingers squeeze her engorged breast one more time. The pad of her thumb lightly grazes against her erect, pink nipple only teasing herself further. She bites down on the corner of her lip and suppresses her moan.

"The sensation increases with every squeeze."

"Hmmm," Regina pretends to be lost, deep in thought, as she watches her girlfriend caress the heavy mound that has tripled in size since her pregnancy. "Please repeat this action on the other breast." Emma instantly slithers her fingers across her milky white chest, gropes the other and sighs in relief, knowing the left was neglected from her care. "Do you still feel this sensation?"

"Yes," Emma pants as her eyes slam shut and her head falls back from the wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

The scene before Regina is alluring, provocative and she finds her fingers slithering down her lower abdomen without her permission. She's a little ashamed of the silly game they are playing, but she cannot pretend that she's not completely soaked between her legs.

"Miss Swan," Emma's eyes snap open, those bright green eyes are almost all black as her lust consumes her. "Your pupils are dilated," Regina firmly informs her, "I believe we need to continue our research."

"Yes, Doctor Mills, as long as you can cure this ache," she moans, filling her heart with so much love.

"Have you ever noticed a time when this ache was less drastic?"

Regina's hand slowly slips beneath her soft pajama bottoms as her eyes remain focused on her gorgeous girlfriend.

"When my girlfriend was showing the area between my legs attention," Emma mutters incoherently, completely lost in their game and her sexual desires.

"I think you need to readjust your camera, so I can see the area of concern." Regina's index finger slowly grazes her own slit as she observes as Emma sits up against the headboard and holds her phone over her wet mound. "I need you to lightly graze the area, so I can better understand the situation."

Through hungry eyes, Regina witnesses as Emma's long index finger brushes through her short damp hair while Regina's finger subconsciously circles her own throbbing bundle of nerves.

"The ache is much stronger now," Emma groans, but she barely register the words, finding herself lost in her own tantalizing touches.

"Miss Swan, are you wet between your legs?" Regina questions, but her voice is raspier than ever and her credibility is slowly slipping through her fingers.

Emma breathes out a violently shudder as she moans again, provoking Regina's finger to slip into her quivering hole. She quickly bites down on her bottom lip to suppress her moan and fights to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, _doctor_ , I'm so wet," Emma husks, creating a vicious shiver to chill Regina's bones and tingle all her extremities.

Regina slides her finger out of her soaked center and spreads her own arousal all around her smooth folds. Her finger firmly skims across her throbbing clit as her girlfriend waits for further direction from her doctor.

"We are going to perform some routine tests to see what helps ease your suffering," Regina recommends, but her breathing is labored and she's now fighting through her own battle of desires.

"What would you like me to do now, doctor?" Emma breathlessly murmurs as her body writhes with need, her fingers slowly spreading her arousal.

Regina's tongue pokes out to wet her lips, so she can find the strength to vocalize the words trapped in her head. Emma's absolutely gorgeous but knowing that she's listening to her every word and obeying so easily makes the blonde even more desirable. This is the first time they have ever done something like this, but she's so glad Emma decided to go through with it. She has never seen Emma touch herself before and it has to be the sexiest thing she has ever witnessed in her entire life.

"Miss Swan, I need you to slowly ease one finger deep inside," she husks and studies through hooded eyes as her girlfriend's finger slowly disappears. "Gently, swirl your finger around those tight walls." Emma does as she's told, her hips bucking forward from the evident pleasure. "Are you tight?"

"So tight," she groans, like she's out of breath and she knows it's not a pleasurable sound for her girlfriend.

Emma had been complaining over a month ago when they were together, that she was starting to feel uncomfortable when Regina was inside of her. With that thought in mind, Regina quickly stops her.

"Emma, ease your finger out and with two fingers I want you to spread your wetness all around," Regina moans hotly as her own arousal quickly builds and she squirms beneath her tantalizing touch. Brown eyes examine the way her girlfriend paints her mound with her need that's just for the brunette. Emma moans a little louder as her fingers swipe against her pleading clit and Regina's body shudders in response. "Does that feel better, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," she pants as her eyes roll into the back of her head and she arches off the bed.

"Describe the sensation when your fingers circle your clit?"

Emma's two fingers glide through her thick juices and begin circling her aching bud. Her fingers are slow, creating large, invisible circles around her sensitive area.

"The pressure is gone, and it feels so fucking good," she moans erotically and as much as Regina wants to continue this game, she's losing all willpower from the erotic scene before her.

"Good, Miss Swan. Now, listen to my following directions very carefully if you would like me to heal you," she demands with the last bit of conviction left in her tone.

"Yes, doctor."

"Press down harder against your clit for me." Emma cries out in the rawest scream Regina has ever heard. Regina's fingers begin following her own directions, creating waves of pleasure to crash down upon her like a tidal wave. "Keep going, but faster," she pants breathlessly as her own fingers vigorously play with her own bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck," Emma groans deeply in the back of her throat, hardly making it passed those parted lips.

"Don't stop, keep going," Regina gasps as her orgasm rapidly builds. "Tell me Miss Swan, do you need to come?"

"Yes, I need to so badly," she confesses creating goosebumps to pop across Regina's heated flesh.

"Use your free hand to caress your breast," Regina sternly delegates and watches through lust filled eyes as her girlfriend eagerly obeys. Emma's body reacts instantly, bucking and writhing as she grinds furiously against her own hand. "Come for me," Regina husks, her voice raspier than ever, coming out all distorted and needy.

"Oh god. Fuck, Regina," Emma screams violently pushing Regina right over the edge as well to join her in her undeniable pleasure. "Fuck, I need you."

"Emma," she moans as her fingers continue to drag out her own orgasm for as long as possible.

Regina's eyes slam shut. Her head flies back. Her body trembles viciously as her orgasm rips through her body, expressing just how much she needs her girlfriend. Her own breathing is drowned out by her girlfriend's sharp intakes of breath.

"God, I miss you," Emma cries out as her body disappears from view and is replaced by her flushed cheeks and sleepy eyes.

"I miss you too, Em," she agrees, but then thick tears are rolling down her girlfriend's cheeks. "Emma? What's wrong?" She quickly implores as fear strikes through her heart, terrified for the baby again.

"Stupid hormones," Emma breathes to herself as she wipes away her tears and all too quickly, she begins laughing.

"Oh boy, I think you are sleep deprived."

"I think I'm Regina deprived," she retorts with a snort at the end, eliciting a chuckle from Regina's mouth as well. "As fun as that was, it's nothing compared to your orgasms." Emma cuddles into her pillow and tucks herself in while her big, green, doe-eyes gaze at the brunette through the screen. Regina's heart aches for her, but she knows she needs to be strong during this time apart, so she doesn't cause the woman any stress. "Tell me about your day."

"Emma, it has to be three in the morning there."

"Tell me about your day until I fall asleep."

"Only because I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

"Does it normally snow in Catania?" Emma mindlessly questions as she gazes out of the cold window, observing the thick, white flakes fall gracefully from the sky above.

The endless sky is midnight blue with a hint of violet, but the large snowflakes are brightening up the farm as they cover the ground below. The window fogs up from her warm breath against the glass while she watches Henry trek his way back from the barn.

"Sometimes," Cora absentmindedly hums, focusing on preparing hot tea near the stove for the both of them. "It's not that rare if that's what you are thinking." She slowly turns around and carefully walks over two steaming mugs, gently placing one down in front of Emma.

"Well, that's good," she mumbles under her breath, her attention on the older man stomping the clinging snow off his boots. A bitter cold gust of wind sweeps through the small cabin home before Henry has a chance to slam the back door closed. His body shudders to brush away the chill in his bones as he removes his hat and gloves. "Everything alright with the barn?"

"Of course, my dear," Henry reassures both women as he hangs up his coat and slips off his boots. "Don't you worry, we are accustomed to this by now."

"I made you a fresh pot of coffee this evening," Cora informs her husband, slowly sipping her tea.

The older gentleman smiles from ear to ear, a grin that is reserved just for his loving wife as he shuffles through the kitchen. Henry pours himself a hot cup of coffee, filling the air with the rich aroma. The scent drifts in Emma's direction and travels up her nostrils causing her mouth to water from her favorite thing that she has been deprived of for six long months.

"Lucky," she mumbles just to tease the man because this is the type of relationship they have created together, playful banter.

"It's not my fault you're with child and can't have caffeine," he fires back with a playful grin and an amused glint in his eye.

"I can have caffeine...a little bit," she weakly defends inspiring a deep chuckle from Henry and a pointed glare from Cora.

"You will do no such thing," Cora sternly orders while shaking her head. "You have come this far. One more week and you can have all the caffeine you wish for." Instantly, Emma's mood lightens, and her face brightens up, until a thought flashes across Cora's face and those dreams of a fresh cup of coffee quickly vanish. "That is unless you breastfeed. If you choose to breastfeed then you cannot have caffeine as well."

Emma groans, carelessly tossing herself into the back of her chair. "Then formula it is," she confirms dryly, pulling the warm mug closer and sipping the bland decaffeinated tea.

"Your choice, my dear, but don't think for a second you will get away with breastfeeding and drinking coffee. I know my daughter and there is no way she would ever allow it."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Emma over enunciates her words to stress how well she knows Regina by now. "Your daughter is already talking about-"

A sharp agonizing pain slices through her gut unexpectedly, cutting off all her oxygen supply and provoking her body to double over in pain. She inhales sharply though her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she attempts to breathe through the pain.

"Emma," Cora gasps, immediately leaping from her seat and knocking her chair down in the process. "Emma dear, breathe honey. I need you to breathe."

Emma keeps her eyes screwed shut as Cora brushes her wild hair away from her face and slides her hand into Emma's for comfort. She breathes in deeply once more while Cora lovingly rubs her lower back. She proceeds to blow out a long shaky breath and that's when she feels relief wash over her as the pain slowly subsides. She takes a few more slow and steady breaths just as a precaution before she finally pries her eyes open.

"I think it's passed now," she sighs in relief, but the expression etched into Cora's face is enough to cause her to panic.

"We have to keep an eye on those contractions," Cora firmly commands, kick starting Emma's heart from those words alone.

"Contractions," she repeats, fear striking through her gut while every irrational thought clouds her mind.

 _I'm not ready. I can't be a mother. I changed my mind. I can't give birth. He's going to tear me apart. I can't deal with this type of pain. He's just going to have to live inside of me forever. I need Regina here. I can't do this without Regina._

"Emma," Henry sternly calls her name, breaking through her haunting thoughts. "We are right here, dear. We promise we aren't going anywhere."

"The snow," she mutters incoherently while she attempts to focus on getting her breathing under control.

"The truck will be just fine to take you to the hospital if need be," Henry confirms, slightly easing away some of her fears.

"Henry the time was 8:15," Cora announces earning herself a curt nod from her husband. "Emma, why don't we move you to the couch where you are more comfortable for now."

The woman lightly taps the back of Emma's hand for moral support as her dark eyes urge her to brave her wobbly knees and stand. Emma simply nods in return, not trusting her body to betray her again with another knife stab to her lower abdomen. Henry and Cora both help her stand, but to Emma's surprise, she finds herself strong enough to shuffle toward the living room on her own.

"Do you think he's coming? Should we call Regina?" She anxiously investigates, chewing on her bottom lip.

Very carefully, she sits down on the plush sofa before Cora hands her a throw pillow to hug close.

"These could simply be false labor pains," the older woman absentmindedly states as she works around Emma to make sure she's as comfortable as possible.

Her second mother begins fluffing the cushion behind her back and then proceeds to hand her the book she has been working on late at night when her son refuses to allow her some shut eye.

"Still...shouldn't I call Regina?" Emma asks again, observing as Cora habitually tidies up like she always does when she's anxious about something.

Cora glances at her watch wrapped around her wrist with brows knit painfully together. "It's only two in the afternoon there, she's working. Let's not bother her unless we know for sure our little boy is ready to make his debut."

"Don't you worry, I'm sure Regina will sense you in distress from across the sea," Henry quips, chuckling to himself, but all Emma can do is offer a weak smile in return because she cannot muster up the strength to play along right now.

"Let's not dwell on the _what if's_ , let's focus on happy thoughts," Cora suggests while Emma's thumb presses into the sharp corner of her book just for a simple distraction. "Emma, dear?"

"Hmmm?"

"Any final decisions between Hunter or Flynn?"

"Oh," she smiles to herself and slowly lifts her head to meet the older woman's gaze. "Not yet, although I am leaning toward Hunter...I just feel like I'll know when I see him."

"But you two decided on Daniel for the middle name, correct?" Henry asks knowingly. He loves the traditional name and Emma knows he's hoping they don't change their minds.

"Yes. Daniel is one hundred percent his middle name," she concludes with a warm smile just for the older man.

"I cannot wait to speak to the little boy in Italian," Cora gushes, her face lighting up with pure joy. "He will be fluent in both languages."

"What about my family?" Henry quickly interjects Cora's thoughts for the future.

"What about your family?"

"I'm Puerto Rican, shouldn't the boy speak Spanish as well?"

Emma quickly bites down on her lips to keep her bubbling giggles at bay as she watches the couple interact.

"Henry, you don't speak Spanish," Cora counters with an eye roll, her body finally relaxing enough to where she claims the seat next to Emma.

"I still believe he should. It would be very wise to speak Spanish if they end up moving back to the states."

Emma clears her throat awkwardly to cue her way into the conversation. "We _are_ moving to New York," she confirms again because the older couple can't seem to grasp the concept.

"See, he needs to speak Spanish," Henry proudly states.

"Italian and Spanish are very similar, right?" Emma inquires, hoping to settle this lover's quarrel.

"Somewhat," Cora flippantly replies. "He can learn Spanish in high school like all the other children, but he will grow up fluently speaking English and Italian," she strictly demands, leaving no more room for discussion, but then she adds a little comment just to poke the bear one more time. "If you wanted your grandchildren to know Spanish, you should have learned yourself."

Henry's nostrils flare as his upper lip twitches in annoyance. Emma presses her lips even further together to hold back her laughter until another sharp pain burns her lower abdomen once again. Her body involuntarily jerks forward as she holds her breath again on instinct, but Cora is right there talking her through the pain and encouraging her to keep breathing.

"8:27," Henry calls out, but Emma's eyes are glued shut and she's trying to focus on Cora's soothing voice alone. "Twelve minutes from the last one," he announces.

"Okay, let's see if there's one more and a pattern," Cora mutters over Emma's shoulder for mostly only Henry to hear. She quickly turns around to face Emma again, brushing her long hair away from her shoulders in the most loving manner.

"I miss my mom," she reveals without a second thought, her eyes glossing over from the emotions swelling in her frantic heart.

Cora's gentle touches and motherly instincts are hitting way too close to home tonight and with her raging hormones, there's no way she can possibly keep her thoughts hidden.

"I know, my dear," Cora coos, sweeping her thumb across Emma's temple. "But she is here with you. She's in your heart and she's watching over you. She wouldn't miss this for the world," she softly promises, which only adds more pain to Emma's wounded heart.

Hot thick tears well up in green eyes and blurs her vision as she thinks about Cora's words. She has to believe in a better place, for not only her mom's sake, but for her own sanity as well. She needs some hope that her mother is there with her, because that kind, gentle soul deserves to be there for this moment. There's nobody else that loved their daughter more and she knows her mother would have been right by her side to guide her through this. She wouldn't have been alone. She was never alone with her mom, but after she passed and she was feeling more alone than ever, someone, somewhere sent her Cora. A mother figure she needed more than anything in that time and this woman led Emma to the love of her life.

A harsh sob racks her body as too many wonderful moments of her mother fill her mind and warm her heart. She weeps as Cora holds her close and runs her fingers through her hair. She doesn't understand how, but she knew she couldn't go back to the states and have this baby without Cora. It was like her mother was urging her to stay with this kind woman, so a motherly figure could watch over her and protect her.

"Mary Margret raised you to be a strong little girl and right now you need to be strong for your baby," Cora whispers into golden tresses before she places a tender kiss on top of her head.

"I know," she cries and hastily wipes away her tears.

It's been so long since she heard her mother's name spoken out loud and somehow that was all the strength she needed to stop her insistent tears.

"Emma, you once told me how much your mother enjoyed the snow," Cora begins, prompting Emma to straighten her posture and meet the woman's soft gaze. She nods just once and brushes away the residual tears staining her cheeks. "Well, look at all the snow outside. I believe that's her way of letting you know she's here."

Her lips aren't quite sure if she should smile from ear to ear or frown from the overwhelming amount of emotions and the sentiment. So instead, she wraps her arms around the tiny woman and holds her close, so she knows what a life saver she truly is.

"Thank you," she whispers while Cora gently rubs her back. "Oh god!" She bellows as another contraction rips apart her insides.

"8:37, ten minutes apart," Henry sternly announces.

"Henry, call the hospital and inform them that we will be bringing Emma in and her contractions right now are ten minutes apart," Cora delegates strictly as she removes herself from Emma's painful clutches. "I'm going to grab your boots and coat," she explains while Emma mindlessly nods in agreement and attempts to breathe through her pain.

"Now can we call Regina?" Emma whines.

"When we are on our way. We need to focus right now."

Cora retrieves all Emma's winter gear and kneels down in front of her, so she can help with her boots. Emma slides her feet in one at a time and waits for the woman to help her off the couch. As Henry and Cora dress themselves, Emma frantically places her beanie on her head and slips into her coat. Her hands are shaking violently at the thought of having to push this ginormous baby out of her who-ha, that she can barely zip her damn jacket.

"Fuck it," she grumbles and leaves her jacket open as she slips into her gloves.

"Let me help you," Henry kindly offers with a gentle smile that helps ease her worries and frustrations. He leans forward and happily zips up her coat with a broad grin. He grips her biceps and stares deeply into her eyes. "Don't you worry about a thing, Cora and I will be there every step of the way. Just focus on your precious baby's face the entire time."

"Thank you," she blurts out, not trusting her hormones to wreak havoc once again without her permission.

"Let's move you two, less talking, more walking," Cora instructs, instantly kick starting her feet along with Henry's.

The icy bitter chill nips at her nose and cheeks as they step out into the evening air. She knows in her mind that the temperature really isn't that cold compared to back home, but her body is arguing otherwise.

Cora escorts her to the old pickup truck while Henry rushes ahead to hold the door open. Awkwardly and unbearably uncomfortable, she climbs into the truck in the backseat and waits for Cora to climb in next to her. Henry slams the door as Cora and Emma buckle their seatbelts. She glances over at the woman with fear clearly written all over her face because Cora quickly takes her hand and smiles with reassurance.

Henry climbs into the front seat and starts the engine before he scurries back out to wipe away the soft snow clinging to the car. That's when another contraction consumes Emma's insides once again and she cries out in pain while clenching the poor woman's hand. Cora checks her watch again and nods as though she's some professional doctor.

"Same as before, ten minutes."

"Is that good?" She grits out through clenched teeth and inhales very slowly.

"It's not bad..."

"Cora," she whines, but the older woman just laughs lightly.

"You're just fine, dear. Contractions at a standstill with ten minutes apart will allow us plenty of time to get to the hospital. Just relax," she urges, rubbing Emma's back soothingly to calm her worries.

"Now, can I call Regina?"

"Sure," Cora finally agrees and reaches in her pocket for her phone. "It's almost three now, so please don't be upset if she doesn't answer. You know how she doesn't answer her phone when she's on the floor," she fair warns Emma, assuming she's an emotional wreck right now and will take the neglected phone call personal.

"I know, I know," she mutters under her breath and clicks on FaceTime.

"Alright ladies, are we ready?"

"Yes, dear," Cora confirms while the phone continues to ring.

"Couldn't wait for Regina, huh?" Henry teases as he peeks over his shoulder at a nervous looking Emma.

"Just drive," she growls while her eyes remained locked onto the screen that's showing her own face instead of the one she really needs.

Henry laughs while turning back around to face forward. He readjusts the vent to blow the heat toward the back before he shifts the old truck into drive.

"Be careful Henry, we haven't driven down this steep hill with this amount of snow," Cora reminds him in her sweet, but stern tone.

"I know, my dear, don't you worry."

"Ugh! She's not answering," Emma groans, bitterly ending the call before tucking the phone into her lap.

"She will call back as soon as she sees the missed call," Cora states, kindly trying to defuse Emma's anger that's quickly boiling to the surface.

 _Damn hormones!_

"Maybe I should call her from my phone too, that way she will see we both called and know it's an emergency," Emma announces, even though she's mostly talking to herself.

"If that will make you feel better," Henry happily agrees with his hands firmly set at ten and two on the steering wheel and truthfully, Emma has never seen someone look so focused before in her life.

"It will," she murmurs, pulling out her phone from her pocket and quickly dialing her girlfriend as she waits on pins and needles for her to answer.

"Henry, are the tires okay, I feel like we are drifting," Cora comments as she peers out the window with her eyes full of concern.

"It's just a little slick and the momentum going down the hill isn't helping my traction," he dutifully replies as he sits just a little straighter in his seat and grips the steering wheel ever tighter.

"Ugh, I thought for sure she would answer from my phone," Emma groans, ending the call once again. The back end of the car slowly drifts to the right while the front is clearly heading left. Henry slows down just the slightest to regain his control while Emma's heart beats just a little faster. "You okay Henry?"

"Now worries, my dear. I have her under control," he proudly states just as his words are interrupted by Emma's phone ringing.

She quickly answers and watches as Regina's flawless face lights up her screen. Those gorgeous raven locks are pulled back into a loose ponytail and her eyes are free from any makeup and Emma vows her girlfriend has never looked so stunning. A stethoscope is draped around her neck and over her light blue scrubs and Emma's reminded of their little doctor-patient game.

She blushes crimson.

"Emma?" Regina hastily questions when she sees her face come into view. "Is something wrong?" She worries immediately, her brows pinching painfully together as she assesses the background and notices the truck.

"I think he's coming," she breathes as a smile spreads across her lips from the idea of meeting her son.

Suddenly, all her worries and fears wash away, and she cannot wait to meet her baby boy.

"Seriously? How far along are your contractions? Did you call the hospital?"

"Ten minutes apart and yes, they know we are coming," Cora confirms, wedging her face into the screen.

"Oh my god," Regina gasps, her face transforming from worried into pure ecstasy. "How are you, Em? Are you okay? Are you in a lot of pain?"

Emma nervously tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and smiles at her concerned girlfriend. "I'm alright." She leans a little closer into the phone to protect her next choice of words, even though she knows husband and wife will hear her anyways. "I miss you though and god I wish you were here," she whispers for just her girlfriend.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there. I don't want to miss out."

"I-"

The car abruptly jerks tossing the phone into the air, but Emma doesn't have enough time to fumble for the device. On pure instinct, she grips the handle on the door as Cora clenches her other hand tightly.

"Emma?" Regina's voice calls out as the truck skids off the dirt road.


	25. Chapter 25

The tires skid roughly against the thick, white blanket of snow causing the truck to bounce in the process. Henry's foot repeatedly slamming against the brake echoes through the cabin while the back end of the truck drifts off the beaten path and pulls the rest of the truck down with it.

"Emma?" Regina's voice shrieks through the tires rumbling outside.

Cora and Emma hang on for dear life as the back of the truck slips further and further down the hill. Emma's heart beats fiercely in her chest as her mind pleads for the truck to stop skidding and for their lives to be spared. The back tires aggressively bump into something provoking the car to ricochet off the unknown item. The truck bounces a few times before they abruptly stop.

Not one person moves from the pure shock coursing through their trembling limbs. Their hot, frantic breaths fill the air along with Regina's hysterical voice in the background. Henry abruptly spins around to check on Cora and Emma with sheer panic and humiliation owning his face.

"Are you two alright? Emma? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she breathes out while her hand subconsciously reaches out for the phone abandoned on the floor. "I'm fine," she mutters again as she lifts the device for Regina to see her once again. "We're fine, we just hit a rough patch in the road," she quickly informs her girlfriend before she fires off questions in hysteria.

"Are you sure? You scared me."

"I know, we're fine though," she reassures her as Henry turns back around to proceed down the hill. Green eyes quickly snap to the older man, cursing under his breath as his foot smashes into the gas pedal over and over again. The wheels squeal their protest, while the truck refuses to budge. "Are we stuck?" She hastily investigates just as another contraction rips through her gut.

"Emma! What's wrong? Is the baby alright?" Regina shouts in a frenzy from the pained look upon Emma's face.

"It's just a contraction," she utters through a clenched jaw just as Cora softly rubs her back for comfort.

"It's alright, dear, just keep breathing," the older woman encourages while Henry's hands slam furiously against the steering wheel.

"Alright my dears, give me a few minutes," he grumbles as he unbuckles his seatbelt and angrily climbs out of the vehicle, slamming the door in the process.

"What's wrong?" Regina rapidly shouts, instantly grasping Emma's full attention once again.

Emma's face scrunches as the pain slowly slips away from her lower abdomen and fear strikes in her mind. "I-I think we are stuck," she mumbles, peeking around Henry's seat to watch as the man bends down in front of the car.

"Seriously? You need to call someone, Emma you need to get to the hospital," her girlfriend urges with her anxiety on full display which only causes the blonde more fear.

Not only is her girlfriend most likely losing her mind about them almost getting into an accident, she knows Regina is hating the fact that she is not there and cannot help in any way possible. She knows how Regina likes everything in a certain order and always wants to follow a strict plan, so her not having any control over this situation is only further infuriating her.

"Regina, your father will figure a way out," Cora sternly states, but her cold eyes are inspecting her husband's every move intently, only further agitating Emma's panic.

"Mother, call someone now," Regina demands as her face grows painfully serious.

"Who would you like me to call right now? Hmm, Regina?" Cora snips coldly, not once granting Regina her full attention.

"Marco. Augusto. I don't care. Call someone," Regina barks out names as sheer horror consumes her face entirely.

"Regina, calm down," Emma whispers, mustering up the best smile she can fake at a moment like this. "We will be just fine. Your dad will figure something out."

Just then, the driver's door squeals open allowing the cold wind to blow violently into the warm truck. Henry climbs up into his seat and slams the door a little too aggressively.

"Henry," Cora slowly drawls as if the woman already knows her husband's next choice of words.

"The back tires are stuck," he informs them as he physically deflates against the seat. He inhales a long deep breath before he breathes out his frustrations. "The tires are just spinning in the snow against the incline. I can't seem to get any traction, but I have an idea."

"Maybe I can just walk the rest of the way down and we can find a ride," Emma optimistically suggests, even though her mind is screaming its protest.

"No!" The entire car shouts at her, provoking her to flinch from their high volume.

"Daddy, call Marco or Augusto."

"I can't risk them driving up this hill with the snow, they would never make it in Augusto's tiny sports car," the older man huffs his annoyance for the fast car that's completely useless. "I'll be back," he sternly states and exits into the bitter cold once again.

Green eyes are solely focused on Henry as he makes his way to the back of the truck bed. He pulls out a shovel inspiring Emma's body to turn around quickly to study his next action. The older man begins digging the fresh snow mixed with dirt below and tossing it far away from the vehicle.

"Oh god," she groans, her body involuntarily doubling over again, and she almost loses the phone in the process.

"Emma!"

"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe," Cora calmly chants as her tiny frame hovers over Emma's back and her warm palm soothes the tense back muscles.

"Mother, how far apart are her contractions?" Regina professionally inquires while her face is securely tucked into Emma's lap and the blonde tries to breathe through the excruciating pain.

"Still ten minutes darling."

"Good," her girlfriend firmly announces before her voice softens, so she can speak to her. "Emma, you're doing really well. I know my father, he will get you out in no time," she reassures her as Emma slowly lifts the phone to see those enchanting brown eyes once more.

The door creeks open once again before Henry begins gathering the floor mats. He reaches to the other side of the car to retrieve the other one as well before he disappears without another word, completely focused on his one task and ignoring everything else. Just like his daughter, when she is wrapped up in something.

"Do you think you can stay on the phone while I give birth?" Emma jokes even though she's actually dead serious.

"Are you sure you want my mother holding a phone in your face while you give birth?" Regina lightly teases, but Emma sees the way her eyes are lighting up and her girlfriend wants this just as much as she does.

"I rather have that than your mother staring at my _who-ha_ the whole time."

Cora's eyebrows furrow while her lips purse to express that she doesn't care for the comment, but her and Regina laugh together anyways.

" _Who-ha_ ," Cora mutters under her breath, "what an odd name to call it. Why can't you say vagina?"

Emma's head whips abruptly toward the older woman as her nose crinkles in disgust. "Ew, don't ever say that word again."

"Why are you so disgusted by the word vagina? You two see more-"

"Mother!" Regina coldly snaps while Emma cringes from her own mortification.

"It's not that we mind the word, we just don't want to hear _you_ saying it," Emma explains as the muscles in her face begin to ache from being so painfully pinched in disgust.

The front door pops open, revealing a sweaty, bright red face from Henry. His eyes dart toward Cora's and he is all too serious when he beckons her to the front seat.

"I want you to slowly hit the gas while I rock the back end of the truck. The mats are in place so hopefully that will be enough traction to get us back on the road," Henry dutifully explains everything to his wife while she nods along.

The tiny woman climbs into the front seat and waits for Henry's signal. The door is left wide open, instantly cooling the car down while Emma observes with great speculation. Henry shouts out to Cora, encouraging her foot to lightly step onto the pedal. The tires spin against the mat as Henry slowly rocks the back end of the truck to help the tires ease their way onto the rubber material.

"Good. Good," Henry chants sounding just as winded as Emma normally does as of lately. "A little more gas, Cora," he instructs while her and Regina wait in deafening silence, eager to shuffle out of the ditch. The car sputters for a moment while Henry screams for Cora to punch it. Cora presses her dainty foot harder onto the pedal, bringing the roar of the engine to life. The truck jolts forward as Henry jumps out of the way. "Very good!" He yells as the car climbs over the bump and they are finally back onto the road.

"I think he did it," Emma breathes as Regina follows her lead and exhales all her worries as well.

Cora scrambles into the back seat beside Emma once again as Henry claims his driver's seat. He peeks over his shoulder, sweat pouring from his forehead and his cheeks as bright as Rudolph's nose.

"All set, are you ready?" He questions while Emma simply nods in return. "Wonderful, let's go have a baby."

XXXXX

"Push!" The doctor encourages once again, but she's far too weak.

Emma gasps for air and falls back into the pillow as she violently shakes her head in defiance. She feels as though someone set a match to her skin and is allowing her to burn right in front of them. Sweat is pouring from every crevasse of her body while her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen.

"Emma, you've been pushing for far too long now. If you don't push him out now, we will have to take you back for a c-section," the doctor diligently informs her while his stern eyes never leave her aching center.

"I don't want a c-section," she hysterically cries out, slamming her eyes shut. "Just pull him out," she whines through her heavy breaths and uneven pants.

Cora runs her fingers over Emma's forehead and brushes those damp locks out of her face. "Honey, you have to try once more," she coos, trying to settle all the fears and pain just like a mother should.

"Emma," Regina's sultry voice booms through the chaos in the room and washes everyone away. Emma turns her head to meet those beautiful, shining eyes. "You can do this, Em. Just please give me one more, long, strong push. Let's meet our son," she whispers, kick starting Emma's heart once again and sending a shock of adrenaline to burst through her veins.

"Okay," she agrees wholeheartedly because every time her girlfriend says _our_ son, she happily obliges to whatever she may request.

Emma perks right up and grits her teeth as she bears down and pushes with every ounce of energy she has rippling through her aching limbs.

"Keep going," the doctor instructs as Emma grips Cora's hand tighter and screams through the unbearable pain of being ripped in half.

"You got this Em, keep going," her girlfriend encourages while she proceeds to scream and ignore the soft words around her.

"Okay, his head is out, don't stop," the doctor sternly orders, eliciting another wave of adrenaline to wash over her because just knowing her son is almost there is enough to keep her motivated.

"Wonderful, dear, you're almost done," Cora states, discreetly moving the phone a little lower, so Regina can watch the birth of their son.

Tears fill Emma's eyes, because she just wants her girlfriend there beside her, but she continues pushing, despite the heavy sob lingering in the back of her throat. Then, all the pressure vanquishes from her body and she falls hazardously against the bed. The sound of her son's screeching cries fill the air and everything else evaporates from existence.

"Oh my god, Emma, he's so beautiful," Regina gasps while green eyes are locked onto her son.

The doctor slowly lifts her son up and smiles at the messy newborn. "Congratulations on your stubborn little boy," he chuckles lightly and turns his attention to the baby. "He's beautiful," he praises before he hands her son over to the nurse.

"Oh goodness, February baby," Cora laughs with fat tears filling her warm eyes as she gazes upon her first grandchild.

"Great Regina, he took after you, stubborn," Emma mutters teasingly while still attempting to regulate her breathing.

"He took after _both_ of us," Regina laughs as sweet tears of joy roll down her cheeks, only persuading Emma's to free fall as well. "I love you, Emma. I'm so proud of you and I love him so much. I'm going to march down to the office right now and put my vacation time in."

They both laugh, wiping away their insistent tears just as the nurse walks over and places the baby upon Emma's chest. Her heart stops. The room falls silent and a warm tingling sensation erupts through her veins. Her lips instinctively pucker out to kiss his scrunched little forehead as her baby boy gazes up at her, full of curiosity. His blue-grey eyes stare at her expectantly and her heart completely melts.

She is his forever and she knows she will never be the same after this.

"Hi, my baby boy," she softly coos, gently rubbing his back and holding his tiny, wobbly head in place. He breathes heavily before his little head falls to her chest and he snuggles into her warm embrace and she melts all over again for him.

"So?" Regina begins. "Is he, Hunter or Flynn?"

"Neither," Emma murmurs absentmindedly.

"What?" Both Cora and Regina gasp, but Emma's too busy gazing down upon her newborn child.

"Henry," she breathes, pressing another delicate kiss to his forehead. "Henry Daniel. It's a strong name, for a strong, stubborn little boy. He deserves to be named after the man that did everything in his power to make sure we made it here, so he could be brought into this world in a safe environment. A man who kept us calm and safe and busted his ass to maneuver a truck out of a ditch, that's a strong man."

"He's going to be so ecstatic," Cora gushes through her thick tears and trembling voice.

"Emma, he's going to be so honored," Regina agrees, continuously wiping at her tears.

"I know," she murmurs and places another kiss to his little head.

"Emma, he looks just like you," Regina admires as Cora scoots a little closer for her daughter to inspect every detail of his beautiful little face.

"No," Emma mutters, her fingers moving on their own to rake through his jet-black hair. She examines his dark brown eyelashes that are thick and a mile long. She studies the shape of his eyes and his little button nose to his pointed chin. "He's identical to his father," she mindlessly mumbles and continues studying every inch of her son, comparing their features.

"What?" Regina gasps catching Emma's attention.

"I swear, he looks just like Neal," Emma confesses, her eyes slowly drifting to meet the perplexed cocoa irises staring right back at her. "Everything about him is Neal."

"How can you say that?" Regina laughs lightly and shakes her head dismissively. "He's all you."

"I'm telling you, this little boy is Neal's twin," she insists, her eyes falling back to the sleepy little boy curled upon her chest.

"Excuse me," a sweet, young nurse interrupts their conversation as she places her hand upon Henry's back. "This little boy needs to try eating. What would you prefer, breastfeeding or formula?"

"Oh god, formula. Cora you owe me a coffee stat," she exasperates, producing light chuckles from everyone around the room.

Cora leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead. "I promise I will have Henry bring you one before he comes in." Her lips linger for just a little while longer and Emma closes her eyes to absorb the love. "I am so proud of you. Thank you so much for my first grandchild." A warm tear falls to Emma's forehead and Emma instantly smiles from the sweet sentiment while her eyes fill with loving tears. "Your mother would be so proud."

That's it. The waterworks kick in and all her hormones come rushing to the surface. Thick, heavy tears stream down her face uncontrollably as she pulls her son closer to her face and sobs. Her sweet boy isn't even phased as he continues to sleep calmly against her heaving chest.

"I love you so much, Henry."

XXXXX

"Henry, I would love for you to meet someone very special," Emma enthusiastically says, gently placing her son into the man's loving embrace. The older man smiles as wide as his chubby cheeks will allow. His eyes sparkle and his smile dances with nothing but love as he gazes upon his first grandson. He carefully rocks the baby boy from side to side as he coos sweet nothings into his tiny little face. "Henry...meet Henry," Emma proudly states.

Henry's eyes flick to Emma's, full of excitement, yet wonderment and maybe even confusion. His mouth pops open while Emma's spreads wildly with an over giddy grin, leaving him completely speechless. Cora struts over to the boys, full of pride and enthusiasm.

"It seems Emma has had a change of heart," she softly whispers, delicately rubbing her grandson's head.

"But why me?" Henry inquires out of pure shock.

"Because Henry is a strong man, who goes above and beyond for his family and friends and that's exactly the type of person I want my son to be," Emma proudly expresses while her eyes stay focused on her sweet baby boy.

"Emma, my dear," Henry breathes as his feet scurry closer toward her bed. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me, more than you'll ever know." The gentle man leans down and places a loving kiss to Emma's temple. "I love you," he confesses into her hair, tripping the air within her lungs and her heart to still.

Her bottom lip pokes out as she meets his kind eyes.

"I love you too, Henry," she says, out loud for the first time, ever, and revels in the overpowering sensation of love from two people who have quickly become her second parents.

"I think you should call your father," Henry firmly states, jumping from emotional and sappy, to strict father.

"I know," she concurs as Henry gentle rests her baby into her arms again.

"We will leave you alone for a few minutes," Cora offers before she kisses the baby on top of his head and exists the room, her husband mimicking her actions as well.

"So kid, should we call grandpa?" She playfully whispers, pulling out her phone with one hand and decides FaceTime is needed for this moment.

"Emma!" Her dad cheerfully answers, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with pure excitement. "Ems, you had your baby?" He squeals like a giddy little girl, inspiring a deep chuckle to wrack through her body.

"Yes! I would love for you to meet your grandson, Henry Daniel," she joyfully introduces the two as more tears spring to life. "Henry, this is your grandpa, David."

"Emma, he is beautiful. Look at that head of hair!"

"I know," she laughs lightly and sniffles to stop the persistent tears.

"He looks like Neal," he adds on and Emma knows in her heart he's right.

"I know, that's what I said. Regina says he's all me, but she never met Neal."

"He's the perfect mix of both of you to be honest," her dad says as he watches his first grandson sleep peacefully in her arms. "When are you coming home? I miss you so much, Emma, and I cannot wait to hold that precious little boy."

"I know dad, I miss you too, and I love you so much. I can't say thank you enough for being so loving and supportive during this past year. Even when I decided to stay in Sicily."

"That's what fathers are for Ems. Now, when are you coming home?"

"Well, the plan is to be back in New York around May, he'll still be very little," she reassures him before he can protest. "Regina and I could make the trip to Boston if you aren't up for traveling, but Regina can't take any more time off, so it would have to be a weekend trip," she rambles as her mind shifts through all the things her and Regina have discussed recently.

"Ems, relax, I'll come to you guys. I would love to spend more than a weekend with you. Besides, you don't need to be driving that far with a three-month-old. I'll get a hotel and stay a week. Is that okay?"

"Yes, more than okay," she breathes as her heart aches for the man. An overwhelming sensation stirs deep within her heart and she longs to hug her father once again. "I do miss you a lot, dad."

"I know, my baby girl. Soon. You look tired. Call the nurse to take Henry and you get some rest okay?"

"Well, actually the Mills are still here, so I'm sure Cora will want to hold him while I nap."

"Very good. Tell them I said thank you for taking care of my baby."

XXXXX

Her radiance shines brightly through the phone and in this moment, Emma knows this woman is the light at the end of each tunnel. She is the first thing on her mind when she wakes up in the morning, reaching for her warm embrace even though she knows in her mind that Regina's not there. The brunette invades her thoughts all throughout the day until nighttime, when she falls asleep dreaming of her once again.

When Regina came back to Sicily to work things out, she never held a grudge and Emma knows that's because of how much she truly loves her. Regina pushed away all her anger and doubt, so she could focus on fixing their relationship and supporting her during the rest of her pregnancy. The unconditional love she expresses every day is more than enough to know, she has found her soulmate and she will spend the rest of her life with Regina Mills.

"You look exhausted," Emma mumbles into the phone with her baby tucked securely into her side on the hospital bed.

"You don't look so good yourself," Regina muses, but the need for sleep is slowly overpowering her ability to express emotions.

"I'm fine," she hums, her eyes automatically drifting back down to her son and her fingers are magnetically pulled to his tiny back just to touch him. "Hey, there's something we need to discuss."

"Alright..." Her girlfriend drawls in a deep tone that Emma usually associates with her half-asleep voice.

"So, um...the nurse just brought me a sheet to fill out. It's for Henry's name, birth certificate, and social security card," she pauses, scrambling for some courage to ask what she really needs to while Regina stares intently at her. She can't seem to read her girlfriend's expression at all, either she's petrified or is way too sleep deprived to give a damn about what Emma needs to say. She clears her throat and tries to continue the conversation to the best of her abilities. "So...Henry Daniel..." she's hoping her girlfriend will pick up on what she's moving toward, but Regina just remains silent, staring with those intense dark eyes. "Ummm, his last name."

Regina quickly stiffens and straightens her posture as her eyes pop open a little wider. She swallows, a visible, audible gulp as her mind probably jumbles through every outcome of the topic.

"Okay...I assumed he would be Swan? Were you thinking Cassidy...because of Neal?" She timidly questions and she has never appeared so small and vulnerable in all this time they have known each other.

"Oh...um...well no," green eyes quickly avert toward her son, because her nerves have quickly swallowed her whole and she's not sure she can find the strength to ask anymore.

"Emma? What do you want his last name to be?" Regina sincerely inquires in the softest tone, helping to soothe all Emma's apprehension about the subject.

"Henry Daniel Swan-Mills?" She meekly responds, and immediately hates herself for how unsure she's sounding, even though she is certain this is what she wants.

"Swan-Mills? Seriously? You want my last name in there as well?" Regina curiously investigates, absolutely perplexed by the claim.

"Yes," Emma sighs heavily and suddenly her mouth pops open and words come pouring out like lava erupting from Mt. Etna. "Look, I know we have only known each other for barely nine months, but I know what I feel for you. I was with Neal for eight years and was engaged to the man and still wasn't sure if I should marry him, but I know what I want from you."

"Emma, what are you saying?" Her girlfriend whispers like she's too scared to hear what Emma might confess.

"I'm saying, that I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that I'm madly in love with you and I never want to live without you again. Henry is _our_ son, we already promised that we would raise him together and I just need you to know that I promise, you are my future and one day I will marry you and maybe we can even have more children."

"Emma," Regina breathes with excitement filling her rich eyes and that terrified look instantly washes away.

"I want Henry to have both of our last names because we are in this together, for the long haul," she states with conviction and silently prays that she feels the same way.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I am so honored, Emma. I would love for him to have my last name as well. I just can't wait for us to be a family."

"I know. Soon."

"So, does that mean when we do finally settle down, we will be changing our last names to Swan-Mills as well?" Regina interrogates with a flirtatious glint shining in her eyes, provoking Emma's cheeks to burn crimson.

"Yes, can't you see our doormat now? Swan-Mills Family."


	26. Chapter 26

"How are my babies?" Regina softly whispers, leaning into the phone like she's expecting to be able to hold her family or at least smell the sweet baby aroma that's filling Emma's nostrils.

Emma's lips crack into a loving smile as she studies the way those brown eyes consume their son, memorizing every detail of his tiny face.

"We are good. I'm still sore, but it's not too bad. This little guy is going to have his first bath tonight," she playfully sing-songs as Regina's eyes sparkle with amusement. "I'm a little nervous, not gonna lie. He's super tiny," she squeals, creating the most adorable giggle from Regina's mouth. "But your mom said she will help me. I'm going to have your dad record it and then I'll send it to you."

"You better, I don't want to miss out on his first bath. I don't want to miss a thing, day or night you better send me everything," Regina scolds, her eyes narrowing pointedly, just daring her to slip up just once.

"When are you coming to visit?" Emma investigates, her hand methodically stroking Henry's silky soft hair as he lays asleep upon her chest.

"It was very hard to convince the team that my son was just born in Sicily," she rolls those stubborn brown eyes while Emma laughs lightly, conscious not to wake her sleeping baby. "But after a few pictures, I was able to book a week starting March first."

"Oh my god, Regina, that's only a week away, I'm so excited."

"I know," she sighs heavily as though a weight has finally been lifted off her shoulders and for some reason Emma has an inkling that maybe Regina was worried the hospital wouldn't grant her the time she requested. "I booked the first available flight right after my last shift, so I don't waste any time. I can't wait to hold him, Em."

"When's Regina coming?" Cora calls from the kitchen, nosy as ever, but Emma should have known she was listening to their conversation.

"March first," she yells back and winces in fear that she just woke a sleeping baby, the biggest _no-no_ in the parenting guide. "Oh god," she whispers, "is he still sleeping?" She inquires, since Henry's head is tucked securely under her neck and she can't see his face because the phone is only showing him at the moment.

"He is," Regina smiles adoringly and scoots even closer to the screen like maybe, by some magical power, she will be able to reach through the phone and actually touch him. "Emma, have you talked to Neal, yet?" And the sternest in her tone encourages Emma to move the camera so they are now face to face.

"Regina I just got home last night," she whines, but her girlfriend's face expresses just how much she doesn't give a damn. "Fine," she huffs as her fingers trail gentle touches against her son's back for a distraction. "I'll call him tonight."

"You have to Em-" Regina abruptly stops speaking as her eyes drift away from the phone.

"Dammit Regina, you know that lunch time means eat and get back on the floor," someone coldly remarks toward her girlfriend and she can only assume it's Belfrey.

"I know you believe that, but it's the only time where I know I will have a minute to see my son," Regina just as frigidly snaps back, prompting Emma's heart to beat with pride for her amazing girlfriend.

"Oh, that's right, you claim this mysterious girlfriend of yours had a baby," the woman quips with nothing but malice lacing her words and only infuriating Regina even more.

"Yes, she is so mysterious," Regina sarcastically retorts as she flips the phone around for her mentor to finally come face to face with the mysterious girlfriend. "Emma, this is Dr. Belfrey, Dr. Belfrey this is my girlfriend, Emma, and our son, Henry."

"Hi," Emma shyly mutters, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable in the moment as she lays on the couch in sweats with her sleeping baby on her chest. The moment is far too intimate to be meeting her girlfriend's boss, but this is Regina's style, bold.

The stern woman with beady little eyes hums in response as she takes in the scene before her. "I hope you plan on returning to the states soon, so Mills can focus on her work," she coldly spits with judgement burning through her eyes.

"Yes, we should be coming home in May," Emma confirms, but Regina cuts off her words when she abruptly spins the phone back around, exchanging the view of Belfrey to her loving girlfriend.

"I _have_ been focusing on work," Regina argues with defiance etched across her face. "And you know it. I'm by far the most advanced from my graduating class and if I would like to FaceTime my family during my lunch break, then I will," Regina smugly declares before she turns her full attention on Emma once again, completely ignoring the scowling woman.

"Five minutes Mills," Emma hears the woman sternly command before a door slams shut.

"Well, at least she's giving you five minutes," Emma happily announces because that bitch could have cut off their time completely.

"That's not being generous, that's exactly how much time I have left on my break," Regina deadpans with another eye roll. "But seriously, Emma, promise me you will call him. We need to confirm he is Henry's father, not only for his medical history, but also to figure out what we are going to do about everything."

Her beautiful face is pinched so tightly that Emma wonders how sore those muscles are. Regina looks utterly defeated and she knows all those insecurities from her past relationship are whispering and taunting in the back of her mind. Probably filling her head with obscenities that this baby isn't really hers and one day they will be ripped apart just like her and Roland. Emma so desperately wants to change her mind and ease her sorrows, but it's so hard when they are so far apart.

"Regina, I love you. Henry is your son, just as much as he is mine. He has both of our last names so nothing could ever tear you two apart. I need you to trust that," she softly declares in hopes to settle her girlfriend's racing mind of uncertainty.

"I know, I will just feel more comfortable when all of this is settled. Who knows how Neal will react with two women raising his son?"

" _I_ know. I've known Neal for a very long time, and he would never do anything malicious towards me. He's a good man and I know all he will want is to be a part of Henry's life."

"Just please call him tonight," Regina pleads with her again. "I have to get going before Belfrey comes storming back in here."

"I promise I will call him and then I will text you and let you know how it went."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you, Henry," Regina coos softly even though he's fast asleep in baby dreamland. Emma softly kisses the top of his head and smiles like a fool.

"He loves you, too."

XXXXX

"Make sure you have everything available to you right here, you don't need to be running around when your baby is wet and cold," Cora delegates as she rocks Henry close to her chest.

"I think I have everything. Washcloth, shampoo, soap, towel...is that it?"

"Do you have his pajamas out and a new diaper and lotion?"

"Uh...hold on..."

Emma scrambles out of the bathroom and back into the living where she will be staying for a couple of weeks. She gathers a fresh pair of pajamas, lotion, and a new diaper in her arms and takes off toward the bathroom again. _Shit._ She doesn't get very far before she turns around and searches for the Vaseline that she needs to place in his diaper after being circumcised. She finds the jar and darts back to the bathroom to find Cora humming softly to her son as she gazes into his playful eyes.

"Are you ready now?" Cora questions in a sweet tone, her sole focus remaining on the sweet infant.

"Yes, I think," Emma mutters, her eyes raking over all the items lined up while she wracks her brain for anything she could potentially be missing.

"Alright dear, just a sponge bath, remember we don't want to wet the umbilical cord."

"How about you do the first bath and I watch," she bargains with the older woman who flashes the most stern face she can manage while holding a previous newborn.

"Henry!" Cora calls for her husband, carefully placing the baby into Emma's arms.

"Yes, dear? Are you three ready?" He playfully questions as he enters the bathroom.

"Yeah."

Emma hands over her phone, so he can record and she can't help but smile when the man becomes giddy right before their very eyes.

"We are going to do this quick, so he doesn't freeze," Cora explains again as she turns on the warm water.

Emma nods and begins unwrapping her son from the blanket that she used to keep him warm after she removed his clothes. She gently lays him down inside the baby bathtub and removes his diaper. She folds the diaper up and tosses it into the trash.

 _Mistake number one._

"Oh my god!" She squeals as her hand instinctively flies in front of her face to block the steady stream of pee that's spraying like a fountain.

"Ahhh, Regina is going to love that," Henry chuckles at Emma's expense while Cora places a washcloth over the baby's penis.

"Little boys like to spray," Cora laughs lightly to herself unlike her husband's obnoxious cackling. "Always make sure you cover it. Every time you change his diaper, throw a wet wipe on top."

"Thanks for the heads up," Emma groans, quickly washing away the urine in the sink. "Any other tips you care to share before I learn the hard way?" She teases, earning herself a wicked smirk in return from the older woman.

"Let's hurry up, I don't want him to catch a chill."

Cora instructs Emma to wet his thick black hair and gently apply the shampoo. She rushes through the process, terrified that he's freezing, but there's a dopey look gracing her baby's face as she gently massages his scalp. They all laugh as baby Henry enjoys the pampering to his fullest and Emma can't wait to send the video to Regina.

After Emma rinses her son's hair thoroughly, she begins washing him carefully with the washcloth, avoiding his umbilical cord completely. This is the moment her son declares he's had enough of this and begins screaming bloody murder.

"He must be cold, dear, let's wrap this up," Cora informs her like she's a baby whisperer and understands exactly what he's saying.

Emma quickly rinses Henry off and lifts him up while Cora wraps a thick, fluffy, duck towel around him. Cora places the baby back into Emma's arms, so she can snuggle him close and keep him warm. She's quick to dress him in clean pajamas and swaddle him in a nice warm blanket.

"So, are you going to call Neal now?" Cora questions as they all sit down in the living room.

"Man, you're nosy," she mocks, her finger tapping her son's little button nose. "One day you're not going to like what you overhear between Regina and I," she smugly replies and brushes back some of Henry's hair.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," Cora quips.

Emma's head jerks up to meet those amused eyes while hers triple in size. "What are you talking about? You never heard anything," she protests, but by the look of Cora's expression, she maybe wrong.

"You two weren't very discreet in the mornings. You do realize we were always up and about around the farm early in the summer mornings, correct?"

Emma gulps down her mortification, her entire face burning with embarrassment, even the tips of her ears ignite with heat. "I'm just going to pretend that you are kidding."

"And I'll just keep pretending that I didn't find any sex toys."

"So nosy!" Emma snaps back immediately as her humiliation becomes far too much, but the older woman just chuckles as if this was just all part of normal conversation.

"Give me Henry and you call Neal," Cora rapidly changes the subject as she stands from the couch and opens her arms for her grandson.

"Alright," she reluctantly mumbles and lightly places a kiss to Henry's cheek before handing him over.

"I'll take him to my room, so you can have some privacy," the woman kindly offers as Emma nods along and pulls out her phone.

Anxious energy is clawing at the back of her neck just thinking about having this conversation. She knows in her heart Neal is a stand up guy, but she just doesn't know how he's going to react from her falling off the grid for nine months and ignoring him.

Her thumb taps nervously against the corner of her phone as she works up the courage and convinces herself to hit the call button. Not speaking for nine months is a very long time, especially after being with someone for eight years. She half expects that her father already blurted everything out to Neal since they are so buddy-buddy, but she'll never know unless she calls.

Her thumb connects with the call button and she swallows the tangy burn of fear slithering up her throat.

"Hello?" She chokes up. She cannot find the courage to say one damn word back. His voice from the simple word alone sounds bewildered as to why her name would be lighting up across his phone after all this time. "Emma?"

"Y-" she clears her throat when her voice cracks. "Yeah. Uh, hey. How are you?"

"I'm alright...how are you? Your dad told me you're still in Sicily," he kindly asks, in the softest tone imaginable, causing her stomach muscles to recoil painfully from guilt.

"Yeah, I am. I should be coming home in May, but umm look, there's something I need to tell you."

"You're dating some woman now? Yeah, I know, your dad told me. Look, I'm happy for you. I don't know if your dad told you, but I'm dating someone, too. Her name is Tamara and Emma, you were right. We weren't...right...we were content. We were...best friends...not lovers. I get it now. I understand why you ended it..."

"Neal, please stop. There's something important I need to tell you and this is probably one of the hardest things I have to say."

"Alright, what's up?" He inquires sincerely to make sure she feels comfortable enough to open up to him.

She blows out the longest, over exaggerated breath and closes her eyes. "I was pregnant. I just had a little boy. His name is Henry and I didn't tell you before, because I slept with someone right after I got here and I was terrified of not knowing who the father was, and I didn't want to drag you into a mess and break your heart if he wasn't yours, but now that I see him, god Neal...there's no doubt in my mind. He's your twin, but I know you will still want proof, so I guess I'm calling to see if you are willing to take a DNA test?"

The line is silent. Too silent. Emma pulls the phone away from her ear and checks the screen to make sure he didn't hang up on her. The numbers for the time call are still changing, so she knows he's still there. She waits a minute to allow him time to process, but then the silence keeps stretching on until she can no longer handle it.

"Neal? Please say something."

"Can I see him?" He shyly questions, just barely enough to even qualify as a whisper.

"Of course. Um, I can send a picture right now. Or do you want me to hang up and FaceTime you?" Her mouth is a bumbling, stuttering mess as she tries to formulate sentences for this man.

"Yeah, can you FaceTime me? I want to see him," he softly requests and Emma nods along vigorously even though he can't see her just yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me one minute. He's with Regina's mom, so I could call you in private. I'll grab him and call you back," she frantically explains as a burst of nervous adrenaline burns hot through her blood.

"Okay, see you soon," he murmurs before they both hang up.

Emma rushes to Cora's room and rapidly fires off the plan to the older woman while her hands tremble from the awkward situation. She carefully picks up her son and holds him close to ease her worries. She carries him back into the living room and calls Neal once again.

"Hey," he smiles brightly, creating a smile across her own lips from just seeing his old familiar face. He was always her best friend...her only friend, really.

"Hey, so I would like you to meet Henry," she softly sing-songs, adjusting the phone, so Henry's little head takes up the whole screen.

Henry's eyebrows crinkle as he stares aimlessly at the screen, most likely only seeing the light shining from it. She places a gentle kiss to his head and snuggles him even closer.

"I don't know Ems...I see you," Neal playfully suggests as he scratches his little goatee.

"That's what Regina said, but I see you."

"Yeah, that little man looks just like me," he proudly states as he holds his chin a little higher. "He's freaking cute."

"I know," she breathes, staring at her son with all the love a mother has to offer.

"When did you have him?"

"Three days ago. I spent one day in the hospital and then I came home last night."

"February eighteenth? Is that right?"

"Yup, that's his birthday."

"Alright I better mark my calendar," he laughs lightly.

"You better, it only took you six years to memorize mine," she mocks offense causing both of them to chuckle while Henry stretches his tired limbs and yawns dramatically.

"Man, I can't get over how cute he is, but uh...yeah I'll take the DNA test. And let me know when you're home, I wanna come meet the little guy."

"Oh yeah, of course. There's a place where we just swab our mouths and send it in through the mail. I can send you all the information." Neal nods along as his eyes stay focused on Henry. "Here's the other thing, I won't be moving to Boston, I'll be moving to New York with Regina. She's finishing up her residency to become a doctor."

"Alright, well...we will figure something out. I want to be in his life, Ems."

"I know, that's why I'm calling you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate the call. He's so beautiful. Man, we are going to have some fun together!" He cheerfully chants as he gazes upon their son.

"No dirt bikes Neal!"


	27. Chapter 27

Her mind is buzzing from the mix of pure exhaustion along with the anxious energy of finally meeting Henry. Her son. Their son. Her head rests against the glass for just a moment as the driver quietly escorts her through Catania in the dead of the night.

Her eyes are pleading for sleep, offering up anything for just a few minutes of shut eye, but her mind is running about a mile a minute. She always wanted children, ever since she was a little girl and she knows it has everything to do with the bond her parents created with her. She wants to be able to carry on that type of unconditional love and she's known for quite some time now that Emma is the one that she wants to build that loving family with.

Of course, she was angry when she first found out about Emma's pregnancy, but she knew when she left New York to find her ex, that she was in search of her future. She told Robin, quite bluntly, that Emma was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, not him. So, when she discovered Emma in the barn, seven months pregnant, it was almost impossible to stay mad. Emma wanted her to be a part of that baby's life and wanted to share her life with her and there was no more doubt in Regina's mind.

 _They are soulmates._

The car slowly rolls to a stop in front of her parent's cabin. She quickly pays the man for his services and climbs out of the vehicle with her luggage and a stuffed monkey in hand. She inhales sharply, admiring the warmer air than New York City has to offer in the first week of March. She takes a moment to breathe through her anxious nerves and prepares herself for the next life altering moment of her life.

Her feet tingle with nervous energy as she climbs the steps of her parent's front porch. She pulls out her key and slowly unlocks the front door, so she doesn't create too much noise. The moment she steps inside, she notices a small glow from the kitchen to her right is softly radiating around her mother.

The older woman is sitting at the kitchen table snuggled in her fluffy white robe and her matching slippers as she sips her herbal tea. The corner of Regina's mouth deepens as she studies her intently, examining the way she somehow grew older in the past few months. Maybe she hasn't truly been paying attention, but now she sees it. She sees her. There are a few more gray hairs peeking out through her chestnut colored tresses. Without any makeup, the dark circles under her eyes are more prominent along with the wrinkles near her eyes and etched around her mouth.

Regina sighs and places her bag off to the side. She kicks off her boots and subconsciously hugs the monkey closer as she trudges toward her mother. She's not sure if her mind is fully aware that her life is about to change forever, but in the moment, she feels like a small child once again. She's vulnerable and in need of her mother's attention.

"Regina, darling," her mother whispers gently into the night, conscious of a sleeping baby in the living room. "How was your flight, dear?"

Regina slips into the chair next to the woman, who has done everything in her power to make sure she _will_ be the best mother possible. She places a loving kiss to her cheek and sits back in her seat with the monkey pressed against her chest.

"It was fine. I'm exhausted. Did you wait up for me?"

"Of course, my dear," Cora concludes without any emotion, like the answer is so obvious and her daughter is a foolish girl for even asking. Her mother's tired eyes drift toward the clock on the wall, the hand slowly ticking by and echoing into the silence. "It's almost three, Henry should be waking up in a few minutes for his nighttime feeding."

"Yes, he should," she agrees, knowing her son's schedule already, even though she hasn't been there the first week...and there's that sharp pain of guilt once again.

"Oh, Regina, you are just going to love him."

"I already do."

"I know," Cora smiles apologetically and brushes some hair away from Regina's face just as she always does. "He's just the sweetest little thing. He loves to snuggle close and hardly ever cries. Such a good boy."

Regina's lips move on their own accord, grinning ecstatically as her mother gushes over her first grandson. Blood doesn't matter, not in this household. Her parents already look at Emma and see a second daughter, knowing in their hearts she will be their daughter-in-law someday. Henry is their grandchild no matter what, just like he is Regina's son and she would do anything for him.

"How's Emma doing? Is she exhausted? Is she struggling? Is she still sore?" Her mouth just spews all her worries and trepidation about being absent as of recently.

"Regina, calm down," her mother coos, resting her warm palm on top of Regina's hand. "Stop worrying, Emma is just fine. She's a wonderful mother. You need to stop beating yourself up, it's only three months and then the rest of his life you will be there."

"I know," she sighs heavily, fighting against the wobble in the back of her throat. "I just wish she would have told me. We could be in New York together right now."

"Honey, you have to let it go. Emma still wants to raise the baby here, but she's moving for you. So you can pursue your dreams."

"I know. I know. I just hate being apart. I want to help her with Henry."

"I know, baby girl," her mother consoles her just as a sharp shriek echoes from the living room to interrupt their conversation.

Regina jumps right to her feet and scurries into the living room where she finds Henry in a small bassinet near the couch. Emma's already popping up like a pop tart from the toaster while she bends down to pick up the fussy baby, placing the stuffed monkey in his spot.

"Regina?" Emma blurts out in shock as Regina shushes their son and holds him close to her chest. "I'll grab his bottle," she murmurs through her thick sleepy voice while the brunette focuses on the most precious little baby ever.

Her heart flutters and fills with a warmth she can't truly describe. She gazes upon his red, scrunched little face as he whines for his bottle. His little button nose is crinkled up tight reminding her so much of his blonde mother. She bends down and kisses the tip of his nose while her feet slowly rock back and forth to soothe him.

"Hi, my handsome prince," she tenderly greets her baby for the first time as Emma prepares the bottle.

Henry's cries slowly dissipate as his eyes peer up at her curiously. She laughs lightly, watching the expression upon his face and somehow, she just knows he recognizes the sound of her voice from all her daily calls. She kisses his forehead and snuggles him in even closer, breathing in his baby scent.

"Do you want to feed him? Or do you want me to?" Emma tiredly questions, running her free hand over her face to wake herself up.

"I'll feed him," she confirms, already holding out her hand to accept the bottle.

"He's a good eater, so don't let him chug the whole thing. Do like half, burp him and then the other half. Watch him, he's quick, he'll slurp down that whole thing in less than a minute if you don't stop him," Emma muses, smiling wildly down upon their son.

"Okay," she agrees, even though Emma has told her this a few times by now, but she knows her girlfriend is just overly tired.

Regina carefully takes a seat on the couch as her girlfriend follows her lead. The adorably tired blonde snuggles into her side and rests her head against Regina's chest, so she can still watch their son happily eat. Regina gently places the tip against Henry's lips and observes as he quickly sucks the bottle into his mouth.

"He's a little chunker," Cora playfully teases as she enters the living room and claims a seat on the other couch. "He will guzzle that bottle quite fast."

"So, I've heard," Regina hums softly not to disturb the precious baby.

She notices right away how this greedy little boy is halfway done, so she delicately pulls the bottle from his mouth, eliciting a desperate cry for more. She whispers softly, gently placing him against her chest and softly patting his back.

"Ignore his cries, he'll burp," Emma lazily explains through a yawn while Henry proceeds to beg for more.

"Well, I'm off to bed, you two have a nice evening." Her mother bends down and places a gentle kiss to each one of their foreheads. "Try and get some rest, both of you."

"Goodnight," Emma and Regina reciprocate together as Cora disappears into her room.

Henry's little cries slowly fade away as his mouth releases the burp, they both knew was sure to come. Regina carefully settles him back into her arms and offers him the rest of his bottle. His eyes widen with excitement as he quickly sucks the bottle back into his mouth. His little noises fill the calm night as her and Emma both study their son in awe.

"Emma, he's so beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry I'm not here every day," she whines from the emotions beginning to outweigh her logical thinking, most likely from the lack of sleep as well as meeting Henry for the first time.

"Regina, stop," Emma softly commands, placing her index finger beneath Regina's chin to slowly guide her face, so she can gaze into her eyes. Those stunning green irises sparkle with love while a smile graces her dainty lips. "Please stop worrying, we are fine. You're not doing anything wrong. I am so proud of you for working hard to become a doctor. You need to stay focused because we will be home before you know it, okay?"

Regina doesn't bother with words, the emotions are pulling too hard at her heartstrings, so instead she just captures those lips, persuading a soft moan to fall from Emma's mouth. She swallows the sexy little whimper, but refrains from deepening the kiss due to their son nuzzled against them.

"I love you," Regina breathes, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Emma slips her fingers through dark hair and kisses the tip of Regina's nose. "I know, I love you so much," she declares as her thumbs stroke her cheeks lovingly.

A loud sucking noise grasps Regina's attention, so she turns toward their son to discover his bottle empty. She carefully pries the bottle from his reluctant lips, which Emma quickly takes from her. Regina maneuvers the full little boy to lay parallel with her legs while she holds him beneath his neck. She leans forward and examines every inch of his tiny face.

His little head bobs side to side as though he's trying to assess his brunette mother. His long eyelashes bat dramatically as his body squirms the slightest bit.

"I don't care what anyone says, you look like your mother," she whispers, generating a small gurgling sound from the infant.

"Ugh," Emma groans as she plops hazardously against the couch next to her. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"He really is," she confirms, crinkling her nose playfully at her baby. "He has your chin and your nose."

"You think?" Emma's head tilts to the side like a confused puppy and she studies her son. "I think he does have my mom's chin," she agrees as her eyes stay glued to the little boy.

"Which you inherited as well," she confirms as her shoulder bumps playfully into hers. "You, my little prince, need to go back to bed before you start thinking three thirty in the morning is play time." Henry agrees with a long, drawn out yawn, provoking Emma to slip her thumb and index finger inside his mouth. She rubs her fingers together lightly and removes her hand before he closes his mouth again. "What are you doing?" Regina inquires, completely puzzled by her actions.

"Oh," Emma's cheeks slowly turn into a soft pink color as she tucks her wild hair behind her ear. "I don't know, umm your mom does it all the time when he yawns. She says it's an old thing her grandmother used to do to all the babies, as well as her mother. I guess it's a superstition or something, so the baby's jaw doesn't stick like that or something." Her girlfriend nervously shrugs her shoulder becoming awfully embarrassed which she finds utterly endearing.

"You're adorable," she announces, enclosing the gap between them to peck her cheek. "I bet my mother is so proud of herself for teaching you that."

Emma shrugs again as though she's not affected by her words, but the brunette sees the smile growing and she knows Emma's happy to have a mother figure during this time.

"Okay, bedtime, kid," the blonde orders as she steals Henry from Regina's arms. She lifts him effortlessly and kisses his tiny cheek, instantly warming Regina's blood with love. "Ni-night," she coos in a soft baby voice as she lays Henry back inside his bassinet.

Regina examines as Emma places him inside a swaddling blanket and securely wraps him up like a burrito. She smiles with little hearts beating in her eyes as she places his pacifier between his lips and sweeps her fingers across his forehead.

"Did you bring him this stuffed animal?" Her girlfriend asks as she picks up the toy and squeezes the plush fur.

"I did," Regina proudly states just as Emma's about to place the stuffed animal back into the bassinet, but she stills her actions with a gentle hand against her forearm. "No stuffed animals in the crib with a newborn," she firmly instructs.

Emma rolls her eyes and places the monkey beneath Henry's feet. "He doesn't move when he's sleeping, he's too little, what's gonna happen? I'll keep it by his feet and away at the edge of the bassinet. He'll be fine."

"Goodnight, my sweet boy," Regina whispers, choosing not to argue with her girlfriend right now. Her finger lightly grazes his nose, causing his eyes to flutter closed.

"Goodnight Henry, I love you. See you when you wake up," Emma murmurs before they slowly step away, the soft sounds of Henry's steady breathing filling the air.

Emma glances at the couch, then back at her girlfriend, perplexed about something. "What?" Regina whispers, not wanting to bother Henry.

"I really want to sleep next to you, but this couch looks small now that I'm looking at it."

"Oh, we'll be fine, I don't care if I get a stiff neck, I miss you." Regina flippantly says, slipping her hand inside of Emma's and tugging her closer to the couch.

Regina lays down with her back pressing into the cushions as much as possible allowing her girlfriend enough room to lay in front of her. The cute blonde lays down and wiggles her bottom against Regina's front as she holds her close. She presses a small kiss behind Emma's ear and sighs as relief washes over her.

 _She's in her arms again._

Her girlfriend abruptly spins around in her arms though and wedges her leg between hers. They both smile adoringly, with sappy, love sick grins as they soak up the moment.

"You know, I used to be the big spoon," Emma teases as her eyes widen playfully.

"This is true," she hums, pretending to mull over the statement.

"As much as I love when you hold me close, I love it even more holding you, protecting you."

"Nobody is stopping you, dear," she mocks, earning an eye roll from those shining bright eyes.

"You're a brat," Emma accuses as her thigh presses into Regina's neglected core.

" _Ti piace_ ," she taunts in a low growl, knowing her girlfriend won't understand that she just said, _you like it._

"What does that mean?" Emma blurts out rather loudly, inspiring Regina's hand to fly up to cover her big mouth.

" _Elegante come sempre_ ," green eyes roll at the teasing phrase, _elegant as always,_ that Regina has used since day one with this blonde. However, it's the one thing she loves most about her, how ungraciously dignified she is. Emma huffs her fake annoyance against a warm palm. " _Ti amo_ ," Regina whispers as her hand slips away and her lips replace its duty to keep her quiet.

"Does that mean I love you?" Emma mutters into their kiss as their eyes slowly flutter closed. Regina nods mindlessly and focuses on their kiss. " _Ti amo_ ," she repeats sending Regina's heart soaring.

XXXXX

"Emma, wake up," Regina softly whispers into her girlfriend's ear just to watch her squirm from her hot breath. Those green eyes remain closed while she fights desperately to hold back her smirk. "Time to greet the day sleepy head. I've allowed you to sleep long enough," she sternly states, even though she doesn't mind at all if Emma catches up on her sleep while she spends some alone time with Henry.

"No, I'm going to continue pretending to sleep just like you," Emma groans, stretching out her sleepy limbs.

"Don't be a brat," she husks into the blonde's ear for only her to hear.

"There's not enough room for two brats in this relationship. You've got it covered," Emma deadpans and the smile on her face tells Regina, she's proud of herself. Her hand quickly smacks that full bottom winning herself a loud yell of surprise in response. "Ow!"

"Get up," she strictly orders again.

Emma grumbles her annoyance, sitting up on the couch and Regina's right there, quickly handing over a fresh steaming cup of coffee. "Thank you," her girlfriend says as she inhales the rich aroma.

"You're welcome."

"So, what has you so eager to wake up and greet this day?" Emma inquires before she tentatively sips her hot coffee.

"It's sixty degrees out, I think we should take Henry for a stroll through town. The fresh air will do both of you some good."

"Alright, sounds fun," she flashes a cheeky smile that consumes her entire face and always melts Regina's heart instantly.

"Go get dressed. I just finished feeding Henry, I'll change him and then we will head out."

Emma nods enthusiastically before she takes another sip of coffee and leaps with joy pumping through her veins. She rushes to the bathroom while Regina takes a moment to admire her beautiful girlfriend. She still can't believe she's all hers.

"Henry, are you ready for a new diaper before we go bye-bye?" She softly questions, her index finger tickling his little tummy, producing the sweetest cooing sounds. "Alright, little boy, it's been some time since this momma has changed a diaper," she begins explaining, unsnapping his pajamas while he squirms around playfully. "But you're going to be good for me, right?" She slowly removes his tiny little legs from his pajamas and moves the garment out of the way. She places a new diaper underneath his bottom and slowly removes the old one. The minute she pulls the dirty diaper away, Henry decides this will be a perfect time to practice his aim. "No, no, no," she whines, fumbling to cover him back up.

"What happened?" Her mother yells from the kitchen as Emma comes bursting out of the bathroom with her shirt half buttoned.

"Nothing," Regina grumbles, aggressively pulling the wipes from the pouch to clean up the mess her son made.

"Did he pee on you?" Emma investigates with far too much amusement dancing mischievously in her eyes.

"Yes," she mumbles, avoiding those sparkling eyes like she's Medusa and will end with her quickly turning to stone.

"Awww, you're officially his mommy now," Emma proudly gushes as she wraps her arms around Regina's waist from behind. She rests her pointed chin upon the brunette's shoulder and sighs. "He peed on me too." Regina chuckles through her nose and continues cleaning up the mess. "Boys are squirters," she teases before she untangles herself from her back and retrieves a fresh new set of clothes.

"Roland never peed on me when he was a baby," Regina counters while placing the new diaper on Henry.

"He was older darling," her mother chimes into the conversation as she strolls into the living room. "By the time Henry's six months, he should stop," she educates the couple as she bends down and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Did you pee on your momma?" She playfully teases in an angelic baby voice that inspires Henry's little body to jerk and jump around with excitement. "That's my boy, you give your mommas hell."

"Not cool, Cora," Emma deadpans as she hands over Henry's clothing for the day, or until he spits up or pees on that one as well.

Regina easily changes Henry into his new outfit and lifts him up to kiss his little cheek. "Okay mommy, we are all set. Do you have the stroller?" She asks, gently resting Henry against her chest.

With one arm slipping below his bottom, her other hand holds his wobbly head into place. Her lips stretch down to kiss the top of his head while Emma prepares the stroller. Automatically, her legs begin to sway from side to side to gently rock her precious newborn.

"Alright, load him up," her girlfriend cheerfully instructs, holding the straps aside for Regina. She carefully places him inside and Emma buckles him in safely.

"Where's his jacket?" Her mother inquires in a tone Regina's all too familiar with. A tone that expresses she can't believe they could be so careless.

"He doesn't have one," Emma shrugs completely unaffected by Cora's tone. "He doesn't need one anyways, we will put a thick blanket over him, and he'll be more than fine. It's nice out."

"Fine, but you have to put on a hat. You don't want that baby's head cold or the wind in his ears," Cora firmly explains while her eyebrows furrow in concern for the baby.

"Does he really need a hat?" Emma questions as she places his bag underneath the stroller. "I don't think it's necessary."

"You put a hat on that child, Emma Swan," the older woman quickly rebuttals in a tone that tells the couple she will not allow them to leave the house without a hat on his head.

"Alright, alright," the blonde holds her hands up in surrender and digs through Henry's stuff until she finds a hat.

"Okay, don't stay out too long," Cora commands, kissing her grandson's cheek once again with all the love and adoration in the world.

XXXXX

"So, how did Neal accept the news?" Regina inquires as she pushes Henry through the streets of Catania with Emma close to her side.

"He's happy, we each received the results in the mail yesterday and he's proud to be the father," she casually states as though none of this is a big deal or a life altering moment.

"So, what does this mean for us?" She timidly questions, gazing down upon their son, and wondering what the future holds for a solid relationship with Henry.

"It means that we will raise Henry together, you and I. Neal will help out when he can, but we are so far apart. He will probably only see Henry every other weekend, but _we_ are his moms and _together_ we will raise him. He's our son and Henry will grow up knowing that we are his parents. He will come to us equally, he will be mad at us equally and he will love us equally," Emma confidently declares without a doubt in her mind, which somewhat helps ease Regina's worries about the future.

"Okay," she softly whispers while her mind dreams of a time when they are married, and she won't have to fear the unknown so much.

"When can he see us?" Emma absentmindedly questions, her green eyes soaking up their adorable son snuggled up in his stroller.

"Probably in the next two weeks or so. He can detect light and motion right now," she answers and her girlfriend hums along. "I can tell he already is bonding with our voices."

"I really have no clue when it comes to babies. Everything I know now is because your mom taught me."

"Well, I must say you have a wonderful teacher, just look how well I turned out," she smugly retorts for fun, and to watch that mischievous grin slip across those pretty, pink lips.

"I mean...you're _alright_...kind of a brat and a little full of yourself," Emma mocks, her face remaining impassive, but that blank look upon her face brings a smile to Regina's.

This is who they are as a couple. They tease, they poke fun, they play, they laugh...they are perfect for one another. Emma is the sun that brightens up each one of her days and she's already dreading having to go back home without her and her son by her side.

Regina lightly shoves the woman, eliciting an adorable giggle to leak passed her lips. "Since, you're being so mean, I think you deserve a punishment," she firmly declares.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma muses, her eyebrows wiggling with delight and completely ignorant to what Regina is hinting at. "What kind of punishment? A spanking? A thorough medical exam?" She excitedly questions while the brunette attempts to keep her cool.

"Something even better?"

"Hmmm, I like where this is going?"

"Do you?" Regina confidently inquires as her chin thrusts a little higher from her smug attitude.

"Definitely."

"Well, we are here, your punishment," she proudly announces as Emma's eyebrows pinch together, puzzled by the statement. "We are visiting Rosalie, I'm sure she would love to see Henry."

This acknowledgment wins her an over exaggerated groan from her girlfriend.

"Seriously? Come on, the woman hates me. She's going to call Henry a _medigan,_ " she whines her objection while Regina simply smiles in response.

"Come along, dear," she nods toward the front door of the small bed and breakfast, motivating her girlfriend to grumpily open the door, so she can push the stroller through. "Besides if it makes you feel any better, Henry was born in Sicily, so Rosalie will be ecstatic."

"Yippie," Emma groans in the most sarcastic tone imaginable, with a scowl set upon her face.

Regina leans forward and presses a featherlight kiss to her cheek as she walks right passed her. "You're making an old lady very happy. I promise," she whispers and ventures into the cozy building.

"Regina!" Rosalie squeals in pure joy as she rushes to her side, her cold hands already stretching out so she can roughly grab her face and kiss her cheeks.

" _Ciao Rosalie_ ," she happily greets the older woman while Emma stands awkwardly behind her. " _Ti ricordi di Emma_ ," she inquires if the older woman remembers her girlfriend as she points to the anxious blonde behind her.

Rosalie's dark eyes drift toward Emma and she offers her a weak smile. She mumbles, _of course I remember the medigan,_ in Italian before she turns her attention to Henry. Regina explains to the elderly woman that Emma had a baby and he was their son.

Rosalie excitedly bends down to gaze upon the wide-eyed baby boy and gasps.

"Beddu. Beddu. Beddu," she chants as she lightly pinches his cheek.

Emma's warm embrace leans into Regina's side and the brunette instantly smiles from the contact alone. "What is she saying?" Emma whispers for only her girlfriend's ears.

"Beautiful boy."

"I thought beautiful is _bella_?" Emma innocently questions as Regina turns to meet her confused eyes.

"It does, in Italian." Emma's face morphs into painfully perplexed as she tries to understand what she's saying. "Italian's and Sicilian's speak in different dialects. I speak Italian because that's how I was taught, but if you notice some words are different when other people speak to me or there's a different sound to the words. I understand Sicilian because my grandmother spoke it all the time, but when my parents moved here, I learned how to read and write in Italian."

"Huh," Emma pauses as her mind becomes lost in thought. "Never noticed," she mumbles mostly to herself as she tries to think back on her time there.

"I know, unless you speak Italian or Sicilian you wouldn't notice," she explains before Rosalie interrupts with a question.

" _Ovviamente_ ," Regina happily responds to the older woman as Emma gapes at her, waiting for the translation. Regina bends down and removes Henry's blanket, passing it to his other mother. "She asked if she could hold him and I said, of course," she explains, unbundling the newborn and carefully lifting him up. She sneaks a peek at her girlfriend who is anxiously nibbling on her bottom lip. "Relax, he will be just fine," she reassures her and carefully passes their son over to the tiny woman, who is beaming with joy.

" _Too, too, too,"_ Rosalie chants some weird sounds over Henry and Regina swears it seems as though she's pretending to spit on him.

Emma's eyes double in size, so Regina gently asks the older woman what she is doing. Rosalie begins rapidly explaining that their baby is too cute for his own good. She says every time someone says he's beautiful, they must do the same action to him, so they do not jinx the baby. Regina quickly translates to Emma to settle her anxiety about the situation.

"Just superstitions," Regina softly responds and watches as her girlfriend quickly relaxes.

"Mmm, beddu!" Rosalie exclaims once again as she kisses his forehead and gently hands him back over, while strictly informing Regina that she needs to hold his head.

She simply shakes her head and laughs instead of the sarcastic comment tickling the tip of her tongue. She fastens her son safely back into his stroller as Emma drapes the blanket over his tiny body. They kindly say their goodbyes and quickly exit the bed and breakfast before Emma has a nervous breakdown.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Regina teases.

"The woman spit all over our baby," Emma deadpans, appearing very unamused by the visit.

"She didn't actually spit, Emma, she just made the noises with her mouth. You clearly believe in those superstitions otherwise you wouldn't have stuck your fingers in our child's mouth last night when he yawned," she mocks as they stroll back into town.

"Whatever," Emma grumbles as she readjusts Henry's hat. "You owe me for that visit. I'm talking lots of sexual favors."

"It's too soon. Doctor's orders, no sex right now," she gently explains, so her girlfriend understands that she wishes they could have some fun, but it's not wise.

"We're in a fight," Emma playfully quips as they turn the corner to make their way home again.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hello," Emma hastily answers the phone breathlessly while she balances Henry in one arm and attempts to keep the phone pointed at them, so Regina can see their faces and not the ceiling or the floor.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem flustered," Regina softly replies in concern, but Emma's mind is focused on bouncing Henry to keep him from screaming bloody murder once again.

"Yeah, Henry's...going through a phase...I think...I hope..." she mutters, making sure her knees bend aggressively so she can pop right back up to keep him moving.

Cora and Henry are out this evening and Emma's beside herself with her screaming child. She's not sure what to do anymore because clearly, he doesn't give a damn whether she feeds him, changes him or burps him. She's not going to tell Regina this piece of information, but she distinctly remembers a scene from the show Friends where Monica rocks the baby to sleep and she's so desperate that she's willing to give that a try.

"What's wrong? He's fussy?" Her girlfriend innocently inquires because she has no clue that fussy would actually be a blessing in this moment.

"Fussy...more like possessed by the devil himself," Emma deadpans, her body recklessly bouncing from side to side while Henry sniffles and hiccups after his hour long temper tantrum.

Regina sighs heavily and somehow Emma already knows there's so much more behind that exhale than just her guilt of not being there with them. She holds her breath waiting for the blow she knows is to come. She inspects the way her girlfriend anxiously runs a shaky hand through her hair, that's already in disarray from her anguish.

"This makes it so much harder," Regina mumbles mostly to herself, but Emma hears those awful words loud and clear and they instantly toss her stomach upside down. "Em, I'm so sorry, but I can't come at the end of the month like we planned."

"What? Why?" She tries her best not to sound too disappointed because she knows her girlfriend's career comes first right now and it's all for their future as a family.

"Too many people have requested off during that time and since I already had a week off in March, my name was pushed to the bottom of the list," she explains as though the words are literally slicing through her heart as they speak.

Regina's antsy fingers tread through her wild hair yet again as her head slowly falls forward in shame. She looks utterly exhausted and Emma wonders if it's because of her worry about the conversation or if she is running ragged at the hospital.

"Regina," she softly whispers to coax those beautiful brown eyes to peer up at her. "It's alright. Henry and I will be just fine. I can come to New York now with him," she offers, hoping to help settle some of the anxiety ripping her apart.

"No, I can't have you travel eleven hours on a plane with a three-month-old. That's too much, especially if he's going through a phase right now. The moment they approve my vacation request I'm coming there. I promise," she vows in a way that Emma knows, she will never cave on allowing her and Henry to travel alone.

"Alright," she slowly says, peeking over at Henry's pinched face. His eyebrows are still painfully drawn together in anger like she's the reason for his unhappiness. She sighs and places a gentle kiss to his nose while her feet continue shifting rapidly. "So, when do you think you will make it out here?"

"I'm really hoping sometime in June. I think it's feasible," her girlfriend weakly explains, expressing just how much she doesn't even believe in her own damn words.

"Okay, well, Henry and I will be fine. I'm sure your parents will be ecstatic to have us around a little while longer," she mutters, trying to make her face appear like she's looking for the silver lining.

"Are you sure about that? A constant screaming baby doesn't seem that great."

"Your mother never seems to mind when Henry breaks down. That woman has all the patience in the world," she grumbles while her eyes roll to their own accord.

She wishes she had _half_ the patience Cora possesses just to make it through this phase.

Henry's little body stiffens in her arms just before he belts a godawful scream. She winces from the high-pitched screech as more tears stream uncontrollably down his face.

"Henry," Regina softly coos, but Emma knows even his other mother's voice can't save them now. "Come on my little prince, be good for mommy," she attempts to soothe their son, but he's not having it.

Henry continues to scream and cry through Regina's loving voice while Emma tries to readjust him in her arms with one hand. He kicks and squirms, inevitably knocking the cell phone out of her hands. She groans and reaches down to retrieve the device while he wails even louder in her ear.

"Look Regina, I'll call you later. Love you, bye," she quickly hangs up without glancing at the screen or even waiting for her girlfriend to reply.

She's just so utterly exhausted that she doesn't even acknowledge how rude she actually was to her girlfriend. She tosses the phone to the couch and cuddles Henry closer to her chest.

She shifts her weight from one foot to the next, bouncing aggressively up and down. "Shhhhh, Henry, it's okay my baby," she whispers over and over again, rocking him back and forth, but her son is relentless. He is definitely stubborn like both of his mothers.

The front door suddenly bursts wide open with a giggling Henry and Cora to follow. The moment the older couple hears Henry's frantic cries, their laughter comes to a screeching halt.

"Oh Emma, how long has he been like this?" Cora quickly interrogates as she rushes to her side and the older Henry softly closes the front door behind them.

"Oh, I don't know," she grumbles, finally feeling the last bit of her sanity slip away. "Like an hour and a half. He doesn't want anything. He's miserable," she whines as her feet rapidly pace around the living room.

"Give him here," Cora kindly offers, holding out her welcoming arms.

"No, it's alright. He's my son, I can calm him," she tiredly responds, mostly on autopilot from pure exhaustion.

"Emma, my dear, it's alright to take a moment to breathe at a time like this. If Regina were here, you two would be taking turns to calm him, so neither one runs out of steam. It's perfectly alright to allow yourself a moment to regain your strength before you lose your mind," Cora sweetly explains while the ear-piercing cries rattle dangerously in Emma's mind.

"Okay," she reluctantly whimpers and hands over her frantic son.

"What seems to be the problem my sweet boy?" Cora coos while Emma watches her carefully rock her baby. "Do you have a tummy ache?" She whispers as she slowly rolls him in her arms.

Emma's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she observes the older woman rolling her son, causing her heart to race a little faster in fear. Then, Cora grips his feet and gently tilts him upside down, forcing Emma into a full-blown panic attack.

"Oh my god, Cora! What the hell are you doing?" She bellows, reaching out to steal back her baby back and protect him from this woman who has clearly lost her damn mind.

"Sssshhhh, relax, my dear," Cora brings him back upright and lays his tummy across her forearm. "It's something my grandmother and mother did to all the babies when they were hysterical. He probably has gas," she softly enlightens the new mother as she begins rocking Henry again.

Cora's hand rests upon his tiny back while his cheek nuzzles into the crook of her elbow. She sways slowly from side to side as his cries suddenly subside. She gently massages his back while her forearm firmly presses into his tummy and suddenly, he's calming down.

"You have so many weird traditions," Emma mutters, inspecting every detail of Henry's face carefully to make sure he's alright.

"I know, I was absolutely horrified when my grandmother did the same thing to Regina, but as you can see, she is just fine now, just like Henry will be," the older woman happily states while Emma brushes Henry's hair aside to kiss his tear stained cheek.

"He's falling asleep," she whispers, her tired eyes only focusing on her son.

"Of course, he is. He wore himself out with all that screaming," Cora softly murmurs, pulling him closer into her comforting embrace.

"Regina called," Emma's loose lips reveal without a second thought from her tired brain. Cora hums in response as she slowly makes her way to the couch to sit down. "She's not coming at the end of the month." The older woman's eyes instantly jump to Emma's with a fierce fire, expressing her concern. "She wasn't granted the time she requested. I guess too many people are taking off at that same time. She said she's hoping for June, but her tone didn't sound too optimistic," she pouts.

Cora rests against the arm of the couch and slowly moves a sleeping Henry to cuddle upon her chest. Emma claims the spot next to them and delicately caresses her son's back because her body seems to always be magnetized to the infant.

"That's alright, let her focus on work. We are more than happy to have you two here. You know that, my dear."

"I know," Emma whispers and fights against the sharp pain attacking her gut from missing Regina, yet again.

XXXXX

With a baby on her hands, the weeks seem to just fly by. Emma had given up her apartment when she moved back in with Cora and Henry, right before her son was born. The couple took care of them, so she could stay at home and raise her son. There was no point going back to work at the hotel for one month after her maternity leave.

Most days she finds herself helping Henry in the barn while her son sleeps in the stroller beside them or sometimes Cora will look out after him. She really didn't want to take advantage of the couple in anyway, so whenever she saw the opportunity, she helped out as much as she could around the farm.

They were inching closer toward the end of June and Regina had still yet to inform her when she would be coming to Sicily. Emma's been growing a little anxious, but she doesn't want to push her girlfriend if she's really busy at work and besides, it's completely out of Regina's control.

"Hello?" Regina answers with her head peeking out of the white sheets and Emma's heart aches, wishing she could be cuddled in that bed next to her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she whispers delicately as Regina runs a hand sloppily in front of her face to wake herself up.

"It's fine," Her girlfriend breathes even though her eyes are hardly staying open. "What's up?" Now, Emma knows she's half asleep because her girlfriend would never use that phrase.

"Well, Henry's four months now and I can start him on baby cereal, I was just going to feed him for the first time...I thought...maybe you'd want to see?" She meekly questions as all her insecurities rush to the forefront of her mind.

She's not exactly sure how tired Regina is or how grumpy. She knows she's been working twelve hour shifts and she knows when _she_ feels that exhausted, she doesn't want anyone to bother her. Maybe from being apart for three months now, Emma feels like she's slowly forgetting who her girlfriend really is. She feels this wedge slowly driving them further apart and she hates how insecure it's making her feel about their relationship.

"I'm up," Regina declares, fumbling to sit upright in the bed, instantly eliciting a smile to spread across Emma's lips. "What is that he's sitting in?" Regina laughs, resting comfortably against her headboard.

"A bumbo chair," she casually replies. "It's supposed to help teach babies how to sit up. The highchair is at your place, so I uh...I figured this would be fine to feed him in now."

"He looks so big," her girlfriend whines with those big brown eyes absorbing every detail her screen has to offer of their son. "Emma, he doesn't even look like the same baby anymore," her voice cracks, along with Emma's heart just knowing how she must feel not being there with them. "Did he grow over night?" She mutters and it's so painful to see those eyes become glassy.

"I think he did. He's a porker," she teases, hoping to lighten up her girlfriend's spirits just a little bit. "Okay, I haven't done this before, so we shall see how much he likes this stuff," she playfully admits with a little bit of distaste in her tone, because honestly, the baby food doesn't look that appealing.

"He looks so happy though," Regina chuckles as Emma mixes the small bowl.

Green eyes flick toward Henry, who is happily bouncing up and down in his chair and smacking his lips together. Emma can't help but burst out laughing when she sees how eager her son begs for his breakfast.

"You're such a chunker," Emma laughs, scooping the tiniest bit onto the tip of the rubber spoon. "Mmm-ummm-ummm," she coos playfully, flying the spoon into the air and inspiring Henry to open wide for her. She places the tip inside his mouth and watches as he sloppily closes his mouth around the spoon. A little oatmeal dribbles out as he tries to figure out how to eat for the first time while Regina giggles in the background. Emma swoops up the breakfast clinging to his bottom lip and slips it inside his mouth again. "Mmm-ummm-ummm."

"Why are you making those noises?" Her girlfriend pokes fun through a hearty laugh, provoking her hand and spoon to still midair.

"What noises?" She ignorantly questions, turning to meet a set of amused eyes.

"You're making these weird noises when you bring the spoon to his mouth," Regina laughs while running her fingers through her messy locks.

"I don't know," she shyly responds, feeling slightly embarrassed that she didn't even notice that she was producing any sound at all.

However, none of that matters for too long because Henry distracts her with his ear-piercing screech. He clenches his fists tightly and screams again as he stares intently at the spoon hanging in front of his face.

"Feed him!" Regina instructs through a laugh that Emma knows she's trying to keep inside her mouth.

"Jeez kid, you act like I never feed you," she grumbles and slips the spoon into his mouth once more.

Henry's face lights up as he enjoys the small bite once again. And Emma proceeds to feed him a little faster, making sure she doesn't pause too long in between to allow him the opportunity to scream in her face again. Not much time passes before he is finished, not daring to leave one bite left behind.

"Good job, my sweet boy," Regina praises while Emma lifts him from the chair and rests him in her arms. She quickly hands over his bottle before he freaks out on her again. "Emma, I miss you two so much. I just want to say screw everything and come out there right now," she concedes through a shaky voice, thick with her emotions weighing down upon her.

"I know, but you can't. You have to stay focused. This is killing me too. I hate that you're not here, but I know it's the right choice for our future. Do you think you will make it by July?" She fearfully questions, because honestly, she doesn't even want to know the answer.

Ignorance is bliss, right?

"I hope so," Regina exhales and anxiously runs her fingers through her hair, yet again. A terrible bad habit Emma's noticed her girlfriend's picked up since they have been apart.

"Honestly Regina, if you can't make it by July, I'm coming to New York whether you want us traveling alone or not, I don't care anymore. I'm tired of this," she professes as her exhaustion from the long-distance relationship finally gets the best of her.

"I will figure something out. I promise."

XXXXX

One week came and went in a blink of an eye and Emma was left feeling more uneasy about her long-distance relationship. The calls were becoming less and less, and the texts were almost nonexistent in her mind. Little malicious voices were whispering in the back of her mind that Regina finally woke up and realized she deserves so much better than her.

She tried her very best to keep busy with older Henry on the farm, cooking meals with Cora and dedicating every free second to her son, but none of that helped ease the ache that was slowly tearing her heart in two. She would even struggle to stay up late, just so that she could call her girlfriend when she was coming home from work, but still, her calls went unanswered.

"Cora, have you heard from Regina this week?" She finally questions the older woman when the pain just becomes too much for her breaking heart.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Cora responds flippantly because all her attention is focused on stealing her grandson from Emma's arms. She scoops up the four-month-old and kisses his cheek over and over again, producing small little squeals from the baby. "I haven't spoken with her. I believe she's working extra hard this week," she defends her only daughter while she resumes her sweet kisses against her grandson.

Emma groans inwardly and rolls her eyes at her so-called girlfriend. The least Regina could do was text her back saying that she's sorry, but she would be working extra hours, so she didn't worry.

"Could you watch Henry for a little bit? I would like to take Rocinante out for a little ride, if that's alright with you," Emma sheepishly asks, but Cora is already nodding her agreement as she baby talks to Henry and he giggles along.

"Go relax and clear your mind. Henry and I will be just fine. Won't we my baby boy?" She playfully questions as his blue-green eyes dance with excitement.

She's still unsure what color his eyes will turn out to be, most days they appear to be green, but sometimes they still hold that blue that babies are born with.

"Thank you," Emma murmurs and places a loving kiss to her son's temple. "Be good for Nana, kid," she orders while sweeping his hair to one side.

She quickly rushes out of the kitchen and inhales the warm summer air. One year since she first arrived in Sicily and she still can't believe where her life has brought her to during the time. She was only supposed to stay three months and now it's been twelve, but she doesn't regret one single moment.

She's over the moon that she was welcomed into the family with open arms. Her son is fortunate now to say he was born in Sicily and she knows in her heart, whatever the future holds for her and Regina, her and her son will be returning to Sicily through his life to visit Cora and Henry. They are their family now and she wouldn't ask for a thing more.

If she wants a solid relationship with Regina, then she knows she's going to have to go against her girlfriend's wishes and travel back to New York without her. She can no longer handle the horrible distance that's between them. It's not even the miles apart anymore, she can feel a wedge separating between their communication and she hates it. It's like she doesn't even know what to say to her own girlfriend anymore and that's not who they are.

She glances up at the sky as she trudges her way toward the barn. The sky is growing darker for a promise of a summer thunderstorm and she instantly pouts knowing she can no longer bring Rocinante out in that weather.

 _The sky was just blue, and the sun was just beating down. Just her luck!_

She scoffs and kicks the dirt as she enters the barn. The least she can do is visit with Rocinante if she can no longer ride him.

"Hey bud," she smiles brightly at her companion and climbs onto the wooden fence. She holds up her palm and allows the horse to graze her open hand with his long snout. "I know you're all _Team Regina_ , but she's really pissing me off," she huffs in annoyance while his big black eyes watch her closely.

A violent gust of wind whips just outside the barn and slams the heavy door closed provoking Rocinante to screech out in fear. She quickly grabs hold of his reigns and calmly pets his nose to chase away his fears.

"Hey Rocinante, I'm here, bud," she softly whispers, her palm dragging against his coarse white patch.

A crack of thunder grumbles against the summer sky just before thick rain drops pelt against the roof, sounding amplified through the barn.

"So much for our ride, huh bud?" She sighs heavily and rests her forehead against his nose. "Maybe we can go out for a ride tomorrow?" She suggests, mostly to herself as another smack of thunder rips through the sky and the barn door swings wide open.

"Emma."


	29. Chapter 29

"Emma."

The breathy sound of her name leaving Regina's lips and swimming through the air causes a chain reaction to Emma's body. Cold shivers tickle down her spine, prompting her body to shudder violently. Her skin breaks out in goosebumps as her heart takes off racing in a marathon she has not properly trained for. Her mouth runs dry. Her hands and feet grow clammy. Her stomach erupts with angry butterflies swarming around her gut and begging to be released.

The tips of her toes dig deep into her shoes before she slowly spins around to meet those enchanting brown eyes, placing her immediately under her spell.

"Regi-"

"Where's Henry?" Her girlfriend gasps as her feet shuffle toward Emma is a haste.

Those raven tresses are sopping wet, clinging to her face as the ends drip the angry rain to the floor below. Her white tank top is soaked, granting Emma the privilege to see right through her shirt and gaze upon her white lace bra. Emma doesn't have time to assess much else of her body because her girlfriend is stalking toward her with determination beating in those rich eyes.

"He's inside with-"

She's not allowed to finish her sentence because Regina's ice-cold hands are on her face and pulling her into a searing kiss. She freezes, but only for a brief second before she kisses her back with just as much heat.

She moans instantly into Regina's mouth as her girlfriend's fingers decide that they need all of her right now. Those greedy digits slip away from Emma's cheeks and quickly travel south, fumbling for her jean shorts. She grips Regina's face, walking her back toward the bundles of hay stacked in the corner.

The kiss is purely lips smashing and teeth colliding as they stumble hopelessly for one another. Regina pops open the button and hastily rips the zipper down. Her girlfriend doesn't bother with the shorts any longer because now her neglected center is in reach, so she shoves her hand down Emma's pants and roughly cups her, demanding that she is hers.

Emma shudders from the heel of her girlfriend's palm pressing firmly against her needy bundle of nerves. She exhales a shaky, hot breath against parted lips as her head slowly falls forward. Regina nudges her nose with her own, just as she always does when she wants her lips on hers again. Emma grips the back of her neck, painfully tight, and forcefully captures those plump, red lips that she has been missing for far too long.

Without a second thought, Emma pushes forward, bending Regina back until she hazardously falls and collides with the hay behind her. A small grunt escapes her lips and falls into Emma's mouth but that doesn't stop Regina from slamming her middle finger deep into her dripping center.

"Oh fuck," Emma croaks out when the overwhelming stimulation consumes her entire body and she trembles violently in response.

Regina's single digit stiffens inside of her tight walls, knowing it's been far too long since they last slept together, and her body is not welcoming the intrusion with open arms. Emma releases a quivering breath as her forehead falls to Regina's lips and she summons all her energy to stay hovering above the wet brunette.

As slow as Regina can possibly move, she begins swirling her finger around to stretch Emma's deprived center.

"Oh fuck," Emma groans through clenched teeth, "I've-I missed-where have-" she stammers embarrassingly as her mind and body unravel dangerously fast.

"Sssshhhhh," Regina hushes, her nose pushing against Emma's to persuade her lips to crash into hers again.

Emma snakes her hand between their bodies and hastily tugs Regina's hand from her shorts. "Take off your clothes, now," she orders against her girlfriend's mouth while their teeth and lips connect through another blazing kiss.

Emma leans back though, allowing Regina room to pop right up. She clenches the bottom of the soaked shirt and rips the clinging fabric up and over her girlfriend's head. She lays the shirt down behind Regina, so the hay doesn't bother her back too much, while Regina is already tugging at Emma's tank top as well. They both work together to remove her shirt and Emma uses that one as well for another barrier for Regina's back.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Emma gasps, her nails digging into Regina's flesh beneath her shoulder blades while she buries her face into the swell of her brunette's breasts.

Her girlfriend moans as a ragged breath escapes her kiss swollen lips. Regina's fingers slither through Emma's hair before she grabs two fistfuls while she nips and bites at the ample cleavage. Emma's tongue pokes out to lick the rain away from her heavy mounds while Regina roughly tugs her messy golden strands.

"Emma," she gasps breathlessly just as Emma pulls down one bra cup and quickly sucks a perky nipple into her mouth. "Oh god yes, Emma," she moans, her fists clenching even harder onto her hair.

Emma's entire body bursts into a scorching hot flame while her clit throbs painfully for her attention. Regina's nails scratch down her scalp, digging deeper into her neck and down her back until she finds a bra clasp. Her fingers expertly unlock the material and tear away the garment while Emma continues sucking her nipple.

With one hand, Emma unclasps Regina's bra as well, her fingers quickly dragging the straps down toned arms and tossing the material somewhere behind her. She takes a brief moment to pull away and admire those perky little breasts she has missed so much.

With both hands, she roughly cups both breasts, caressing them, while her mouth latches onto Regina's neck. Her girlfriend's head falls back while her fingers bury deep into golden hair once again. She holds Emma closer to her over heated body while Emma's hands grow frantic, palming her chest, like she's simply not receiving all that she needs from them.

"Emma, I need you."

"I know," she murmurs absentmindedly against the warm flesh as her teeth suck the sensitive skin into her mouth, needing to mark her more now than she ever has before.

Her girlfriend has been away for far too long and she has slowly lost her mind without her. She was wilting away into nothing and for a moment or two, she thought she had lost her completely. Now she's there, in her arms again, filling her heart with love and assuring her that she was never too far from Regina's mind. So, she needs to bruise this flawless flesh to remind herself that Regina's there with her, she's hers and Emma swears she will never let her go again.

"No, Emma," Regina firmly growls, ripping her head away from her chest. Green eyes meet dark brown in a daring challenge. Regina's eyes are almost black from the lust swimming in those intoxicating orbs. She's panting heavily and Emma knows she's losing her sanity. "I need you, fuck me now," she husks.

Emma's clit instantly twitches, her mouth pops open from the vulgar language that her girlfriend never truly uses, unless she's mid-orgasm. Emma's heart hammers so painfully hard that she believes she's on the verge of a heart attack.

"Fuck," she exhales and slams Regina's body down against the hay stack, creating a deep guttural moan that vibrates between their bodies only further turning Emma on.

She brutally captures Regina's bottom lip between her teeth and bites down hard, but the brunette never expresses any sort of pain. Emma allows the swollen flesh to slowly slide out from her teeth while Regina's nails dig deliciously into her back. Regina's knees quickly bend toward her chest as her heels press into Emma's jean clad bottom.

Emma leans back just the slightest and unbuttons her girlfriend's shorts, obeying the command to fuck her. She curls her fingers into the waistband and viciously rips away the denim that's keeping her from where she needs to be most. Her palm grazes a warm thigh, her eyes locked onto the goddess figure just to watch her girlfriend squirm and writhe desperately for her pleasure. Her anxious fingers curl around a sharp hip bone and pin her down while her head dips down to taste the woman she has been dreaming about.

Regina's begging for her and frankly, she doesn't think she can waste another minute with foreplay. Right now, there's no being gentle or making love, this is that raw, animalistic intensity that screams to be taken hard and fast. They need one another to drown out all the pain from being apart for three long months and that's exactly what Emma intends to do.

She roughly pushes her girlfriend's legs toward her chest and spreads those thick thighs wide. Her head is drawn like a moth to a flame, her tongue already sweeping across her own lips before she licks the soaked slit thoroughly. They both moan, sounding a bit too desperate in the moment, but neither one gives a damn. Regina's legs instantly quiver from the small satisfaction while Emma's head spins from her girlfriend's presence alone.

Her tongue laps up the thick arousal once more before she forcefully slams her tongue inside. She moans again from the sweet taste that she has been deprived from, creating a wave of vibrations to wash through Regina's naked body.

"Oh yes," her girlfriend screams louder than Emma has ever heard her moan before.

Regina's hand immediately runs aggressively through Emma's tangled locks and forces her head even closer as her hips lift high off the hay stack. She's needy, wild, unrestrained and it's the hottest experience Emma has ever found herself in.

Her fingertips jab further into the backs of Regina's juicy thighs as her tongue stretches and swirls all around those silky, tight walls.

"Oh god, yes," the brunette yells once again through the barn, causing Emma's stomach muscles to tighten and another burst of heat to erupt through her veins. "Fuck me, Emma," she groans, her voice already growing hoarse from her heavy panting and moaning, and Emma swears she could come right now just listening to her girlfriend's voice.

Her tongue slips out of her hot pussy and slides up toward her underprivileged clit. The tip of her tongue firmly presses against the aching nub while Emma roughly slams two fingers into her drenched core without any warning.

"Fuck," Regina gasps, sounding as though she is holding her breath. Emma's tongue flicks rapidly over her bundle of nerves, showing no mercy and ruthlessly slamming into her. "Fuck, yes. God, Emma," she rambles incoherently while her grip tightens in her hair, but she doesn't mind, honestly she wants more.

Regina is panting and heaving and if Emma wasn't so caught up in the moment, she would be worried her girlfriend isn't receiving enough oxygen. Regina savagely forces her head even further into her delicious pussy, inspiring an unsolicited moan to break free from Emma's throat. Instantly, she sucks that clit into her mouth and strokes that spot deep inside that makes Regina's toes curl.

"God, I fucking love you," Regina screams out while her hips buck forward and her sweet release coats Emma's fingers.

Her tongue eagerly licks clean the beautiful mess she created, causing Regina to squirm from the overwhelming sensitivity. She places a loving kiss to the top of her bare mound and drags her lips up that tight abdomen, leaving behind a wet trail of Regina's own essence. Her girlfriend is frantically gasping for air, her chest heaving while Emma places another gentle kiss between her perky breasts. She proceeds with tender, lingering kisses all the way up her girlfriend's chest and neck until she reaches those succulent lips.

"I fucking love you, too," she teases before connecting their lips for a passionate, and slow kiss that expresses just how much she means those words.

Regina's hands instantly cup her face like she's testing to make sure that this is all real and not another exotic dream that will soon disappoint her when she awakens.

"I missed you so much, Emma," she confesses with thick tears coating her big brown eyes.

"Believe me, I know, but now you are finally here, and I promise, no more games...we are coming home," she vows just before Regina pulls her face into another fiery kiss.

Her girlfriend slithers her hand between their slick bodies, her fingers dancing all around Emma's mound in a teasing manner. Instinctively, her body squirms on top of hers, seeking the attention she has been so desperate for. Her middle finger slowly grazes Emma's dripping slit, producing a deep moan to stir in her chest. She shudders violently from that simple little touch and she already knows that she won't last long.

Regina easily slips one finger inside, slow and gentle at first to allow her body time to adjust to the intrusion. This will be the first time having sex since given birth and Emma knows her body is struggling to relax. Very carefully, she grinds against Regina's single digit, stretching her walls and growing more wet, which she didn't think could be humanly possible for how soaked she already is.

A ragged breath tumbles from her mouth, but Regina's right there, consuming her breath like she will die without it. Green eyes squeeze painfully shut as her girlfriend gradually adds another finger.

"Regina," she gasps, but the brunette interrupts her own name with those plump lips devouring Emma's mouth.

Her little sex goddess uses her free hand to push against Emma's shoulder, silently requesting that she leans back and sits upright. Those talented fingers fill her deliciously as she sits straight up, and she needs to take a moment to breathe through the stimulation.

Green eyes slowly flutter open, so she can gaze down upon her gorgeous girlfriend. The corner of Regina's bottom lip is trapped between her pearly white teeth and the sight alone sucks all the air from Emma's lungs. Her beauty is astonishing and sometimes she's not quite sure if this woman is even real.

Patient fingers wiggle deep inside of her, encouraging her needy body to seek the pleasure she is starving for. She places her palm against Regina's warm sternum and slowly lifts off those dirty fingers before slamming down roughly. They both release unguarded moans that tingle Emma's body and turn her on even more.

She proceeds to bounce up and down on her fingers wildly, inspiring her own fingers to dig into Regina's flesh between her chest even harder. With her free hand, Regina crudely grabs Emma's breast and squeezes hard enough to make Emma cry out, which only encourages her girlfriend to gyrate her hips. Emma's fingers dig deeper to Regina's sternum until her nails are clawing at her flesh.

"Fuck, Gina, you...fuck..." she stammers, embarrassingly loud, causing her voice to become raw and hoarse.

"Fuck me," her girlfriend whispers, her voice barely traveling the journey to the blonde's ears. "You're so sexy," she murmurs, sending a wave of heat to ripple through Emma's limbs and flutter deep in her gut. Her nails press even further into her flesh and Emma knows she will end up leaving angry, red marks behind and she can't wait to see them later. "How badly do you want to come for me?" She husks as her hand slips away from a breast and lands upon a desperate clit. Her thumb presses down hard against the hungry nub and slowly draws out Emma's pleasure.

"I'm...I want..."

"Come for me," she whispers seductively, promoting Emma's body to shiver viciously in return.

Emma's free hand cups her own breast while her nails continue to claw at her girlfriend's chest. Her core clenches around those dirty little digits and she abruptly stops bouncing. Her hips grind fiercely against her lover's hand as Regina continues to rub her clit in all the right ways.

"Oh fuck, yes," she calls out as her body bursts into flames and her orgasm burns through every inch of her body. "Oh god, Regina," she groans, her hips hysterically seeking out more pleasure.

"Emma," Regina moans, her hands never faltering, bringing her to the highest of heights and dragging out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Bright, colorful spots splatter across her vision like fireworks in the night sky. She squeezes her eyes shut and collapses onto an overheated body. She buries her face into the crook of her lover's neck and shudders as the last of her orgasm ripples through her body like a tidal wave.

They both pant and gasp for oxygen as their minds travel back to reality, leaving behind the raw, intense moment they just shared together.

"I love you," Emma mumbles through deep breaths before her lips stretch forward and connect with her girlfriend's salty skin.

Regina slowly extracts herself from the dripping center and wraps her arms around the blonde. "I love you too, Emma," she whispers into her ear in such an angelic tone, Emma can't help the laugh that rips through her lips. "What?"

"You just went from raspy, seductive, dirty talking temptress to sweet angelic little angel," she teases while her giggling seems to be uncontrollable in the moment.

"Oh shut up, Swan." Regina smacks her naked ass, but there's a small chuckle vibrating in her chest as well. "Come on, let's get inside before my parents find us out here."

A wave of paranoia immediately ices over Emma's sweaty body, causing her to leap to her feet. "Shit, this was stupid, they could walk in at any moment," she finally acknowledges, mostly to herself as she searches around for their discarded clothes.

Regina quickly tosses Emma's shirt at her face while she hastily slides her bra back on. Emma rummages the area for their underwear and shorts with her heart beating obnoxiously fast from the fear of being caught. She slides into her shorts and quickly tosses her shirt back on in record time.

She's fumbling with the button on her jean shorts when she hears Regina's timid voice behind her.

"Emma?"

"Yeah," she casually responds, slipping the button through the hole. She sweeps her hair out from the back of her tank top and spins around to face her girlfriend.

"Well, this wasn't my plan, but I've just realized that this barn is our special place," Regina softly explains while Emma lifts one eyebrow up in return. "This is where we first met," she nervously states as her fingers fumble anxiously with something in her hand, but Emma chooses to ignore whatever she's toying with because her eyes are fixated on the shy, bashful expression gracing her lovely face. "This is where we reconciled after our breakup." Emma nods just once, keeping her eyes locked onto those marvelous, shining irises. "And yet again, this is where I found you after four long months apart."

"I guess this is our special spot now," she chuckles, reaching out to slip her thumbs into Regina's belt loops, pulling her flush against her own body.

Those raven locks are falling all around her face as she peers down between their conjoined bodies. She's awfully quiet, provoking Emma's heart to beat just a little faster as all her insecurities come clawing to the forefront of her mind.

"Emma," wet eyes finally drift up to meet curious green and Regina takes a moment to really gaze into Emma's eyes and search for whatever answer she may be looking for. "I love you more than I have ever loved another person before. You mean everything to me and honestly, I can't even put into words how head over heels I am for you. You gave me the greatest gift this world has to offer, a beautiful son and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. So, will you marry me?" Regina shyly asks, slowly raising a diamond ring between their bodies.

Green eyes expand as wide as humanly possible as Emma just stares, transfixed on Regina and not the engagement ring sparkling between them.

"Seriously?" She blurts out, her eyes frantically scanning Regina's for some inkling that this might be some kind of joke.

"Yes," Regina timidly answers, her eyes dropping down to the diamond ring from her own insecurities. "I-I didn't want to do this right now or in this barn-"

Emma doesn't allow anymore absurd words to spew from her mouth. She captures those mumbling lips into a deep kiss to effectively shut her up. Her fingers release the belt loops and travel up her body until she is cupping the flushed cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

"Yes," Emma murmurs against her favorite set of lips, barely breaking their kiss because of the love she feels right now is far too much to break their contact.

Regina grips Emma's wrists tightly before she rests her forehead against hers. "Are you sure?"

"Is that even a real question?" Emma chuckles into the intimate little bubble they created. "Of course, I'm sure. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Regina breathes in relief, as if all her problems were just released through that heavy sigh. "I hope you like the ring," she shyly whispers, pulling back just enough to show off the mesmerizing diamond sparkling between them.

"Uh, seriously? This is gorgeous," she gasps, watching in awe as Regina slips the dainty ring onto her finger.

"The band is white gold," her girlfriend absentmindedly begins to explain, most likely from the surge of nervous energy coursing through her body at the moment.

Emma's actually speechless that this is happening to her right now. If someone would have told her a year ago, that this smoking hot, highly intelligent, Italian speaking, goddess was going to propose to her, she would have had them committed. She has no clue how she managed to sweep this woman off her feet and steal her all for herself.

"Happy one year anniversary, by the way," Regina softly whispers, tearing Emma away from her shocked state.

It's almost impossible for her to tear her eyes away from the massive diamond engagement ring. There's one diamond in the center of the ring, with smaller matching diamonds that surround the center of attention. Then there's even more diamonds on the band itself that end just where Emma's fingers touch.

Her eyes finally drift toward shimmering chestnut irises and Emma swallows thickly from the emotions bubbling up at the back of her throat. "It's been a little longer than one year," she teases lightly in hopes to keep the un-shed tears at bay.

"It has," her girlfriend mutters before she gently cups her right cheek, "but I wanted to say it in person and not over the phone," she confesses, leaning forward to tenderly place a kiss to Emma's swollen lips.

"I can't believe we are engaged," she breathes against the woman's mouth causing Regina to laugh lightly.

"I know, but I couldn't stand for us to be apart any longer. I love you, and Henry, and I wasn't about to let you two slip away. You're my family and I want everyone to know that," she boldly professes with a hint of smugness ghosting over her lips. Emma smirks in return and thanks her lucky stars that she found such an amazing person. "Come on, I want to see my baby."

XXXXX

"Cora?" Emma calls out into the cozy cabin as her and Regina run in from the pouring rain.

"There you are," Cora breathes heavily, holding her grandson close to her chest. "I was worried sick! I thought you took Rocinante out in this storm! Regina, darling?" Cora quickly fires off as her mind races from fear that Emma caused and the confusion of her daughter's presence.

"Hello, mother," Regina sighs happily, kicking off her sopping wet sandals. Her girlfriend...no, _fiancé,_ wastes no time as she runs toward her mother and her son. "Henry, come here, my sweet little prince," she squeals reaching for the happy little boy, but Cora is quick to dodge the touch.

"You are soaking wet, Regina, you are not holding this child until you change," she firmly scolds and pulls Henry closer to her chest.

"Oh stop!" Regina waves off her mother and reaches for the baby again. "Give me my baby, I missed him so much."

"Go change," Cora sternly interjects leaving no more room for discussion.

"You're ridiculous, mother," Regina grumbles under her breath, but she storms away with her suitcase in tow.

"I'm going to change, too," Emma mutters and quickly follows Regina into the bathroom like a puppy in training. She softly shuts the door behind them and grips her fiancé's hips with delight. "Careful, you're showing off your bratty side," she taunts, earning herself a nice slap to her bicep.

"I'm allowed to act this way, my mother just declined my wish to hold my son that I haven't seen in four months," she angrily spits, hastily removing her soaked articles of clothing as if they are burning her flesh.

"I know," Emma shrugs, peeling away her wet clothing as well. "I'm only confessing this because I'm on cloud nine from our engagement, but it's kinda hot when you act like a brat."

Regina hums in thought, her arms gently draping around Emma's shoulders. "Is that so? Maybe I'll have to act out more often," she challenges in a sultry growl that does more things to Emma's body than she'll ever admit.

Her hands slip down to Regina's plump, bare bottom, and squeezes with rugged force. "I think you'd enjoy being punished, way too much," she rebuttals right back, provoking that sexy bottom lip to pull deliciously between Regina's teeth.

"I think the only way for you to know, is if you try," she breathlessly suggests before her arms fall away from Emma's body far too quickly. "But right now, I want to see my baby," she quickly sobers up and dresses faster than green eyes can blink.

Emma follows her lead and hastily dresses as Regina hangs their wet clothes over the bathtub. Her fiancé rushes out of the bathroom and doesn't waste another moment as she swoops Henry into her arms. She holds him up at first, gazing up into his bluish-green eyes and smiling with all the love she has to offer.

"Well, hello my little handsome prince," she coos in a sweet, velvety voice that instantly brings a smile to their baby's lips.

Henry reaches for her face, his little chubby hands creating fists as he tries to grab at her. Regina's mouth pops open and playful nibbles his little fists producing a happy squeal from their excited baby. And Emma's heart melts watching this adorable display of affection between her two most favorite people in the world. She's been waiting four long months for this moment and it's everything she has dreamed of.

Her eyes quickly fill with warm tears just waiting to be released. She fights them off for as long as she can manage before they sting her eyes and slowly roll down her cheeks. She hastily wipes them away before anyone sees the hormonal mess she is right now.

"Emma," Cora gasps as her hand quickly splays across her chest. "Your ring," she breathes heavily.

Green eyes drift down to the stunning engagement ring before she quickly brings her hand up, so Cora can inspect it thoroughly.

"Regina, proposed," she confirms feeling slightly shy in the moment, even though she's grinning like a damn fool.

Her eyes drift toward her beautiful family to discover Regina already watching her with a warm smile upon her juicy, red lips. They both smile at one another, absolutely giddy, before Regina brings Henry down. She kisses his pudgy little cheek and rests his head against her chest.

"This is absolutely gorgeous, my darling."

"Thank you," Regina whispers, her cheeks instantly flushing from the compliment.

"It's perfect," Emma vows, smiling proudly while her heart flutters rapidly in her chest.

"What's all the yelling about, my dear?" Henry questions as he tumbles happily through the front door. His eyes are immediately drawn to his only daughter and grandson. "Regina, sweetheart, why didn't you tell us when you were coming?" He frowns, but only for a split second before he's pulling her into a bear hug.

"Sorry daddy, I was working overtime to ensure my vacation request and I had some other things I was taking care of," her fiancé smirks, fully proud of herself as her eyes drift over toward the blonde once again. She hugs their son even closer and kisses his temple as her enchanting brown eyes stay glued to shimmering green.

Emma's hand instantly flies up to show off her elaborate engagement right. "We're engaged," she announces through a giddy grin, persuading Henry's eyes to dart toward the ring.

"Regina," Henry's face softens as he stares upon his daughter. "You proposed? I'm shocked Emma wasn't the one," he teases playfully as he tugs the blonde into his embrace. They all laugh in return as he hugs her tight and sways from side to side.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Cora enthusiastically gushes before she pulls Emma from Henry's arms into a tight, over bearing, motherly hug. "Welcome to the family, officially," she chuckles with pure joy radiating off of her.

"Thank you," Emma whispers into her ear and hugs the woman, who is the only mother she has left, with all the love she has to offer.


	30. Chapter 30

"Regina?" Emma calls through their apartment as she finishes arranging an assortment of cheese and crackers onto a tray for their guests.

It seems Cora taught the young blonde well in the past year, how to properly feed any person that steps into her home. The older woman was constantly filling Emma's stomach to its max potential with all kinds of mouth-watering food. Emma and Regina have been back in New York for two weeks now and she finds herself constantly leaving out food for Regina to pick on.

She misses Cora more than she ever thought possible.

"Reg-"

"No need to shout, dear," Regina seductively taunts in her ear, causing her to jump from the unexpected appearance. Her fiancé places a sweet kiss to her cheek and sweeps right passed her with their baby on her hip. "What happened here? I don't remember bringing my mother home from Sicily."

"Very funny," she deadpans, swiftly lifting the tray of snacks to place in the living room. "Alright kid, you going to be good for me and momma?" She interrogates their five-month-old with the most pointed look she can attempt with his adorable chubby cheeks and bright eyes staring back at her.

"He's always good," Regina quickly defends before she attacks his cheek with playfully kisses, generating the most adorable baby giggles.

A rapid knock against the door, tears through their silly family moment and kick starts Emma's heart. Adrenaline pumps fiercely through her veins as a cold sweat breaks along the back of her neck. She freezes as her nerves get the best of her, but Regina senses her despair right away and squeezes her hand for moral support.

Emma nods, because sometimes they don't need words to communicate. She shuffles toward the front door and takes a deep breath before swinging it wide open.

"Ems!" Her father cheerfully greets her with a wide, toothy grin while Neal smiles shyly next to him. Her dad swoops her up as if she's still a little girl and lifts her off the ground. She buries her face into the crook of his neck and inhales the familiar scent of his strong cologne. "I'm so glad you're home. I missed you, baby girl."

"I know, dad," she breathes and basks in the comfort of her father's loving embrace a little longer.

"Hey Ems," Neal softly murmurs as he shoves his hands into his jean pockets, nervous as ever.

"Hi Neal," she replies as her dad gently places her feet back onto the ground. "Come on in," she invites them politely and steps aside for them to enter. Despite the joyful reunion between her and her father, there's still some residual tension lingering in the air between them. She softly closes the door behind them and takes another deep breath to settle her nerves. "Shoes off," she instructs and rolls her eyes at herself for still following Cora's rules.

"Shoes off?" Her dad chuckles as he obediently slips off his sneakers. "You never used to take your shoes off."

"Sorry, just a habit now," she mutters mostly to herself and attempts to wave off the situation. "So," she sighs heavily and nervously twirls her engagement ring around her finger. "Regina and Henry are right this way in the living room," she motions toward the larger room and steps between her ex and her father to lead the way.

"Great, I can't wait to meet my grandson," David happily states while Neal remains unnervingly quiet.

She can only imagine what is rattling around in that brain of his. This is a big moment and a lot to take in. Granted, Neal has had five months now to become accustomed to the idea of being a father, but now reality is there and he's about to meet his five-month-old son. She can only assume how nervous he is and maybe even upset that he missed out on the beginning of their son's life.

When they enter the living room, Regina is sitting on the couch with Henry in her lap. Their son is facing her and giggling as Regina plays with his hands dramatically. All the brunette's attention is on their son and it would be impossible for anyone not to see the love shining through those sparkling eyes.

"Regina," Emma smiles proudly of her fiancé as the woman peeks over Henry's shoulder and returns the gesture. Regina quickly stands tall and places Henry upon her hip. "I would like for you to meet my dad, David and Henry's dad, Neal," she politely introduces, promoting Regina to extend her hand toward David first.

"It's really lovely to finally meet you. Emma has told me so much about you and her mother."

The corner of her dad's mouth cracks into a sad smile as he thinks about his wife, but he still shakes Regina's hand and puts on a brave face for all of them.

"It's great to finally meet you. You're all my daughter talks about and I'm very happy for you two."

"Yeah, congratulations you guys," Neal chimes in as he pats Emma on the shoulder. "It's nice to meet you," he then says toward Regina and reaches out to shake her hand as well.

"Well, despite you being the _ex_ , Emma has had nothing but nice things to say about you," Regina teases through a small laugh, encouraging the men in Emma's life to laugh along.

"Well, I'm glad," Neal takes a deep breath and suddenly becomes very serious, "I want us all to get along and do right by this little man," he proudly states as his eyes drift toward the bubbly baby playing with Regina's necklace.

"Well, I believe that is something we can all agree on," Regina wholeheartedly agrees as she rests her forehead against Henry's, but he's still concentrating very hard on her necklace. "Henry, this is your daddy," she softly whispers into their private bubble before she kisses the tip of his nose.

Neal smiles from ear to ear as Regina pries Henry from her necklace and offers their baby to Neal. "Hey bud," he beams and holds Henry out in front of him. They both stare at one another, assessing, questioning, maybe even judging by Henry's crinkled eyebrows.

"Why don't we sit," Emma offers and gestures toward the couches. "Would you like anything to drink? There's cheese and crackers if you'd guys would like."

"Relax," Regina whispers into her ear as the men take a seat on the loveseat.

"Look at you being hospitable," her dad laughs as he nudges Neal's elbow playfully. "Sicily must have taught you manners."

"Cora might have had an influence on me," she smiles proudly as she thinks about the older woman. "So, water...pop?"

"We're fine, just sit," her dad softly replies, his piercing, blue eyes meeting Emma's and urging her to obey his request.

Regina slips her hand into Emma's and ushers her over to the couch, where Emma nervously perches herself at the edge. She watches carefully as Neal and Henry continue to inspect one another, while her ex makes funny faces and mouths small sounds at the baby.

"So, Neal..." Emma starts off knowing they have to formulate a plan for the future.

Her ex pops his head around Henry's shoulder and smiles kindly. "Yeah, Ems?"

"Have you thought about what you would like to do regarding Henry?" She questions, her fingers subconsciously tighten around her fiancé's.

Regina gently rubs her thumb over the soft spot between Emma's thumb and index finger. Instantly, she's brought back to the night they first met, and the brunette encouraged her to pet that damn horse. Ever since that night, whenever Regina senses that Emma's anxious about something, she does this small action to soothe her fears.

"Yeah, so tell me what you think, I've come up with a plan," Neal begins and shifts Henry to sit upon his lap to face outward toward his mothers. Regina quickly waves to Henry causing the boy to jump excitedly in his father's arms. "He's still so little and I don't think traveling with him is such a good idea. So, with that being said, I'm thinking, I drive here every other weekend and stay at a hotel for the whole weekend. I could keep him Friday night to Sunday afternoon. I mean, in the beginning it doesn't have to be overnight, until he's a little older, and like you two can come along to do stuff until you feel comfortable."

"That sounds great, we were hoping you wouldn't want to drive all the way back to Boston with him being so little. So, this is perfect," Emma quickly confirms as her worries slowly lift from her tense shoulders.

Emma and Regina had discussed previously what they wanted for Henry and his relationship with his father. They wouldn't ever deny their son the opportunity to have a healthy relationship with Neal. They want father and son to spend time together and to form a bond, Henry's just so little right now, so they agreed it's best if Henry stays nearby for the time being. Maybe when their son is five, he can venture on road trips with Neal to Boston or maybe Neal will just move there. Now that would be ideal.

"Alright, Neal stop hogging my grandson," David laughs as he reaches for Henry. "Well, hello little man," he chuckles and stands Henry upon his lap. "You look just like your mother when she was a baby."

"I told you, Emma, he's all you," Regina smugly adds on as she squeezes her hand tight.

"I still see Neal."

"I think he's the perfect combo of both of us," Neal chimes in as he sticks his finger between Henry's chunky fist.

"Look at this guy," her dad can't seem to suppress his laughter as he engages with his first grandson, "he doesn't care who holds him."

"He really doesn't, he's not shy at all," Regina happily replies as she smiles at her son like he's the most precious person to ever grace this planet.

"I'm definitely going to be making some of those trips with Neal. I don't want to miss out on his life and sometimes I miss you, Ems," he playfully teases with a small wink in his daughter's direction inspiring green eyes to roll playfully in return.

"That's great, Henry deserves both of you in his life," Regina answers without any hesitation, because they both know there's never enough love for their little boy.

"So," Emma smiles with every muscle in her face, just so relieved how the meeting turned out, "the zoo," she offers from their original plan, inspiring everyone to happily jump to their feet.

XXXXX

Living in New York has been wonderful to say the very least. Emma had never been to the busy city before, so Regina had taken the liberty to show her around, much the same as she did in Sicily. Every weekend they find new places to visit with Henry and that amount of knowledge that pours from her fiancé is remarkable. She always finds herself mesmerized by the way she speaks when she educates her in the history of something. Every time she explains something to Emma, she still feels that anxious adrenaline tickling through her bloodstream, like the first time Regina escorted her around Catania.

Emma found a nice job in the heart of New York, a quant dentist office not too far from the hospital Regina works in. Right around the corner from her office building is where they drop off Henry for the day. An older woman, Mrs. Lucas, who insists the couple just calls her Granny, watches Henry for them. Emma and Regina never found a daycare they both found suitable for their son, so Regina's friend Ivy, had suggested Granny.

Granny's granddaughter, Ruby, and Ivy grew up together. Regina said she had only met Ruby a hand full of times, but she seemed nice enough. She claimed that Ruby and Ivy were very similar when it came to their choice of fun and partying, but Ruby is now married and has settled down quite a bit since she had her daughter. So, they entrusted Granny and they are thrilled that they did. She's a lovely woman who takes such good care of their little boy.

"Granny?" Emma shouts through the woman's apartment as she softly closes the door behind her.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, right there, child," Granny enthusiastically yells from down the hall.

Emma chuckles to herself and pockets her keys. "Are you speaking to me or my son?" She teases, even though she adores the way the elderly woman calls her and Regina, _child_.

"You bite that smart tongue of yours," Granny scolds, prompting Emma to bite down on both her lips to keep quiet.

She waits patiently in the foyer and fiddles with the keys in her pocket. Her eyes scan over all the picture frames hanging on the wall, it's what makes this home so cozy and welcoming, beside the rich aroma of home cooked meals always lingering around.

She grins up at the bright smiles decorating the wall, especially a certain green-eyed boy with only two bottom teeth poking through. This has been Henry's second home for the past four months now and he has already made the family hall of fame on the wall.

"Okay, ready for this?" Granny questions from somewhere across the apartment, tearing Emma's eyes away from old memories.

A nervous buzz of excitement floods her veins and she nods along eagerly, even though the woman can't see her. "I'm ready," she quickly calls out and focuses on the end of the empty hall.

"Alright, here we come," Granny laughs while Emma waits anxiously for her surprise.

Then, all too soon, her baby boy comes wobbling down the hallway with Granny in tow. He's smiling as wide as his face will allow while he awkwardly shifts from one foot to the next. He's like a little zombie, hobbling down the hallway toward her with Granny holding her hands out behind him in case he falls.

"Oh my god!" Her body immediately bends down with her arms open wide. "Look at you, kid!" She beams with so much pride and joy as tears quickly fill her eyes.

That amount of emotions barreling into her chest at the moment is far too much and she knows there is no keeping her tears at bay.

He was just this tiny, little baby she held so close in her arms, but now he looks so big and she has no clue where the last nine months have gone.

"He's been practicing all day for you!" Granny enlightens her as Henry slowly makes his way over to her.

"This is amazing! Is this normal for his age? He's just nine months."

"Every baby is different, but my Ruby was walking at nine months as well. Seems that wild child couldn't wait to take off running," Granny playfully teases.

"Oh, come on, Granny, she's not so wild anymore," Ruby's wife rebuttals as she rounds the corner with her sweet baby girl on her hip. "Hi Emma," she politely greets with her infamous bright smile that always lights up a dull room.

"Hey Belle," green eyes flick toward piercing blue and she smiles at the adorable little girl with dark brown hair and matching bright blue eyes, just like her momma.

"He's been working so hard today, I wish this little one would follow in his footsteps," Belle giggles, her hand tickling her daughter's little tummy to make her squeal in delight.

"Violet will get there soon. She's only one month older than Henry," Emma reassures her as her eyes dart back toward her wobbling son.

He's growing tired and his knees are beginning to buckle, so she reaches out and catches him just in time before his bottom connects with the floor. She swoops him up and peppers his face with loving kisses.

"I'm so proud of you, kid! That was amazing!" She praises, squeezing him tight as he babbles, _mama,_ over and over again. "Momma's going to be so excited to see this when she comes home tonight," she softly coos, scrunching up her nose as she wiggles the tip against her son's nose. He giggles in response, immediately filling her heart with so much love.

"Such a sweet little boy," Granny compliments as she lightly pats his back. "Why don't you come and eat my child, Ruby should be here soon, we can all have dinner together."

"Thanks Granny, but I already have chicken waiting for me at home to cook," she kindly declines, shifting her son onto her hip, his little fingers hastily reaching for her long locks. "Don't forget, Regina and I are in Sicily next week for Christmas," she reminds the older woman even though she's still as sharp as a tack.

"I know, I know," Granny waves off her statement before she grips her face with both hands and squeezes tight. "You have a safe trip, I want this little boy back in one piece, ya hear?"

"Yes Granny, I promise," she chuckles through her smushed cheeks before the woman kisses her forehead.

Granny quickly turns her attention to Henry and kisses his face all over.

"Keep your mommas in line little boy," she teases, producing little giggles from her son.

XXXXX

Emma's feet shift between her toes and her heels as she glides across the kitchen floor, dancing to the beat pulsating through the room. With one set of tongs in hand as her microphone, she sings to Henry, who's bouncing up and down in his highchair through a fit of giggles.

She doesn't hear the front door open, but she definitely hears the sound of Regina's keys clashing against the glass table in the foyer. Her heart sores from her fiancé's proximity alone and she wonders if she'll ever stop feeling this way whenever Regina is near.

"Momma's home," she whispers to her son, but he's already hyper from their dancing to pay any attention to what she just said.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest?" Regina happily greets them, sashaying effortlessly across the hardwood floors as though she's floating on thin air. "Hi, my sweet baby boy," she softly coos, sweeping his brown strands to one side and kissing his forehead.

Once Regina has shown their son enough attention, Emma grips her elbow and hastily tugs her into her arms. Regina stumbles a little bit from the sudden movement, but Emma's quick to catch her. The brunette gasps, but Emma's lips capture that adorable sound as she steals a passionate kiss from her loved one. She deepens the kiss, plunging her tongue into her fiancé's mouth and bending her backwards in the process. Regina moans softly in response and finally drapes her arms around the blonde's neck.

However, their kiss is quickly broken apart by the loud clatter of a plastic plate smacking against the floor. They abruptly break the kiss and turn their heads to discover Henry staring at them with a very stern expression upon his face. He looks as though he's about to yell at his mothers for their public display of affection, and Emma and Regina can't help but laugh at their son.

Through a small chuckle, Regina untangles herself from Emma's embrace and attempts to reprimand their son.

"Henry, we don't throw our plates," she sternly reminds him as she reaches for the discarded baby plate on the floor. She gently sets it down in front of him again as he watches her every move intently. "That's not nice, the plate stays here." His green eyes are locked onto hers and Emma can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Her fiancé turns back around to face her, provoking Henry to pick his plate up again. "Henry," Emma warns, inspiring Regina to spin back around on her heels. The moment she faces Henry, he places the plate back down gently. Regina smiles in return and spins to face Emma again, provoking their son's twitchy fingers to pick up the plate again. "Henry Daniel," Emma firmly states again, but he doesn't drop the plate, no instead, he slowly holds his plate over the edge of the highchair as his hostage.

Regina spins back around and glares at their son. He pauses and Emma wonders what the hell is going on in his mind right now, because he looks dead serious.

"Henry, be nice, put your plate back down," Regina strictly, but calmly, instructs their baby. He slowly moves the plate back in front of him, prompting Regina to nod curtly in return. Her beautiful brunette leans forward to recapture her lips, only inspiring their son to throw his plate to the ground once again. "Henry!"

Emma laughs, but quickly places her hand over her mouth, so Henry doesn't think this is funny and urges him to continue with this type of behavior.

"It seems your little prince doesn't want the Queen to show any type of affection to anyone but him," Emma lightly teases as Regina huffs and puffs her annoyance, bending down to pick up the plate again.

Regina places the plate back down on his highchair and sweeps his hair to the side again, her fingers delicately and affectionately trailing down his chubby cheek before she softly grasps onto his chin. Enchanting brown eyes bore into amused green ones in a challenge while Emma sits by and watches patiently to see who will cave first.

"Henry, that's not nice. No more throwing plates, I mean it."

Henry stares back at her and they both know he understands what his mom is saying. He just glares, ready to defy her once again to prove his point that only he deserves her full attention at all times. Emma's waiting with her arms folded across her chest for her fiancé to crack, just as she always does when it comes to this tiny human who so blatantly has Regina wrapped around his finger.

Regina bends down and Emma's lips crack into a smile. _Here we go._ "I love you, my sweet boy," her fiancé professes with a loving kiss to his forehead. Regina quickly spins around and smiles with pure excitement buzzing through her limbs. "So, I have a surprise for you."

"Well, I have a surprise for you," she counters, rushing to Henry's side to lift him from the highchair.

"Can I go first?" Regina enthusiastically questions.

"It has to do with our son..." Emma taunts playfully in front of her, knowing she won't be able to resist his precious face.

"Alright, you go," her fiancé laughs and gestures with her hand for her to continue.

"Okay, can you scoot back a little?" Emma asks while Henry reaches to yank on her hair. One, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises, perplexed by the request, but Emma simply narrows her eyes and Regina quickly obeys. "Okay, bend down."

"Emma-"

"Drop to your knees."

"Didn't you just say, I'm a Queen? I shouldn't bow before you, I'm a bit more refined," Regina seductively scolds with her chin held high and a smug smirk gracing her face.

"Hmmm, I remember a certain Queen dropping to her hands and knees pretty quickly last night..." she teases in a low salacious tone.

"Seriously, Emma? In front of our son?" She deadpans with the most unamused facial expression.

"He has no idea what we are talking about. Now, drop to your knees," she orders again and watches happily as brown eyes roll before her fiancé falls to the floor graciously, like the Queen she is. "Good girl."

"Emma," Regina growls in a tone she knows all too well, and if the blonde knows what's good for her, she'll shut her trap.

"Okay. Okay," Emma scrambles to the floor as well and stands Henry up on his two unsteady feet. "Ready?" She quirks up one eyebrow and glances in her fiancé's direction through her thick eyelashes.

Her flawless face is glowing with anticipation and excitement as she slowly nods. Chestnut eyes are concentrating very hard on their son as he readies himself and balances. Emma's hands slowly release his sides, but she still hovers around him, unsure if he will collapse or walk.

Henry stands for a few seconds, staring at the ground like he's trying to decide if the floor is safe or made of lava. His head pops up and then he sees his other mother's eyes, shimmering with love, pride and joy. His right foot pops out and lands roughly before his left repeats the same action. Emma's hands are still on either side of him in case his knees buckle, but her eyes dart to Regina's to discover them slowly filling with happy tears and Emma's heart explodes with unconditional love.

Henry finds his courage through his other mother's love and continues taking each step slowly toward his brunette mother. He walks, fully proud of himself, until he lands in Regina's arms and she hugs him with every ounce of love she has. She scoops him up and sways from left to right, cradling his head as she plants rough kisses against his temple.

"What a big boy you are," Regina praises as she stands from the floor. "Did you just walk? Momma's so proud of you," she gushes, proceeding to hold him tight, like someone might steal him away. "When did this happen?" She inquires as her glossy eyes flick dancing green orbs.

"Today, he walked to me through Granny's hall when I went to pick him up," she explains, meeting her family across the kitchen and running her fingers through her son's hair.

"Oh good, I thought I was missing out on something," Regina nervously gasps as her lips linger against their son's head.

"No, never. He just learned today," she reassures her and leans in to kiss those pouty lips.

Regina eagerly returns the kiss behind Henry's back, but their son notices right away.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," he babbles and pushes Emma's face roughly away from Regina's.

"Not cool, kid," Emma scoffs, ruffling his messy hair. "So, what surprise do you have for me?" She happily questions before she turns her attention back to the dinner she was preparing before, hoping it didn't burn.

"I was going to surprise you, but then I thought you'd probably want to be a part of it so..."

"What did you do?" She playfully scolds, pointing and snapping the tongs at her.

Regina flashes her most giddy grin, showing off her pearly white teeth in the process. "I may have invited some people to Sicily with us..."

"What?" This quickly catches her full attention, forcing her to turn the knob down on the stove to low and spin around to face her fiancé. "Why?"

"Well," Regina hesitates and swallows thickly as she readjusts Henry on her hip. "I thought we could maybe...get married next week..." she offers weakly, sounding more like a timid question than a brave statement.

"What?"

"Okay, just listen," she quickly rushes to Emma's side and slides her free hand into hers. "I was thinking we could get married on that cute little beach we always went to, at sunset. I invited your dad, Ivy, Neal and Tamara. Granny thinks she's too old to travel and Ruby and Belle don't want to take Violent on a plane just yet, but everyone else is coming. I think it would be perfect to wed where we first met and besides, I know how much you love Sicily."

"Your parents know already?" Emma skeptically investigates while her heart hammers murderously against her chest like it's trying to escape, probably just running toward Regina.

"Yes, of course," her fiancé confirms as her thumb sweeps across the tender spot on Emma's hand that's just for her.

"My dad's coming?" She reiterates with a stern look because none of this could happen without him.

"Yes, he wouldn't miss it."

"And he can afford it?"

"Emma, please," Regina whines, meaning either her parents helped David pay for his ticket or he scrounged up the money somehow.

Emma's mouth curls down into a frown just thinking about this amazing woman, so eager to marry her and announce her love for her. She didn't think this astounding person could ever like her, let alone love her, but there she is, standing in front of her with her baby on her hip, begging to make their love official and filling green eyes with tears.

Emma's fingers glide across her face and pull her even closer. "I cannot wait, I love you so much," she confesses just before her lips softly meet Regina's.


	31. Chapter 31

_"Are you insane, Emma?" Regina berates her as they stand in the middle of the barn, their fingers interlocked and Emma's heart running rampant._

 _"No, I would say a hopeless romantic," she counters with a cheeky grin, stepping in front of her fiancé's bewildered face. "Come on, you said it yourself, this is our place," she urges as her eyes attempt to meet Regina's, which are frantically darting around the spacious barn._

 _"But Emma..." her words trail off as she shakes her head dumbfounded. "...it smells."_

 _A hearty chuckle escapes Emma's mouth while she shakes her head and takes the only step forward. With her free hand, she curls those thick tresses behind Regina's ear and smiles a mile wide._

 _"God, I love you," Emma breathes heavily and captures those sexy, plump lips._

 _Regina doesn't hesitate, she instantly returns the passion and presses further against pale lips. She inhales deeply, like she's trying to consume all of the blonde, forcing a smile to spread across Emma's lips._

 _"Seriously, Em," her fiancé gasps, struggling to catch her breath. "The beach is romantic and a hell of a lot cleaner than this barn. We agreed we would be wed on the beach at sunset," she argues against Emma's unexpected idea, but Emma just knows in her heart that this is where they should declare their love for one another._

 _"Regina, the first moment I ever laid eyes on you was in this barn." Emma smiles as all those warm, familiar, tingling feelings swarm through her blood. "The second I knew I was safe, and you weren't going to beat me with a shovel," Regina's beautiful smile grows even wider as her eyes beat with tiny little hearts. "I fell hard for you. You stole all the air from my lungs with your beauty, along with my heart." She stretches forward and pecks those full lips delicately to seal her declaration with a kiss before she continues. "I knew in that moment, that my life was about to change, and that you had everything to do with that realization." She grips her fiancé's hand even tighter and squeezes some love into the embrace. "After we broke up, you found me again in this barn, pregnant and not once did you ever falter on your love for me. You accepted me once again into your heart, but more importantly, you accepted my son. You didn't even bat an eye when it came to loving him or the idea of raising him. That day I fell even more in love with you." She kisses her once more as the tears of love quickly fill those rich eyes. "Then, you proposed in this barn, promising me the love Henry and I deserved, to always be by our side and to never let us go again. So, please explain to me, how the hell, we aren't supposed to marry each other here?"_

 _Regina's deep chuckle resonates between them as she sniffles and cups Emma's cheek. She pulls her into a searing kiss that's impossible for Emma to ever break away from. Luckily, Regina's the one who slowly backs away and rests her forehead against hers._

 _"Okay."_

 _XXXXX_

"Emma?" There's a soft, timid knock against the wooden door to the small addition, that was once hers. She instantly smiles from the sweet voice as a burst of energy floods her limbs. "May I come in, dear?"

"Of course, Cora," she happily complies with her eyes focusing on the door in front of her, waiting for her mother-in-law to be.

Slowly, the door knob turns, and Emma's mind takes her back to the first night her and Regina spent together, both terrified when Cora so rudely barged into the room, with Henry standing right behind her. The older woman's chestnut hair falls into the crack of the door, as her head peeks inside, inspiring Emma to laugh lightly at the shy disposition.

"Oh my," Cora gasps as she quickly straightens her posture and rushes across the threshold, forcefully shutting the door behind her. "Emma, my dear," she breathlessly whispers, her hand resting against her chest. Her big brown eyes, that resemble her daughter's so much, fill with tears immediately. "You are radiant," she chokes out and fights back her tears, provoking Emma's eyes to well up with a warm liquid as well.

"Thank you," she nervously chuckles, her eyes scanning over every inch of her own body.

Cora's inquisitive eyes start at the top, where the golden mane is braided along the right side and swoops down and over Emma's left shoulder, ending in a fish tail braid that Ivy so kindly styled for her. Dark eyes meet shimmering green, but only for a second because the emotions are far too much and causes a single tear to trickle down the older woman's cheek. Emma knows she's assessing the light makeup, because she has never been one to wear any at all, but today is different and she can't wait for Regina to notice as well.

Those warm eyes travel down toward the white dress. It may only be fifty-five degrees outside, but that doesn't matter, Emma couldn't wait to show off this little number. Since the original plan was to marry on the beach, the couple decided on casual, but still elegant dresses. Emma's wedding dress starts at the bottom of her throat, wrapping around her neck in white silk, before the lace begins and lays across her chest. Her arms and shoulders are bare, while the rest of the dress clings tightly to her every curve, ending mid-thigh.

"I'm so happy for you two," Cora gushes, stumbling forward to pull her into a warm, motherly hug.

Emma's arms instantly wrap around the tiny woman and hold onto her for dear life, because as happy as this day is supposed to be, it's also a moment she has been dreading since the day she found out her mother was sick. Tears instantly fill her eyes once again, but she fights against them with every ounce of energy she possesses.

"Your mother would be so proud," Cora vows even if she never has met her, it's as though she can feel a connection with Emma's mother through her.

"That she would," David gently agrees, his warm hand resting against his daughter's shoulder blade for comfort. "She loved you very much, Emma. I uh, I don't know how to go about this..."

"Emma dear, please sit down," Cora kindly urges as she pulls away from the blonde's death grip.

"What's wrong?" Emma quickly inquires, fear striking through her heart, that maybe Regina has cold feet, and David and Cora have decided to let her down gently together.

"Nothing, relax," her father encourages and gently rubs her back to soothe her irrational fears.

Cora guides Emma to sit at the edge of the bed, slowly peeling the bouquet from her vise like grip. She places the flowers down beside her and slips her hands in between Emma's clammy hands.

"I asked Cora here because I know how close you are with her and I know you lean on her for moral support now," her father begins as he stands tall in front of her, her eyelashes fluttering rapidly as she peers up at her hero and tries to see through his armor, protecting the emotions he's struggling to keep hidden. "Ems, this is really hard for me and you know I'm not very good at expressing my feelings or talking about your mother...god I miss her..." he chokes out as his tears finally stake their claim against his crystal blue eyes.

Her father hastily squeezes the bridge of his nose in an awful attempt to keep himself from crying, but it's too late. The dam has been damaged for far too long and it's about time it finally collapsed. His fingers rub aggressively against his eyelids as a few tears escape the prison they have been locked away in for almost two years now.

Emma's own eyes fill with tears again and she knows she's going to have to call Ivy back in there to fix her makeup because this is her dad crying. Her hero. Her protector. How can she sit by and watch him fall apart and not feel the same ache deep within her own heart?

"Dad," she gasps, releasing one of Cora's hands to slip it between her father's.

"I'm sorry," he croaks as he pulls a plain white envelope from the inside of his jacket pocket and just like that Emma's body immobilizes. Her breathing halts. Her heartbeat stills. Her limbs are numb. Her father bends down in front of her and she feels like a small child again, with bright golden pigtails, her feet kicking as he tries to explain something important to her. "Your mother...before she passed..." he hiccups and more tears stream down his face and if she wasn't so numb from the shock right now, she would probably notice her own tears. "...she wrote you this letter and made me promise that I would give this to you on your wedding day."

Her father holds up the envelope between them, creating a cold shiver to run viciously down her spine. Her muscles begin to tremble while her eyes focus on the letter as her dad begins to turn the envelope around, revealing her name in perfect cursive. Her mother's sweet, delicate handwriting...and then she gasps. Her heart takes off racing and suddenly there's just not enough air to fill her lungs.

She hastily reaches for the letter with a hand that's shaking violently. The room falls deathly silent as her finger rips through the sealed envelope. She doesn't dare risking another glance at her father or Cora, because there's no way she can handle that look of despair in their eyes. She quickly unfolds the letter and cries even harder when she sees her mother's perfect penmanship.

 _My beautiful Emma,_

 _This is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life, but I couldn't stand the thought of you marrying one day and thinking I wasn't there with you. I need you to trust me baby girl, that I am there with you right now. I'm never too far from your heart and I promise with each step you take down the aisle, I am right there beside you. I'm blubbering like a big baby right now, just imagining you in your stunning white dress, with your hair...probably in some type of braid, because I know you and ever since you were little, dress up time means braids of some sort. I bet you're terrified to walk down that aisle and give your heart away completely, knowing yours is still probably broken because of me, because I left you alone in this world. But, my sweet Emma, please love, with all your heart because I promise you this person who you chose for your future is well worth it. Don't be scared of what the future may hold, just enjoy the now, like I did every day. You are my greatest accomplishment in life and I don't regret one single day. You brought so much joy into my world and showed me the true meaning of unconditional love. You are my very best friend, my daughter, my future, my legacy, and I will live on forever in your heart. I am there with you, helping you slide into your dress, giggling as we zip up the back. I'm there with you, fixing the little fly aways near your temple before you walk down the aisle. I'm there with you, linking your arm with your father's before he walks you down toward your future. I'm there, smiling, crying and laughing as you chuckle nervously through your vows. I'm there, wiping my tears as you kiss the love of your life. I'm there every step of the way, even when you have beautiful babies, I'll be in that delivery room offering my support and watching as you hold your precious baby for the first time. I promise my baby girl that I will never leave your side, you're my daughter and I'm so terribly sorry that you can't see me or hear my voice again. Okay, I have to wrap this up because I'm a mess right now, but just remember I love you with all my heart and I owe all my happiness in this world to you._

 _Love,_

 _Your mom_

Her hands fall to her lap recklessly as she stares at the letter in pure shock. Her face feels sticky from her insistent tears and she knows she has indefinitely ruined her makeup.

"Emma," Cora softly whispers, but her eyes stay glued to the blue ink stained into the white paper. "My dear, are you alright?" Her hand methodically rubs against Emma's back to wake her from her stunned state.

"I am," she breathes heavily as though the last bit of uncertainty and heartache in her life has finally escaped the confines of her body. "She's here. She's with me," she hiccups and sniffles as her dad magically produces a soft tissue to dry her watery eyes.

"She is Ems, she's always with you," her dad confirms, his thumb sweeping across her cheek to wipe away the last of the warm liquid.

"Do you feel better now?" Cora tentatively asks while her hand continues to wash away the heartache and soothe her quivering muscles.

She nods and turns her head just far enough to meet worried eyes. "I do. I really do. She prepared for this moment. She was just as scared to miss it as I was, but I know she's here. One way or another, she's here," she whispers, her thumb caressing the paper in her lap, just needing to feel a connection with her mother once again.

"Good. Now, I'm going to grab Ivy and tell her she needs to fix your face," Cora quips to lighten the mood and pats her back gently before she sashays out the door.

XXXXX

"Are you ready?" Her dad whispers, his hand lightly patting her forearm that is intertwined with his.

"I am, more than ever," Emma breathes while a calming sensation of relief warms her body from head to toe. She smiles to herself, a joyful, giddy grin as she feels a warm breeze engulf around her skin, hugging her tight to remind her, she's there. Her mother has always been right there with her. "Take me to my future," she whispers, provoking a silly grin to slide across her father's lips and she swears he's never looked prouder.

Her father escorts her away from the small addition on the Mills' farm. The chilly air produces little goosebumps to spread like wildfire across her skin or maybe it's just anxious nerves, she'll never know. What she does know, is that when her father walks her through the barn door, her breath is stolen from the beauty of it all.

She had never expected much of anything when she suggested they get married in the barn because that's their special place, but it seems Cora and Henry have really outshined themselves. The barn is filled with candles, scented of course, to mask the smell of Rocinante. The warm, homey feeling of cinnamon apples fills the air and heats up Emma's beating heart. The scent reminds her so much of her mother and Cora when they bake, and she couldn't be more ecstatic.

There are stunning lights hanging all around, that illuminate the barn in a soft, yellow glow. With the flickering flames from the candles and the glow from the lights she feels like she's in some wonderful dream. There are only a few white chairs where their closest family and friends are waiting, watching her with tears already filling their eyes.

She swallows her anxious nerves as her eyes drift to Marco, the Mills' old family friend, who is ordained to perform the ceremony. He smiles, a warm, gentle, yet encouraging grin to persuade her feet to keep shuffling forward. She inhales one deep breath and nods, silently vowing to her father that she is now ready.

As they walk down the aisle, arms linked, a burst of adrenaline buzzes through her body and tickles her fingers and toes. All of a sudden, she's giddy, like a small child entering Disney World for the very first time. She cannot wait to see Regina because she knows her fiancé is going to be absolute perfection.

When they near the front, she locates Cora sitting next to the aisle with Henry in her arms. Regina had found him the cutest little outfit for the day, complete with black slacks, a baby blue button-down, a black pinstriped vest, and a matching clip on tie. Her eyes fill with tears again as she sees her green-eyed baby watching her carefully and clapping energetically as she passes him by. She bends down and kisses his tiny forehead before she claims her position next to Marco.

She sighs, a moment of contentment just before her eyes sweep over to the barn door and there she is. Heart stopping, jaw-dropping, perfection at its finest, Regina Maria Mills. Her long raven tresses are tumbling down her shoulders and laying beautifully over her chest. A strapless, sweetheart cut accentuates her breasts in a sexy, yet still classy manner. Her white, chiffon dress clings to her tight figure, kick starting Emma's heart into rapid palpitations. She bites down on both her lips to suppress the blubbering mess of tears just waiting to be released. Those enchanting brown irises meet green eyes and then Regina scrunches her nose in the most adorable way, purses out her thick lips, and shakes her head at Emma. And she cannot stop the giggle that bursts from her mouth as her soon to be wife silently scolds her for crying already.

Regina's father smiles happily as he too, pats his daughter's arm before they begin gliding down the aisle as though she's floating on air. Effortlessly, with the grace and composure of a queen. It's impossible to stop the happy tears from clinging to Emma's eyes and blurring her vision, but she tries her best. Her soon to be wife, also stops in front of Henry and kisses his cheek softly, leaving behind her mark of deep, red lips. Their son giggles and reaches for her face, but she's already on her way toward Emma, creating a pout upon their son's lips.

"Hi," Emma mutters as Regina comes to stand right in front of her, more beautiful than she could have ever dreamed of.

"Dammit Emma, you're going to ruin my makeup already," Regina chuckles, her free hand gently cupping a porcelain cheek to wipe away the tears Emma didn't even know had fallen.

Emma laughs and allows the brunette to dry her cheeks as she watches brown eyes gloss over and she listens to how Regina sniffles to suppress her own tears. Marco begins speaking with his heavy accent curling around his every word, but Emma finds herself lost in those beautiful eyes, yet again, trapping her under a spell, just as Regina always does.

"Emma, your vows," Marco urges as though he may have said this statement more than once.

She blinks and notices the way Regina's intently watching her with slight panic etching into her face. Emma rapidly shakes her head and laughs lightly.

"Right. Sorry," she sheepishly smiles when she realizes that Regina is probably petrified, she was about to bail. "Regina, you came crashing into my life, shovel in hand and all," they both laugh as they reminisce and Emma squeezes her hand lightly. "You entered my life at a time I needed someone most. I was broken, hurt, but most of all, utterly lost. You swooped in, stole half my bed that night, and all of my heart. You saved me. I thought I could never offer my heart again after my mother passed, but you devoted all your time and love to me, and waited patiently for me to heal, never leaving my side. We fell hard and fast and sometimes I still can't believe I ever tricked you into liking me." Regina laughs and rolls her eyes dramatically as thick tears slowly roll down her flushed cheeks and god is she breathtaking. "With you by my side, there's nothing to fear in this world. I vow to stick by you, I'm going to have your back no matter what. I vow to believe in you and keep encouraging you to be all that you can be. I vow to keep our relationship unique and special. I vow to give you the world and never stop loving you, because you are my everything. My partner in crime, the love of my life, my soulmate."

Regina's tears are now in full swing, tumbling hazardously down her cheeks and disappearing somewhere between their feet. She's hiccuping, nervously laughing and sniffling to control her emotions, but there's no point, Emma has plucked at her heartstrings and she's fully proud of herself. Her heart swells and she has to fight every instinct in her body not to pull the woman into her arms and kiss those tears away.

"Emma," Regina breathes and inhales sharply to regain her composure. "One week. That's all that I promised, one week of fun and time to heal my broken heart, but you weren't having any of that." Emma chuckles softly and focuses on the way her lover's eyes dance with pure amusement. "You not only mended my broken heart within that week, you stole it and I couldn't just walk away without my beating organ. You still hold my heart in the palm of your hand, and I have never felt more safe in my entire life. You taught me that there's so much more to life. You taught me to toss away the rule book and finally be free, to laugh, to be silly, to love, to accept my inner brat," with that, green eyes double in size and her heart hammers so much faster. She's falling, yet again, more love with this astonishing woman. "Not only did I fall hopelessly in love with you, but you gave me our son, the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. I vow to be there every day for you _and_ Henry. I vow to trust you wholeheartedly. I vow to chase you anywhere. I vow to love and support you. And I vow to spend the rest of my life reminding you just how much you are loved."

Regina offers the most adorable smile as they both cry uncontrollably, but Marco begins speaking once again, reminding Emma that they are not alone.

"Do you, Emma Swan, take Regina Mills to be your wife?"

"I do," she proudly states because who wouldn't want to have this woman all to themselves?

"Do you, Regina Mills, take Emma Swan to be your wife?"

"I do," Regina seductively whispers causing Emma to shake her head at her lover's playfully side.

"Then, I now pronounce you, Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills, you may kiss the bride," Marco excitedly squeals inspiring Emma and Regina's eyes to grow wide with excitement.

Regina slides her dainty fingers softly across Emma's cheeks. They both smile from ear to ear while Emma grips her hips and steadies herself for the most amazing kiss they will ever share, because no other kiss will top the one that seals their declaration, marriage, and love for one another.

"I love you," Emma whispers, her wife's lips drawing closer to hers like a magnet.

"I love you," Regina repeats as her delectable lips brush against Emma's.

They both cannot suppress the aching smiles embedded across their lips as they kiss for the first time as a married couple, vowing that there is no another person on this planet more suited than each other.

XXXXX

"I am going to need to steal you for a moment," Emma chuckles, stealing Regina's champagne flute from her clutches and placing it on the picnic table nearby.

"Oh, yeah?" Her wife laughs lightly as those rich eyes gaze upon Emma with pure excitement buzzing around her.

" _Scusaci_ ," she politely excuses them from Augusto and tugs Regina's warm hand to follow her lead. Their friend nods and smiles at Emma's attempt at Italian and watches them as they drift away. "Cora, I'm going to need this little man as well," Emma laughs as she gently steals her son from her mother-in-law's embrace.

Cora smiles with love shining through her warm eyes and watches as the family walks down to the shoreline.

Emma glances in Neal's direction for confirmation and he nods in return, preparing his speakers for the moment she planned with him. The thick, slow strumming of the acoustic guitar vibrates through the evening air. Regina whips her long raven locks around in utter shock while Emma smiles as far as her cheeks will allow.

"What song is this?" Regina whispers, her feet stalling near the edge of the ocean while the waves stretch, but never quite reach their feet.

"Our song, now," she cheekily answers while the soft, rich voice of the male lead singer swims through the air.

Emma rests Henry on her hip and with her free hand, she snakes around Regina's hip and presses her fingertips into the small of her back, encouraging her wife to take a few steps closer. She rests her forehead against Regina's and slowly begins to sway to the soft music while their son babbles happily between them.

"I'm not sure if I know this song," Regina shyly admits, following along with Emma's lead.

"I know, but the words to this song have never been more true," Emma whispers and stretches her lips to kiss the tip of her wife's nose.

 _"I've never been the one to admit that I was wrong, but for you I will. So hold on, hold on, this means a lot to me, 'cause I know, I know, you will always be, the one, the one. The one that I can count on for anything, anything, and I'll always be your biggest fan."_

"Emma," Regina gasps just before her emotions bubble to the surface and she captures the blonde's lips because her brain cannot formulate words to express exactly how she's feeling in the moment.

"Listen," Emma whispers against her lips as their baby boy snuggles in closer to their embrace, absorbing the love that is swooning all around them.

 _"I've never had much use for these scars in me, but I love that you do. I've never had much hope for my insecurities, but I love that you do. But everything that I lack and could never be. The other half is you, it's always been you."_

"I love you so much, Emma," her wife breathes into their intimate bubble as her fingers grip the nape of Emma's neck and hold on to steady herself.

"I love you."

" _Hold on, hold on, this means a lot to me_

 _Cause I know, I know that you will always be,_

 _The one, the one, the one that I can count on for anything, anything. And I'll always be your biggest fan, and I'll always be your biggest fan. And I'll always be yours. I've never been down on one knee, for you I will."_

The soft strumming of the acoustics vibrates and slowly dissipate into the evening air. Emma doesn't pay attention to the sniffling coming from somewhere behind them, she just focuses on those enchanting orbs that always trap her into her favorite place to be, lost in her.

Regina tenderly presses her lips to Emma's for a gentle kiss that ends far too quickly. She carefully pulls Henry from Emma's arms and kisses his forehead before she rests him on her hip instead. Green eyes watch with curiosity as Regina slowly rolls up his dress pants to above his knees before she cautiously steadies him upon the sand.

Henry's little forehead scrunches in confusion as his feet kiss the sand for the first time ever. They both laugh as he tries to understand the texture while he attempts to walk through it. Emma takes a few steps back to encourage their newly walking baby to follow her lead. Regina stands protectively behind him, her hands out and ready to catch him if he falls.

A gentle tide washes up the shore and tickles the bottom of their feet, causing Henry to squeal with joy and rush forward into Emma's arms. She swoops down and picks up their sweet, baby boy and peppers his face with loving kisses.

Her wife rushes to their side with her fingers already wiggling in the air to tickle their son. Henry giggles, that adorable baby sound when her fingertips gently tickle his sides while Emma stares at her beautiful wife and her lips move without her permission to capture those plump lips once again.

"I'll always be your biggest fan," Emma murmurs against the silky, soft lips.

"I'll always be your brat," Regina teases before stealing another passionate kiss.


	32. Epilogue

"Momma."

Emma groans from the soft sound of her two-year-old calling from down the hall. She buries her face further into Regina's tangled strands and sighs against the familiar lavender scent, completely ignoring their child.

"Momma?" She scoots further into Regina's warm back, utterly enveloped by her relaxing body. "Momma. Momma. Momma."

"Regina," she gripes, squeezing her wife tightly. "I heard, momma, that's you." A soft sigh stirs in the sleepy brunette's throat, but never once does she make an attempt to move. "Baby, I know you're not sleeping," she whispers behind her wife's ear, but truthfully, she's not moving at all either, nor is she allowing the brunette space to escape her clutches.

"Momma."

"Momma."

"Momma."

"Mommy?"

"I heard, mommy, that's you," Regina rasps out through her sexy, sleep induced voice, provoking Emma to scowl.

"You're the worst," she grumbles and presses her core into her wife's thick bottom, earning herself a delicious moan from the sleepy woman. However, Regina still pretends to be dead asleep and refuses to move. "Fine," she scoffs, angrily tossing the comforter off their warm bodies.

She clambers out of their cozy bed and shuffles grumpily through their addition, that Cora and Henry have added onto for their growing family. Her feet scuff against the hardwood floors, down the hall until she reaches the extra bedrooms. She slowly peeks her head inside the first room and smiles instantly.

"Mommy."

"Mommy."

"Well, good morning cuties," she gushes, sauntering tiredly into their bedroom.

Two beautiful bouncing twins jump up and down in their crib with identical, ever-growing smiles. Their matching blonde curls bounce off their shoulders while one set of green eyes and another set of hazel bore into Emma, begging to be picked up.

After her and Regina were wed, they couldn't wait to add onto their family. With Regina finishing up her residency, they thought it would be best if Emma were the one to carry their next child again. Her job consisted of less hours and was much easier to take time away, if need be.

So, they sat down and discussed their options thoroughly. They knew it would be a long shot, but they asked Neal for his contribution. Emma and Regina thought it would be ideal for all their children to have the same birth parents. To their surprise, Neal happily agreed. His long time girlfriend, Tamara, didn't want children, so she didn't have a problem with the idea anyways. The woman enjoyed having Henry visit on weekends, but she just wasn't interested in being a full time parent.

They don't share custody with the girls, like they do with Henry, but Neal is still very present in their lives and treats them just the same as Henry. They all agreed when the girls are older, they would explain who their biological father is, if they don't figure it out beforehand. Neal hangs around every weekend when he picks up their son and spends a lot of time with the girls which Emma and Regina love. They like the idea of the girls still having a positive male role model in their life, especially since they are all very good friends.

Before any of that occurred, Emma and Regina moved out of the two-bedroom apartment in New York, and into a four-bedroom house in a suburb just outside of the city. Neal and Tamara moved as well and about a half an hour away from their house now. Not to mention Emma's father, who lives in the same town as them now, because he couldn't stay away from their ever-growing family.

"Aren't you two up a little too early this morning?" Emma teases, properly greeting her girls with sweet kisses upon each nose.

"I'm hungry," Sutton whines with her green eyes sparkling as Harper nods along.

"You're hungry?" She mocks playfully, reaching inside the crib to scoop up Sutton. She places a sloppy kiss to her cheek, creating a giggling squeal in return. "What about you, missy? You hungry too?" She laughs, gathering Harper with her free hand.

Harper nods enthusiastically while her hazel eyes double in size, but she doesn't mutter one word. Sutton always seems to do all the talking for the both of them and when she's not around, Harper will talk, but otherwise she likes to stay in her sister's shadow.

"Pancakes!" Sutton beams, her tiny hands squeezing Emma's face and her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Emma chuckles in response and turns around to exit their room.

"Do you think Nana made pancakes this morning?" She questions, shuffling back toward her bedroom.

"Yeah!" Her green-eyed cutie exclaims as she licks her lips to express her point.

"Well, let's wake momma first," she delicately whispers with mischief twinkling in her eyes, inspiring her daughters to nod ecstatically.

Emma sneaks back into her bedroom with her girls, both trying to hold back their laughter. Her wife is still sound asleep or at least pretending to be, all curled up tight with the comforter wrapped around her slim figure. She smirks to herself as she tosses Sutton through the air, producing the sweetest baby giggle as she lands on top of Regina.

"Oooof," Regina grunts as Sutton scrambles to maneuver closer to her momma's face.

"Momma!"

Emma removes Harper from her hip and proceeds to toss her as well onto Regina's legs. "Momma," she squeals, recklessly crawling further up Regina's sleepy body.

"You two are up early," Regina rasps out, tugging both girls closer to her chest. "Come cuddle," she coos as she tucks the twins beneath the comforter.

Emma's heart swells as she watches her wife place a gentle kiss to each girl's forehead before those tired eyes flutter closed again.

"Time to wake up," Emma cheerfully yells as she too, jumps on top of Regina's blanket covered legs.

"Emma!" She scolds, her eyes flying open from the heavy weight upon her. "It's early, let's just snuggle right now."

"I hungry," Sutton whines again as she nuzzles her nose against Regina's chest. "Nana's pancakes!"

Her wife runs her fingers through their daughter's soft curls and kisses the top of her head. "Okay, sweetie, let's go see if Nana is up."

"You know she's up, your mother is always up this early," she concludes, easily lifting Sutton away from Regina's embrace.

Regina turns on her side and nudges Harper's little freckled nose, inspiring their daughter to grab hold of Regina's cheeks. Warm brown eyes gaze into hazel with all the love this world has to offer. Regina's lips stretch forward to peck her daughter's nose and Emma swears she is falling in love with her wife all over again.

Sutton is their rough and rowdy little girl, while Harper is quieter and more reserved. They obviously love their children all the same, but Harper always seems to steal most of Regina's attention. She's constantly in Regina's arms and cuddling into her embrace any chance she has.

"I can only imagine the spread my mother will have this morning," Regina playfully suggests as she scampers out of bed with Harper snuggling against her chest.

"I'm sure she's going to assume the boys are hungry," Emma replies before she leans forward and lightly kisses the corner of her wife's mouth. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Regina smiles from ear to ear, but there's a glint of devilment sparkling in her eyes and Emma knows it has everything to do with being back in Sicily. It's their special place and in their hearts, Catania is their home. Every time they come to visit, their younger, carefree spirits come out to play and Emma loves every minute of it.

The four of them step out from the addition and greet the morning sun. The air is already thick and warm, and she knows it's going to be a hot one in Sicily this morning, but that just means another wonderful day at the beach.

"Rosey!" Sutton squeals, aggressively pointing over to the barn, creating a laugh to escape Emma's lips.

"I don't think he wants to be referred to as Rosey," she chuckles and sloppily kisses her daughter's cheek. "Say Roc-in-ante," she over enunciates slowly, so Sutton can repeat his name properly.

"Roc-IN-ante!" She repeats with her green eyes wide and fully of excitement.

"Good job, sweetie," Regina compliments before she turns her attention to Harper and before she even asks anything, little dark eyebrows pinch together, silently telling her parents that she doesn't want to speak. "Harper, your turn," Regina enthusiastically requests, careful not to add any type of pressure knowing how painfully shy she is.

Harper scowls, reminding Emma so much of Regina when she's livid and she has to bite her lip to suppress her laughter.

"Rocinante," Harper mutters under her breath, the syllables perfect, showing off that she can speak clearly, but she really doesn't want to.

"Good job, baby girl," Regina whispers, mindlessly running her fingers through the silky blonde curls.

Emma opens the front door to the Mills' cabin and is instantly greeted with the mouth-watering aroma of fresh bacon sizzling in the pan. The rich scent of coffee also fills the air along with something sweet. All four of them inhale sharply and relish in the wonderful breakfast Cora has prepared.

"Good morning," the couple calls out in unison as they carry the girls into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my lovely girls," Cora excitedly squawks as she flips a few pancakes on the griddle. "How are my baby girls?" She gushes in her most sticky sweet voice as Emma leans Sutton toward the older woman for a kiss to her cheek.

"Good...up a little too early," Emma accuses as her fingers attack her daughter's ribs in a tickle torture.

"Mommy!" Sutton squeals and wiggles violently in her arms before Emma smacks a rough kiss against her cheek, then proceeds to steal a piece of bacon from the pan.

"Boys aren't back yet?" She questions and pops the hot piece of meat into her mouth.

"Not yet, they should be soon." Cora wipes her hands and whips around to face her daughter. "Good morning, Harper," she softly greets her granddaughter and holds out her arms for the toddler to crawl into, which Harper accepts instantly.

Regina takes over with the pancakes while Cora sits down at the kitchen table with Harper cuddling into her chest. That's when the back door swings open with two cheerful boys laughing and bringing that awful sent of dead fish with them.

"Moms!" Henry ecstatically calls out, leaning his fishing pole against the wall. "I caught so many fish this morning!"

"How many?" Cora inquires with one raised eyebrow which only means one thing.

" _Quindici_ ," their son happily replies without skipping a beat.

"Fifteen?" Regina shrieks for Henry's benefit. "Wow honey, that's wonderful."

"He is a pro," Regina's father chuckles, setting down his fishing gear as well, with nothing but pride beaming from his eyes.

"Thanks momma!" Henry rushes to Regina's side and wraps his arms securely around her legs. She runs her fingers through his thick, messy brown locks before she hugs him back with an adoring grin spreading across her lips. " _Posso avere dell'acqua_?"

"I'll get you water," Emma answers and smirks to herself at how well she understands Italian now.

Cora made good on her promise to teach Henry Italian. Whenever they visit, their five-year-old usually speaks only in Italian to his grandmother, and Emma and Regina couldn't be prouder. The older woman has been teaching the girls as well, but they have only heard Sutton reply.

Regina finishes up with their elaborate breakfast, Cora style, and they all take their seats around the kitchen table. Henry digs right into his food without help from his mothers to cut his food, like they normally do. Sutton sits comfortably in Emma's lap and eats while Harper is quietly in Regina's embrace.

"Have you two thought anymore about your decision?" Cora skeptically questions, her curious eyes drifting between her daughter and Emma, generating a giddy grin to spread across the blonde's lips.

"I just don't think it's wise," Regina sadly responds as her fingers mindlessly fiddle with the ends of Harper's bouncing curls. "Ivy and I will be opening our own practice very soon and there's no denying the stress that will be involved."

Emma's hand slithers across the table and reaches for her wife's, lightly squeezing to receive her undivided attention. Those sorrowful cocoa irises flick toward Emma's eyes as she offers a weak smile.

"Didn't we talk about this when we first met? You support your family and be the sugar momma? While I raise your beautiful children?" She playfully questions.

"Momma, you have sugar?" Henry innocently interrogates with his forkful of pancakes lingering in his mouth.

"Emma," Regina scolds for her poor choice of words, but her wife ignores her.

"We are thinking one more," Emma responds, her eyes darting toward Cora's.

The older woman smiles happily because she was hoping they would have more children.

"I'm already working miserable hours," Regina sighs, resting her cheek on top of her daughter's head. "I don't want to miss out on their lives," she pouts and wraps her arms protectively around Harper, like she might actually wilt away.

"You won't," Emma sternly vows and gently caresses her tense shoulder. "You haven't yet, and our babies adore you."

"I love you, momma," Henry mumbles around a piece of bacon as his dark green eyes gaze into Regina's for confirmation.

"I love you too, my prince." Her voice ever so sweet and delicate whenever she speaks to their children and the sentiment fills Emma's heart with unconditional love for just her.

"And Neal doesn't mind?" Regina's father questions with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"Not at all, he adores all three of them and is happy to be involved in their lives," Emma explains, but she can so easily see the worry furrowing in the older man's brow. "I promise, he doesn't want to share custody. He understands they are mine and Regina's babies, he just wants to be a positive role model."

"My daddy?" Henry quickly chimes in as he eyes his mothers carefully. "He loves Sutton and Harper," he quickly defends all parties of his family.

"We know, Henry," Emma gently says and smiles in a way that settles all his confusion about the topic and it hardly takes him a full second to recover and focus back onto the food in front of him.

"That's another plane ticket we will eventually have to purchase. We won't be able to visit quite as often," Regina interjects the idea of another baby once more, causing a small twinge of ache in the blonde's heart.

"We will be fine," she waves her wife off and cautiously sips her coffee around Sutton. "With you and Ivy opening your own pediatrics practice we will be making plenty of money."

"We can always come and visit you as well," Cora adds on, her eyes so soft as she gazes over her coffee mug at Regina.

"I know, but we enjoy Sicily and as awful as this may sound, it's not just about visiting you two," Regina treads lightly, knowing that might sound far worse than she intended.

"Well, gee-thanks!" Henry chuckles as he ruffles his grandson's messy hair. "You here that my boy, your mothers are using us for our farm."

"No Papa!" Their son giggles as he wrestles against her father-in-law's arm. "We love you and Nana! We like the beach and Rocinante too!"

Henry drapes one arm around his grandson and pulls him flush against his chest, kissing the top of his head with so much adoration.

"We love you both and we love coming here," Emma confirms with a sappy smile across her face. "You're our family, this is our home."

XXXXX

The calming sound of the waves rolling in washes away the stress of the day to day bustle. Regina's thumb absentmindedly caresses the soft flesh between Emma's thumb and index finger as the sand tickles the bottom of their bare feet. She's lost in the serene moment, a perfect date night, but a part of her heart aches to live there permanently again, but her mind explains, yet again, that being with Regina is worth everything else.

"Let's sit," Emma suggests, squeezing Regina's hand as she lowers herself into the sand. Regina smirks before she tumbles into her lap and drapes her arms over her shoulders like the first time they ever went to the beach. "Too classy to dirty your dress?" She mocks while her right hand roughly grabs that thick bottom.

"Far too classy," her wife laughs, her hands burying deep inside golden locks.

Her wife tugs gently, guiding Emma's head to fall back, so her lips can connect with hers. A delicious moan stirs in Regina's chest and Emma's body starves to swallow that sexy little noise. Those blood-red lips part, coaxing Emma's lips to follow her lead. That talented tongue dips inside her mouth and claims her as her own which Emma happily submits to.

She moans into her wife's mouth before her brain starts spewing words incoherently. "God, I miss you," she breathes and squeezes that full bottom once more.

"I know," Regina sighs sadly and rests her forehead against Emma's. "It won't be long until Ivy and I finish everything up and then my hours should go back to normal."

"I know, don't stress about it because I am here for you. You guys are going to be the best pediatric's office around." She tenderly pecks Regina's lips for good measure. "I am so proud of you."

"Emma, you mean so much to me. I am so lucky that I have you as my wife. You're not only an amazing mother to our babies, but you take care of me as well." She sighs heavily, sending her warm breath to tingle against pale lips. "I am so in love with you."

"Good, because I am head over heels for you and I am not going anywhere. I'm yours, your stay at home wife that will raise your babies and spoil you rotten," she declares as her hand travels around the firm bottom and slithers beneath her dress, because she needs to feel more of her soulmate.

Regina groans as sneaky fingers slither up her silky smooth thigh until she reaches her black lace thong. Emma's thumb presses firmly against her most sensitive area, creating a shudder to wrack through her entire body.

"I want another one," Regina confesses causing Emma's hand to still against her.

"Really?" She croaks out as adrenaline pumps roughly through her blood, full of excitement.

"Yes, let's have another baby. We have never been the couple to take things slow."

 _A/N: I cannot thank you guys enough for all your love and support on this story! It means so much to me and I am so honored that you take the time to read and comment. Please check out the sequel, Andante, Andante: Please Don't Let Me Down! (As of right now, the sequel has not been changed to third person, just yet.)_


End file.
